YuGiOh! GX Legends
by Phantom 1
Summary: Two different boys, two different dueling styles, yet a destiny that is more intertwined then either of them could believe.  A legend returns.
1. Arthur's Introduction

Greetings, everyone, to those of you who may not know me, you can call me Phantom, no relation to any other Phantom you might've heard of. Some of you might know me as author of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar series. Now I'm back and this time dipping my feet into the GX pool. Much like the Avatar series, this will be a telling of the series with better dialogue, more intense duels, and yes, even some original characters. First, I'm going to lay down some guidelines.

Those of you who have read my Avatar series probably know what's in store. Dialogue will be a partial fusion of dialogue from the American dubbed series, the original Japanese version, and my own little twists. I will be using the dubbed names. Nothing against the Japanese names, but my computer has an ulcer every time I try to write Chazz's Japanese name.

Also being carried over from my original Avatar series is the Duel Monster Database, a catalogue of the monsters that appear and/or are mentioned in the episodes. But this time, it will be a little different. You see before I was only putting profiles of monsters when they first appear in a story arc. But with GX, it's a little difficult to ascertain when one story arc ends and another begins, so I'm going to put the profiles for the monsters as they first appear in a duel, rather than a story arc. Confused? You'll figure it out as time go on.

Speaking of which, some of you might be wondering if this takes place in the same continuity as my Avatar series. Well the answer is a resounding YES! And that will become more apparent as time goes by.

So without further ado, let's get on with the introductions. No, that's not a typo.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

* * *

Arthur's Intro

* * *

Professors Jeremiah Bedford and Xing Yu weren't really brother and sister, but they certainly acted that way, meaning they fought like cats and dogs. For some reason, Yu even felt like calling him Big Brother, probably just to spite him. Nevertheless, they worked together on several archaeological digs and had become a formidable team over the years. Now they were on another one. This one was in Europe. Recent sonar and tectonic readings revealed an underground cavern beneath Stonehenge and Professor Bedford and Professor Yu, being experts on Ancient European history, were asked to investigate it.

"I don't like this, Big Brother," Professor Yu said. "I feel some bad energy from this place."

"Nonsense, I don't 'feel' anything, we'll just take some preliminary readings and get a team down here to stabilize the area." The cavern walls seemed to be hollowed out but the ground as they descended the slope was smooth. "Remarkable, some of this architecture is reminiscent of the ancient Celts. Some had theorized that Stonehenge was actually a crypt but there was no evidence to support it until now. Professor Yu, stop hanging off of me like a monkey."

"I'm sorry, Big Brother," she said, her petit frame and high-pitch voice made it seem like he was talking to a schoolgirl instead of someone close to his own age. He stopped and looked at a wall.

"Xing, come take a look at this, ancient Celtic or perhaps even Gaelic, I didn't think I would see so much scripture in one place."

Professor Yu noticed a hallway. "Big… I mean Professor Bedford, I will scout ahead."

"Of course," Professor Bedford said but he didn't really hear her, he was too busy searching through a notebook. "Let's see, there are hundreds of different characters here, I hope I can figure it out. 'After… fallen in battle, his…' I think that's body… 'Was brought here, sealed beyond time and space, protected…' no, 'guided, by the Four Maidens. Two who supported him, one who opposed him, and another who loved him, he will remain here beyond human… reach (I think) until such time as he will be needed again, sent forth from the island to protect the world of man from a threat that is beyond space, beyond time, the once and…"

"Big Brother!" Bedford hearad Yu's voice screamed out and ran to check on her.

The woman was standing at the entrance to a chamber, her flashlight rolling around on the ground in front of her. Professor Bedford shined his light into the chamber.

The chamber was not very large, the ground and walls were made out of stone and carved in a similar fashion to the rest of the place. Surrounding the room at four corners (or what would be corners had the room not be round) were four feminine-looking statues, each of them had long hair and in a dress. The only difference between the four was the colors, faded with the passage of time. The purple one had her arms near but not touching her hips, a blue one had her hands on either side of her head, a yellow one was holding her hands out like she was expecting a gift and a red one had her hands plastered to her chest. All four of them were facing a crypt, about four and a half feet in length.

"I knew it, so it is a tomb," Bedford said. He shined his flashlight on the humanoid statues. "I wonder if these are the four Maidens mentioned in the scripture."

"Why are they in different poses?" Professor Yu asked.

"I believe their gestures represent the four parts of a human: body, heart, mind, and soul. Ancient people long believed that with the union of these four elements, great things could be achieved. So why…"

The cavern started to shake. Yu gripped Bedford tight. Light emitted from the eyes of the four women statues converged over the crypt. The lid of the crypt started to slide open. A kaleidoscope of light shined from the crypt.

What happened next neither of them could believe.

* * *

(12 years later)

The only light in the apartment came from a window on the side. That was fine by him, the darkness was surprisingly soothing. As he sat down at a table, he eyed the pack of Duel Monster cards in front of him on the table. He pulled the top of the pack open and fanned out the cards. _Let's see if these new sets are any good. Have, have, don't have, interesting variant they have there. _As he came to the last card in the pack, he gasped, dropping the cards onto the table. _How is this possible? I didn't think another one existed. I can't have two, especially this one._ He happened to gaze at the window and saw a boy walking across the street.

* * *

As he walked down the street, people gazed at the boy oddly. Not because he was talking to himself, he was clearly reading the letter he had in his hand, but because he wore gloves on a beautiful spring day. "Each test deck must contain at 40 cards including one fusion and/or ritual monster. Each deck must be checked by official at check in and anyone found carrying illegal cards will be sent away." The boy looked up, "I don't even have forty cards." Someone ran by him and knocked into him. "Sorry," the boy apologized.

He was unaware that when the collision happened, a Duel Monster card floated into his jacket pocket.

The boy stopped in front of a small store, very small. Walking inside, he found three glass display cases each filled with cards with pictures and text written on them. An old man was sitting behind the counter reading a newspaper. "Oh, good afternoon, how can I help you?"

"Um… I'd like to buy some packs, please," the boy said as he self-consciously put twenty bucks down.

"How many would you like?"

"Enough to make a deck."

"You do realize that a standard deck contains at least forty cards, don't you?"

"I do."

"I'm afraid you won't be able to create a full deck with twenty bucks worth of card packs."

"But this letter says I need forty cards. How can I get forty cards on twenty bucks?" His gloved hand clenched the letter.

"Letter… may I see?" The boy turned over the letter to the old man. "Ah, it all makes sense now."

"Huh?"

"You're trying to get into Kaiba Corp.'s Duel Academy, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you're in luck, because we have a standing contract with both Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions. I can help you construct your deck and it will only take twenty bucks. Will that help?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now let's see." The old man turned and opened a cupboard behind him. The boy gasped. Duel Monster deck boxes were stacked on top of each other. From afar, they looked like small books.

"Wow, you must have every type of deck imaginable," the boy gasped.

"Pretty much, now let's see… maybe a warrior deck… or beasts… dragons are strong… no, I would say you're more of an attribute fellow, now let's see… fire or maybe water… hmmm… so many choices." He cast a side glance at the boy who was staring at one of the cards, one with two strips of tape on it. "I wonder…" The old man closed the cupboard and opened a drawer. "Take a look at the cards in this deck and tell me what you think."

The old man took out a deck box that was separate from the others. It looked worn and used. The boy opened the deck and skimmed through the cards.

"Well, what do you think?" The old man asked.

"Wow, some of these cards are pretty cool-looking." He looked up at the old man. "So I can use the cards in this deck?"

"No."

The boy looked downcast, "Oh."

"But I can help you construct a deck like that."

"Great!"

"By the way, I don't think I quite got your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Arthur."

"Arthur, eh, well it's a pleasure to meet you, Arthur, now let's help you construct that deck."

* * *

Arthur had been working on his deck for a better part of the afternoon when a bell chimed signaling that another person had walked into the store.

"Welcome to the Ga…" the old man began but stopped when he saw who it was, "Oh, Alexis, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, sir," a young voice replied. Arthur turned and his eyes almost bugged out. Standing in a doorway was a girl, perhaps a little bit "older" than him. She had blonde hair and her eyes looked like a cross between brown and gray. She was dressed in a pink jacket over a shirt of the same color and a purple skirt. Arthur saw her eyes pull in his general direction and quickly returned to what he was doing.

"If you're looking for your cousin, I'm sorry but she's not here."

"That's okay, I'm not looking for her," Alexis replied. "I actually came to get some new cards."

"Excellent, looking for anything specific?"

"Yes, cards related to fusion monsters."

"You're in luck I received a new shipment just this morning." The old man took Alexis to one of the side display cases. "So I take it that you're going back again this semester?"

"I have to," Alexis replied. Then in a rather depressing-sounding tone, she said, "I don't have a choice."

The old man nodded understandingly, then gestured to Arthur. "Arthur here will be taking the entrance exams so it's possible that you two might be classmates." Arthur quickly scrunched up his shoulders and tried to look busy in his work.

As Arthur moved to arrange his cards, his elbow accidentally knocked a card off the table he was working on. The card landed right in front of Alexis's feet and she picked it up. She walked over to Arthur, "Here, you dropped this." She took a better look at the card. "Hey, this card's…" She looked at the cards that were spread out over Arthur's workspace. "And those card's..." She smiled, "I see, you're creating a light attribute deck."

Arthur looked away, "Um… thank you," he said as he took the card back.

"Kind of shy, isn't he?" Alexis asked the old man with a smile.

The old man returned the smile, "Not unlike someone else we both know."

"You don't… think it's weird… if I create a light attribute deck?" Arthur asked.

"I would… if I haven't seen how successful one can be before. But be careful, Arthur, if you don't run your cards the right way, you'll lose all your duels."

"Alexis is a returning student of Duel Academy," the old man explained. "If you become a student, she'll be your upper classman. She knows some stuff not even I know."

Arthur assembled his cards. "I think I'm ready," he said. He bowed to the old man, "Thank you for helping me, sir." He turned to Alexis and also bowed, "It was nice meeting you Miss Rhodes." He turned and walked out.

"He looks like…" Alexis began.

"I know," the old man said.

* * *

The next day, Arthur took the bus to the Duel Dome where the entrance exams were being held. Once there, he got in line behind the other fifty or sixty students. "Wow, this line's really long."

"It's always like this," a voice behind him said. He turned and saw a tall boy in a white jumpsuit standing behind him. "I wasn't able to get in last year because they cut off registration."

"Oh man, will that happen this year?"

"Not a chance, Kaiba Corp. expanded their Duel Dome so that everyone gets a chance."

"My name's Arthur by the way."

"Bastion Misawa, a pleasure." The line moved slowly until Arthur found himself facing a table with two girls, both wearing white tops with yellow mantles and skirts.

"Can I get your name please?" The woman asked.

Arthur started to say something but then he paused. _Oh no, I almost forgot, Dad told me not to use my last name because it might make people upset. I guess I could always use Dad's… no, that might make people upset too. Looks like I'll have to use my mother's name._

"Sir, your name please," the woman requested again.

"Oh, yes, sorry, my name's Arthur… Arthur Yu."

"ARTHUR YU!" Arthur turned and saw a man (or it may have been a woman, Arthur couldn't tell) in a blue coat with gold on the shoulders. His blonde hair was pulled back but still styled oddly. And it looked like he/she was wearing makeup. He was dressed in a long blue coat over… was that a blouse?

"Dr. Crowler," the woman manning the table gasped.

Dr. Crowler grabbed Arthur and started shaking him. "Tell me, do you know Xing Yu?"

Arthur wondered how much he should tell him/her before saying, "She's the one who raised me."

Dr. Crowler dropped Arthur and let out a screech, "I don't believe it, I waited too long, now she probably went off and married that old fart and now any chance I have is lost!" Dr. Crowler held a hand to his/her forehead and asked overdramatically, "Why, why didn't I ask her out when I had a chance?" Arthur, Bastion, and even the counter woman, all sweat-dropped at the Doctor. Crowler pointed to Arthur and said three words, "You go home."

"But I haven't even taken the entrance exam yet," Arthur protested.

"I don't care I don't want to see you here ever again!"

"Well now that's going to be a problem," Bastion said nodding his head sagely. "Since you just basically threw him out without good cause in front of all these witnesses, Arthur has good grounds to bring a lawsuit before the school and Dr. Crowler personally. And if this hits the court room, it's bound to get messy."

Dr. Crowler sputtered before turning and walking away.

"Who was that?" Arthur asked.

"That was Doctor Crowler," the counter woman explained. "He's heading the exam this year."

"You mean I just upset the person giving the exam? Oh no, now I'll never get in."

"Don't worry about it," Bastion said. "Last year I was thrown out of the test simply for calling him a girl. You'll be just fine."

"Arthur, may I please see your deck?" The counter woman asked.

"Huh, why my deck?"

"I have to check it to make sure you're not carrying any illegal cards."

"Oh, okay." Arthur removed the deck case that was around his neck that the old man gave him and handed it over to the woman.

"Don't worry," Bastion said as the counter woman began counting off the cards. "The chance of a card that's forbidden to use in someone's deck is about 0.586 percent."

"Percent?" Arthur questioned.

"Trust me, I did the math."

"So are you one of those child geniuses or something?" Arthur asked.

"Something like that."

"Excuse me, Mister Yu, but I'm afraid there's a problem," the woman said.

"Do I have an illegal card or something?"

"No, it's not that, but I'm afraid your deck only has 39 cards, one card short of the legal minimum limit."

"No, that can't be, are you sure you counted?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"This is awful, I don't have anywhere else to go, I just have to get in there! But… it's too late to go pick up another card back and besides, I don't have any money left. I don't know what…" As Arthur slipped his hands into his coat pocket, he felt something. He took it out and realized to his shock that it was a Duel Monster Card. "A Duel Monster Card! But… what is it, I can't even play it, I would need a whole bunch of other cards just to summon it. Um… can I use this?" He asked passing the card to the woman.

The woman took a look at the card before checking a list. "I don't see it on the list of cards to watch out for so I don't see why not." She placed it on top of the deck and passed the deck and case back to Arthur. She also gave him a ticket. "Take this ticket to room 345 and follow instructions there."

"Yes, ma'am," Arthur said happily. He took his stuff and ran inside. "This is great, I'm going to enter Duel Academy!"

Dr. Crowler heard him, _We'll just see about that._

The End


	2. Jaden's Introduction

Jaden's Intro

* * *

A small regional tournament was being held at a local mall. And a crowd, mostly of children, gathered around to watch one Duelist in particular.

"Now I summon Marauding Captain (1) in attack mode and use his special ability to summon Rocket Warrior (2) in attack mode. I also equip my Captain with Lightning Saber!"

(MC: 1200-2000)

(1: 2800)  
(2: 2000)

"Rocket Warrior, use your special ability and attack his Imp!" The warrior transformed into a missile and slammed into the Des Feral Imp (3)."

(DFI: 1600-1100)

"All right, Captain, finish it off!" The man charged forward and destroyed the man.

(1: 2800)  
(2: 0)

"And the winner of the Regional Tournament is Jaden Yuki!" The crowd burst into cheers at the two-tone red-head.

"Yeah, that's game!" Jaden cried to the crowd of cheering fans. "Thank you, thank you very much, thanks for coming out."

"Well done, boy," his opponent, a tall man with a handlebar moustache said. "You beat me fair and square. Here's your prize." He turned over a card to Jaden.

"Awesome, The Warrior Returning Alive, I've been looking for this card!"

"Use it well, son."

"You got it, thanks, Mister!"

As his opponent left, a crowd of children gathered around him all congratulating him on his victory.

One rosy-cheeked little girl was jumping up and down saying, "That was your fifth tournament victory in a row, Jaden, you're going to become one of the best!"

The boy chuckled. "Well, maybe, that's why I'm going to Duel Academy."

"You're going to Duel Academy?" The kids asked. They started yelling out words like "cool," and "awesome."

The girl's eyes, however, tear up, "You mean I won't get to see you duel?"

"Hey, next time you do, I'm going to be the next King of Games," Jaden bragged. "And when I do, you can say that you met me." The girl still looked doubtful. Jaden reached into his deck and took it out. The girl looked confused as he removed his new Warrior Returning Alive card. Then her eyes bugged out as he handed her the rest of his deck. "You keep this safe for me. And when I become the next King of Games, you can return it to me. That way, one way or another, you'll definitely see me again."

The girl beamed as she took the deck. She nodded proudly.

"But Jaden, how are you going to get into Duel Academy without a deck?" Another kid asked.

"Hey, a good Duelist always has more than one deck ready to be used. He turned. Well, I'm off!"

"Good-bye, Jaden!" The kids called.

"Thanks for the deck," the girl added.

Jaden gave them a wink before leaving the mall.

* * *

He ran home and upon entering his room reached into his desk and took out something wrapped in paper. He unwrapped it to reveal another Duel Monster deck, "All right, guys, this is it we're on our way to the top. We're going to become legends." He placed The Warrior Returning Alive on top of the deck and placed it in his card case. He put his deck case and his Duel Disk into his backpack and pulled it over his shoulders. "All right, Jaden Yuki is ready for action!" He took off from his house heading for the train station. Buying a ticket, he ran through the electronic gate. He dove through the doors to the train just as they were closing. "Made it!" He cried attracting some dirty glances. "Okay, first I'm going to go register and then I'll get my game on… oh wait, isn't there some sort of writing part too? Oh well, it can't be that bad."

All of a sudden the train started shaking wildly. Jaden and the other passengers fell over each other. "What's going on?" Jaden wondered.

"Attention passengers," a disembodied voice called. "Due to an unexpected electronic malfunction, we will be delayed in reaching our destination. Please stand by."

"Stand by, he says," Jaden muttered.

He waited for twenty whole minutes.

"This is nuts, I need to get to those exams," Jaden complined.

"Attention all passengers, we will be delayed another thirty minutes."

"WHAT?! But I need to get to the entrance exam!" Jaden whined. He went over to the doors and pulled it open. He jumped over to the edge. He slid along the wall until he came to an emergency door. He pushed it open and walked into a darkened hallway. "Okay, which way to the surface?" He went down the hallway and up a flight of steps. He opened another door and found himself in what looked like a sewer.

Maybe because it was a sewer.

"Maybe I went the wrong way." Jaden looked to his left and saw another door. He went through that and continued up another flight of steps. Finally, he came out another door into an alleyway. Dusting himself off, he ran into the street almost getting run over twice.

* * *

As he did, he was unaware that he was being watched by a man in a trench coat. The man took out a cell phone and hit a speed dial button. "It's me, he's on his way. Let's hope he makes it there in time."

* * *

Jaden ran through the park blowing through other people. "This is great, first I get caught up in that tournament and then the train breaks down. Now I only have two minutes to make it to the exam before registration closes. Oh well, since I'm not a student yet, nobody can throw me in detention." He tried evading but eventually his luck ran out and he plowed into someone. Unfortunately, it was Jaden who went tumbling, his cards and Duel Disk spilling out.

"Sorry," Jaden said quickly and gathered up his stuff.

As he brushed some dirt off one of his cards, he was unaware that the person he bumped into was staring at the card with an almost nostalgic smile. "You're a Duelist, aren't you?" The person asked.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be taking the entrance exams to Duel Academy."

"You don't say," the person said.

"Yup." As Jaden finally stood up he got a good look at the person he bumped into. It was a boy older than himself, tall and lanky with spiky hair. He was dressed in a black muscle shirt and blue jeans, a card deck box was strapped to his belt.

Jaden thought he looked familiar but couldn't recall where he saw him before.

The older boy reached into his deck box and took out a card. "Here, why don't you take this card? I have a feeling it wants to be with you."

"Wow, thanks, Mister," Jaden said looking at the card.

"And good luck on the exam," he said giving Jaden a thumb up.

"Thanks again, Mister," Jaden said. He took a good look at the card's picture, a small brown ball of fur with large eyes, small claw-like feet and two angel-like wings on its back.

_"Cooooo."_

Jaden heard a soft cooing sound but couldn't find the source. The strange sound was quickly forgotten by Jaden looking at his watch. "Oh no, I'm late!" He took off again, stashing the card in his deck in the process. "I can't become the next King of Games if I'm late for the games!"

There was only two minutes left until registration was supposed to close. But one of the suits overseeing it decided to forget about those two minutes. "All right, ladies," he said. "Mark all the no-shows no-show."

"Wait!" Jaden hoisted himself over the fence and flashed a victory sign. "You can mark Jaden Yuki as present… that is as long as I don't lose my grip!" He ran up to them.

"How much time is left?" The man asked the woman.

"One minute, thirty seconds," the woman replied staring at her watch.

"Fine, allow him in, I'll go tell Crowler."

"Yes, I'm on my way," Jaden cried excitedly.

* * *

On the inside, four dueling cages were set up. Proctors, most wearing blue uniforms, tested students. None of the duels lasted very long and a good majority of them were won by the proctors but there were a few won by students.

Bastion Misawa's was one of them. He had Vorse Raider (4) and a face-down card while the proctor had Big Shield Guardna (5) and Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (6) in defense mode.

(B: 3200)  
(P: 1900)

"All right, new guy, here's the deal, you have two monsters each with more than 2000 defense points, what do you do?"

"I choose to reveal my trap card!" Bastion cried as he activated Ring of Destruction. "You see, with Ring of Destruction, I can destroy one of my monsters and then we both take damage equal to that monster's attack points." The ring attached itself to Vorse Raider's neck. The monster exploded.

(B: 1300)  
(P: 0)

The Proctor growled. "Well done, applicant, welcome to the academy."

"Thank you, oh wise proctor," Bastion said dryly. Bowing to the proctor, he left.

Up in the stands, three students already in blue uniforms critiqued the duel, "He's pretty good, isn't he, Chazz?" A boy with blue hair and glasses asked.

"Guess the rumors about him being some kind of wiz kid is true," another boy, broad-shouldered with a spiky hair cut said.

"He's a punk," the boy sitting in between them said snootily. He had dark hair and beady brown eyes. "We went to Duel Prep School for three years and we're ready for the Academy. These losers don't know what they're getting themselves into. But they'll learn the hard way: the Chazz Princeton way!"

* * *

Nearby, a small boy with blue hair and glasses grunted from being attacked by a Leghul (7). He drew his card. "I play the spell Ookazi which deals 800 points of damage!"

(Boy: 300)  
(Proctor: 0)

His proctor, the only female there, nodded, "We'll accept that, welcome to the academy."

The boy breathed a sigh of relief. "I couldn't concentrate with all these people watching," he complained. He looked around.

* * *

Dr. Crowler turned to someone, "I know that technically it's illegal to do this, but I don't want that boy to enter the Academy. So duel him, and don't hold back!"

"I never hold back," the person said and left.

Dr. Crowler chuckled and returned to where the rest of the proctors were. The suited man from outside came in. "Excuse me, Dr. Crowler."

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"There's one last applicant who's come in to take his test. His name is Jaden Yuki. He claims his train broke down and he had to run all the way here but he did come within the allotted time limit, should I allow him to take the test?"

"Send him away," Crowler commanded. "I would not waste my time with such riff raff and you shouldn't either."

"But we should give him a chance," one of the other proctors argued.

"He did come in the allotted time limit," another said.

"No, I will not allow some worthless, lousy, no-good, piece of sh…" His cell phone rang and Crowler picked it up, "Yes, this is Crowler speaking."

"It's me," came the voice at the other end.

"Ah, Chancellor Shepherd, so nice of you to call!"

"I heard we have a late arrival. My people confirmed the broken train story so I want him to take the test."

"But Chancellor…"

"Crowler, let me remind you that the purpose of Kaiba Corp.'s Duel Academy is to discover and train the next generation of Duelists. We can't ignore anyone with potential especially if they have the capacity to become the next King of Games. Test him yourself if you must but test him, we need to give everyone a shot."

Crowler let out a defeated sigh, "As you wish." He snapped his cell phone shut. _Pompous windbag, doesn't he realize that Duel Academy should be reserved only for the elite? Stupid guppies like Jaden Yuki do not deserve to hold Duel Monster cards, let alone play the game. _Crowler cleared his throat and said, "Chancellor Shepherd wants me to test the boy personally, get my Duel Vest ready."

"Excuse me, sir," one of the other moderators said. "But which test deck should we use?"

"I wouldn't touch such filth," Crowler said. "I'll use my own deck thank you very much." And he turned and walked away.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Marauding Captain  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800

(2)  
Name: Rocket Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300

(3)  
Name: Des Feral Imp  
Level: 4  
Type: Reptile/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1800

(4)  
Name: Vorse Raider  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1200

(5)  
Name: Big Shield Guardna  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 2600

(6)  
Name: Gear Golem the Moving Fortress  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2200

(7)  
Name: Leghul  
Level: 1  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 350


	3. The Test

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

* * *

Episode 1: The Test

* * *

"That test must be rigged," Arthur complained as he left the testing room. "I don't think there's even such thing as a Dark World deck."

After turning in his written test and renting a Duel Disk, Arthur went to the main arena. There were four dueling cages set up and some of the tests were going on.

"Nice that you could make it," a voice said. Arthur turned and saw Alexis Rhodes, now dressed in a white blouse with blue skirt and mantle. She also wore high-heel boots.

"M… Miss Rhodes," Arthur stammered.

"It's okay, you can call me Alexis."

"Miss… uh… Alexis, what are you doing here, I thought you were a returning student?"

"I am, but a friend of mine wanted to see the incoming class so I thought I would tag along. Besides, I wanted to see how well you can handle an all light attribute deck. "Don't forget, you're putting yourself at a severe disadvantage only using one type of monster."

"I'm not worried," Arthur said staring at his glove. "Somehow, I know I'm going to make it in."

"Well you're confident, that's a good quality to have."

Arthur held out a sheet of paper. "According to this, I'm supposed to go to Dueling Cage 2."

"Come on, I'll show you where to go."

* * *

Jaden breezed through his written test and ran to the arena. He was able to catch the tail end of Bastion's duel, "Wow, that guy really tore it up."

"He's Bastion Misawa," a small blue-haired boy wearing glasses said. "They said that he got a perfect score on his written exams."

"Wow, I just barely got through mine."

"Same here. I'm Syrus by the way, nice to meet you."

"Name's Jaden."

"I have this thing where I get test anxiety."

"But you're in," Jaden pointed out slapping Syrus on the back. "Congratulations, I'll be in too just as soon as I win my duel."

"You mean you haven't dueled yet?"

"Nope."

"Then you might have a problem, there are no more proctors available." Jaden face-faulted.

"Uh… no worries, I'm sure they'll find someone for me." He watched as Bastion made his way to a seat in front of them. "You're Bastion, right?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Tight dueling."

"Thank you."

"From the looks of it, you're definitely going to be the second best incoming student at the academy."

"Will Jaden Yuki please report to dueling cage four to get ready for your test," a voice called over the PA system. "Well, gotta go, gotta get my game on."

"Wait a second, what do you mean second? I'm first."

"Not after I duel. Being the best is what I'm good at."

* * *

"Now just go through that door and stand on one of the circles," Alexis instructed. "Good luck, I'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks, Alexis," Arthur said. He donned his Duel Disk. Walking through the door, he saw a wide open area with several circles. One of the circles seemed to be lit up so Arthur stood on that one. Soon the circle raised Arthur through a hole in the floor. Arthur found himself inside one of the Dueling cages. A hole at the other end was the same size as the panel he rode up on. A loud hum sounded as another person was brought into the Dueling cage.

It was a boy with shaggy dark blue hair. He was dressed in what looked like a white shirt and dark slacks with a blue mantle, not dissimilar to what Alexis was wearing. The Duel Disk he had was silver with blue where the life point counter was.

"Uh… who are you?" Arthur asked.

"You can call me Zane," the boy introduced. "Now, kid, are you ready to duel?"

* * *

Alexis saw Arthur's opponent on a large monitor. "Arthur is dueling Zane? But that's crazy, Arthur will be slaughtered!" She turned and ran out into the hallway bumping into Dr. Crowler in the process. "Dr. Crowler, Zane is dueling one of the incoming students."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Miss Rhodes," Crowler said. "In fact, I was the one who set them up."

"But Zane is brutal Arthur won't stand a chance against him!"

"That's precisely what I am hoping for. Soon, he will pay for what his mother did to me!"

Alexis recoiled like she had just been slapped. She turned and ran back to the arena.

"Why is Zane dueling?" One of Chazz's friends asked.

"Maybe they're in a hurry," Chazz said. "Whatever the reason, this won't last long. I bet the kid will probably never pick up a Duel Mondster card ever again!"

* * *

"All right, kid, shuffle your deck and let's get under way," Zane said.

"Right." Arthur took off his gloves and dropped them on the floor.

Zane gasped, on the back of Arthur's hands was a blue-green crystal about the size of a quarter. "What in the world?"

Arthur held his hand in front of the deck box that was hanging from a string around his neck. The crystal started to glow. Strange blue wisps of energy opened the deck box and the deck that was inside flew right into Arthur's hand. Arthur started shuffling his deck rapidly and with one hand.

"Impressive shuffling skills, kid," Arthur commented.

"Thanks." Arthur laid his hand on top of his deck like he was blessing it then slid it into his Duel Disk. "I'm ready to duel!"

"Then let's go!" Zane announced.

(A: 4000)  
(Z: 4000)

"Tell you what, kid," Zane said as they drew their initial hand. "Since I'm so impressed with your shuffling skills, I'll let you go first."

"Um… wow, thanks, sir."

Alexis from her spot near the front, heard their conversation. "Bad move," she commented. "By allowing him to go first, Zane has all but got this duel in the bag."

Arthur drew his sixth card. "I'll start by activating the special ability of my Thunder Dragon (1)!" He announced. "By sending it to the graveyard, I'm able to take two more Thunder Dragons from my deck and add them to my hand. Next I play a spell card called Polymerization. This lets me fuse two or more monsters to form a fusion monster. So I'll fuse my two Thunder Dragons together to form Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (2)!" The image of two green serpentine-like creatures melded together to form a orange two-headed dragon with narrow-shape heads and horns on their collective snouts. "Finally, I set one card face-down and that's the end."

"Hate to tell you this, kid, but your move isn't really that surprising."

"Huh?"

"Nobody uses Thunder Dragon any more and those who do use it normally use it for fusing so your move didn't catch me off guard." He drew his sixth card. "But this will definitely catch you off guard, I summon Cyber Dragon (3) in attack mode." The Cyber Dragon looked similar to Thunder Dragon but it was more metallic looking.

Arthur noticed the card. "That's a five star monster don't you normally have to sacrifice a monster to summon it?"

"Normally, you do, but since you have a monster on the field and I don't, Cyber Dragon's special ability allows me to summon it without a sacrifice."

"So that's why you let me go first just so you can summon your monster!"

"Exactly," Zane said. "A good Duelist starts dueling before the first card is played. But instead of attacking, I'll play two spell cards: Spell Economics and Delinquent Duo. Spell Economics allow me not to pay any life points so it won't cost me anything to activate Delinquent Duo which allows both of us to discard a card from your hand! First, I choose." Arthur turned his hand around. "Hmmm… Queen's Knight (4), Cybernetic Magician (5) and Shining Friendship (6), I think I'll choose Cybernetic Magician and Shining Friendship." Arthur slid the cards into his graveyard slot. "Now you choose a card to discard.

_Shining Friendship has less attack points so I'll discard that. _He slid Shining Friendship into the graveyard.

Zane said, "I see, your deck is primarily a light-attribute deck. Not a bad choice, but only a Duelist of advance caliber can successfully use a deck of all light attribute monsters. So I'll set one card face-down and give you a shot."

"All right," Arthur said drawing a card. "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack Cyber Dragon with Bi-Polar Blast!" The two heads opened up and each let out a blast of lightning.

"Go trap card," Zane commanded. "Negate Attack! I left my Cyber Dragon in attack mode on purpose so that you would trigger this trap with your attack."

Arthur gasped but said glumly, "I end my turn."

"Tell you what, kid, I'll give you three chances, you just used one and now you'll have to pay." Zane drew a card. "I'll play a spell card you might recognize since you played it during your first turn. It's Polymerization! And I'll use it to fuse the Cyber Dragon on the field with the one in my hand to form… the Cyber Twin Dragon (7)!" Cyber Twin Dragon was simply a two-headed version of Cyber Dragon. "Finally I play the spell card Machine Conversion Factory giving my Cyber Twin Dragon a 300 attack and defense point power boost."

"I guess Zane didn't have time to change his deck out from last year," Alexis muttered.

(CTD: 2800-3100, 2000-2300)

"Cyber Twin Dragon, attack his Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon with Double Strident Blaze!" Energy emitted from the Cyber Twin Dragon's right head and destroyed the fusion monster.

(A: 3700)  
(Z: 4000)

"Now my Cyber Twin Dragon's special ability kicks in: it can attack twice!" Arthur gasped as energy emitted from the Twin Dragon's other head and blew right through him.

(A: 600)  
(Z: 4000)

"Since I can't play any more cards, I end my turn. Things really aren't looking too good for you, kid."

"I'm not worried," Arthur said drawing a card. "First I reveal my trap card Ultimate Offerings! Now for an extra 500 life points I get to summon another monster! So first I'll summon Queen's Knight in defense mode and next I play 500 life points to summon King's Knight (8) in defense mode." A woman and man, both blond and wearing colorful armor and carrying swords appeared.

(A: 100)  
(Z: 4000)

"And now that they're on the field together, King's Knight special effect lets me summon Jack's Knight (9) in defense mode! That ends my turn." _Since his Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice, my three knights should protect me._

"That was your second chance, kid, one more left." Zane drew a new card. "Cyber Twin Dragon, Double Strident Blaze!" Queen's Knight and King's Knight were both destroyed. "Looks like you're out of luck, kid," he said. "My Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice and you have only one monster to defend yourself. Face it, you lost."

_He's right, I lost, _Arthur thought. _My knight won't give me adequate protection and all my best monsters have already been destroyed. It's over. _"I give…"

"Don't you dare forfeit," his opponent commanded startling Arthur.

"What's Zane doing?" Alexis asked. "He should let Arthur forfeit."

"But you said I lost, so why shouldn't I forfeit?" Arthur asked.

"Because then you would be a coward!"

"Huh?"

"There is nothing more cowardly than giving up even when it's clear that your foe is superior. And if you forfeit, everyone in this room will know what a coward you are because you chose to take the easy way out rather than face your fate like a man. And once you're branded like that, then even if you become the top student at the Academy, even if you become the next King of Games, you will always be known as the one who preferred to give up rather than face your loss. Is that what you want? Do you want to be branded as the King of Cowards?"

_He's right, giving up won't make my situation any better, and if any of these people don't make it in to the Academy, they'll tell all their friends about how I backed off from facing a Duel Academy student. If I'm going down, I'm going to go down fighting to the very end, so that even if I do lose, I'll have no regrets! _Arthur stood up, a strange fire burning in his eyes. "It's my move!" He drew a card.

Alexis sighed, "That Zane, he gives a new meaning to the phrase 'tough love.'"

_This trap card won't protect my life points from his monster, but it should offer one heck of a finale. _"I set one card face-down, and end my turn." Zane's eyebrow was raised. "I'm not hiding, Zane; I'm ready to face my fate."

"Good, so now I won't have any qualms about doing this! Cyber Twin Dragon, attack with Double Strident Blaze!"

_This is it, I won't give up, I will get into Duel Academy I know it! _"ACTIVATE TRAP CARD!" He cried out.

"Good try, kid," Zane muttered as the entire field was engulfed in light. Everyone watched as the light subsided. And when it did, Arthur was on his knees.

(A: 0)

"I lost," he muttered. "I can't believe I lost."

"Don't feel too bad, kid, you never stood a chance," Zane said. He turned and walked away. As he did, he happened to look down at his Duel Disk and felt a smile overcome his face, "Well what do you know."

"Get off the floor, slacker," Crowler commanded to Arthur. "Only Duelists are allowed here, not miserable has-beens." He threw Arthur out of the cage and went over to Zane. "Well done, Zane, I'm just sorry you had to be paired with such a whelp, I'll see to it that he never applies to the academy again."

"Actually," Zane said. "He didn't do too badly for a beginner, I think he'll make a good student here, wouldn't you say, Dr. Crowler?"

"Too bad? But he didn't even touch your life points."

"Look a little closely," Zane said and showed Crowler his Duel Disk's life point counter.

3400.

"He lowered your life points?" Crowler asked aghast. "But, his attacks never went through!"

"Right before my attack struck, Arthur activated his trap card Solar Ray. Solar Ray deals 600 points of damage for every light attribute monster on the field. Since there was a light monster on the field, Jack's Knight that means he was able to deal me 600 points of damage before I finished him off."

"But nobody has ever been able to lower your life points, not even by a small fraction!"

Zane shrugged, "Those are trap cards for you, there's almost no stopping them."

Crowler was sputtering like a motorboat as Zane left.

* * *

Alexis found Arthur later on leaning against the railing. "It's okay, kid, it's not the end of the world," she said.

"But I failed miserably. Even with my trap card it wasn't enough to stop him."

"It helped if you knew who you were up against. That was Zane Truesdale, the Kaiser; he's the top student here at the Academy. Nobody, not even the teachers, have been able to beat him."

"You mean I was set up against the best student at the school?"

"And to add insult to injury, Dr. Crowler wanted to see you lose."

"He wanted to see me lose, but why?"

"Beats me, something about him always bothered me. I think he tried looking up my skirt all freshman year."

"Speaking of which, look down there." Arthur pointed to Crowler who was wearing some strange Duel Disk. It was so big it couldn't even fit on his arm. The deck and graveyard slot were strapped to his chest and the tray was hanging off as an attachment. "Is he… going to duel?"

"This is odd, Crowler rarely duels," Alexis commented.

* * *

Crowler watched as the latecomer rose into the cage. "So, son, your name?"

"Uh… Jaden, Jaden Yuki," Jaden replied.

"Well, 'Uh-Jaden-Yuki,' I'm Doctor Villean Crowler, Department Chair and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy. Because you came in late, you're going to have to duel me."

"Wow, a big shot right off the bat," Jaden said scratching his head. "I guess you guys must've heard about how good I am and really wanted to test me."

_Stupid slacker, _Crowler thought.

"Why's Crowler dueling this nobody?" Chazz's friend Torimaki asked.

"Maybe they ran out of proctors," Raizou, Chazz's other friend said.

_What is going on here? _Chazz thought.

"Crowler's dueling a new kid?" Alexis asked. "He's acting weirder than he usually is."

"And from the looks of it, he's dueling for real."

"Zane!" Arthur and Alexis both gasped.

"Nice trick you played at the end, kid, it was probably the only non-rookie mistake you made."

"Uh… thanks, Mister Truesdale, but what did you mean by 'dueling for real?'"

"That's Crowler's personal Duel Disk, not a standard Academy-issued one and that can only mean one thing ."

"Duel Vest on," Crowler commanded waving his hand over the chest portion. There was a click as the cards automatically slid out from the deck to his Duel Disk.

"Wow, that's some pretty sweet gear, teach, how can I get one of those?"

"Hard work and dedication," Crowler replied. "Of course you have to get accepted first." _Which I will make sure you won't._

"Well, I'm ready," Jaden said.

"Let's duel!" They both cried.

(J: 4000)  
(C: 4000)

"Here it goes," Jaden cried drawing his sixth card. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian (1) in defense mode." A bird man with claws on his wrist and wings on his back appeared, kneeling on the picture of his card as was the custom for a monster in defense mode. "I'll also throw down a face-down." He set a trap card.

_Ah, I see, _Crowler thought. _He's using one of those new hero decks, that means he'll be combining his monsters for different attacks. Well he's about to learn that confining yourself to one monster does not a Duelist make._

"All right, get your game on," Jaden called out.

"Yes, yes," Crowler said dismissively. _Don't tell me what to do, you worthless nobody. _He waved his hand in front of his deck and a card shot out of it into his hand. _After all since I'm using my own personal deck rather than one of those puny test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. _"I think I'll start out nice and easy, by playing the spell card Confiscation!"

"Okay, so what does it do?" Jaden asks.

"What it does is allows me to pay 1000 life points for a chance to take a look at your hand and toss one of your cards to the graveyard." Holographic images of Jaden's cards appeared. "Ah, yes, I remember some of these cards back when I was a naïve rookie. Now which one to banish? I know, how about Monster Reborn to the graveyard!"

(J: 4000)  
(C: 3000)

Jaden's card slid into his Duel Disk. "Next I place two cards face-down and last but not least I play the spell Heavy Storm! This spell card destroys all other spell and trap cards on the field." Jaden's face-down Draining Shield and Crowler's two cards broke apart.

"Whoopsies, did you forget you had two trap cards on the field as well?" Jaden asked teasingly.

"Now, now, young scholar, you mustn't speak out of turn," Crowler said as dark clouds gathered on his side of the field.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing… yet!" Two worm-shape creatures with fangs, eyes, and horns appeared.

"Can someone tell me what's happening?" Syrus asked.

"The two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had out on the field were called Statue of the Wicked. It's a special trap card that creates a vicious token monster when destroyed. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

"A card that rare couldn't have been in one of the test decks," Torimaki said.

"Then this is over," Raizou decided. "No applicant can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler."

Chazz smirked, "I'm going to enjoy seeing Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend down there. I only wished he treated all the other newcomers that way."

"And I thought I had it bad," Arthur commented.

"What an elite snob," Alexis complained. "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis," Zane scolded. "I just hope we get to see that rare card he has."

"Rare card?" Arthur asked.

"Just watch, kid."

"Ready for you next lesson?"

"Oh yeah," Jaden replied excitedly. "I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!"

"Yes, well I am quite the teacher, thank you. Now I sacrifice my two Wicked Fiend Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem (2)!" From the ground rose a large gray robotic creature. You could see the gears inside of him.

"That's it!" Alexis gasped. "That's the legendary rare card!"

"And we're about to see what makes it so legendary," Zane said.

Arthur gulped.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem."

"No way," Jaden said. "I always wanted to take one on."

Everyone was surprised at Jaden's non-fright at the monster. "Either Jaden's brave or he's nuts," Syrus said.

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," Zane exclaimed.

"He could be in denial," Arthur guessed.

"I guess youth and inexperience have its benefits after all," Zane cracked.

"Give it a rest, Zane," Alexis said. "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"There won't be much left to show after this," Arthur said.

"Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!" The Ancient Gear Golem wound up and let loose a haymaker that slugged Avian into oblivion.

"Oh man, Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance," Syrus complained. "Its defense points were way too low." He shook his head, "This isn't looking so good."

"And it's about to look a whole lot worse," Bastion revealed. "When the Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack points and the defending monster's defense points is dealt to the opponent as damage."

"But that would mean that Jaden's life points are about to take a hit!"

The large fist flew right through Jaden.

(J: 2000)  
(C: 3000)

Seeing Jaden shaking, Crowler said, "Now, now, don't feel too bad, this is the top dueling school in the country, some people simply aren't…" But as Jaden lifted his head, everyone realized that he wasn't sobbing at all, he was laughing.

"Now I really want to come here," Jaden said excitedly. "You really know your stuff, teach!"

Crowler shook with barely contained fury. _Doesn't that delinquent realize that his kind isn't welcome here at Duel Academy! I'll have my Golem hit him so hard he'll never pick up another Duel Monster card ever again!_

_Look at him tremble, he must really be impressed._ Jaden was about to draw his next card when he heard a soft cooing sound. He drew the card, it was the card that guy gave him earlier.

* * *

"

* * *

_You know, I have that feeling too. _He read the text on the card, then blinked his eyes. Was it just him or did the card wink at him. "All right, I'm putting all my faith in you, I summon Winged Kuriboh (3) in defense mode! I'll also set a card face-down. Not bad, huh, teach?"

Crowler laughed, "No, not bad, but you must understand I'm a master technician. A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian, even one with wings. Its defense points are still no match for my Ancient Gear Golem! It's a textbook mistake, so let's proceed." Once again, he waved his hand over his deck and a card shot out. "Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!" The Golem slugged the Winged Kuriboh.

_Sorry, Winged Kuriboh._

Crowler noticed something he thought was odd. "Check your gear, your life points haven't changed."

"My gear's fine, on the turn that Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero damage!"

"How about that, a technique the good Doctor didn't know," Alexis mused.

"No one can expect to know every technique, Alexis, especially one as obscure as that," Zane argued.

"But that kid sure knew it," Arthur pointed out.

"Fine, hide behind your pathetic little monster," Crowler said dismissively as Jaden placed the Winged Kuriboh card in his graveyard.

"Just because you beat it doesn't give you any right to call it names!" Jaden snapped.

"I'm the teacher, I can say whatever I want," Crowler bragged studying his nails.

"The truth is I wanted him to be sent to the graveyard so I can activate this: my trap card Hero Signal!" A strange symbol appeared on the ceiling. "You triggered this when you destroyed my Winged Kuriboh, this lets me summon my second Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix (4)!" A gray-skinned woman in red bodysuit appeared. "And it's my move!" He drew a new card. His hand contained nothing but spell cards now. "All right, Winged Kuriboh, this is for you. First, I'll bring Avian back with the spell The Warrior Returning Alive and next I'll summon him to the field!"

"Oh, okay, another amateurish mistake, but this is good, this is good, now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here did wro…"

"I didn't say I was done yet," Jaden interrupted. "You see, I know that alone my Heroes may not be strong on their own, but through unity they can, and I have just the spell card to do it. Go, Polymerization!" Avian and Burstinatrix jumped up. "Join Avian and Burstinatrix! Fusion Summons, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (5)!" The two monsters' images swirled to become a single humanoid half green and half red. One of its arms was a dragon head and it had two large white wings on its back.

Alexis, Zane, and Chazz all stared at the monster bewildered.

"So, what do you think, teach?"

"I must say, you're dueling quite well for an amateur but next time try summoning a monster with more attack points than the one that's already out."

"What does he mean?" Syrus asked Bastion.

"He means that the Flame Wingman's 2100 attack points are no match for his Golem's 3000. A shame, really, because that Wingman has a devastating special ability."

"All right, young scholar, I don't mean to rush you but I am a busy man. Are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm… not, I knew your Golem had more attack points which is why I have this, Skyscraper!" Jaden slid his last card into the field spell slot. Buildings literally sprouted from the ground surrounding the Ancient Gear Golem.

And perched on the steeple roof of a building shadowed by the moonlight was the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

"All right, Flame Wingman, time to show those heroics. Attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Skyscraper Strike!" Flame Wingman dove down at the Golem, becoming on fire in the process.

"Go ahead and bring it on," Crowler dared. "This silly little field card hasn't lowered my Golem's attack power by a single point!"

"That's because it's not supposed to, it's supposed to raise my Wingman's attack points."

"What?!"

"You see, because the monster he's battling is so stronger, Skyscraper raises the attack points of my Flame Wingman by 1000!"

(EHFW: 2100-3100)

"Wait, time out!" Crowler cried. But it was too late, as the Flame Wingman plowed into the Ancient Gear Golem.

Alexis, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, and Arthur all gasped.

"This can't be," Crowler said. "He was my very best card!"

"And don't forget my Flame Wingman's special power," Jaden pointed out. "The attack points of your Golem are dealt to you as damage."

The shattered remains of the Ancient Gear Golem fell on Crowler.

(J: 2000)  
(C: 0)

"That's game!" Jaden announced pointing with two fingers at Crowler. "So I guess that means I passed the test, huh, teach?"

"Impossible," Crowler grumbled. "There's no way this delinquent could've beat me!"

"Wha… who is this freak?" Chazz wondered.

"Well, looks like this year won't be so boring after all," Alexis said.

"We'll see," Zane said and walked away.

"I'm glad," Arthur said. "Even if I didn't get in, I'm glad to have seen that."

Alexis just smiled at him.

"Way to go, late comer!" Syrus cheered.

"Well, what do you know," Bastion mused. "Maybe he does have what it takes to reach the top. And even if he doesn't, it'll be certainly interesting to see him try."

Jaden danced around celebrating his victory. He then stared at the Winged Kuriboh card. "Looks like we made it," he told the card. "And from here on in, you and I are going to be partners."

Once again, the Winged Kuriboh card winked at him.

* * *

Alexis saw Arthur to the front of the Duel Dome. "Good luck, Alexis, I'll be rooting for you," he said.

"Thanks, kid, sorry you didn't get a fair shot."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it."

"Excuse me, are you Arthur Yu?" A woman wearing yellow went up to him. "I was told to give you this." She handed Arthur some clothes and a strange palm pilot-like device.

"Clothes?" Arthur wondered.

"That's a Duel Academy uniform," Alexis recognized.

"I don't understand, why are you giving me this?"

"The uniform is standard attire for students at Duel Academy."

"But I didn't win the entrance exam."

"The judges average your written and pratical scores and if your scores reach pass a certain number, you're accepted," the woman explained. "If you need further proof, just check the list over there." She pointed to a monitor which showed a list of names. Arthur ran over to it and quickly scanned the list.

His name was last on the list, like it was just added.

"I'm in!" He cried. "I'm in!"

"Congratulations, kid," Alexis congratulated.

Arthur stared at the uniform and said, "I'm going home."

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

Arthur vs. Zane

(1)  
Name: Thunder Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1500

(2)  
Name: Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Thunder/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2100

(3)  
Name: Cyber Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1600

(4)  
Name: Queen's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(5)  
Name: Cybernetic Magician  
Level: 6  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1000

(6)  
Name: Shining Friendship  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1100

(7)  
Name: Cyber Twin Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2100

(8)  
Name: King's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(9)  
Name: Jack's Knight  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1000

Jaden vs. Crowler

(1)  
Name: Elemental Hero Avian  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000

(2)  
Name: Ancient Gear Golem  
Level: 8  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 3000

(3)  
Name: Winged Kuriboh  
Level: 1  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

(4)  
Name: Elemental Hero Burstinatrix  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800

(5)  
Name: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1200

* * *

Next episode:

Syrus: Wow, Duel Academy is so awesome! There's all sorts of cool things to do and people to meet.  
Jaden: Forget all that, I just want to duel. Hey, do you think one of those blue clothes-wearing students will duel me?  
Syrus: Are you insane? Those are the elite of the Duel Academy! They'll eat you alive!"  
Jaden: Hey, I'm the guy who beat Dr. Crowler, I can beat anybody.  
Syrus: You'll regret saying that.  
Jaden: Huh?  
Syrus: Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends: Welcome to Duel Academy.  
Jaden: Just what is that supposed to mean?


	4. Welcome to Duel Academy

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

* * *

A helicopter carrying the new students cruised over the ocean heading for the large island. There was no doubt that the island was large because it came with its own volcano. What stood out was the large three-domed building towards the center. There was a lighthouse (currently inactive) on a dock jetting out. A part of the island was surrounded by jagged cliffs. There were lakes, a bridge, natural and building-based hot springs, it was all like a miniature city.

It had to be, it held a vast amount of people.

This was Academy Island.

* * *

Episode 2: Welcome to Duel Academy

* * *

The new students were lined up inside a stadium-style classroom. On the monitor appeared a balding man with a goatee. "Greetings to all new students, my name is Shepherd, I am headmaster and Chancellor here at Duel Academy. Duel Academy was established by a joint venture between Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions to discover and train the next generation of Duelists. Over the next year, in addition to normal academic classes, you will hone your skills in dueling strategies, card identification and history of dueling. At the end of the year, there will be a commencement duel where the two top students will show what skills and knowledge they've gained over the year by engaging each other in a duel. However, even though this is one of if not THE best academy in the world, I don't want you to end up thinking we're all squares (if that's still a term these days), I want you to enjoy your time here as much a possible. Relax, run around, make friends. Just make sure it doesn't interfere with your studies. Now, I want you all to get situated in your dorms. The Duel Pilots you've been given has all the information you need. Thank you and once again let me be the first to welcome you all to Duel Academy!"

* * *

Arthur followed the map displayed on his Duel Pilot. It seemed that the Slifer Red Dorm that Arthur was in was on the western half of the island not far from the docks. The building looked more like a miniature apartment. There were two levels with a staircase outside. A little wing towards the right end was an eating area.

"So this is Slifer Red, huh?" Arthur asked. "Well… I guess it could be worse." Arthur's room was towards the far end. The inside of the room was also small. A single bed was set against the far corner. On the other side was a desk. A closet and small kitchenette (well, it couldn't really be called that either it was just a sink and fridge). "Only one bed, I guess that means I get a single. Oh well, I'm used to singles." On the desk was a silver Duel Disk, the same type Zane used when he dueled him. Arthur ignored it instead focusing on the bed. He dropped his small backpack and fell onto the bed. He inhaled deeply. "Ah, clean sheets," he sighed happily. "I forgot what they felt like." A gentle breeze drifted through the open door sending Arthur into a light doze.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Arthur shot up as a scream came from outside. He ran outside and saw one of the other doors opened. He took a look inside. Two boys, including the boy who defeated Crowler at the entrance exam, were clutching each other in fright. Arthur ran in. "What's going on?" He asked.

"It's a giant koala!" The little boy with blue hair and glasses cried. Arthur followed their look and saw a heavyset boy laying in bed. His hair in two buns, large nose, and oval face did make him seem like a koala bear.

"Will you shut up!" The boy in bed snapped. "I'm not a koala! What are you doing in my room anyway?"

"We're your new roommates," Jaden said proudly.

"Newbies," the boy huffed. "All right, I guess I should tell you how things work."

"Like when parent's night is?" Syrus offered.

"Duh! Like the whole color thing."

_There are three colored dorms here: Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red. Now, the Obelisk Blue students are the highest ranking students. Some of them get in due to their really high grades but most get in due to some kind of connections. Ra Yellow students are really gifted with a lot of potential._

"Then there are us, the Red Wonders."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Syrus commented.

"As in 'I wonder how rejects like us even made it this far.' A lot of people look down on the Reds because they're the lowest ranking students on the island, the bottom of the barrel, nothing but dueling duds."

"That makes sense," Arthur agreed. "I failed my entry exam but I still got in."

"Hey, you're the…" Jaden began.

"I'm Arthur, Arthur Yu."

"Jaden Yuki."

"Syrus."

"I'm Chumley by the way, now would you guys mind talking outside and letting me sleep?"

* * *

Jaden and Syrus had snuck off somewhere so Arthur loitered in front of his room. "Slifer Red, the lowest ranking students on the island." He looked down at his red blazer. "I guess I should've expected this."

"Ahoy up there!" Arthur looked down and saw Alexis standing on the path. "All settled in?"

"Alexis," Arthur cried running down to meet her.

He then skidded to a halt as he saw the blue mantle and skirt she wore. "Your uniform… is blue!"

"Yeah, that's right," Alexis said confused at the comment.

"That means… you're an Obelisk student."

* * *

A few minutes later, the two were walking inside the main building. "It's true that Obelisk and Ra students are known to be more skilled than Slifer students," Alexis confirmed. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try."

"What do you mean?"

"If you work hard, you can get promoted. And you even have a head start of the other students."

"I do?"

"Oh yeah, you were able to lower the life points of Zane Truesdale."

"But I lost, I didn't beat him."

"That doesn't matter the fact that you were able to lower his life points by even a fraction is a feat in and of itself. Nobody's been able to lower Zane's life points in all the years he's been at this academy! That means you have potential."

"Potential? But if that's true why did I end up in Slifer Red instead of Ra Yellow?"

"Most likely Crowler's handiwork, he must hold a grudge against you as well as that kid who beat him."

"You mean Jaden?"

"Oh, you know him?"

"He's in Slifer Red too. So where are we going?"

"I'm looking for someone. I thought I'd give you the grand tour of the school while we're at it."

"Oh."

"What did you say?!" A voice called out.

"That came from our dueling arena," Alexis said and quickly ran off.

"Wait, you guys have your own dueling arena?" Arthur questioned.

* * *

"I said 'The next King of Games, I doubt it.' You see, if Chizz."

"Chazz!"

"Whatever, if he really was the next King of Games, he wouldn't need to go here. And second of all, I'm gunning for that title." Alexis and Arthur saw Jaden, Syrus, and three Obelisk Blue students quarrelling in an arena.

Alexis groaned, "He's at it again."

"Who?" Arthur asked.

"Look, your obviously new here so I'll cut you some slack this time," Chazz said. "The only reason you reds are here is for target practice for us blues. I don't even see why they give you Duel Disks. In fact, I'm in the mood for some target practice right now."

"Ho boy," Syrus said ducking behind Jaden.

"Bring it," Jaden said defiantly.

"Well this is certainly a motley crew," Alexis said walking up to the group.

"Hey Alexis," Chazz greeted, "You and your little pet come to watch me mop the floor with my new friend Jaden? It'll be a short duel but an entertaining one as well."

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner," Alexis said.

_So Chazz was the one Alexis was looking for, _Arthur thought.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way," Alexis apologized to Jaden. "Not all Obelisks are that way, Chazz is just a jerk, especially to Slifers." She glared daggers at Chazz's back.

"Nah, those types don't really bother me at all," Jaden said casually. "Besides, I could've beaten him in one turn."

"We need to work on that overconfidence issue," Syrus muttered.

"Okay, two turns… well… maybe two and a half."

Alexis chuckled, "I'm sure the Slifer dinner is about to start too."

"Oh yeah, come on, Sy, we need to get some grub!"

"Hey, wait up!"

As Jaden jogged to the entrance, he called back, "By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Alexis Rhodes," Alexis greeted.

"I'm Jaden, well see you around!" The two jogged off.

"So that's Jaden," Alexis muttered.

"Um… Alexis," Arthur said. "Who… was that guy who just left?"

"Oh, you must be talking about Chazz Princeton. He's an elite snob and heir to some big family fortune. He seems to subscribe to Crowler's philosophy that dueling is only for the privileged and that everyone else should just worship them. His kind makes me sick. You'd be best to stay away from him."

"Uh… okay."

"Hey, don't you have a dinner to go to."

"Oh yeah, see you later, Alexis."

"Yeah, see ya', kid," Alexis said. As she left through another entrance, she ran into Zane.

"I see you're making yourself known around campus," Zane said. "Not like the shy girl I met last year."

"I think they both have potential," Alexis said. "But Arthur's needs to be brought to the surface somehow."

"Leave that to me."

* * *

Each of the welcome dinners was a little different for each dorm: for the Obelisks, a fancy soiree, for the Ras, an eloquent buffet, and for the Slifers…

The Slifers got a bowl of rice, some small fish, and something that resembled soup but the jury was still out on that one.

"This is our big welcome dinner?"

"Not only that, our headmaster is a cat!" Sleeping on the table near the door to the kitchen was a pudgy cat. Soon, a man with long hair and bifocals wearing a dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and a neck tie.

"Hello, children," he greeted. "I am Professor Banner, now before we begin I would just like everyone to say something about…"

"This is great!" Everyone turned to look at Jaden who was busy scarfing down.

"Uh… Jaden, I think he wants us to say something about ourselves," Syrus whispered.

"Okay, I love this food."

"Jaden, he's walking over this way."

"Syrus, you should try this stuff."

"I mean it, Jade."

"Well since some of us don't feel like waiting…" All of a sudden Banner was up close and personal with Jaden. Jaden almost choked. "Let's eat!"

Arthur chuckled at Jaden's look. There was a beeping coming from his pocket. Arthur took out his Duel Pilot. There was a text message on the screen.

MEET ME AT THE FORK OF THE PATHS BETWEEN THE MAIN BUILDING AND THE RA YELLOW DORM. BRING YOUR DUEL DISK.

"I wonder who it's from," Arthur muttered. He was at a table by himself so he ducked down and crept out of the cafeteria. He ran to his room to get his Duel Disk and then up the path but when he got to the fork, he saw nobody. "Did I come to the wrong fork," he wondered.

"Hey Slacker!" It was one of Chazz's friends, the one with blue hair and glasses. "What are you doing, this is Obelisk territory!"

"But this is a dirt road," Arthur protested. "It's public territory."

"No it's not, this entire island belongs to Obelisk Blue, you Slifers are supposed to stay on your side."

"No," Arthur said weakly.

"What was that?"

"I said no! Why don't you go jump into a lake! I'll go where I want to go!"

"You dare mouth off to me, boy? That does it, let's duel!"

"No, I won't!"

"I'm not giving you a choice, either you duel me or I tell Dr. Crowler and have him deal with you."

_Dr. Crowler's already mad at me for something, I can't give him another reason. _"You're on!" Arthur removed his gloves and revealed the back of his hand.

"Wh… what kind of freak are you?"

_You don't know how many time I asked myself that same question, _Arthur thought. The crystal on the back of his hand started to glow. The deck flew out of its case and into his hand. Arthur shuffled it rapidly then inserted it into his Duel Disk. "I'm ready to duel!"

(A: 4000)  
(O: 4000)

"Fine, I'll go first," the boy said and drew his sixth card. "I summon Masked Dragon (1) in attack mode. How do you like him.

"I'm not scared," Arthur said and drew a card. "I summon Shining Angel (2) in attack mode. Now go, attack his Masked Dragon!"

"Just as I thought, your head must've gone out to lunch, our monsters will destroy each other." Sure enough, the angel's punch and the dragon's fire destroyed each other.

"By destroying my Shining Angel, I get to summon a light attribute monster with 1500 attack points or less and I choose my Queen's Knight (3)!"

"What a coincidence, my dragon has the same ability, only I get to summon a dragon-type monster, Twin-Headed Behemoth (4) will do nicely. Now it's my move." The Obelisk drew a card. "Behemoth, attack his Queen's Knight!"

"But they'll just destroy each other," Arthur protested and the knight and the dragon destroyed each other.

"Not so," the Obelisk replied. "You see, once I place a card face-down, and during the end phase of my turn, my Behemoth returns to me with less points than it had before."

(THB: 1000)

_Maybe he did destroy my knight, but now that his Behemoth's been weakened, I can attack his life points. _"My move and I summon King's Knight (5) in attack mode and play Banner of Courage to increase his attack points by 200!"

(KK: 1600-1800)

"King's Knight, attack his Behemoth!"

"I reveal my trap card Negate Attack, so your battle phase ends and so does your power up."

(KK: 1800-1600)

"What?"

"Didn't you read the card? Banner of Courage only works during the Battle Phase, which I ended with my trap card. Boy, I guess you Slifers really are as dumb as you look. Now to put you in your place." He drew a card. "I summon Luster Dragon in (6) in attack mode and play two spell cards. Dragon Treasure to power up my Behemoth…"

(THB: 1000-1300)

"And Mountain to increase the points of all dragons by 200!"

(THB: 1300-1500, 1000-1200)  
(LD: 1900-2100, 1600-1800)

"Luster Dragon, attack his knight with emerald flame!" The green fire sent the King's Knight flying.

(A: 3500)  
(O: 4000)

"Now, Behemoth, direct attack!" The two-headed dragon dive-bombed Arthur.

(A: 2000)  
(O: 4000)

"I knew it, you lowering Zane's life points must've been a mistake, there's no way a weakling like you could ever take down the Kaiser."

Arthur just drew a card from his deck. "I play Polymerization to fuse the two Thunder Dragons (7) together to form Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (8)!"

(THTD: 2800-3000, 2000-2200)

The boy cringed.

"I guess your mountain card works for my thunder monsters as well. Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack his Twin-Headed Behemoth with Bi-Polar Blast!"

(THTD: 3000-3200)

The two headed dragon fired lightning from both of its heads and destroyed the other two-headed dragon.

(A: 2000)  
(O: 2300)

"How dare you, you're not supposed to touch my life points at all! I'll teach you to respect the color blue!" The Obelisk drew a card again. "I play Stamping Destruction on your Banner of Courage!" Because of its effect, Arthur received 500 points of damage as well.

(A: 1500)  
(O: 2300)

"I also play Dragon's Gunfire to deal you 800 points of direct damage!" Arthur was pelted with fireballs.

(A: 700)  
(O: 2300)

"Now to put you in your place, I play…"

"That's enough, Torimaki." The Duelists turned to see Zane and Alexis pop out from the trees. "Stand down."

"But Zane, he was caught in our territory."

"You caught him because I called him out, now stand down, or do you want me to be your next opponent?"

Torimaki actually looked scared at that thought. He switched off his Duel Disk and walked away.

"Zane, you were the one who sent the message?"

"That's right, I wanted to duel you again to see what kind of potential you have. But Taiyou beat me to the punch."

"Potential, what do you mean?"

"When you played your trap card at the entrance exam, you didn't just pulled a fast one on me, you gave me a hint as to your true potential. Given some practice, that potential can be utilized fully."

"But how?"

"Zane wants to teach you, Arthur, if he says you have potential, then you have potential," Alexis vouched.

"It won't be easy," Zane warned. "It will mean hard work and even then, your losses are bound to pile up. Are you willing to do it?"

"Will I become a better Duelist if I do?"

"Eventually, you will."

"Then I accept."

"Good, we begin tomorrow afternoon after your last class. Meet me by the lighthouse and we'll practice there."

"Yes, sir."

"Hey guys," Alexis called. "I didn't want to say anything earlier, but… Torimaki isn't heading back to the Obelisk dorm, he's heading for the main building."

"But why?" Arthur asked.

"That's what I intend to find out," Alexis said and took off. Arthur looked at Zane and upon receiving the Kaiser's nod, took off after Alexis.

* * *

"All right, Slacker, get ready for this. I summon Reborn Zombie (1) in defense mode. I'll also place one card face-down."

"I guess that's one way to start a duel, but I'm about to go a little bit bigger."

From the sidelines, Syrus watched nervously as Jaden and Chazz faced off. He knew that Jaden facing off against the Obelisk Blue was a bad idea.

(J: 4000)  
(C: 4000)

"Here we go," Jaden said drawing a card. Looking at the initial hand, he heard a cooing sound as the Winged Kuriboh (2) card peeked out from the bottom of his hand. "Good to see you, Winged Kuriboh, maybe I'll use you later but now I'll play Polymerization, fusing Elemental Heroes Avian (3) and Burstinatrix (4)!" The two heroes flew up into an orb of light. "And that brings out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (5) in attack mode! I told you I'd start out big."

"I was hoping you would."

"Why is that?"

"Because that card I just played face-down was a trap card. Chthonian Polymer, do your stuff!"

"And what's Chthonian Polymer's… stuff?" Syrus wondered.

"I expected to find you guys here," Alexis said as she and Arthur walked in to the Obelisk Blue dueling arena. "Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap, it allows you to take control of your opponent's fusion monsters by sacrificing one of your own."

"Oh no, Jaden just summoned a fusion monster!"

"I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of your Wingman!" Flame Wingman disappeared and reappeared on Chazz's side of the field in place of Reborn Zombie. But the Wingman was different, it was glowing with purple fire.

"My monster!"

"But how did Chazz know to play that card?" Arthur asked.

"You're so predictable, slacker, you wouldn't stop talking about your Wingman at the exam so I knew you'd use him soon."

"Still, since that Wingman was a special summons, I get to summon another monster during my turn." _Not that any of the monsters I have in my hand are a match for the Flame Wingman._

_Go ahead, Slacker, summon another monster, I haven't forgotten about the Wingman's special power._

"All right, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (6) in defense mode." A burly gray creature appeared on one knee. "There, I'm all set."

"Yeah, all set to get knocked down! Rise, Chthonian Soldier (7)! Now Flame Wingman, attack Clayman!" The Flame Wingman dive-bombed Clayman. "Now thanks to Wingman's special ability, your life points take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!" Flame Wingman was suddenly in front of Jaden. It held out its dragon arm and blasted Jaden with fire.

(J: 3200)  
(C: 4000)

"But don't think I'm done yet, Slacker. Chthonian Soldier, attack with Windstorm Slash!" The armored beast slashed Jaden across the midsection.

(J: 2000)  
(C: 4000)

"This is just like what happened with my duel with Torimaki," Arthur commented. "He was able to bring me down by half my life points."

"Are you starting to know your place here? You may have been somebody back home but here in the big leagues, you're nothing but a pathetic little amateur, Slifer Slime. I'll end my turn with a face-down card."

"Maybe he's right," Arthur said. "Maybe the only reason the Slifer dorm exists is to become the Obelisks' punching bag."

"I don't believe that," Alexis said. "And something tells me Jaden doesn't believe it either."

Chazz saw that Jaden's body was trembling and sounds were escaping from his mouth. "Oh, what's wrong?" He asked mockingly. "Is little baby crying?"

But Jaden wasn't crying, he was laughing. "This is too fun!"

"What?"

"Just what I came for, the trash talking, the action, it's all so great."

Chazz was surprised by Jaden's comment.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (8) in attack mode! All right, Sparkman, attack with Static Shockwave!" The humanoid in gold and blue space-age armor fired lightning from its hands and destroyed the Chthonian Soldier.

(J: 2000)  
(C: 3600)

The Chthonian Soldier's sword flew through the air and struck Jaden.

(J: 1600)  
(C: 3600)

"Still think its great, Slacker? Because when Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you receive the same amount of damage as I do. The difference is you hardly have any to spare. Soon your best card will be mine!"

"This isn't over, I throw down a face-down."

"Play whatever you like, my next attack will finish off your life points. And that attack's coming right now! Flame Wingman, attack!"

"Not so fast, that was a trap card I just threw!"

"A trap?"

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Mirror Gate," Syrus identified.

"Then Jaden's still in this," Alexis realized.

"How come?" Arthur asked.

"Mirror Gate causes two monsters to switch which side they're on," Alexis explained. "So Flame Wingman becomes Jaden's again, and Sparkman ends up on Chazz's side."

The two monsters grappled, streams of fire and electricity pouring from their bodies. Finally, Flame Wingman pushed his flames into Sparkman's body and destroyed it.

(J: 1600)  
(C: 3100)

"And just like you said a while back, Flame Wingman's super power kicks in dealing you damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!" Power poured down from Flame Wingman to Chazz.

(J: 1600)  
(C: 1500)

"Way to play, Jay," Syrus cheered. Jaden flashed him a peace sign.

"Lucky turn, Slifer Slacker. I play Chthonian Blast! Since you destroyed one of my monsters, I get to destroy one of yours plus you take damage equal to half of that monster's attack points."

(J: 550)  
(C: 1500)

"Now I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted. This lets me bring a monster back from my graveyard in attack mode and I choose my Chthonian Soldier. But he won't stay for long, because I'm sacrificing him to summon Mefist the Infernal General (8)!" A large armored man on an armored horse rose from the ground.

"Not bad," Jaden commented.

"Not bad? You're something else, Slacker. But your worthless waste of monsters won't get you out of this jam."

_"Cooooo."_

Jaden looked down at Winged Kuriboh. "I know he's wrong, Kuriboh." The card winked at him. "Because Chazz doesn't know that my monsters and I have a bond!" He drew a card.

Suddenly Alexis's ears picked something up. "Guys, we've got trouble! Campus Security, if they find us here we'll get seriously busted."

"But why?" Jaden asked. "Aren't we all students here?"

"The rules state that no off-hour dueling is allowed in the arenas. Chazz knew that, but something tells me he forgot to tell you that as well."

"Come on, Chazz," Torimaki called. "I don't want to be caught by Campus Security."

"Well, well, looks like you lucked out this time, Slacker."

"Hold on, this duel isn't done!"

"Yeah it is, I've seen what I came here to seen. Your pathetic throw-aways could've never beaten Crowler's mighty deck. It was luck. Don't bother unpacking, because you aren't welcome here." And he walked away.

Alexis and Syrus were busy coaxing Jaden from the Arena. Jaden pouted, "I had this guy on the ropes…"

* * *

Alexis was able to show them out the back way. "You certainly are a stubborn one, Jaden."

"Only when it comes to my dueling," Jaden replied.

"Thanks for showing us out, Alexis," Arthur said.

"Sure, I'm just sorry you didn't get to finish your duel with Chazz, Jaden."

"It's all right, I know how it would've ended anyway."

"Really? No offense but from where I was standing it could've gone either way."

"I think Chazz had Jaden on the ropes, ready to finish him off the way Taiyou almost did me."

"Not after I drew this," Jaden said showing them the card he drew before the duel abruptly ended. It was Monster Reborn.

* * *

_"With Monster Reborn, I bring back Flame Wingman from the graveyard! Now attack with Skydive Scorcher!" The Wingman dive-bombed Mefist._

_(J: 550)  
_

* * *

Alexis stared at Jaden. The look in his eyes was so confident, so certain, not unlike…

"Well, see you, Alexis," Jaden said and took off down the road.

"Hey, wait up," Syrus called.

Arthur stood in front of Alexis and bowed to her. He then followed them.

Alexis watched the three boys retreat into the distance. _This is going to be one interesting year, _she thought.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

Arthur vs. Torimaki

(1)  
Name: Masked Dragon  
Level: 3  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1100

(2)  
Name: Shining Angel  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 800

(3)  
Name: Queen's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(4)  
Name: Twin-Headed Behemoth  
Level: 3  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(5)  
Name: King's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(6)  
Name: Luster Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1600

(7)  
Name: Thunder Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1500

(8)  
Name: Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Thunder/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2100

Jaden vs. Chazz

(1)  
Name: Reborn Zombie  
Level: 4  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1600

(2)  
Name: Winged Kuriboh  
Level: 1  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

(3)  
Name: Elemental Hero Avian  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: Elemental Hero Burstinatrix  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800

(5)  
Name: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1200

(6)  
Name: Elemental Hero Clayman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000

(7)  
Name: Chthonian Soldier  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1400

(8)  
Name: Elemental Hero Sparkman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(9)  
Name: Mefist the Infernal General  
Level: 5  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1700

* * *

Next Episode:

Syrus: Jaden, Jaden, I got a letter from Alexis!  
Jaden: Alexis? Oh, you mean that Obelisk girl we met during my duel with Chazz.  
Syrus: Yes! She wants to meet me behind her dorm at night!  
Jaden: Are you sure that letter's from her?  
Syrus: Maybe she wants to go steady!  
Jaden: Her name on the letter is spelled wrong.  
Syrus: Can you imagine, the two of us walking hand in hand along the beach.  
Jaden: Actually, this looks more like man's handwriting than a girl's.  
Syrus: Maybe… maybe she'll even kiss me!  
Arthur: Next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends: All's Fair in Love and Duels.  
Syrus: Wait for me, Alexis, my darling!  
Jaden: Ho boy.


	5. All's Fair in Love and Duels

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

"Duel Monster cards can be grouped into normal monster cards, effect monster cards, fusion monster cards, ritual monster cards, trap cards, and spell cards. Trap cards can be divided into normal traps, counter traps, and continuous traps. Spell cards can be grouped into normal spells, continuous spells, equip spells, quick-play spells, ritual spells, and field spells."

"Perfect, well done, Alexis," Crowler congratulated her. "Of course I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my Obelisks."

"Thank you, Doctor Crowler, but its common knowledge, anybody can memorize."

"You think so? Then let's test that theory." He looked around at the rest of his class. Most of them seemed to be paying attention except one.

"Arthur Yu!"

Arthur, who had been scribbling down notes, immediately stood up, "Yes, sir?"

"Tell me how many positions can a monster card be placed in." There was a snicker from the back of the room.

"Well, let's see, you can summon a monster in attack mode, summon it in defense mode, and set it in defense mode." He counted off on his hands. "So that's three, isn't it?"

Crowler grunted, "I'll accept that, though you need to work on your counting." There were a few chuckles from the rest of the class. Embarrassed, Arthur sat down but not without catching Alexis's approving nod. "Now who should we call upon next?" He scanned the front row. "Syrus Truesdale!" Syrus also immediately stood. "Explain to the class what a field spell is."

"A field spell, um… it's a thing… that's a thing… uh…"

"Come on, even pre-duelers know what this is, Slifer Slacker," an Obelisk Blue student called.

"Now, now, let's behave," Crowler called. "After all, he's only a Red and everyone knows Reds hardly know anything."

"You don't have to know everything to be a good Duelist, Dr. Crowler. I mean look at me, I didn't know a whole lot and I beat the pants off of you." Now the laughing was coming from the Slifers.

Even Alexis had to chuckle at that comment.

_I won't tolerate this slacker in my school for another second, I'll to see it that he and his litter are thrown out of here permanently! _

* * *

Episode 3: All's Fair in Love and Duels

* * *

Professor Lyman Banner was teaching next. "Most people think of Duel Monsters as a card game played in modern times, but few know that games like these, have taken place throughout history in one form or another. Some of the methods of these games might seem simple and mundane, like reaching into a shoe to grab some coins or putting together a puzzle in a certain amount of time but in fact some of these games…" 

"By the way," Syrus whispered to Jaden. "Thanks."

"No problem, for what?" Jaden asked.

"For sticking up for me!"

Jaden noticed Banner looking in their direction. "Uh-oh, I may have to do it again."

"Syrus?"

Upon reflex, Syrus stood, "Yes?"

"Do me a favor and pick up Pharaoh will you?"

"A Pharaoh?" Syrus questioned.

"Unless you're thinking about minoring as a scratching post."

Syrus was confused until he felt something brush up against his leg. It was Banner's fat tabby cat. Once again, a chuckle was had at Syrus's expense.

* * *

Crowler was in his office writing a letter and grumbling to himself. "How dare that slacker Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my whole class." He folded up the letter and put on some lipstick. "That'll be the last mistake he'll ever make at this academy." He kissed the back of the envelope leaving a lipstick imprint on it. He knew that Jaden would be having gym with Vonda Fontaine so he snuck in and went through each of the lockers until he found Jaden's (he was sure because he saw Jaden's shoes on the bottom). He slipped the envelope in and snuck out. 

"Stupid girl's gym why did they have to make the signs so small?" Syrus ran inside and opened the locker and noticed the shoes. "I see Jaden's still using my locker." As if by some divine movement, the envelope fell literally onto Syrus's feet. "What's this?" He noticed the lipstick smudge. "This isn't Jaden's, somebody wrote me a letter!" He quickly ducked in between two sets of lockers and opened the letter.

_From the moment I first set eyes on you, I knew I was madly in love with you. Meet me tonight in the back of the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory so we can discuss our future together._

_Alekis Rodes._

"Alexis Rhodes!" Syrus fell back in surprise. "No way… but… I mean she is cute… and popular… and a great Duelist… but… her… and me? What should I do?"

"Ouch." Syrus jumped up and turned around as someone came into the locker room. "Darn potholes."

"Arthur!"

"Oh, hey, Syrus," Arthur said. "I twisted my ankle so Miss Fontaine allowed me to sit out the rest of the class. Hey, what's that?"

Syrus quickly stashed the letter behind his back, "Uh… nothing, nothing to see, no love note from Alexis here."

"Alexis? As in Alexis Rhodes?"

Syrus clamped his hands over his mouth causing him the letter to fall from his hands to the floor in between them. Arthur picked it up and read it. "What is this?"

"That's mine," Syrus said and snapped it back.

"I know Alexis," Arthur commented. "This doesn't sound like something she would do."

"But who else would do it?" Syrus grabbed Arthur by the collar of his gym track suit and pulled him down. "Listen, buddy, don't you tell anyone about this, especially Jaden. I've never gotten one of these before so I'm going to do what it says."

"But her name's spelled wrong."

"Not a word."

"But…"

"Not. A. Word."

"Fine."

* * *

That evening, after dinner, Arthur went to the eastern side of the island where the hot springs were. Walking to the beach, Arthur stopped at the bottom of a cliff. 

"Good, you made it." Zane was suddenly behind him. "Are you ready for your crash course?"

"I'm ready."

"Good, let me see your deck." Arthur removed his deck from his neck case and handed to Zane. Zane rearranged the cards in his deck. "Now draw the top six cards." Arthur did. "They should be close to the same cards that you drew at the entrance exam."

Arthur looked at the cards and nodded. "Now, do you remember the first move you did?"

"I summoned my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (1), was that wrong?"

"Yes, because you had no idea what your opponent was capable of. Typically at the start of the duel, a Duelist ascertains his opponent's skills and uses his own skills to counteract them."

"So when I summon my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, you were able to see my dueling skills right off the bat."

"You catch on quick, kid, that's going to make things easier. Now, with the cards in your hand, what would you have done differently?" Zane and Arthur continued their training until the sun went down. Then Zane had to return to the Obelisk Blue dorm. Arthur thought he should do the same except to the Slifer Red dorm.

* * *

Jaden came into his room after a bath. "Outhouse's free, Sy," he called. 

"Sy's gonzo," Chumley informed him. "He just left and he was in a real good mood too."

"A real good mood?" Jaden sat down in a chair. "That really doesn't sound like Sy at all."

* * *

Arthur was on his way back when he heard something from the lake nearby. He peeked out to see a rowboat heading for the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory. 

Syrus was rowing.

"Oh no, he must be going through with that letter thing. I have to warn Alexis." He ran off.

* * *

Crowler broke the lock on the gate to the Obelisk Girl's dorm. Sneaking from hiding place to hiding place, finally taking cover in some bushes. "Finally, everything is all set. Jaden will come looking for Alexis but all he'll find is trouble. When he shows up, I'll snap a picture and I'll catch him breaking campus rules. He'll be ruined!"

* * *

Inside, Alexis along with her two roommates were lounging in the bath. 

"Can you believe what that Jaden kid said to Dr. Crowler in class today?" Mindy, a red-head asked Alexis.

"Tell me about it," Mindy, a girl with dark gray hair and equally gray eyes agreed. "That kid has no respect." Alexis just smiled to herself. Then turned to the window. "I think there's someone outside," she announced.

* * *

Crowler heard someone running up. _That's it, Jaden, come into my trap like the Slifer sap you are! _But as the Slifer boy came into view, Crowler practically screamed. It wasn't Jaden, it was "That lousy field spell nit wit!" 

"Aaah, it's a boy!" Somebody screamed.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man," Crowler protested. "I mean… uh… uh-oh!" He turned to run but ended up falling into the lake.

* * *

Arthur was better hidden than Crowler was, crouching low in a shrub at the other side of the lake. He could only watch as Syrus was literally overrun with girls. They got him in a strangle hold. "I better warn Jaden." He crept out and made a mad dash back to the Slifer Dorm. Once there, he ran to Jaden's room and banged on the door. "Jaden! Jaden, open up, it's me, Arthur!" 

Jaden opened up the door, "Hey, Arthur, what's up?"

"It's Syrus! He's been caught!"

"Caught, caught where?"

"The Obelisk Girl's Dorm."

"Come on." The two ran out.

* * *

"There he is!" Mindy called as Jaden and Arthur rowed a boat up to the docks near the dorm. 

Alexis noticed Arthur with him. _Oh great, why did he have to show up?_

"Hi, Jaden," Syrus greeted glumly.

"So what's going on here?" Jaden asked.

"Your friend was caught sneaking into the girl's dorm," Mindy explained.

Arthur smacked his head, "It must've been that letter thing."

"What letter?" Jaden asked. "Would someone please fill me in?"

"Your friend forged a letter from Alexis in an attempt to gain access to the girl's dorm," Jasmine said.

"The point is," Alexis said. "Your friend was caught trespassing and now that you two are here, you're doing the same. So if you don't want Chancellor Shepard finding out about this, you're going to have to win your freedom by beating me in a duel."

"Oh, is that all?" Jaden asked like it was no big deal. The girls' eyes bugged out. "If you wanted to duel me, why didn't you just ask? I'm always willing to throw down. You didn't have to resort to kidnapping and blackmail. So let's duel!"

_He's so calm even with what's at stake, who is this guy? _Alexis wondered.

Arthur looked from Jaden to Alexis.

* * *

The duel was taking place on the lake. Jaden and Alexis each stood up in a boat. Syrus and Arthur were in Jaden's and Mindy and Jasmine were in Alexis's. 

Crowler treaded water nearby, "How exciting, a Slifer versus an Obelisk. Put him in his place, Alexis."

"Duel!"

(A: 4000)  
(J: 4000)

"Get your game on, Alexis."

Alexis drew her sixth card. "Etoile Cyber (2), arise!" A ballerina in an orange leotard spun as she appeared. "I'm also playing one card face-down."

"Time to throw down," Jaden announced as he started his turn. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (3) in attack mode. And next I'm going to have him attack your Etoile Cyber with Static Shockwave!" The hero fired bolts of lightning.

"Hold it right there," Alexis called. "I'm activating the trap card Double Passe!" The lightning stretched around Etoile Cyber and struck Alexis.

(A: 2400)  
(J: 4000)

"Double Passe turns your attack on my monster into a direct attack on me," Alexis explained. "And now, my Etoile Cyber that you were just about to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you! Oh, and when Etoile Cyber attacks someone directly, her attack points go up by 600!"

(EC: 1200-1700)

"Oh great," Jaden groaned as the monster spun and round-housed kick Jaden in the ribs.

(A: 2400)  
(J: 2300)

"Jaden!" Syrus and Arthur gasped.

"That Alexis is something else," Jaden murmured, "Sacrificing her own life points just so she can attack mine."

"So are you impressed?"

"Impressed, I think I'm in love."

"Yeah, you're sweet too bad I have to crush you. Now, where were we?" She drew a card. "Oooh, I'm going to summon Blade Skater (4) in attack mode." Another gray-skinned woman this one bald and wearing an ice skate on each wrists appeared, skating on the water before joining Alexis. "And I'm going to play the spell card Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to form Cyber Blader (5)!" Alexis's new monster had light blue skin and hair wearing an orange and white leotard and a set of futuristic glasses over her eyes. "Now Cyber Blader, attack Sparkman with Whirlwind Rage!" The monster went into a spin as she launched towards Sparkman. Suddenly a foot lashed out and destroyed Sparkman.

(A: 2400)  
(J: 1800)

"So much for him," Jaden said.

Alexis's friends cheered for her, "Way to go Alexis!"  
"I knew this guy beating Dr. Crowler was just luck!"

"Well I'll be happy to prove you wrong," Jaden said starting his turn. "First I'm going to play the field spell card Fusion Gate." He slid it into the field spell drawer. "With this, I can summon fusion monsters without a Polymerization card. He showed Alexis two cards before stashing them in his pocket, "So first I'll summon this one: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (6)!"

"Okay, looks like it's going to be one fusion monster against another. Although, since they have the same number of attack points, they'll both be destroyed."

"Not after I play this spell, Kishido Spirit! Now Flame Wingman can take down any monster with the same number of attack points and not be destroyed. And thanks to his super power, when he destroys your Blader, you take damage equal to her attack points. Now go, Wingman, and attack Cyber Blader!"

"Someone hasn't done his homework," Alexis said.

Flame Wingman's dragon hand produced a fireball and went to fire it at Cyber Blader at point blank range.

But Cyber Blader remained.

"How was she able to withstand my Wingman's attack?"

"Simple, Cyber Blader has a special ability in that she can't be destroyed by an opponent with one monster."

"But that would mean that…"

"That neither of us loses life points."

"Well I guess you got me."

"Oh when I get you, Jaden, you'll know it." She drew a card. "Like now, for example, I equip the spell card Fusion Weapon to my Cyber Blader!" Cyber Blacer's hand transformed into something resembling a sword hilt.

(CB: 2100-3600, 800-2300)

"Uh-oh, you might want to brace yourselves for this one, guys," Jaden told Syrus and Arthur.

"Go, Blader, attack Flame Wingman with Trident Shock!" A spiral-shaped lightning blast spat out of the hilt hand and destroyed the Flame Wingman. Jaden covered his face from the shock.

(A: 2400)  
(J: 500)

"Uh-oh, your life points are looking a little low," Alexis teased. "I hope you boys haven't unpacked yet."

"That's right," Jasmine said in a manner a lot less playful than Alexis. "Because once she wins, all three of you are being expelled."

"Oh no," Arthur said gripping his oar. "I can't be expelled, I got nowhere else to go." He then clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Arthur?" Syrus stared at him bewildered.

"Don't worry, guys, that's not gonna happen," Jaden assured them.

_You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver, Jaden, _Alexis thought.

_I hope I'm not making a promise I can't deliver, _Jaden thought. _The only card I have out is Fusion Gate, but there's still a chance I can win. It just all depends on what I draw right here, right now. _"Here it goes!" Jaden drew a card.

It was Monster Reborn.

"Perfect," Jaden said making Alexis react.

"I play the Elemental Hero Clayman (7) in attack mode, rise up!" The burly hero appeared not even shielding itself. "And now I play Monster Reborn so come on back Elemental Hero Sparkman!" The armored hero appeared from a vortex emitted by the card.

"What difference will he make?" Alexis asked. "My Cyber Blader has way more attack points than either of them."

"Not separately, but with Fusion Gate's special ability, I can summon someone who can!"

"Wait, didn't he already play Fusion Gate?" Syrus asked.

"Of course," Arthur gasped. "Fusion Gate is a field spell, and field spells have effects that can be used many times."

The two monsters stood back to back and started spinning. "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (8), arise!" Lightning shot into the air and formed a vortex, the force knocking both boats and Crowler around. A large yellow-armored creature appeared. It had a blue center that crackled with electricity.

"Hate to break it to you, but my Cyber Blader still has more attack points at 3600."

"I know, I know," Jaden said dismissively. "But one of Thunder Giant's special abilities is that he can destroy any monster whose original attack points are less than his own."

"Wait, original attack points?"

"That's right, attack points without any kind of enhancement."

"But… before I played Fusion Weapon, her attack points were just 2100."

"That's right, and that's lower than my Thunder Giant's, which means your Blader is automatically destroyed." The Thunder Giant held out its hand and fired bolts of lightning danced around Cyber Blader and destroyed it. "And you know what the best part is, Alexis? I still have his attack left to use on you. Voltic Thunder!" This time bolts of electricity came out of both of its hands and converged on Alexis.

(A: 0)  
(J: 500)

Mindy and Jasmine were stunned, not even sure if what just happened had happened. Syrus and Arthur cheered while Jaden just pointed two fingers at Alexis. "That's game!"

* * *

The two boats came together. "Well, you know the rules I win so we get off free." 

"All right, all right, we'll keep quiet about this."

"If you ask me, we should turn all of them in anyway," Jasmine, who looked like she was ready for a fight, said.

"Well nobody asked you," Alexis snapped and turned back to the boys. "Just go on and get out of here."

"Sure," Jaden said. Then he paused, "You know… you're a real strong player, Alexis."

"You… think so?" Alexis asked surprised at the compliment.

"That's right and if there's one thing I like more than anything else, it's dueling strong players. Well, see you around." And his boat rowed away.

_Even if I did win, there's no way I could turn them in, _Alexis thought. _This school is a lot more interesting… and fun… with them than without._

_I've never seen Alexis act this way, _Jasmine thought. _I wonder… is she actually falling in love with that Slifer?_

Crowler also watched Jaden's departing dinghy. "Lucky brat," he hissed. "But I'll find a way to expel him yet… just as soon as I find a way home."

* * *

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database 

(1)  
Name: Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Thunder/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2100

(2)  
Name: Etoile Cyber  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1600

(3)  
Name: Elemental Hero Sparkman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(4)  
Name: Blade Skater  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1500

(5)  
Name: Cyber Blader  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 800

(6)  
Name: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1200

(7)  
Name: Elemental Hero Clayman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000

(8)  
Name: Elemental Hero Thunder Giant  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500

* * *

Next Episode: 

Arthur: I thought Alexis was different than the other Obelisks, but now I guess she's no different than Chazz.  
Jaden: Nah, Alexis is cool.  
Arthur: But she kidnapped Syrus and held him just to get you to duel? I guess I can't count on her any more. At least I have him to help me.  
Jaden: Help you with what?  
Arthur: The monthly promotion exams. There's a written test and an actual duel exam. Those who score well get promoted to other dorms.  
Syrus: AAAAAHHHHH! I FORGOT TO STUDY!  
Jaden: Next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends: True Blue  
Syrus: Isn't that the name of another show?


	6. True Blue

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

* * *

Zane and Arthur were sitting at a picnic table going over various Duel Monster scenarios but Zane could see Arthur's mind was somewhere else.

"If you'd rather be somewhere else, then I'll leave and you can finish the rest of the year on your own."

"Huh?" Arthur looked up. "No, it's not that, it's just…"

Zane sighed, "All right, what is it? Clearly we won't be able to continue until you get it off your chest."

Arthur also sighed and relayed to Zane the story of what happened at the Obelisk Girls Dorm. "I liked Alexis because I believed she respected others, that she wasn't an elitist like most of the other Obelisks, but now… seeing her like that…"

"I see. Kid, you have to understand something about Obelisks."

"Huh?"

"We Obelisk Blues pride ourselves on our dueling skills, it's our skills that got us into the Obelisk Blue dorm. Alexis is very proud of her abilities and when Jaden defeated Crowler, she wanted to try her skills against him as well. Syrus just provided her with the opportunity."

"But Chumley said some get in by contacts."

"That's true, but those who are serious about dueling duel hard and that's what makes them Obelisk Blues. Those who get in by contacts are real snobs with no real dueling talent."

"Like that Chazz guy? The fact that Jaden did so well against him…"

"You're probably right," Zane said. "Chazz Princeton is a member of the Princeton family, a large family with ties to politics, finances, religion, and culture, and they excel at it. The only thing they've haven't become a part of is Duel Monsters."

"Which is probably why Chazz is at this school." Arthur stood up, "Excuse me, Mister Kaiser, I need to get to class." He put his deck away and ran off.

Zane's eyes narrowed at Arthur's retreating form.

* * *

Episode 4: True Blue

* * *

Alexis was heading back to her dorm with her friends when Zane stepped out from behind a tree. Immediately Jasmine and Mindy got all starry-eyed, "It's Kaiser Zane," they cooed happily.

Ignoring their looks, Zane went up to Alexis, "Alexis, we need to talk… preferably in private."

"All right." Alexis turned to her friends. "Go on ahead, I'll see you at dinner."

Jasmine pouted, "Alexis gets all the cute guys." Still, she and Mindy walked on.

Zane and Alexis walked to their usual meeting place, at the lighthouse while Zane explained to Alexis about Arthur.

"That's what I was afraid of," Alexis said. "But I really wanted to duel Jaden. I suppose I could've shifted down my attitude a little."

"Arthur seems to think all Obelisks are evil or something like that."

"I should probably go have a talk with him."

"Good luck," Zane said rolling his eyes.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I mean trust from a kid like him is hard to gain back."

"You have a point."

* * *

Arthur was in Banner's class along with Chazz and his friends and Alexis along with her roommate Jasmine. Banner was just about to wrap up class when he realized something, "Before I forget, the monthly promotion exams are tomorrow at 8:00. Just like the entrance exam, you'll be asked fifty Duel Monster-based questions. Afterwards would be the field part of the exam. Slifer and Ra students should take the opportunity if they want to be promoted. Those Obelisks who are faltering in their studies must take part if they are to retain their position in Obelisk Blue."

"Not a chance," Chazz said. "I'm already the best student in the school."

"Liar!" Jasmine threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Chazz's head. "Everyone knows Zane is the best! You're fourth best, tops."

"Well Zane won't be here for ever," Chazz said. "And once he's gone, I'll be at the top and then everyone would follow me."

"Excuse me, Chazz." Banner was suddenly behind him. "But if you want everyone to follow you, I suggest you start by having them follow you to the reference room to study for your test." The class chuckled.

"Stupid Slacker Teacher, when my family takes over the world I'll be sure that he's out of a job," Chazz muttered.

Arthur picked up his things. "Maybe I should do that and head for the reference room."

"I can help you."

Arthur let out a yipe and turned to see Alexis. "Um… Miss Rhodes… I mean Alexis… I… er… that is…"

"Fortunately I'm not taking the field test so I can help you out. What do you say?"

"Um… no thanks, I already have Zane helping me, thank you." And he turned and ran off.

Alexis sighed, "'Go to Duel Academy, you'll make new friends,' Cousin says. Well she didn't say it would be easy."

Chazz and his friends heard Arthur. "Wait, Zane's helping that crystal-wearing freak?" Moritoki asked.

"Well not for long," Chazz said.

"Oh, let me have another crack at him, Chazz," Torimaki begged.

"All right, Taiyou, go ahead and kick him around the island a few times."

"Thanks, Chazz, you're so kind."

* * *

Arthur spent the afternoon studying in the Resource Room. When he left, it was dusk. Since there was no chance of getting any food, Arthur decided to just head back to the dorm.

"Hold it right there, Slacker!" Taiyou was standing in front of the path. "You're not going back until I get to finish what I've started."

_No way, no way am I going to duel this guy again. _Arthur faked going right then dashed to the left. But Torimaki held out his arm and nailed Arthur sending him down. "Didn't you hear me, Slifer Scumbag, you're not getting through until you duel me."

_It seems I don't have much of a choice. _Arthur removed his gloves and his crystal magically brought his deck into his hand. After using what Arthur called his hyper-shuffling skills, he inserted his deck, "I'm ready to duel!"

"You mean you're ready for a beat-down," Torimaki said activating his Duel Disk.

(T: 4000)  
(A: 4000)

"I summon Shining Angel (1) in defense mode."

"This time I'm ready for your wimpy little light monsters. I summon Spear Dragon (2) in attack mode. Now attack with Cyclone Burst!" The needle-nosed dragon launched a whirlwind which destroyed the four-winged angel. "Oh, by the way, if Spear Dragon destroys a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack points and the destroyed monster's defense points gets dealt to you as damage." The cyclone continued on to hit Arthur.

(T: 4000)  
(A: 2900)

Arthur saw Spear Dragon's wings fold up around him. "What happened?"

"Whenever my Spear Dragon attacks, it switches into defense mode afterwards. But I'm not worried."

"You should be, because Shining Angel's special ability lets me summon Queen's Knight (3) in attack mode from my deck."

"Oh, I'm not worried, because you see I'm setting a face-down and ending my turn with that."

Arthur drew his card, "First I play Banner of Courage, this raises all my monsters' attack points by 200 when they attack. Then I summon King's Knight (4) in attack mode. When King's Knight is summoned while Queen's Knight is on the field, I can automatically summon Jack's Knight (5) from my deck. Jack's Knight, attack his Spear Dragon!"

(JK: 1900-2100)

The young knight swung his sword and destroyed the dragon. "Now, Queen's Knight and King's Knight, wage a direct attack!"

(QK: 1500-1700)  
(KK: 1600-1800)

"I reveal my trap card Negate Attack!"

"I'm starting to hate that card," Arthur complained as his monsters' attack points went back to normal.

(QK: 1700-1500)  
(KK: 1800-1600)  
(JK: 2100-1900)

"Well if you hate that card, you definitely won't like what's coming next, I summon another Spear Dragon in attack mode and play the field spell Mountain." Immediately the area around them became a mountain range.

(SD: 1900-2100)

"Now destroy his Queen's Knight with cyclone burst!" The female knight was blown back and destroyed.

(T: 4000)  
(A: 2500)

"Next I summon Lord of Dragons (6) in attack mode. That ends my turn." Once again Spear Dragon shifted into defense mode. "Oh, by the way, as long as my Lord of Dragons is out, none of your card effects can harm my Lord of Dragons."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Arthur asked. "I haven't done anything to you?"

"Why am I doing this to you? You're wearing red, that's why."

"Just because I wear red does not give you any right to humiliate and harass me!" Arthur shouted. "You blues are nothing but a bunch of bullies, if anyone doesn't deserve to be here at the Academy, it's you Obelisks! I hate all of you and I'll take you down now!" Arthur drew a card. "I sacrifice my Queen's Knight and King's Knight in order to summon Seiyaryu (7)!" A purple-colored dragon with a narrow head and wings for arms appeared.

(S: 2500-2700)

"You… you have the legendary Seiyaryu?" Torimaki asked aghast.

"Yes and now I'll use it against you! Seiyaryu, attack Lord of Dragons with Rainbow Beam!" Multicolor beams of light came out of Seiyaryu's mouth and destroyed the man in dragon bone armor.

(T: 2500)  
(A: 2500)

"Now we're even!"

_This is impossible, _Torimaki thought. _Not only does he have one of the legendary dragons of light, he was able to bring down my life points to match his own. _"I summon Dragon Dwelling in the Cave (8) in defense mode."

"That won't help you," Arthur said starting his turn. "I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman (9) in attack mode, destroy his Spear Dragon!"

(NMS: 1700-1900)

The blond man carrying a sword swung it and released a beam of crescent-shaped energy which destroyed the Spear Dragon. "Seiyaryu, attack with Rainbow Burst!" Torimaki watched as his last line of defense was crushed. "I end my turn."

"That was just a lucky move."

"Then I guess that's all I need to crush you," Arthur said.

Torimaki drew a card. "I summon Baby Dragon (10) on the defense."

_This is it, just one more attack and I'll win. _"Neo, destroy his Baby Dragon!" The little orange dragon was destroyed. "Seiyaryu, finish this off! Rainbow Burst!"

"NO!" Torimaki cried as his vision was flooded by light.

(T: 0)  
(A: 2500)

Arthur was amazed, "Did… did I just win?"

"There's no way I could've lost, you must've cheated, stupid Slacker, I'll teach you to out wit an Obelisk!" The skinny boy ran forward and slugged Arthur knocking him down. "I'll teach you for beating me."

"He wins a duel so you beat him up? What kind of example are you setting for us first-year students?" Torimaki turned and saw Jaden and Syrus holding bags. Jaden was the one who spoke up. "Tell me something, Sy, what does this look like to you?"

"Looks like an Obelisk beating on a Slifer," Syrus analyzed.

"Looks like we better tell the Chancellor about this," Jaden said taking out his Duel Pilot.

"Better tell Campus Security too," Syrus threw in.

"No, don't, uh… Mommmmyyyyyyyy!" Torimaki ran off.

"You okay, Arthur?" Jaden asked helping Arthur up.

"Yeah, thanks, I think he would've seriously beaten me up if you guys hadn't showed up."

"Come on, you can walk back with us."

* * *

Arthur followed the two back to their room. "Thanks again."

"Not to worry, us Slifers have to stick together," Jaden said as Syrus passed around cups of tea.

"Maybe I should just leave the Academy," Arthur said. "I mean if all the Obelisks are going to gang up on me."

"Not all Obelisks are like that," Jaden protested.

"Yeah, Alexis seems pretty nice."

"How can you say that after she held you captive and threatened to expel you?" Arthur asked.

"Sy's right," Jaden said leaning against the wall. "Alexis is definitely not like Chazz, she's kind of like me."

"I don't think anyone's like you, Jaden," Syrus said.

"Anyway, maybe you should give her a second chance. After all, the more people you got watching your back, the better."

"What were you two doing out there anyway?"

"Getting ready for the tests," Syrus said. "I already have my stuff." He took out some candles, a head band, four copies of Level Up and a poster of the Egyptian God Slifer the Sky Dragon (11). "I'm going to have a séance, hopefully Slifer can help me get to Ra Yellow."

"If that's the case, aren't you praying to the wrong Egyptian God?"

"Probably, but Slifer was the only picture they had left."

"And what about you, Jaden, what are you going to do to get ready?"

"I'm going to get a good night's sleep and get my game on!" Jaden cried out.

"That's all? Shouldn't we… I don't know… study or something?"

"Trust me, I tried studying once, doesn't help," Syrus said.

"You tried it once?" Jaden asked dryly.

"Well… yeah."

"I wish sleeping and praying was all I could do, but I didn't even pass the practical duel of my entrance exam and I barely passed the written part. I'm going to need to do some serious cramming if I'm even going to stand a chance."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Jaden said. "All you have to do is believe in yourself, that's how I get through my duels."

"Thanks for the advice, Jaden," Arthur said. "I have to get back to my room, thanks again." Arthur returned to his room and opened one of his text books on dueling, "Let's see… 'Effects that are Spell Speed 2 or greater such as Quick-Play Spells and Traps can be activated during any phase, however there are exceptions…" Arthur read the entire text book then he read it again, and then again. Somewhere along the line, he fell asleep at his desk unaware that he left his door open.

Arthur was a very sound sleeper, so sound that he didn't even hear someone come in. This person came in and for a moment stared at Arthur's sleeping form. Then, lifting one arm in a war buddies-like gesture, Arthur was carried to his bed. He was gently laid on the bed and his shoes and gloves removed. Then the person turned off the light and gently closed the door.

* * *

"Are you sure it was Seiyaryu?" Chazz asked.

"Light attribute dragon, 2500 attack points, not too many monster with those stats. Trust me, I know dragons and that was Seiyaryu," Torimaki assured him.

"How did a powerful monster like Seiyaryu end up in the deck of a wimp?" Morizaki asked.

"I'm not sure, but I intend to get that card for myself," Chazz said chuckling evily.

* * *

The next day, a fleet of ships and air planes cruised through the ocean. "Well, everyone," the Captain spoke to his crew. "It's been a long journey, it seems like everyone's been after our special payload but it'll all pay off soon. We will arrive at our destination with our payload safe and intact. Now, all ahead full, this is the moment we've been waiting for, the moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards!"

* * *

A soft beeping sound pulled Arthur from a deep sleep. He reached for his Duel Pilot which was on the bed next to him.

Wait, on the bed?

Arthur woke up. He was in bed but how did he get there? The last thing he remembered was studying at his desk. He picked up his Duel Pilot. The time 7:30 was flashing on the screen. Arthur remembered that the promotion exam written portion was at 8:00. Grabbing his Duel Disk, deck, and gloves, he walked out of his room. As he passed by, he took a peek inside Jaden's room. Jaden and Chumley were still sleeping but Syrus was at his desk praying before a poster of Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"Please, please, please, let me pass this test. I don't want to be stuck in this red jacket forever… not that anything's wrong with red, I mean it looks great on you, Slifer…"

"And they say I'm hopeless," Arthur muttered. He walked into the classroom.

"Ah, Arthur," Professor Banner greeted. "Glad you made it on time, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Arthur said.

Banner handed Arthur a test. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thank you, Professor Banner." Arthur took his test to his seat. "Let's see, 'Which warrior-type monster can protect other warrior-type monsters from being destroyed?' Oh, that's easy…" As Arthur progressed with the test, he found some of the questions to be easy and some to be hard. He became more comfortable. _If I don't make it as a Duelist, maybe I can do something commentating._

"Hey Slacker, keep it down, unlike you some of us are trying to pass."

"Hey, I try to pass, it just doesn't end up that way."

Jaden and Chazz had started arguing. Arthur tuned them out he had to concentrate on the test.

Alexis saw Arthur out of the corner of her eye, _There may be some hope for him yet. _She cast her other eye at Jaden and Chazz. _Unlike those two._

After another hour, Banner cleared his throat, "All right, children, the written exam is now over, now please walk don't run to get in line for your new rare cards."

"They're here?"

"Oh dear."

There was a mass exodus from the classroom as everyone took off. Soon, only Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Arthur were left.

_I have to find out where to get some rare cards, _Arthur thought. _I only have my deck of forty cards and one of those cards I can't even use. I need to strengthen my deck with some new packs. But where do we get them?_

"Everyone's at the card shop." Arthur heard Bastion telling Jaden and Syrus about the new rare cards.

"Hey wait a second, Bastion," Syrus said. "Why aren't you in a hurry?"

"Oh please, one errant card and the delicate balance of my deck would be thrown off."

"Well mine wouldn't."

"Bastion, which way is the card shop?" Arthur asked.

"Just follow the mob," Bastion said.

Arthur ran out just in time to be blocked by a flank of guards. "What the…"

He saw a military man walk by with a suitcase. "Are those…"

"Oh children," the officer called to the mob of students who were banging up against the metal door blocking the Card Shop. "Looking for these?" The crowd burst into cheers. He held out the brief case. The metal door slid opened a crack. The officer bent down to enter. "Then come and get them."

The metal doors opened and the card shop was revealed. The brief case was on a table.

It was empty.

A face fault on a massive scale erupted from the students.

Arthur pushed to the front of the line. "Where'd they all go?" He asked.

A counter girl was standing by the brief case and so was a man in a long black coat and hat. "You know the rules, first come first serve," the counter girl said.

The crowd melted away. "I need to get some packs," Arthur said. He looked around the store then at the display case that held single cards. He saw the prices and his jaw dropped. "I can't pay for any of these."

"Excuse me, counter-girl?" Arthur turned and saw Jaden and Syrus at the counter. "Do you have some packs left?"

"Sure we do, but just the normal ones. Here you go." She slid a single pack across the table.

"We said some, not one," Jaden and Syrus complained.

"I'm done for," Syrus whined. "I slept through the written part of the exam and now I'm going to fail the field part because I can't upgrade my deck."

"Then you take the pack, Sy."

"You mean you would give me the last pack?"

"But what if… what if you fail?"

"I may flunk from time to time but I never fail."

_Jaden's so confident, _Arthur thought. _I wish I could be like him. _Arthur left the store.

"You couldn't get them either, huh?" Alexis asked.

"I… uh… I used most of my best cards at the entrance exam so I hoped to catch my opponent off guard with some new cards but… I couldn't."

"So, just switch out some of the cards in your side deck."

"…"

"You do have a side deck, don't you?"

"…"

"You don't have a side deck, well do you have any extra cards?"

"…"

"You mean, you only have 40 cards to use?"

"39," Arthur corrected.

"What do you mean by 39?"

"One of the cards I can't even use because I need a whole bunch of other cards to make it work." He showed Alexis the card.

Alexis gasped, _That card… I've seen it before! But… it can't be… only 'he' has that card… _"I see, you already have some of the cards you need."

"Yeah, but none of the important ones."

"In that case, how about I help you learn some new strategies. Trust me, I've seen a light attribute deck in action before, I can show you how to make a most out of your cards."

"N… No thanks."

"It's okay, let me see your deck."

"No, I won't fall into another trap!" And he turned and ran off.

"What was that expression Cousin always used to use?" Alexis asked herself. "Oh yeah, 'that kid's more stubborn than a ten-legged mule."

* * *

Chazz's friends had just explained what happened at the card shop to him. "We couldn't get you a single one, sorry, Chazz."

"You know what's sorry? You two, but it doesn't matter, because there's not a single Duelist at this school who can beat me no matter what card they carry."

"Unless that single Duelist happens to be Jaden Yuki." The three Obelisk Blues turned to see a man in a long black coat and hat.

"Who are you?"

"Somebody who thinks you despise Jaden Yuki as much as I do."

"That's him!" Torimaki cried. "That's the sticky fingers who took all of the rare cards?"

"Rare cards, what rare cards? Oh, you mean… THESE!" He spread his jacket open to reveal row after row of cards.

"Enough of this cloak and dagger," Chazz said. "Tell me who you really are!"

"Don't recognize me, do you, Chazz? Well, how about now!" He threw off his hat to reveal that…

"Oh, it's just Crowler," Chazz said dismissively.

Crowler face faulted. "Is that any way to talk to the one who's going to help you beat Jaden Yuki on the field test?"

"But we're not in the same dorm," Chazz pointed out. "So I can't be his opponent!"

"Oh, you just leave that to me, you just be sure to use these rare cards in the field test against him. And once he loses miserably, he'll be kicked out of the school!" Crowler handed Chazz a stack of rare cards.

"Wow, those are a lot of rare cards," Torimaki said.

"Interesting, but first I would like to take these for a little test drive, to see what they can do."

"And how are you going to test them out, Chazz?" Renzan asked.

Chazz chuckled.

* * *

_I've got no new cards, no new strategies. My only hope is that whoever they set me up with doesn't know me._

"Well, well, how is Alexis's little pet today?" All of a sudden Chazz was in front of him. He felt both of his arms pinned behind his back.

"What do you want, Chazz?"

"Please, call me the Prince," Chazz joked. "I was getting ready for my field test and I need to have a duel."

"Well then duel one of these guys, why do you need me?"

"Because I need an easy target, and once I win, I get your Seiyaryu card."

"But if you take my Seiyaryu card, I won't have enough cards to participate in the field test, I won't have enough cards to finish out the year."

"Then I get to kill two birds with one stone." Arthur felt a Duel Disk shoved on his arm.

"I won't duel you!"

"You don't have any choice, prepare to duel!"

Arthur removed his gloves and summoned his deck. He did his hyper shuffling and inserted the deck.

(A: 4000)  
(C: 4000)

"I'll start off by summoning Element Dragon (1) in attack mode."

"My turn," Chazz said. _Excellent, I already have one of Crowler's rare cards. _"I summon V-Tiger Jet (2) in attack mode." A metal tiger with wings appeared. "Now slash that dragon!" The tiger blew through the dragon.

(A: 3900)  
(C: 4000)

"But that's not all, I play Double Attack, now by discarding my Mefist the Infernal General (3), I get to have my V-Tiger Jet attack you again!" The V-Tiger Jet blew right through Arthur.

(A: 2300)  
(C: 4000)

_He brought me down by almost half my life points, I need to get on the defensive. _He drew a card. "I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok (4) in defense mode!"

"Poor little dork, his life at the academy is about to come to an end." Chazz drew a card, "I summon W-Wing Catapult (5) in attack mode. And next I'll combine them!"

"What?!"

The two machines flew into the air as the Tiger Jet settled onto the plane engines. "Introducing VW-Tiger Catapult (6)! And guess what, it has a special ability, by discarding one card, I can change one of your monsters to attack mode, like your Dragon!" The dragon uncoiled itself ready for the fight. "Now, Tiger Catapult, take off and attack Divine Dragon Ragnarok!" Missiles fired from the Tiger Catapult and destroyed the dragon.

(A: 1800)  
(C: 4000)

_He has me on the run, I have to build up my defenses. _Arthur drew a card. "Mystical Elf (7) in defense mode."

"Is that all you're going to do, boring," Chazz said. "I activate my Tiger Catapult's special ability again." Mystical Elf opened her eyes. "Now destroy it.

(A: 600)  
(C: 4000)

_Even if I summon another monster in defense mode, he'll just destroy it right off the bat! But if I give up, I'll be playing right into his hands. I wish someone could tell me what to do._

"Since you're taking too long, I'll take it as you passing on your turn."

"Wait!"

"Too late, Tiger Catapult, finish it off." The monster plowed right through Arthur again.

(A: 0)  
(C: 4000)

Even as he fell to the ground, Arthur felt the Duel Disk rip from his arm by Chazz's friends. They went over his deck until they found the card they were looking for. "Here's the card, Chazz."

"Thanks for the gift, loser." And with a laugh he and his friend walked off, Taiyou throwing the rest of the deck back at Arthur.

Arthur just sat on his knees, crying as the remainder of his deck laid around him.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

Arthur vs. Torimaki

(1)  
Name: Shining Angel  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 800

(2)  
Name: Spear Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 0

(3)  
Name: Queen's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(4)  
Name: King's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(5)  
Name: Jack's Knight  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1000

(6)  
Name: Lord of Dragon (Lord of D.)  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1100

(7)  
Name: Seiyaryu  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000

(8)  
Name: Dragon Dwelling in the Cave  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 2000

(9)  
Name: Neo the Magic Swordsman  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000

(10)  
Name: Baby Dragon  
Level: 3  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800

(11)  
Name: Slifer the Sky Dragon  
Level: 10  
Type: Divine-Beast  
Attribute: Divine  
ATK: X000  
DEF: X000

Arthur vs. Chazz

(1)  
Name: Element Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: V-Tiger Jet  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1800

(3)  
Name: Mefist the Infernal General  
Level: 5  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1700

(4)  
Name: Divine Dragon Ragnarok  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1000

(5)  
Name: W-Wing Catapult  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Union  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1500

(6)  
Name: Mystical Elf  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000

* * *

Next Episode:

Arthur: Without my Seiyaryu card, I'm finished here at the academy.  
Zane: Suck it up, true Duelists don't wine my like babies.  
Arthur: But what am I to do, Zane, I can't duel without a full deck.  
Zane: You just leave that to me, you just get ready for your match with Charlie.  
Arthur: Who?  
Zane: A Ra Yellow, and his deck is very lethal.  
Syrus: Next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends: One Card Short  
Arthur: Maybe I can get by with a deck of 38 cards.  
Zane: Think again.


	7. One Card Short

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

* * *

"Since you're taking too long, I'll take it as you passing on your turn."

"Wait!"

"Too late, Tiger Catapult, finish this off!" The monster plowed right through Arthur again.

(A: 0)  
(C: 4000)

Even as he fell to the ground, Arthur felt the Duel Disk rip from his arm by Chazz's friends. They went over his deck until they found the card they were looking for. "Here's the card, Chazz."

"Thanks for the loan, loser." And with a laugh he and his friend walked off, Taiyou throwing the rest of the deck back at Arthur.

Arthur just sat on his knees, crying as the remainder of his deck laid around him.

Alexis had been watching the entire duel just as Arthur was a witness to her duel with Jaden. She gripped a tree in frustration then turned and left.

* * *

Episode 5: One Card Short

* * *

"There you are." Arthur looked up to see Zane standing before him. "Your duel is coming up soon, are you ready?" Arthur just looked down at the ground. Zane noticed the cards scattered around. "What happened?"

"Chazz took my Seiyaryu card," Arthur said. "And I don't have any extra cards. I'm just going to have to back down."

"I don't think so," Zane said. "Now pick up your deck."

"What's the point, I don't have the minimum number of cards!"

"Shut up!" Zane snapped. Arthur clamped his hands over his mouth. "I did not spend the past few days coaching you just to have you back out. Come with me."

Arthur picked up his deck and followed Zane into the main arena.

"Zane, how am I going to duel with a deck of 38 cards?"

"Don't you mean 39?"

"Worthless card, remember?"

"Well, I can fix that." Zane held out a spell card.

Arthur read the title in a questioning tone, "The Dark Door?"

"Since all you have are weak monsters, you're going to need all the stall cards you can get. The Dark Door allows both players to attack with only one monster per turn so use it wisely. You're going to need a strategy when you face your opponent."

"Who is my opponent?" Arthur asked.

"His name's Charlie Satchel, he's in Ra Yellow. He runs a deck destruction deck."

"What's that?"

"His cards target the cards in your deck, not your life points. You automatically lose when you can't draw any more cards from your deck."

"I understand," Arthur said. He walked into the gym. There were some duels going on and some of them were really intense. Arthur's ring was at the far end.

Charlie was broad-shouldered with a cleft chin and narrow black eyes. You could tell he was strong, his Ra Yellow uniform could barely fit over him.

"I can't believe they're having me duel a stupid Slifer Red," he groaned.

_He's trying to intimidate me like Chazz did, I have to be firm like Zane. _He took off his gloves.

"Whoa, what happened to your hands, get caught in a freaky jeweler accident?"

The crystal started to glow. His deck box opened and the deck leapt into his hands. He shuffled one-handed before inserting his deck into his Duel Disk.

"Duelists, are you ready?" The proctor judging their exam asked. Arthur and Charlie nodded. "Then let's duel!"

(A: 4000)  
(C: 4000)

"Yellows go first," Charlie said drawing a card. "I play the spell Card Destruction, now we have to discard our hands and draw five new cards from our decks."

_I guess Zane was right about his deck targeting mine, _Arthur thought as he discarded his hand and drew a new one.

"Next I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Arthur went into his first turn, there wasn't much he could do. "I also set a monster in defense mode and another card face-down. That ends my turn."

"Should've attacked me when you had a chance," Charlie said drawing a card. "I reveal my monster Morphing Jar (1)!" A gray pot with a single eye and a toothy grin appeared. "Just like Card Destruction, when it's flipped summoned, Morphing Jar causes us to discard our hands and draw five new card, next I play the spell Big Bang Shot! Not only does this increase Morphing Jar's attack points by 400!"

(MJ: 700-1100)

"But if the defense points of your defending monster are weaker than its attack points, you lose life points! Morphing Jar, attack!" The pot lunged forward and destroyed an insect.

(A: 3600)  
(C: 4000)

"You just flipped over my Magical Merchant (2) which means I get to draw the top spell or trap card from my deck." The second card Arthur drew was a spell card so he added that to his hand and discarded the first card he drew. "I also reveal my trap card Jar of Greed which lets me draw another card."

"That's fine, do my job for me," Charlie said. "I end my turn."

Arthur started his turn and studied his (rather large) hand. _All these cards and not much I can do. _"I set another monster in defense mode and play the spell Nightmare's Steelcage! Now no monsters may attack for two of your turns."

"No big deal, I can wait," Charlie said and drew a card. "I switch Morphing Jar to defense mode and set another monster in defense mode. End turn!"

Arthur drew a card, "I reveal my face-down monster Magician of Faith (3), now I get a spell card back from the graveyard!" There were two spell cards in Arthur's graveyard. Arthur considered one, then saw the other. _I forgot about this card, this could probably help me. _"I play the spell Pot of Generosity! Now I get to return two cards to my deck." _There, that should give me an advantage._

Zane saw this from the doorway. _Good thinking, kid, by returning cards to your deck, you get to stay here a little while longer._

"Next I sacrifice my Magician of Faith to summon Thunder Dragon (4)!" A green serpentine dragon appeared. "Go ahead and attack my dragon, I dare you," Arthur said somewhat defiantly.

"Oh please, you think I'm some imbecile?" Charlie drew a card. "I flip summon my face-down monster Needle Worm (5) and with its summons, five cards from your deck go to the graveyard!"

_So much for my advantage, _Arthur thought.

"I also set another monster face-down and a card face-down. That ends my turn."

Arthur drew a card. "I sacrifice my Thunder Dragon to summon Cybernetic Magician (6) and next I play the spell card Reload. With Reload, I can return the three cards in my hand to my deck and draw three new cards."

"That won't change your deck one bit, you're still three cards down."

"Is everyone at this Academy a creep?" Arthur groaned as he drew new cards.

"What makes you so sure we're the creeps?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe you're the creep, maybe the reason everyone is so hostile towards you because you're a crystal wearing freak who will never be normal!"

Arthur's body froze up. Echoes of his past came to the forefront.

* * *

"Me… a freak?" Arthur muttered.

* * *

"I'll show you WHO'S A FREAK!" Arthur tore a card off of his deck. "Cybernetic Magician, attack his Morphing Jar with Cyber Scepter!" The white-clad mechanical-looking magician fired a blast from its scepter and destroyed the Morphing Jar.

_Arthur's anger is clouding his judgment, _Zane noted. _He should've destroyed the Needle Worm, that way Charlie would've lost life points._

From the shock on Arthur's face, he was just realizing that.

Charlie drew a card. "I flip-summon another Morphing Jar." They discarded their hands and drew five new cards. "I reveal my trap card Two-Pronged Attack, now by sacrificing my Needle Worm and my Morphing Jar, I can destroy your Cybernetic Magician. All the monsters were destroyed. "Next I play Pot of Greed to draw two extra cards. I set a monster face-down and another card face-down. That's it."

Arthur drew a card. _That card's probably designed to make me lose more cards in my deck, so if I summon more monsters, I can direct attack him. _"I summon Element Dragon (7) in attack mode and play Premature Burial to bring back Cybernetic Magician."

(A: 2800)  
(C: 4000)

"Element Dragon, attack his monster!" Another Needle Worm appeared. Arthur continued his attack, "Cybernetic Magician, attack him directly!"

"I reveal my trap card Negate Attack!"

"I really hate that card," Arthur groaned.

Charlie started his turn, "I set another monster in defense mode."

Charlie's jabs were still running through Arthur's mind as he drew a new card. He noticed that he had only one card left in his deck. "I… uh… sacrifice my Element Dragon to summon another Thunder Dragon in defense mode. "I end my turn."

"I play Spell Reproduction, now by discarding two cards I can bring a spell card back to my hand, I'll take my handy-dandy, Pot of Greed and I'll play it." He drew two cards. "I summon Wall of Illusions (8) in defense mode." A wall with a face appeared. "Even if you could, don't try attacking it, your monster will just get sent back to your hand. I think that'll do for now."

_He's toying with me. He knows with only one card left in my deck, I'm no longer a threat._

_"Ruff-Ruff."_

_What was that? _Arthur looked down at his hand, it was like the only monster card in his hand was talking to him. Actually, it sounded like it was barking at him. Taking a closer look at the picture, a dog with short orange fur and a collar with a bone-shaped tag, Arthur gasped because he recognized the card.

* * *

_It's the card Alexis picked up for me. Could this mean that..._

"Hey, Jet Siegel, make your move," Charlie snapped.

Arthur looked down at the remaining card. _If there's any sort of god out there, please, let this card be a good one. _He drew the card.

It was Zane's card.

_Okay, what can I do with the cards in my hand? _He suddenly remembered something Zane said.

* * *

"Charlie, I'm not scared of you!"

"What?"

"This duel means nothing for me! You think you're so cool! Well maybe the only freak around here is you!"

"I am your superior classmate."

"No, merely a higher-ranking one," Arthur said. "First I play Spirit Absorption!" Cybernetic Magician and Thunder Dragon disappeared. "Now by removing the monsters on my side of the field and cards from my hand from play, I gain 600 life points per monster that was on the field."

(A: 4000)  
(C: 4000)

"Next I play The Dark Door! This spell card makes it so that both of us can only attack with one monster. Finally, I summon Outstanding Dog Marron (9) in defense mode." A dog with orange fur and short ears appeared sitting on its hind paws. "That ends my turn."

"And ends this duel," Charlie said. "I sacrifice Wall of Illusions to summon Inferno Hammer (10) in attack mode, now pound that mutt!" The large skeleton swung its hammer and smashed the dog. "Well, I guess that's the end of the duel."

"NO IT ISN'T," Arthur declared. "It's the beginning of Outstanding Dog Marron's special ability! When it's sent to my graveyard, it returns to my deck instead!" The dog slid out of the graveyard slot and Arthur placed it back onto the deck holder. "You're going to have to do better than that, but later because it's my move." He drew Outstanding Dog Marron. "I think I'll take a page from your book and set a monster in defense mode."

_He must know that I know that it's Outstanding Dog Marron, _Charlie thought. "Inferno Hammer, attack!" The hammer came down on the card and the dog appeared.

"Outstanding Dog Marron's special ability kicks in again, returning it to my deck."

Zane' eyes narrowed, he realized what Arthur was trying to do.

"I summon Outstanding Dog Marron in defense mode again." Once again, Charlie had Inferno Hammer destroy it and once again it returned to Arthur's deck. "Face-down in defense mode." Inferno Hammer did it again. Arthur continued this trend of playing Marron face-up or face-down. Charlie kept on attacking it until…

"Oh no, my deck's dry!"

"The winner by a deck out is Arthur Yu!"

The students who had gathered started chuckling though it wasn't clear if it was at Arthur or Charlie.

"No, I couldn't have lost to some freak!" He ran forward, murder clearly on his mind, but the judge held him back. Arthur put away his deck, donned his gloves, and headed back out. "You'll pay for that! You hear me, freak? YOU'LL PAY!"

* * *

Arthur caught up to Zane as the Kaiser was about to head out. "Zane, I did it, I won the duel, and your card helped!" He handed the card back to Zane.

Zane snapped back the card and turned to walk outside. "That wasn't a duel," he said. "That was a mockery."

"Huh?" Arthur ran around to Zane's front. "I don't understand, what do you mean 'not a duel?'"

"What you did at the end wasn't dueling, it was a farce! You obviously forgot everything I told you during the entrance exams! You were a coward! You exploited a Duelist's weakness and used his emotions to get the better of him! That is the definition of cowardice! Apparently I've been wasting my time after all." He turned around, "Go watch your friend Jaden's duel and see how a real Duelist plays."

Arthur heard the words but his face didn't even register it. His one thought: _now it's Zane who hates my guts. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, this always happens. _He walked back into the gym and saw Jaden standing at the end field. "There's Jaden… wait, that guy he's dueling, isn't that…?"

* * *

Jaden gasped, "You mean I'm dueling an Obelisk and it's Chazz?" He asked Crowler who was judging their exam.

"That'r right, Jaden," the teacher confirmed. "Since you always talk such a big game, I decided to pull some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserve." He pointed to Chazz, "So congratulations, you'll be dueling one of the top ranked students at the school, what an honor! I sure hope you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so that your deck's up to snuff. What's wrong, aren't you going to thank me?"

_This is bad, _Syrus thought.

Arthur saw Bastion and ran over to him, "Bastion, Jaden's dueling the guy who took my Seiyaryu card."

"This is clearly a trap," Bastion said. "Crowler hopes to expel Jaden by having him duel a powerful opponent with nothing stacked in his favor. Only a cavalier fool would agree to this."

"I'll do it!"

Everyone gasped at Jaden's answer.

"All right, Chazz, get your game on," Jaden said. "Now we'll get to finish what we started at Obelisk Arena."

"Indeed," Crowler said indifferently. "And in front of the whole school too so everyone can watch."

"Yeah, watch you get slammed by me," Chazz jabbed. They inserted their decks into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!"

Crowler ran out of the way.

(C: 4000)  
(J: 4000)

"No excuses this time, Chazz."

"Bring it, Slifer Slacker!"

"Oh, it's brought!" Jaden drew his sixth card.

_"Coooo."_

"Well, if it isn't my favorite furry friend," Jaden said looking at Winged Kuriboh (1). _Kuriboh, you're in for a treat, because we're about to rain down some serious moves on Chazz. _"You remember this guy from our first duel, don't you, Chazz? Elemental Hero Clayman (2)!" Jaden summoned him in defense mode. "And he'd like to get reacquainted."

"Not after he sees what I got for him. Don't think that overgrown pile of pebbles stand a chance against me, or against this!" He drew a card. _I appreciate the rare card, Crowler. _"Fresh off the presses, Magical Mallet!"

"What's that?"

"A redo, all the cards in my hand that I don't want I return to my deck and then I can draw the same number of cards."

"A rare card on the first draw?" Syrus gasped.

"That's like my Reload spell," Arthur recognized.

"Except Magical Mallet is a very dangerous card at that," Bastion explained. "Now Chazz will be able to pick exactly which cards he wants and which cards he doesn't."

"I didn't even get to the best part," Chazz said. "You see, Jaden, I got to shuffle Magical Mallet too! So if I drew it again (which I just did) I can play it again and again. And that comes in handy, know why?"

"Uh… not really."

"It comes in handy when I'm looking for this! V-Tiger Jet (3), sharpen your claws for attack mode!" The mechanical tiger appeared.

"It's that monster again!" Arthur said. "He played that against me."

"Is it strong?" Syrus asked.

"Not by itself," Arthur said.

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of Frontline Base, it lets me summon a level 4 or below monster this turn. And I have just the one, W-Wing Catapult (4)! Gentlemen, start your engines!" The set of wings took off and the V-Tiger Jet soon joined it. "Now merge!" The Catapult revealed two missile launchers. The Tiger Jet landed on top of it. Thruster units appeared on the back of both the machines. "All right, the VW-Tiger Catapult (5)!"

"That was the monster that did me in," Arthur revealed. "He's probably going to activate its special ability next."

"But wait, I'm not done yet, because he still has his special ability."

"That's not good," Jaden complained.

"Is this guy's turn going to end some time this century?" Syrus asked.

"By sending a card to the graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into attack mode!" The card face Clayman was kneeling on disappeared as he stood up. "So after this Heat-Seeker Blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your life points are toast!" The Tiger Catapult fired its missiles. Jaden groaned from the smoke produced by Clayman's destruction.

(C: 4000)  
(J: 2800)

* * *

Crowler saw all this from the special viewing box where he was watching with Chancellor Shepherd. "My goodness," he said with fake sincerity. "Looks like Jaden can't play with the big boys after all. I guess he's not as good as he thinks."

Shepherd just stared out the window.

* * *

"I'll finish up with one card face-down."

"You go ahead and finish up while I'm just getting warmed up." He drew a card. "Speaking of, here's a guy who can really turn up the heat, Elemental Hero Sparkman (6) in defense mode!" The electric warrior crossed his arms to protect himself. "And I'll throw down a face-down.

"Not much else he can do with all the new rare cards Chazz seems to have," Bastion said.

"New rares," Arthur muttered. "I wonder…"

Alexis was also watching the duel but from behind. _This is a complete mismatch, how can Jaden fight back if he doesn't know what he's fighting?_

"Ready for round two, Slifer Slime?" A blue machine with no lower region and two cannon barrels on its shoulders appeared. "Well X-Head Cannon (7) is and thanks to Frontline Base, so is Z-Metal Tank (8)." A yellow tank that looked more like some kind of bug than an actual tank also appeared.

"He never used those cards against me," Arthur realized.

"Wait, if he has X and Z," Syrus said. "That can mean only one thing…"

"Now I play my face-down card," Chazz said as his trap card was lifted up. "Call of the Haunted, and in case you slept through that class as well, it lets me bring a monster back from the graveyard. And I choose…" A red metallic dragon appeared.

"No way!" Arthur cried.

"He has it!" Bastion confirmed.

"It's him!" Syrus gasped.

"That's right, it's Y-Dragon Head (9)! I discarded it with my Tiger Catapult's special ability." The new monsters flew up and began to transform. "And next I'll combine them to create the XYZ-Dragon Cannon (10)!"

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 attack points each," Bastion said.

"Thanks for telling me, I found it hard to believe with my own eyes," Arthur said dryly.

"But wait, Jaden, there's more." Jaden gasped. "Actually, less, you see they say that two heads are better than one. But I would have to disagree, especially when the one in question is the ultimate V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon (11)!" The two machines joined and transformed. The new creation looked vaguely humanoid and was made up of all the machine monsters Chazz had. "Makes your Sparkman look like a spark plug, or at least it did." Sparkman disappeared.

"My Sparkman!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I mention V to Z's special ability? He allows me to remove one card on your side of the field once per turn." He chuckled. "And if you think that's impressive, wait until you see its attack, an attack that will strike your life points directly."

"Not so fast, Chazz, I have a trap, A Hero Emerges!"

* * *

"Blast!" Crowler cried.

* * *

"A Hero what?"

"Emerges, as in emerges onto the field. You see, now you have to choose a card from my hand and if it's a monster card, I get to play it. So take your pick, Chazz."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, the far right."

Jaden sought out the card in question. "Sweet, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (12), I'll play her in defense mode.

"That's what you think, you Slifer Slacker, when Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks, I get to switch one of your monsters into attack mode." Burstinatrix stood. "Which means not only will she get zapped!" The Dragon Catapult Cannon fired a lightning blast. Burstinatrix cried out in pain as she was destroyed. "But your life points will too."

(C: 4000)  
(J: 1000)

The crowd gasped.

"Aww, what's the matter, Jaden, having some text anxiety? I knew scum like you didn't belong at this academy but don't worry because it will all be over soon!"

"No way, Chazz, I still have a whole army of vicious monsters in my deck ready to get at you. This isn't over, it's only just barely started!" He drew a card.

And gasped.

* * *

_It all started when I woke up and realized I would be late for the written part of the test. As I was heading up a hill, I saw a portly lady having trouble with her van. "Oh man, to be a gentleman or to be on time? Oh well, since I'm never on time anyway. Never fear, Jaden's here!"_

_"Oh good, you must be from the Auto Club."_

_"Don't let the red jacket fool you, I'm just your average good deed dude."_

_"Oh, isn't that nice."_

_"What would be nice is if I pushed!" I got behind the van and helped the lady pushed it up hill._

* * *

_And when I was at the card shop with Syrus…_

_"I'm done for," Syrus whined. "I slept through the written part of the exam and now I'm going to fail the field part because I can't upgrade my deck."_

_"Then you take the pack, Sy."_

_"You mean you would give me the last pack?"_

_"But what if… what if you fail?"_

_"I may flunk from time to time but I never fail."_

* * *

"What do you think, Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden asked. The card cooed. "Well, all right, if you say so, let's do it! I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!"

Immediately a squeal went up from most of the females in the crowd. Unfortunately for Syrus, Bastion, and Arthur, they were in the thick of it.

"And I'll throw down a face-down too," Jaden concluded. "That's it."

"That's it?" Syrus asked. "All he's done is play defense."

"Trust me, Syrus, sometimes playing defense works wonders," Arthur said and thought back to his duel with Charlie.

_I sure hope Jaden knows what he's doing, _Alexis thought staring at the Slifer boy wide-eyed.

"That's all, huh? Good, because now I get to cook that Kuriboh and I like mine well done. There's about to be a fried furball on the field, you loser!"

"You don't scare me!"

"I don't have to, that's his job." Chazz pointed with his thumb at the Dragon Catapult Cannon. "Dragon Catapult Cannon attack!" Once again, a giant blast of energy headed right for Winged Kuriboh.

_Secret weapon time. _Jaden stashed two cards in his graveyard. "Not so fast, Chazz, by sending two cards to the graveyard, I can activate my face-down card Transcendent Wings!"

* * *

"WHERE DID HE GET THAT?" Crowler cried.

* * *

Winged Kuriboh's wings suddenly grew and deflected the blast.

"It can't be!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Oh it be," Jaden confirmed. "Transcendent Wings has evolved Winged Kuriboh into a level 10 monster." Winged Kuriboh Lv 10 (13) had a small face wrapped in a helmet that looked like a dragon and extremely large angelic-like wings. "And it gets better, by sacrificing itself, Winged Kuriboh destroys all monsters in attack mode and deflects their attack points back as damage to you. Kuriboh, show him how it's done!" Dragon Catapult Cannon's blast was deflected back at the giant machine and it was destroyed.

(C: 1000)  
(J: 1000)

"Lucky punk," Chazz said glaring daggers at Jaden.

"Lucky? Nah, I just happen to have a soft spot for old ladies. But not for you, Chazz, and that's too bad because with a thousand life points a piece and my turn coming up, all I need is the right monster and you'll be finished."

"Do you believe he can do it, Bastion?" Arthur asked.

"After that last move, Arthur, I'd believe anything."

"Here goes something!" He drew a card. "Yes! Elemental Hero Avian (14)! Attack!" The winged hero charged forward and slashed its claws across Chazz's side.

(C: 0)  
(J: 1000)

"He did it!" Syrus cried happily.

"I guess... she was right," Arthur muttered. "Colors don't matter, anybody can be a good Duelist."

"Who was right?" Bastion asked.

"Nobody," Arthur quickly replied.

* * *

"Impossible!" Crowler cried leaning against the glass. "Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz, this simply can't be!"

"Rare cards, what exactly are you talking about, Crowler?"

Crowler jumped, he hadn't realized he been talking out loud or that Chancellor Shepherd was listening in. "Uh… nothing… I… uh… have to go grade some tests." He quickly walked off.

Shepherd laughed at Crowler's back.

* * *

Jaden waved to the crowd who was cheering for him, and pointed at Chazz. "That's game, unless you want to duel again."

"Oh we will," Chazz hissed.

"Jaden!"

"Hey Jaden!" Syrus, Arthur, and Bastion ran up to him.

"That was well done, Jaden." It was Chancellor Shepherd, speaking over a loudspeaker. "Never in the history of our revered academy has a Slifer ever dueled an Obelisk at these exams. Not only did you hold your own, but you won! Your courage against overwhelming odds is… inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you the promotion to Ra Yellow. Good job!"

The crowd cheered again.

"You're the best, Jaden!" Syrus complimented throwing his arms around the taller boy's waist.

"I do what I can," Jaden said with a smile.

"Good show, Jaden, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra dorm."

"Thanks," Jaden said shaking hands with the Ra Yellow student.

* * *

That night, Arthur dropped by Syrus's room. Chumley wanted to get on with finding a new roommate but Syrus wasn't hearing any of it.

"Hey Arthur," Chumley said. "How about you? There's a free bed here."

"Uh… thanks, Chumley, but I prefer my own room."

"It's just hard to believe he's gone," Syrus said. "The least he could've done was say good-bye."

"Honey, I'm home!" All of a sudden Jaden came bursting through the door.

"Jaden, what are you doing here?" Syrus asked shocked.

"I wanted to say congrats to you and Arthur on passing your field tests. Oh yeah, also, in case you've forgotten… I live here!"

"What?!" The three boys asked shocked.

"Sure Ra Yellow is nice with their clean sheets, lack of cockroaches and those spiffy blazers, but without you guys it just isn't home."

Syrus ran to Jaden and cried into his blazer. "Hey, you're getting my jacket wet!"

"I thought I lost you forever!" Syrus cried.

"Chill out."

"Now I'm never letting go."

"That comment is strangely disturbing," Chumley said. Arthur nodded.

* * *

Alexis came up to the Obelisk Boys' dorm. _If I heard Zane right, then Chazz has Arthur's Seiyaryu card. I'll duel him and win it back, then Arthur will see that not all Obelisks are mean. _As she headed for the entrance, she saw Zane slip inside.

* * *

Chazz was still moping over his loss to Jaden. "Stupid Slifer Slacker, he got lucky."

"Why don't you challenge him to a rematch, Chazz?" Torimaki suggested.

"Yeah," Mototani agreed. "You already know his deck so it should be easy the second time around."

"You morons, it's not the same, I wanted to humiliate him in front of the school, now it's like he's the poster boy for Slifer Red, he's going to make all the other slackers want to try to become Obelisks too. He's disrupted the status quo!"

"Princeton!" Zane threw the door open.

"It's Zane!" Torimaki cried.

"What's he doing here?" Mototani asked frightened.

Chazz just sat up on his bed. "What do you want, Truesdale?"

"I know you have the Seiyaryu dragon card, I want to see it."

"Sure, it's right behind you."

Zane turned around but all he saw was the door and a garbage can. Zane peeked into the garbage can and saw the Seiyaryu card.

It was torn into pieces.

"So taking a card isn't enough?" Zane asked Chazz. "You had to destroy it?"

"It didn't fit my deck," Chazz said. "So I decided to get rid of it. Not like there's anyone who DESERVED IT."

"Destroying Duel Monster cards is the ultimate form of sacrilege here at the Academy." He put on his Duel Disk. "Punishable by a vengeance duel."

"So you want a duel? Well you're on, Kaiser."

"Hold on, Chazz, maybe you should back off."

"Yeah, nobody has been able to defeat Zane yet."

"You two losers back off, I know what I'm doing." He put on his own Duel Disk. "Let's see how my new cards stack up against you."

Zane won the duel in a single turn.

Alexis heard the entire thing from the doorway. She smiled and walked off.

* * *

Arthur got his stuff and went to the hot tub. Unlike the Obelisk and Ra dorms, Slifer Red really didn't have an actual bathroom. It had an outhouse and the tub was more like a gigantic hot tub.

Arthur disrobed and settled in and thought about the past day. He took a look at the blue crystals on the back of his hands. He tried ripping them out but it was no use. So he just gave up and thought about today. _Red, blue, and yellow, those three colors signify what dorm you're in, nothing more. A poor student can wear blue colors, and an excellent student can wear red. Jaden's strength and courage has given me strength and courage. I'm just sorry that the first two of the first three people I met at the Academy turned out to be such rats_. "Maybe… I could tough it out here at the Academy for at least one more week."

"I won't even give you that long," a deep voice said. Arthur felt a pair of meaty hands push him under water. Arthur struggled to get away but the hands were firmly holding him under water.

_Oh God, I'm drowning, someone's trying to drown me! I need help, someone, anyone! _Arthur slowly felt his breath leave him. He felt his body go limp and he start to sink to the bottom. As he fell, he turned and saw the moon shining through the water's surface. _I always knew that when I die, I would die alone. _He noticed a human shadow enter the water and swim towards him. Just before he blacked out he felt a dainty arm grab his.

Arthur's next conscious thought was of a sound like air being pushed into his lungs. He gagged as someone turned him on his side and he spat out water.

"Easy, kid, you're okay now."

Arthur leaned back and gasped for breath. When his breathing had steadied somewhat, he opened his eyes and saw the moon. "I'm… alive?" He asked.

"You sure are."

Arthur turned and saw Alexis on bended knees behind him. "Alexis!" He instinctively backpedaled and then he realized he was naked and quickly covered up. "Yipe!" Alexis chuckled and threw him a towel. "Thanks, Alexis, but what are you doing here? Last thing I remember is someone holding me under water."

Alexis pointed to something behind Arthur. Arthur turned and saw Charlie slumped up against a tree. "I think Charlie was upset at how you beat him today at the promotion tests so he tried to put you down for good. But Zane tackled him."

"Zane was here too?" Arthur looked around. "But he's not here now."

"That's Zane for you,' Alexis said. "He does what needs to be done than leaves. She stood up. "Come on, let's get out of here. I have a feeling that when Charlie comes to, he's going to be more than a little cranky."

"Yeah, sure." As he took her outstretched hand, Arthur stared at Alexis's curiously noticing that it felt wet. And its size… "Alexis, your hand…"

"Hmmm…?" Alexis looked down at it. "What about it?"

Arthur shook his head, "No, it's nothing." As he gathered up his stuff, he thought, _I guess I was wrong, a cruel person wouldn't come rescue me. I hope… that this means my year at Duel Academy won't be all that bad._

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

Arthur vs. Charlie

(1)  
Name: Morphing Jar  
Level: 2  
Type: Rock/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 700  
DEF: 600

(2)  
Name: Magical Merchant  
Level: 1  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 700

(3)  
Name: Magician of Faith  
Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 400

(4)  
Name: Thunder Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1500

(5)  
Name: Needle Worm  
Level: 2  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 750  
DEF: 600

(6)  
Name: Cybernetic Magician  
Level: 6  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1000

(7)  
Name: Element Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(8)  
Name: Wall of Illusion  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1850

(9)  
Name: Outstanding Dog Marron  
Level: 1  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 100

(10)  
Name: Inferno Hammer  
Level: 6  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 0

Jaden vs. Chazz

(1)  
Name: Winged Kuriboh  
Level: 1  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

(2)  
Name: Elemental Hero Clayman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000

(3)  
Name: V-Tiger Jet  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1800

(4)  
Name: W-Wing Catapult  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Union  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1500

(5)  
Name: VW-Tiger Catapult  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2100

(6)  
Name: Elemental Hero Sparkman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(7)  
Name: X-Head Cannon  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500

(8)  
Name: Z-Metal Tank  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Union  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300

(9)  
Name: Y-Dragon Head  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Union  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(10)  
Name: XYZ-Dragon Cannon  
Level: 8  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2600

(11)  
Name: VWXYZ (V to Z) Dragon Catapult Cannon  
Level: 8  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2800

(12)  
Name: Elemental Hero Burstinatrix  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800

(13)  
Name: Winged Kuriboh Lv. 10  
Level: 10  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

(14)  
Name: Elemental Hero Avian  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000

* * *

Next Episode:

Banner: Never go into the abandoned dorm or you'll be trapped forever, the victim of a Shadow Game!  
Syrus: Sounds scary.  
Chumley: Sounds ominous.  
Jaden: Sounds cool! I have to check this place out.  
Alexis: You better listen to Professor Banner, Jaden, my brother disappeared in that dorm.  
Jaden: Oh come on, nothing will happen to me.  
Arthur: Better listen to Sempai, Jaden.  
Jaden: Yeah, or else what?  
Zane: Next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends: Beyond a Shadow of a Duel Pt 1  
Crowler: I think it's time the Shadow Games make a come back, and I know just who to call too.


	8. Beyond a Shadow of a Duel Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

* * *

_The boy came running into the room where the old man was studying a map, "Doctor, she called me a freak!"_

_The old man raised an eyebrow, "Who called you a freak?"_

_"Macy, she said her mother said I was a crystal-wearing freak!"_

_"Do you know what a freak is?"_

_"No."_

_"Then how do you know you're a freak if you don't even know what a freak is?"_

_"I… uh…"_

_"Do not worries about what others say about you, it's your actions that define who you are."_

Arthur moaned and opened his eyes. He was lying on his stomach, his head turned towards the wall. Arthur pushed himself up. He looked down at his hand and the blue crystal on it. "What am I?" He wondered.

* * *

Episode 6: Beyond a Shadow of a Duel Pt 1

* * *

When Arthur opened the door to his room, he noticed a small box lying there. He picked it up and opened it.

Inside was a Duel Monster card, the holographic background of the picture showed that it was super rare. "Wow, a new card! But… who could've given it to me?" He looked around and saw nobody there. "At least now I have forty cards again." His Duel Pilot beeped as a text message came on the screen.

MEET ME IN THE NORTH CORNER OF THE ISLAND THIS AFTERNOON. LOOK FOR THE WELL.

"Look for the well?" Arthur asked. "What does that mean?"

The watch on his Duel Pilot showed that he would be late for class if he just hurried.

"Today, children, we're going to learn about the progression of duel games throughout the ages," Professor Banner said.

"But I thought dueling was a recent game," a Ra Yellow questioned.

"Dueling as a card game is fairly recent, yes," Professor Banner admitted. "But in fact, games much similar to Duel Monsters have been played all over the world. I've prepared a slide presentation on such a matter. Lights, please." The lights clicked off. "Now, the earliest cases of ancient dueling started around…" He was interrupted as the entire class screamed in fear. Banner turned to look at the screen.

Dr. Crowler was on it wearing a one piece pin stripe bathing suit and "strutting his stuff" on the beach.

"Oh dear, I must've grabbed Dr. Crowler's home movies by accident. Lights please." The lights clicked on again.

"I'm going to have nightmares for a week," an Obelisk Blue complained.

_Good thing I'm used to having nightmares, _Arthur thought.

Professor Banner raised the screen to reveal a map of the world. "Looks like I'm going to have to do this the old fashion way. "Now as I was saying, the earliest cases of ancient dueling started between three and five thousand years ago. Its center was Ancient Egypt where kings would often play games for riches and power. They would compare images on stone tablets to decide who would win." Banner drew a large rectangle and put a stick figure in it. "After the Ancient Egyptians were able to beat off an invasion by both barbarians from Asia Minor and even the forces of Alexander the Great, they seem to spread out and soon, each culture had their own version of Ancient Egyptian dueling." Banner took a yard stick and pointed to China. "The Chinese invented a game where they would use monsters as shields to protect themselves from attacks by other monsters." Banner moved the yard stick over the African continent. "Because Egypt is located in Africa, it is believed that the Africans developed a game that closely resembled the way Ancient Egyptians played. They even had special arenas for such matches." Banner went on to describe forms of dueling in Australia, Greenland, the Middle East, the Americas, and upper Mongolia. Afterwards, he went on to describe the rules and consequences of these ancient duels.

But Arthur noticed that Professor Banner neglected to mention something and raised his hand. "Professor Banner!"

"Yes, Arthur, what is it?"

"You forgot to mention Europe. When you were describing the geographic regions of ancient dueling, you forgot to mention Europe."

"Very perceptive, Arthur, the truth is there's no actual evidence that the form of dueling exhibited by the ancient cultures ever reached the European continent."

"But if it reached the Americas, how could it have not reached Europe?" Arthur asked.

"That has baffled archaeologists and historians for years, Arthur. But in fact, the only evidence that such a thing ever happened was a stone carving found in a makeshift tomb near Stonehenge."

"A carving?"

Banner reached into his briefcase and took out a picture. He placed it in front of Arthur.

The picture was of a gray stone wall. On the wall was a picture which looked like a child's drawing. The figure had round head with several lines extending from the head most likely signifying hair. Its finger-length rectangular body and stick legs. A white line was running along half the length of the stick arm with a speck of blue in the middle.

It almost looked like a Duel Disk.

Arthur felt a slight buzzing in the back of his head. Something about the picture triggered something within him, but what was it?

Banner took back the picture. "This is the only evidence we have that anything resembling dueling ever reached the European continent. Now, if everyone would please open your books to page 348…"

The door burst open and Crowler came running in like his back was on fire. "Professor Banner!"

"Dr. Crowler, what's wrong?" Banner asked as the class turned to look at him.

"I seem to have lost my home movies, have you seen them?"

Everyone then noticed that Crowler was in a one-piece striped bathing suit.

The class, Banner included, face-faulted.

* * *

After class, Arthur carried his backpack into the north part of the island. Keeping the ocean in his sight, he looked around. He finally saw a decrepit well. "That must be the well the note was talking about." He took a peek inside. "Looks like this well hasn't been used for a while. Hello down there!" His voice responded in an echo. Arthur looked back up. He started walking west. After walking for what felt like hours, he was starting to wonder what he was doing out here. A bird flew from the trees into the distance. Arthur followed its path and saw a peculiar sight, a strange three-story mansion, very run down. Even looking at the place gave Arthur the chills. He quickly double-backed to the well. "Okay, so assuming this is the well the note said, where am I supposed to go from here?"

"Good, you made it." Arthur turned and saw Zane standing behind him with two Duel Disks.

"Zane, you were the one who sent the message?"

"Precisely." He threw one of the Duel Disks to Arthur. "Prepare to duel!"

"Huh, but why?"

"For repayment for what happened at the promotion exams."

* * *

_"Outstanding Dog Marron's special ability kicks in again, returning it to my deck."_

_Zane' eyes narrowed, he realized what Arthur was trying to do._

_"I summon Outstanding Dog Marron in defense mode again." Once again, Charlie had Inferno Hammer destroy it and once again it returned to Arthur's deck. "Face-down in defense mode." Inferno Hammer did it again. Arthur continued this trend of playing Marron face-up or face-down, every time in defense mode. Charlie kept on attacking it until…_

_"Oh no, my deck's dry!"_

* * *

"But I won that duel!"

"You only won because your opponent ran out of cards." Zane argued. "It wasn't a real duel. You were obviously afraid of losing."

"But the whole point of Duel Monsters is to win!"

"By lowering your opponent's life points to 0, not by a deck out. Like I said, you're afraid of losing, so we're going to duel all afternoon."

"But you're the Kaiser, there's no way I can beat you."

"Which is the point, I'll give you so many losses you'll develop an immunity to losing!"

_There's no way I can win against him, _Arthur thought as he removed his gloves. He donned his Duel Disk and removed his gloves. _So my best bet is to just hold on for as long as possible and block his attacks. _His deck flew into his hand. _I know his Cyber Dragon _(1) _can be special summoned if the opponent has a monster on the field so if I keep my field cleen, he'll have to summon it the old fashion way and I'll gain some more time._ "Let's duel!"

(Z: 4000)  
(A: 4000)

"I'll start off by placing two cards face-down, come at me if you want."

"Clever, kid, you know my Cyber Dragon can be special summoned, however…" He drew his sixth card, Polymerization. "I already have two in my hand so I'll combine them directly from my hand with Polymerization to form Cyber Twin Dragon (2). And as you may recall, it can attack twice!" Two huge flashes of light engulfed Arthur.

(Z: 4000)  
(A: 0)

Even before Arthur hit the ground, Zane was saying, "Get back up, we still have five hours to kill."

Arthur got up and reshuffled his deck and drew six new cards.

Zane won that duel.

And the one after that.

And the one after that.

* * *

"Where is he?" Alexis wondered. The sun was setting and she hadn't seen Zane at all today. She tried calling his Duel Pilot but there was no answer. "Maybe Crowler asked him for some tutoring…" She heard a faint explosion in the distance. "What was that?" She heard it again. She ran to the north looking for the source. She saw a familiar monster jetting out from the tree tops. "Thunder Dragon (3)! Don't tell me he's…" She ran off.

* * *

Arthur's head was ringing and his vision was getting blurry. He had long since given up trying. His arms felt like lead. _It's impossible, _he thought. _I just can't beat him. I should've run away when I had the chance._

"If you're thinking about running away, I wouldn't recommend that," Zane said. "It's not that big of an island. I would track you down flat."

_What is he, a mind reader? _Arthur thought. _That Cyber Twin Dragon seems to be his strongest monster. The only monster of mine that even comes close is my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon _(4) _and he was able to destroy that no problem. Wait, I think I got it!_

"Zane, what are you doing here?" Zane turned and saw Alexis. "Arthur! Zane, have you been subjecting the newbies to one of your all-afternoon duel-a-thons?"

"I was just teaching the kid a thing or two about losing."

"I think he's already learned plenty about losing without you tutoring him. Come on, let's stop this."

"No…' Alexis and Zane turned to see Arthur barely standing. "I think… I have… a … plan to…" Arthur's eyes glazed over and he fell back.

Alexis ran to check on him. "He's fine, he'll sleep good after this." She turned to look at Zane. "Why are you working him to the point of exhaustion, Zane?"

"The kid has potential, I could see it in him."

"You sure it's not just because he looks like…"

"Yeah, I noticed the resemblance too. But perhaps you should be addressing that question to yourself, Alexis." He turned and walked away.

"Wait, how am I going to get him… great, it was hard enough dragging him from his desk to his bed, how am I going to drag him from here to the dorm?" She took out her Duel Pilot.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me, Jaden," Alexis said as they carried Arthur through the forest.

"Sure, no prob, but what was he doing all the way out here?"

"Taking a nap, I guess," Alexis lied. Knowing Jaden's love for dueling and strong opponents, she knew that if he found out someone like Zane existed on the island, he would bend over backwards to try to duel him. "Whatever the reason, I didn't think it was wise for him to be out here at night." She gasped, "Oh no, I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?" Jaden asked.

"Uh… nothing." Alexis loosened herself from Arthur's hold. "Just keep the ocean to your right and you'll be at the Slifer dorm in no time. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure." Alexis watched as Jaden carried/dragged Arthur away. As soon as they were out of visual range, she ran west. She kept going until she arrived at a rusty old gate. Beyond the gate was a three-story mansion. Everything about the place from its cylindrical-shaped entry way/front porch to the broken glass windows to its lawn overgrown with weeds suggested something ominous. To add to the ambiance, an owl seemed to have made a nest in the tree Alexis was under and was now hooting away a storm.

Alexis drowned it all out. Instead, she reached into her backpack and took out a single red rose. She placed it near the post that held up the "Do Not Enter" sigh.

* * *

When Arthur awoke, there was a trio of faces staring at him: Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley. "Did I win?"

"If you mean the record for the world's longest nap, sorry, but Chumley still holds that."

"It's not my fault I'm so tired," Chumley protested.

"I remember… I was dueling… wait, why is it dark?"

"Because the sun's gone down," Jaden said raising an eyebrow.

"It's night time," Syrus added.

"Last thing I remember, it was daylight."

"Daylight ended two hours ago."

"What time is it?"

"9:30."

"Oh man, my mind's been a blank for five hours!"

"Well how do you feel now?" Syrus asked.

Arthur looked down at himself, "Strange, but… I don't feel sleepy."

"Maybe because you've been asleep for the past five hours," Chumley offered.

"Well I'm not tired too," Jaden said. "And I have a way to past the time, follow me."

"Sure," Syrus agreed. "Unless Chumley has to go to bed."

"Hey, I'll prove to you that I can be active too, let's go see what Jaden has planned."

"Okay," Arthur agreed.

* * *

Jaden took Syrus, Arthur, and Chumley down to the Slifer Red mess hall. "Okay, here's how the game works." He slammed down a stack of Duel Monster cards next to a lit candle. "We each take turns drawing a card and depending on the level of the monster that's drawn; we have to tell a story that's just as scary, so the higher the level, the scarier the story."

"I think I'll head off to bed now," Chumley decided.

Syrus pulled his obese friend into a chair, "If I have to stay for this, so do you."

"Awww, nuts."

"Tell you what, Chumley, why don't you go first," Jaden offered. He drew Des Wombat (1). "A three-star monster."

"Okay, what's a scary story worthy of three stars… oh, want to hear about the time some Obelisks ran my underwear up a flagpole?"

"Gyah!" Syrus and Arthur cried and pulled back, "Too scary!" Jaden stared at the other two with dry looks.

"Oh come on, that's the type of thing ten year olds do at summer camp," Jaden said dismissively.

"Well, what you expect, it's three stars. Syrus, you have a go."

"Fine," Syrus said and drew a card. It was Earthbound Spirit (2). "Okay, I have a story. You see, I once went out into the woods, and underneath the full moon, I see a path leading to a cavern that seems… abandoned!"

"Oh really?" Jaden asked interested. "And then what?"

"Then at the back of the cavern I see a mysterious lake. So I go in to look very carefully. And under just the right angle of light, at the very bottom of the lake beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I go to get it, but when I reach out for it… an arm shoots out of the water, grabs me, and begins to PULL ME INTO THE LAKE! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP ME, NOT THE WATER, NOT THE WATER!"

"Whoa," Arthur gasped. Apparently Syrus had gotten so into his story that he thought he was living it out.

"Water's not so scary," Jaden said.

"Not even dirty swampy water?" Syrus asked. He sighed, "You're right, only a chump would be afraid of a story like that," he said unaware that Chumley had taken a position in the far corner of the room.

"Still, good story," Jaden said. "Mid-level scares for a mid-level monster. Arthur, you go next."

"Me? Gee, guys, I don't know any scary stories."

"Just draw a card, and maybe you'll get something low like me," Chumley said. Arthur took the top card from the deck. It was Bitelon (3), a six star monster.

Syrus gulped, "six stars."

"I must not be afraid," Chumley chanted. "Fear is the mind killer; fear is the little death that brings total oblivion."

"Well, there is the nightmare I always have."

"Oooh, nightmares are always good," Jaden said leaning in.

"Well, in my nightmare, the sky is red, almost like our jackets. There are voices all around me but I can't hear what they're saying. I struggle to open my eyes and see someone in black standing over me."

"What's he doing?" Syrus asked.

"My vision overall is blurry but it soon comes into focus. He's raising a sword! He intends to strike me down! I scream out as I feel my arm thrust up. The black shadow falls back, then a new shadow appears. The shadow appears three times and then my vision was filled with light. Several times the light changes color, first to red, then blue, then purple, then green. Then I feel myself being drawn towards something. All of a sudden, I'm three feet from a stone wall and am being dragged towards it!"

"Then what happens?" Jaden asked.

Arthur shrugged, "Nothing, that's when I normally wake up."

Jaden slapped Arthur on the back, "Man that was way cool, Arthur."

"It's so detailed, did you really dream about that?" Syrus asked.

Arthur nodded, "I've been having it for the past twelve years."

"Twelve years!" The other three Slifers gawked.

"I can't even remember what I had for lunch last week," Syrus commented.

"That's because I ate it," Chumley said ashamed.

"I only hope I can get a high number so I can tell a story like…" But the card Jaden drew was Sinister Serpent (4), a weak one-star monster.

"Aww, you lucked out," Syrus said. "You don't have to scare us at all."

"Well, I think I have a story that might do the trick," Jaden said putting the card down.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Actually, it's more of a memory. Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds, but I only hear them way late at night. I think I was dreaming, but then… I heard them… they sounded like voices, but not ones that I recognized. I would go into the playroom to investigate but when I did, there was nothing there at all… except my cards."

"And…?"

"And that's the end of the story."

Syrus and Chumley groaned.

"But want to hear something strange?" Jaden asked. He thought back to the Winged Kuriboh (5) card that was given to him. "Lately, I started hearing them again."

_That's is strange, _Arthur thought. _I've been hearing them too. Is it just a coincidence or…_

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" A laugh came from behind Jaden. "I want to get in on the fright fest!"

It was only Professor Banner and Pharaoh.

"GYAH!" Syrus and Arthur fell out of their seats.

"You… you just did," Arthur said.

"Yeah, we're kind of on the edge of our seats here," Jaden added.

"Or we were," Syrus added. Chumley had cowered in the corner again. "But since you're here, why don't you draw a card, the tougher it is, the scarier it is."

"Well that sounds easy enough." Banner drew a card.

It was the Five Headed Dragon (6).

"LEVEL 12?!" Arthur gasped noticing the number of stars on the card. "I didn't even know Duel Monster cards went up that high!"

"I think I'm going to go to bed now," Syrus said.

"But don't you want to hear about the haunted dorm?"

"Haunted dorm?" Jaden, Syrus, and Arthur all asked.

Banner pulled up a chair and sat down. "Did you know that there are actually four dorms on the island?" The boys shook their heads. "You only know of the three named after the Egyptian God Monsters, but back when this school was first constructed, a special fourth dorm was created. This dorm was made for those who were as good as Obelisk Blue but without the snobbery. It was called the Millennium House."

"The Millennium House?"

"Nobody talks about it any more. But soon after, they shut it down because several students started to go missing."

"Where did they go?" Syrus asked.

"Well that's the mystery of it," Banner replied. "But rumor was it had something to do with Shadow Games."

_Shadow Games? _The name triggered a chill up Arthur's spine.

"Thanks, you can stop now," Chumley pleaded from behind another table.

"You see, children, Shadow Games are duels that are played with mystical objects called Millennium Items. Arthur, do you remember what we talked about in class today?"

Arthur nodded, "The origin of dueling started in Ancient Egypt."

"That's correct, but the Egyptians, their form of dueling was in Shadow Games. And if you lost, you got sent to the Shadow Realm."

"The Shadow what?" Arthur asked.

"The Shadow Realm, a mystical place that feeds on the darkness and fear of those who enter it. According to legend, Shadow Duels were very lethal and some even led to deaths."

"And what does this have to do with the abandoned dorm?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden, think about it," Arthur said. "The dorm is called the Millennium House."

"Correct, it was originally built to study the Millennium Items and the Shadow Games. But then some of the research team also started disappearing so they were afraid that investigating it would lead to them being trapped forever in the Shadow Realm. When Kaiba Corp. first established this school, they converted it into a dorm, but then the students there started disappearing as well so they shut it down."

"Come on," Jaden said dismissively. "Millennium Items, Shadow Games, this stuff can't possibly be true."

Banner chuckled and adjusted his glasses, "Well that's what most people say, but as the saying goes, in every fable exists a grain of truth." Pharaoh yawned. "Well I think that's my cue to get back to my room, good night, Children."

"Good night, Professor," Jaden, Arthur, and Syrus said.

"Wait a minute," Arthur said. "I do remember passing a dilapidated building right before I was knocked out."

"Sweet," Jaden said. "Then you can lead the way for us tomorrow night."

"What do you mean tomorrow night?" Syrus asked.

"What do you mean us?" Chumley threw in.

"It'll be fun," Jaden said. "We might even find out what happened to all those missing people."

* * *

Dr. Crowler heard the entire thing from outside. "This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for," he said excitedly. "I think it's time the Shadow Games make a comeback, Millennium Items and all." He walked away thinking,

* * *

In a dark alleyway in Domino, a duel was just finishing up with one of the participants scared stuff. "Okay, you win, just take whatever you want and go!"

"What I want," the metal masked man in a trench coat wearing a duel harness similar to Crowler's but the tray on his sleeve, "Is your soul!" He held up a gold-colored upside down pyramid with a single eye at the center. "Penalty Game: Mind Crush." The opponent screamed and fell over. "Rest in peace." As he went up to make sure his opponent was in the Shadow Realm, his cell phone rang. "What?... What do you want? Duel Academy, tomorrow night… I'll be there." He hung up the phone and smirked, "I'm going back."

* * *

Arthur was tired the next day, his afternoon "nap" had thrown off his entire sleeping rhythm. Jaden and Syrus were asleep too but that was normal for them.

Alexis noticed it, _That's strange, did Zane's duels with him really take that much out of him?_

Crowler spied on them through a crack in the classroom door.

* * *

"Arthur… Arthur!" Arthur shot up and fell back in his seat. He looked up to see Alexis staring down at him.

"Se… Sempai."

"You okay, you're not normally one to sleep through an entire class."

Arthur picked himself up, "Yes, Sempai, I'm fine, me, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley sat up last night telling ghost stories."

"Well, maybe you should go to bed early tonight, if you sleep through another class, your grades could suffer."

"I'm sorry, Sempai, I'll try my hardest not to fall asleep again." He got up and left. He regretted not telling Alexis about taking Jaden and the others to the Millennium House but something about Banner's story triggered some sort of sixth sense; that he would find something important there.

Arthur arrived at his room and collapsed onto his bed.

* * *

Crowler waited at the docks. "He's late," he moaned. Suddenly smoke filled the dock and the trench-coated man stepped forward. "Ah, there you are, my old friend."

"Save me your pleasantries, Crowler," he said. "You and I were never friends, not even when we were working for Hinxton."

"True, true, but we were co-workers, and now I'm asking for your services."

"What's the job?"

"I want you to frighten someone so intensely that he leaves this academy and never comes back. Are you up to the challenge?"

"You know I never back down from a challenge. In fact, I won't just frighten him, I'll banish him to the Shadow Realm, that way there's no way he'll ever come back." The smoke kicked up and he disappeared.

Crowler smiled, "Well if you insist," he said.

* * *

"Arthur, wake up!"

"Is that you, Sempai?" Arthur moaned and opened his eyes.

A large face with an oval nose and beady black eyes was staring at him.

Arthur screamed, "Who let the animals out!"

"Look, I may not be a neat eater, but I'm hardly an animal," Chumley said harshly.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, Chumley, it's just you."

"Come on, Arthur," Jaden, sitting at the foot of Arthur's bed said. "It's time to go."

"Go, go where?"

"To the Millennium House, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Arthur said. He packed his backpack and led the three other Slifers through the forest on the same path he went yesterday. "Okay, there's the well," Arthur said pointing at the object in question with a flashlight. "So I turned right and walked this way."

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Syrus asked after they've been walking a good long while.

"Well, this place seems a lot different at night," Arthur stated.

"I think we're lost," Chumley said.

"You could look at it as being lost," Jaden admitted. "Or you can just say we found a couple of places we weren't."

"Well we've been finding places for hours," Chumley complained. "But I guess it could be worse for Sy."

"How so?" Jaden asked.

"We could be near a lake of dirty swamp water." Chumley laughed.

"Very funny, Chumley, but you were the one who refused to bathe because you were scared of the bath tub last night."

"We have a bathtub?" Arthur asked Jaden.

"New one on me," Jaden said shrugging.

"Well maybe if you cleaned it once in a while, it wouldn't look so swamp-ish."

"Well maybe if you grew up and started taking showers."

"Why did I choose to come along with these people," Arthur moaned. "Wait, over there!"

"So that's the Millennium House," Jaden said.

"Guess so," Arthur agreed.

"There're probably lots of ghosts inside," Chumley said.

"Something's been bothering me," Arthur said. "If this is the place where all those students and people disappeared, why don't they just tear it down?"

"It's ghosts, I tell you!" Chumley cried. Jaden shined his flashlight around the gateway and noticed a red rose on the ground. _Looks like we weren't the only ones who were here recently._

"Chumley, there are no such things as ghosts," Arthur argued.

"Can you prove it?"

"Can you prove there are such things as ghosts?" Syrus asked.

A stick cracked.

Chumley and Syrus screamed, "What's that?"

Jaden shined his flashlight in the direction of the sound only to find…

"Oh, hi, Alexis."

"Alexis?"

"Sempai?"

"What are you doing here?"

"That's funny, I was just about to ask you guys the exact same thing," she said firmly.

"They made me,' Arthur said pointing to the others.

"You didn't have to come along," Syrus and Chumley told him.

"We heard about the Millennium House and wanted to check it out," Jaden told her.

"Well that's not very intelligent," Alexis said. "Don't you know kids have a way of disappearing in there?"

"Oh come on, that's just some urban myth."

"Hold on, Jaden, maybe Sempai is right. I mean even if the whole thing about Shadow Games and Millennium Items aren't true, the place is probably ready to fall down at any minute!"

"It's not a myth, believe me. If they catch you here, they'll expel you."

"So then why are you here?"

"I have my reasons!" Alexis snapped.

"Look, we just came here to look around, we promise we won't be in your way." Jaden turned to enter.

But Arthur was in his way. "Jaden, wait, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Mystical or not, the Millennium House is dangerous, I won't let you enter."

"Sheesh, Arthur, what crawled up your shorts? We probably won't be five minutes."

"Jaden… if you won't listen to me, then… I challenge you to a duel!"

Syrus, Chumley, and Alexis all gasped.

"If you win, I won't stop you from entering the Millennium House, but if I win, we turn around and forget this whole idea." _If Sempai believes that there's something to this whole Shadow Game business, then I'll have to do whatever it takes to honor her wishes._

"Not much of a dealmaker, are you, Arthur?" Jaden said. "But hey, I'm never one to turn down a duel."

"Jaden, here," Chumley said removing a Duel Disk from his backpack. Arthur removed his own. The two squared off in the front yard of the Millennium House.

"All right, Arthur, get your game on!"

(J: 4000)  
(A: 4000)

_I know Jaden is good, so I'm going to have to be extra careful. _"I'll start by summoning Shining Angel (1) in defense mode." The angel's wings folded up around him. "That ends my turn."

"Not much of a start," Jaden said. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian (2) in attack mode. Next I play the spell card H – Heated Heart! This gives Avian a 500 point boost."

(EHA: 1000-1500)

_So Jaden's strategies aren't just limited to fusing, _Alexis thought.

"Avian, attack Shining Angel with Talon Slash!" The green warrior swung its arm and the talon blades on its wrist cut the angel. "Oh yeah, and my Heated Heart also allows me to do damage to your life points even if your monster is in defense mode."

"No!" Arthur cried as an echo of the slash hit him.

(J: 4000)  
(A: 3300)

"Next I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn."

_Even with a defending monster, he still managed to affect my life points, _Arthur thought. _But still, he left his monster in defense mode. _"By destroying my Shining Angel, you activated his special ability allowing me to summon Queen's Knight (3) to the field in attack mode. And it's my turn." He drew a card. "I summon King's Knight (4) in attack mode. And since Queen's Knight is also on the field, his special ability lets me summon Jack's Knight (5) right from my deck."

"Three monsters should give Arthur a slight edge," Syrus said.

"Should being the key word here," Chumley pointed out.

"Queen's Knight, attack Avian with Royal Slash!" The woman stabbed her sword into Avian and destroyed him.

(J: 3500)  
(A: 3300)

"King's Knight, Jack's Knight, attack together!"

"I reveal my trap card Negate Attack," Jaden announced. The two knights were forced back.

Arthur punched himself in the head, "Why do I keep falling for the same trap over and over again?"

"Maybe because that's the point of a trap card," Jaden said. "Done yet?"

"Yeah," Arthur said glumly.

"Good, because it's my move!" He drew a card. "The next card I play is E- Emergency Call, this lets me take an Elemental Hero from my deck and add it to my hand. Elemental Hero Sparkman (6) should do nicely. So I summon him in attack mode and next I play the equip spell Spark Blaster!"

"Spark Blaster?" Arthur questioned.

"Yup, Spark Blaster is a special card that can only be equipped to Elemental Hero Sparkman, no other monster. You see, his blaster has three rounds and for each round he uses, he can switch the battle position of one of your monsters! So Sparkman, use Spark Blaster on Jack's Knight!" Sparkman fired his gun and Jack's Knight crouched down. "Now attack Jack's Knight with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman fired lightning from his hand which destroyed the knight.

"Hate to say it, but that was clever," Alexis said. "Since Jack's Knight has only 1000 attack points, his defense position was no match for Sparkman."

"Good try, pal, I end my turn."

_Neither of my two remaining knights can defeat his Sparkman. _Arthur drew a new card. "I switch my Queen's Knight to defense mode and set a card face-down; that ends my turn."

"Cool, my move. And I'll use another spell card, R – Righteous Justice! This spell allows me to destroy a number of spell or trap cards equal to the number of Elemental Heroes on my side of the field." Arthur's face-down was destroyed. "Sparkman, use Spark Blaster on his Queen's Knight!" Once again, Sparkman fired the blaster which forced Queen's Knight to attack mode. "Now attack his Queen's Knight with Static Shockwave. Now his Queen was destroyed."

(J: 3500)  
(A: 3200)

_If I leave my King's Knight in attack mode, he'll just use that Spark Blaster again to switch him to defense mode. But I'm no better off if I switch it to defense mode myself. _"I play… um… Mystical Elf (7) in defense mode, end turn."

"Come on, man, I saw you whoop that guy Charlie at the promotion exams. You were much better than this."

"That wasn't a real duel," Arthur said, a haunting echo of Zane's words passing through his head. "That was a mockery."

"A mockery, oh please, whoever taught you that is a mockery of dueling. Wait… I think that's right… yeah, that's right."

"Just go, please," Arthur said.

"All right, you asked for it. First I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (8) in attack mode, and next I play the spell O – Oversoul. This lets me bring an Elemental Hero back from my graveyard to my field, so come on back Elemental Hero Avian! And I'll play one more spell card… Hero Flash!"

"I've never heard of that card before," Arthur said.

"Yup, this is what I've been waiting this entire duel to play. You see, first I remove my four spell cards from my graveyard." H – Heated Heart, E – Emergency Call, R – Righteous Justice and O – Oversoul appeared briefly. "Now I get to summon an Elemental Hero from my deck, so now I call forth Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (9)!" Jaden's female Elemental Hero appeared in a burst of flames.

"What's the point of that?"

"I'm getting to that, you see Hero Flash also lets all my Elemental Heroes attack your life points directly."

"Oh no!"

"Sorry, pal, but this is what you got when you challenged me. Heroes, go to it." Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, and Clayman all leapt around Arthur's monsters and slugged him.

(J: 3500)  
(A: 0)

Arthur fell to one knee, "If I can't even beat a Slifer Red, what chance do I have against…"

"That's game!" Arthur was pulled from his monologue by Jaden. "You didn't do too bad, Arthur, I just had better luck than you." He looked up at Alexis, "Sorry, Sempai, I know you didn't want us going in there so I thought…"

"It's okay, Arthur."

"Alexis, why are you so adamant about not letting us in?"

Alexis sighed, she knew that Jaden would be the one asking the question. "You see, it's like this… one of the students that disappeared… was my own brother!"

The boys all gasped. Jaden cast a side glance at the rose, _So that explains it._

"If Alexis's brother disappeared inside the Millennium House," Syrus said. "Then the rumors aren't just rumors. I say we go back."

"Well I say we go in," Jaden decided. "Who knows, we might actually find a clue as to what happened to all those missing students." He threw a wink to Alexis. "See you, Sy, don't disappear on us."

"Don't disappear… hey, wait up guys!"

_I didn't even get a chance to use the card given to me. I'll become a legend at Duel Academy all right, the Legendary Failure. _He was interrupted by a female scream. "Sempai?" He looked up just in time to see a burly man in a trench coat and fedora backhand her across the face sending her down. "Sempai! Let her go!" He ran towards him.

Only to have the man lift him up by the neck and squeeze the air out of his lungs. "You want to be a hero, do you? Well too bad, because there are no heroes here, only victims, victims of the shadows!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

Arthur vs. Zane

(1)  
Name: Cyber Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1600

(2)  
Name: Cyber Twin Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2100

(3)  
Name: Thunder Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1500

(4)  
Name: Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Thunder/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2100

Ghost Story

(1)  
Name: Des Wombat  
Level: 3  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 300

(2)  
Name: Earthbound Spirit  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribtue: Earth  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 2000

(3)  
Name: Bitelon  
Level: 6  
Type: Reptile/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: Sinister Serpent  
Level: 1  
Type: Reptile/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 250

(5)  
Name: Winged Kuriboh  
Level: 1  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

(6)  
Name: Five-Headed Dragon  
Level: 12  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 5000  
DEF: 5000

Jaden vs. Arthur

(1)  
Name: Shining Angel  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 800

(2)  
Name: Elemental Hero Avian  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Queen's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(4)  
Name: King's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(5)  
Name: Jack's Knight  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1000

(6)  
Name: Elemental Hero Sparkman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(7)  
Name: Mystical Elf  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000

(8)  
Name: Elemental Hero Clayman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000

(9)  
Name: Elemental Hero Burstinatrix  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800

Next episode:

Jaden: This place is so cool, there's all these cool drawings on the wall and a picture of a guy I never seen before.

Chumley: Hey, do you guys here that?

Jaden: It's Alexis, she's in trouble!

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! She lost her soul to the shadows and now you shall too!"

Jaden: Not if I have anything to say about it!

Syrus: Next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends: Beyond a Shadow of a Duel Pt 2

"Prepare to get your shadow game on!"

Jaden: What does that even mean?


	9. Beyond a Shadow of a Duel Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends… 

"_The only evidence that such a thing ever happened was a stone carving found in a makeshift tomb near Stonehenge."_

_"A carving?"_

_The picture was of a gray stone wall. On the wall was a picture which looked like a child's drawing. The figure had round head with several lines extending from the head most likely signifying hair. Its finger-length rectangular body and stick legs. A white line was running along half the length of the stick arm with a speck of blue in the middle._

_It almost looked like a Duel Disk._

* * *

_"Good, you made it." Arthur turned and saw Zane standing behind him with two Duel Disks._

_"Zane, you were the one who sent the message?"_

_"I'll give you so many losses you'll develop an immunity to losing!" _

* * *

"_Back when this school was first constructed, a special fourth dorm was created. This dorm was made for those who were as good as Obelisk Blue but without the snobbery. It was called the Millennium House. Nobody talks about it any more. But soon after, they shut it down because several students started to go missing."_

_"Where did they go?" Syrus asked._

* * *

"_Ah, there you are, my old friend. I want you to frighten someone so intensely that he leaves this academy and never comes back."_

"

* * *

_"It's not a myth, believe me. If they catch you here, they'll expel you."_

_"So then why are you here?"_

_"I have my reasons!" Alexis snapped._

_"Look, we just came here to look around, we promise we won't be in your way." Jaden turned to enter._

_But Arthur was in his way. "Jaden, wait, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Mystical or not, the Millennium House is dangerous, I won't let you enter."_

_"Sheesh, Arthur, what crawled up your shorts? We probably won't be five minutes."_

* * *

"_And I'll play one more spell card… Hero Flash!"_

_"What's the point of that?"_

_"I'm getting to that, you see Hero Flash also lets all my Elemental Heroes attack your life points directly."_

_"Oh no!"_

_"Sorry, pal, but this is what you got when you challenged me. Heroes, go to it." Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, and Clayman all leapt around Arthur's monsters and slugged him._

_(J: 3500)  
_

* * *

"_Sempai?" He looked up just in time to see a burly man in a trench coat and fedora backhand her across the face sending her down. "Sempai! Let her go!" He ran towards him._

* * *

Episode 7: Beyond the Shadow of a Duel Pt 2

* * *

The main room of the Millennium House had cathedral ceilings, chandeliers and the most unusual sight of all: walls covered with Egyptian-style writing and pictures. "This place is sweet," Jaden said. "You know, a coat of paint, some cardboard boxes, maybe a throw rug, and we can so totally move in here."

"Are you kidding?" Syrus asked. "This is even worse than the Slifer dorm!" He shined his flashlight on the walls illuminating the writing. "I mean what's all this stuff on the walls?"

"Do you think it has something to do with the Shadow Games?" Chumley asked.

"Hey, I think this depicts the seven Millennium Items," Jaden said. He took a closer look, "Cool, they even have their names written in English underneath them… the Millennium Rod… the Millennium Necklace…" Jaden shined his flashlight on the image of an upside down pyramid. "This shows… the Millennium Puzzle… strange, I wonder where I've seen something like that before." He spotted something: a picture on the mantle above the fireplace. "And that shows someone I've never seen before." The picture was of a boy with shaggy gray-brown hair dressed in an Obelisk uniform.

Syrus added his flashlight's light to Jaden's. "Is that… Arthur?"

Jaden stepped closer. "No, this guy is much older than Arthur. But this resemblance is bordering freaky."

"He's dressed as an Obelisk, maybe Alexis knows who he is," Chumley offered.

Jaden took down the picture and stared closely at it. "Hey, there's something written on the corner here, guys… 'To my biggest fan, Atticus.' Who's Atticus?"

* * *

Alexis woke to find her hands and feet tied together. Furthermore, she was in some kind of casket. "Where am I?" She asked.

"On a hook," a deep voice replied. "Baiting your friends into my trap."

"Jaden, Arthur, anybody!" She called out.

"Surrender your soul to the shadows!" A strange eye-shaped symbol appeared before her and she was consumed in light. She screamed in pain.

* * *

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley all heard the scream. "That sounded like Alexis," Syrus said.

"Let's go," Jaden said giving the picture to Chumley to put in his backpack. They ran down a hallway until they got to what looked like a meeting room.

Arthur was laying on a couch, a card on his stomach.

"Arthur!" Jaden ran down to check on him. "Looks like he's alive." He noticed the card on him.

It was Etoile Cyber (1)

"This is Alexis's card," Jaden recognized. He looked around and spotted a hallway leading down. "You two make sure Arthur's all right, I'm going for Alexis." He took off down the hall.

"Be careful," Syrus called back.

"Hey Arthur," Chumley called. Arthur was coughing and gagging. "You okay?"

"Chumley, Syrus, I thought you guys went inside the Millennium House."

"We are inside the Millennium House and so are you."

Arthur gasped, "Oh no, Sempai!"

"You mean Alexis?" Syrus asked.

"She's in trouble."

"We know, we heard her scream."

"What you don't know is who kidnapped her."

"Well Jaden's about to, he just went after her."

"We have to catch up to him." Chumley hauled Arthur onto his back and they along with Syrus took off again.

* * *

Jaden ran down the tunnel which came out into a large cave. Some kind of etching was on the ground. He saw Alexis sleeping in the coffin. "Alexis!"

"She can't hear you," a deep voice said. "She's far away, locked in the Shadow Realm."

"Who's there?"

Smoke gathered around him as the man seemed to rise literally out of the ground. "Greetings, I am Titan, a Shadow Duelist."

It was by then that Syrus, Chumley, and Arthur caught up to Jaden. "That's him!' Arthur cried as Chumley placed him down. "That's the guy who kidnapped Sempai!"

"We have to get Alexis back," Syrus said.

"Yeah, hand her over right now or you'll be sorry," Jaden threatened.

"The only way you'll be able to free her is if you beat me at a Shadow Game."

"Shadow Game?"

"He's not looking at me, is he?" Chumley asked.

"Jaden, he wants to duel you," Arthur informed the Slifer.

"Look, I'm not afraid to duel you," Jaden told Titan. "But Shadow Games don't exist!"

"The others didn't believe in the Shadow Games either," Titan said showing his arm with the rather large dueling gauntlet on it. "But they were soon convinced, you see when you fight in a Shadow Game, you're not just risking your life points, you're risking your soul."

"So you're the one behind all those disappearances," Jaden accused as Chumley searched his backpack for a Duel Disk. "Well you're not getting us, especially not Alexis!"

"Unless you win, she's mine forever as will you be."

Jaden growled as Chumley handed Jaden a Duel Disk. He put it on, "Okay, get your game on."

"Shadow game that is," Titan replied. The tray slid out of his gauntlet and spread out like a fan.

As Jaden inserted his deck and activated his Duel Disk, he cast one last glance at Alexis, "Hold on, Alexis, I'll get you out."

"Duel!"

(J: 4000)  
(T: 4000)

"Prepare, you fool, to enter the shadows," Titan warned as he drew a card. "I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend (2) in attack mode."

"An Archfiend monster?"

"Yes, and now that this card is out, each and every monster with Archfiend in its name gains 1000 attack points."

Syrus, Arthur, and Chumley, who were all on the sidelines gasped.

(IA: 900-1900)

But Jaden just smirked and said, "Uh yeah, I already knew about that, and I also know that in order to keep those monsters on the field, you have to pay life points during every standby phase of your turn."

"No I don't," Titan said sliding a card into a slot on his gauntlet. "Not after activating the spell card Pandemonium." Jaden and the others were temporarily blinded and when they could look again, their scenery has changed. Now they were in a large chamber surrounded by demonic-looking statues.

"Pretty cool," Jaden had to admit.

"Yes, and it not only changes the scenery, but it changes the rules. Now I don't have to pay any life points to keep my Archfiend monsters out on the field. And if they're ever destroyed outside of battle I get to add another right to my hand. I know what you're thinking, you're thinking your little friend's fate is all but sealed."

The casket door slid shut on Alexis as bony claws dragged it into the wall.

"Sempai!" Arthur cried. He ran after it but only ended up getting thrown back by some strange light coming from Titan's pocket.

"Alexis!" Jaden cried.

"That's not fair, bring her back," Chumley demanded.

"What did you do to her?" Syrus asked.

"The same thing I'm going to do to the three of you if you continue to pester and annoy me."

"Hey, just leave my friends out of this," Jaden snapped. "My draw!" Jaden's hand looked rather flimsy. He had mostly trap cards and only one monster. _I don't have any card that can go up against 1900 attack points, but maybe… _"Elemental Hero Avian (3), I summon you out in attack mode!" Jaden's green flying friend appeared aiming its claw at Titan. "And I'll also throw down two face-downs as well."

"Too bad you won't have a chance to use them," Titan said drawing a card. "I summon Terrorking Archfiend (4) in attack mode!" Just like the queen, the Terrorking looked like a demon turned inside out. "Now you have tow vicious Archfiends to contend with, and thanks to the special ability of the Infernalqueen, the Terrorking's attack points automatically increase by 1000."

(TA: 2000-3000)

"3000 attack points!" Jaden gasped.

"That's right, now I'm going to put them all to use! Terrorking Archfiend, attack Avian! Locus Storm Barrage!" The Terrorking's chest opened up and a swarm of insects launched from it.

"No way," Jaden cried as he activated one of his face-downs. "You forgot about my face-down card Mirror Gate!" Blue energy waves came between Avian and the attack. "This trap card automatically causes our monsters to switch places, my Avian for your Terrorking. So now all those 3000 attack points are going to be working for me."

"You really thought you could bait me into a trap?" Titan asked with a sly grin. 'Look around you and tell me who's trapped?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your trap won't work against my Terrorking, it simply activates his special ability, an ability which determines our monster's fate by a game of chance!" Six balls floated out of the lava pit at the center of the ring. The balls were numbered as such. The balls fell into a circle next to Titan. "You see when he's targeted by an effect, Terrorking's special ability gives me a gambling chance. A number between 1 and 6 is selected at random and if it happens to be a 2 or a 5, then your trap card's destroyed and Terrorking remains on my side, so let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens, shall we." A little fireball began leaping from one ball to the next.

"It's okay," Chumley assured the others. "The odds are way in Jaden's favor."

"You flunked math, Chumley," Syrus pointed out.

"No, I got a 54," Chumley argued.

The fireball started to slow down and finally stopped lighting up the 2 ball. "It seems that chance has favored the Terrorking Archfiend. Mirror Gate is shattered!" The blue energy waves dispersed as the locusts plowed through Avian.

(J: 2000)  
(T: 4000)

"Well that stinks," Jaden complained. "But at least it activates my other trap, Hero Signal!" A light cast a glowing 'H' on the ceiling. "When my monster's destroyed in battle, this trap allows me to automatically summon a monster from my deck or my hand with Elemental Hero in its name. And I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (5), defense mode." The boulder-esque Elemental Hero flexed its muscles before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Way to duel!"

"That Clayman should keep Jaden safe."

"I don't think so," Titan said holding up an upside down pyramid on a string. "At least not from this!" Bright light, the same light that threw Arthur back, flashed the boys.

"Now the Shadow Games truly begin! Don't your life points seem so utterly insignificant now that it's your very life that's at risk?"

"Jaden, look down!" Arthur cried.

"Huh? My arm!" It wasn't just his arm, but a chunk of his chest was gone.

"It is the way of the shadows," Titan explained. "Transcending the game; attacking your body."

"I can't move my feet," Jaden complained.

"Of course not, as the shadow fog rolls past, you all will feel its darkness pull you into its grip."

Syrus, Chumley, and Arthur all started gagging. "The air, I can't breathe."

"My feet, I can't move them!"

"My head!"

"Treasure the numbness for it will not last! Soon you will be drawn into an infinite chasm of eternal darkness where every waking moment will be filled with…"

"Give me a break," Jaden said breaking Titan's diatribe. "How bad can it be? So what, back at our dorm we have black-out curtains so we can sleep in. I'm not scared of the dark, it's great."

"But your black-out curtains do not wield the same mystic power as my Millennium Item does. It's your move, but make it count, for it may be your last."

_Wow, Millennium Items, shadow fog, who could ask for a better challenge? _Jaden's lips curled into a smile.

Which nerved Titan. _What is he smiling about?_

_All right, Jaden, get your game on. _"Here it goes, buddy, for my move I play…" Jaden drew a card. "The spell card Pot of Greed!" Pot of Greed was a normal spell card that allowed the user to draw two extra cards. "And I'll fuse this Elemental Hero Sparkman (6) with the Clayman I have on the field!" From the boulder and the golden-armored warrior emerged a large monster round and covered in gold armor with a blue orb that was crackling with electricity at the center. "Now say hello to Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (7)! And next I'll use his special ability to destroy one of your monsters on the field whose original attack points are lower than his. Now, Thunder Giant, let loose Static Blast!" The giant fired a blast of blue lightning which headed straight for the Terrorking.

Titan chuckled and Jaden knew that that meant trouble for him.

The lightning slowed until it was just in front of the Terrorking Archfiend.

"I activate Terrorking's special ability once again," Titan said. "Spin roulette!" The fireball began moving from ball to ball.

"Oh no, it just can't land on a 2 or a 5 again," Syrus whined.

The fireball once again slowed until it landed on the 5.

"I think you spoke too soon, Sy," Arthur said.

Titan let out a triumphant laugh, "I win again, it seems even fate isn't on your side half the time and now you will pay the price!" The lightning doubled back and destroyed Thunder Giant.

"This stinks, talk about a run of some really bad luck," Jaden said.

"Jaden!"

"No!"

_This is totally anti-licious, _Chumley thought. _No matter what Jaden does, that Shadow Duelist's Archfiend will use that roulette to save it. And this choking dark fog isn't exactly helping things either. I mean first Jaden came here to save Alexis, now he might not even be able to save himself!_

"Now all your monsters are destroyed," Titan informed him. "And your next!" His laugh was border lining demonic.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Etoile Cyber  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1600

(2)  
Name: Infernalqueen Archfiend  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 1500

(3)  
Name: Elemental Hero Avian  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: Terrorking Archfiend  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500

(5)  
Name: Elemental Hero Clayman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000

(6)  
Name: Elemental Hero Sparkman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute; Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(7)  
Name: Elemental Hero Thunder Giant  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1200

* * *

Next episode:

Jaden: I don't know what to do. Every time I try to target his cards, he just uses that roulette to protect himself.

"Kooo."

Jaden: What's that, Winged Kuriboh? You're telling me I shouldn't give up? But how can I win when he keeps using that Millennium Item to make my body disappear?

"Kooo."

Jaden: What do you mean it's fake?

Syrus: Next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends: Beyond a Shadow of a Duel Pt 3

Jaden: There's still one chance left, go…


	10. Beyond a Shadow of a Duel Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends:

* * *

_Jaden ran down the tunnel which came out into a large cave. Some kind of etching was on the ground. He saw Alexis sleeping in the coffin. "Alexis!"_

_"She can't hear you," a deep voice said. "She's far away, locked in the Shadow Realm."_

_"Who's there?"_

_Smoke gathered around him as the man seemed to rise literally out of the ground. "Greetings, I am Titan, a Shadow Duelist."_

_"Look, I'm not afraid to duel you," Jaden told Titan. "But Shadow Games don't exist!"_

_"The others didn't believe in the Shadow Games either," Titan said showing his arm with the rather large dueling gauntlet on it. "But they were soon convinced, you see when you fight in a Shadow Game, you're not just risking your life points, you're risking your soul."_

_"So you're the one behind all those disappearances," Jaden accused as Chumley searched his backpack for a Duel Disk. "Well you're not getting us, especially not Alexis!"_

* * *

_"Prepare, you fool, to enter the shadows," Titan warned as he drew a card. "I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend (2) in attack mode."_

* * *

"_I'll fuse this Elemental Hero Sparkman (6) with the Clayman I have on the field!" From the boulder and the golden-armored warrior emerged a large monster round and covered in gold armor with a blue orb that was crackling with electricity at the center. "Now say hello to Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (7)! And next I'll use his special ability to destroy one of your monsters on the field whose original attack points are lower than his. Now, Thunder Giant, let loose Static Blast!" The giant fired a blast of blue lightning which headed straight for the Terrorking._

_Titan chuckled and Jaden knew that that meant trouble for him._

_The lightning slowed until it was just in front of the Terrorking Archfiend._

_"I activate Terrorking's special ability once again," Titan said. "Spin roulette!" The fireball began moving from ball to ball._

_"Oh no, it just can't land on a 2 or a 5 again," Syrus whined._

_The fireball landed on the 5._

_The lightning doubled back and destroyed Thunder Giant._

* * *

Episode 8: Beyond a Shadow of a Duel Pt 3

* * *

Jaden was grunting in pain. He would say that his stomach hurt except… he had no stomach! And his feet were locked in place to boot.

(J: 2000)  
(T: 4000)

"You're destiny is set," Titan said. "Soon my Archfiend deck will finish off all your pathetic monsters and my Millennium Item will finish you off!"

"I hate this," Arthur said. "I want to help."

"As long as he has that Millennium Item, I don't think there's anything we can do to help," Chumley said.

"Do you think that's a real Millennium Item?" Syrus asked.

"What else could it be?"

"This duel isn't over yet," Jaden said. "I still have plenty of cards up my sleeve, like this one." He slid a spell card into its slot. "Mirage of Nightmare and I'll throw down a couple of face-downs while I'm at it."

"Don't waste my time, your life points won't last long enough for you to use them anyway," Titan said. "Alexis's soul is gone and soon yours will join it!" He placed his hand in front of his chest plate and a card ejected from his deck.

Arthur noticed it, _That chest plate part of his Duel Disk looks familiar, where have I seen that before?_

"It's my turn."

"Hold on, I think you're forgetting something, Mirage lets me draw until I'm holding four cards!"

"So go ahead, you could have four million and it still wouldn't protect you from the crushing power of my monster. Allow my Terrorking Archfiend to give you an example. Attack, Locus Storm Barrage!" The Terrorking's chest opened up and a swarm of insects launched.

"Talk about butterflies in your stomach," Jaden said. "Or in my case, lack of stomach, good thing I placed a trap card, Mirror Force!" One of his face-downs was revealed. "Say good-bye to all your monsters in attack mode!"

"Totally licious," Chumley said. "If Jaden keeps this up, we'll be able to get out of here and with Alexis too." The insects and fire from Titan's two Archfiend monsters bounced off a shield and destroyed them.

"How dare you!"

"How? Because I'm daring, I guess."

"Well let's see how daring you are after this, I'm using Desrook Archfiend (1)'s special effect, it allows me to resurrect my Terrorking Archfiend by sending this card to the graveyard." As soon as the card was in the graveyard slot, the Terrorking reappeared.

"Him again?"

"Next I activate the effect of the field spell Pandemonium." He laughed. "Its powerful magic allows me to draw a new Archfiend monster if one of my Archfiend monsters is ever sent to the graveyard. Of course this new Archfiend can't be as powerful, then again my Terrorking is packing more than enough power as it is. Now let's try this again. Locus Storm Barrage!"

"Will this storm ever let up?"

"Go, Emergency Provisions," Jaden commanded as his last remaining face-down was revealed. "This spell allows me to sacrifice another spell or trap card and get back 1000 life points."

(J: 3000)  
(T: 4000)

Jaden held up his Duel Disk to take the blunt of the locusts.

(J: 1000)  
(T: 4000)

"You still stand?"

"As long as I have two good legs."

Titan removed the pyramid-shaped object. "But your legs are not good, and thanks to this latest attack on your life points neither are your arms."

"Aww man, Jaden's fading really fast," Syrus said as Jaden's free arm disappeared.

_Talk about hanging on by a limb, _Jaden cracked.

As Arthur tried to block the light from reaching his eyes, he saw his reflection in his crystal.

And the doorway behind him.

Arthur turned but only saw the wall of the Pandemonium. _Could it be?_

"Better make this next move count," Jaden said. "All right, I play the spell The Warrior Returning Alive, and this lets me bring back Avian! Now, fuse with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (2) and create… the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (3)!" The green winged man and the woman in red transformed into lightning bolts which swirled into each other and Jaden's chief fusion monster appeared. "Now what do you say we turn up the heat in here, Wingman, attack with Inferno Dragon Hand!" Since it was an attack, not an effect, Terrorking's roulette ability couldn't protect it and it was destroyed. "Oh, by the way, did I mention his super power? Your beasties won't be the only ones hurting, you will too! You take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."

(J: 1000)  
(T: 1900)

Titan's right arm and left leg started to vanish.

"Now parts of him are starting to disappear," Syrus noted.

"Do you think that works on my waistline?" Chumley asked.

"It matters not, because I have another Desrook Archfiend in my hand." He slid it into his graveyard and Terrorking Archfiend reappeared.

"This guy is really overstaying his welcome," Jaden said as Flame Wingman adapted on battle ready stance. "I've got to get rid of him somehow, but first I've got to protect myself with Dark Catapulter (4). Now come on, and do your worse!"

"You want my worse? Well you should be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it." Titan drew a card. "Especially when this card is in the mix, I sacrifice my Terrorking Archfiend and call forth my Skull Archfiend of Lightning (5)!" The new monster looked vastly similar to another Skull monster. "You wanted my worse, well you got it, every last Super Charge Bolt!" The Skull opened its mouth and released a bolt of lightning which destroyed Flame Wingman.

(J: 600)  
(T: 1900)

_I have to hang on… for Alexis._

"Look into the eye and feel yourself falling deeper and deeper into the shadows." Jaden fell down.

"He can't even stand up," Chumley cried.

"Jaden, wake up," Syrus called.

* * *

Darkness; that was all he could see. _I can't do this any more, _Jaden said. _I've failed Alexis, I've failed…_

_"Kooo."_

A strange light came out of Jaden's Duel Disk and started flying around.

_Winged Kuriboh _(6), _is that you?_ As the light flew around, Jaden could see the cave they arrived in. _The cave? That's right, this isn't really a demon's lair, it's just some illusion made by… _Jaden gasped, "That's it!"

* * *

Jaden opened his eyes, _That's it, we aren't really dueling a Shadow Game, it's just an illusion! He's just messing with my mind! _"Well no more, it's time I dispel this Shadow Game Scam!"

"Did he just say Shadow Game Scam?" Chumley asked.

"What does he mean?" Syrus asked.

"I mean my soul is not on the serving plate any more. It's my move!"

Titan was aghast at Jaden's newfound confidence. _Why isn't he scared any more?_

A tiny speck of light appeared on Dark Catapulter's head. "First I'm going to activate my Dark Catapulter's special ability, it allows me to remove one card from the graveyard for every turn Catapulter is in defense mode. Then for every card I remove, I get to destroy 1 trap or spell card that's out on the field. So since he was in defense mode for one turn, I get to remove Avian from the graveyard and now I'll destroy your Pandemonium card!" The antennae on top of Catapulter formed a big ball of lightning which shot right for Titan's field card slot. The Pandemonium field dispersed leaving them in the cave they were originally in.

Titan held up his pyramid, 'So what, you still hadn't destr…"

"Banzai!" Arthur came out of nowhere and clamped onto the pyramid. The two grappled for it.

"Go, Arthur," Jaden cheered.

"Give me that, you miserable little runt!"

"Not on your life, meat wad," Arthur returned. His crystals let out their own flash of light causing Titan to loosen his grip and Arthur backed up. "No… more… MIND GAMES!" Arthur slammed the pyramid on the ground causing it to shatter to a million pieces.

Jaden's and Titan's bodies were complete again.

"Jaden, you got your body back," Syrus said happily.

"Sy, I never lost it, this whole Shadow Game was just a big fake. It was all just hypnosis to make me think I was losing my body.'

Chumley looked at Arthur. "Arthur, did you know that too?"

Arthur scratched his head embarrassed. "Well, actually… I thought that since that thing was keeping Sempai comatose, that destroying it might bring her back. Although… I suppose that real Millennium Items would be a bit harder to break."

"No, it was real, I'm a real Shadow Duelist."

"Okay, smart guy," Jaden said. "If you're such an expert on Shadow Dueling, tell me… how many Millennium Items are there."

"How many Millennium Items? Well… uh…"

"Let's go, I'm waiting."

"Uh… seven, there are seven."

Jaden's eyebrow twitched.

"He's right," Chumley confirmed.

Titan laughed triumphantly, "You see, I told you, that proves that I'm a true Shadow Duelist! And that my Millennium Pendant is real! What do you say about that?"

"Besides that you're a big dunce?"

"What?"

"You see, the names of the Millennium Items were sketched on the inside of this dorm, and yours is called the Millennium Puzzle, not Pendant. You see, guys, he's a phony, he probably just knocked Alexis out and stashed her somewhere, you don't have her soul, so hand her over, all of her!"

"No amount of money is worth this much lip from a rat," Titan complained. He turned and walked away.

"Hey wait, you're not leaving until you give back all the students you stole."

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

"We'll see about that." Jaden ran after him. As he did, he was unaware that each of the strange pillars around the cave were emitting a flash of light. The flashes became beams which converged at the center.

A strange golden eye-shaped symbol appeared on the ground.

"How'd you do this trick?" Jaden asked.

"I didn't," Titan replied.

Black smoke began swirling around them. When the smoke cleared, a large black ball was where the two Duelists once were.

"Jaden," Syrus called out.

* * *

Inside, the two Duelists marveled at their new location. The blackness seemed to go on forever. "What is this place?" Titan asked.

"Come on, enough tricks already," Jaden said.

"A trick? Even I can't do something like this!"

Something began falling from the sky, blobby things with slits for eyes and sharp teeth. They immediately converged on Titan.

"Help, they're attacking," Titan called. "Jaden, save me!" A blob went into his mouth preventing him from saying anything more.

"What in the…" Jaden then noticed that the blobs were now ganging up on him. Suddenly he heard a cooing sound coming from his Duel Disk. He looked down to see a patch of fur struggling to exit from his deck. Soon, three-toed claws could be seen and soon, Winged Kuriboh was staring up at Jaden. "Now this is weird," Jaden said. "First I can hear you, and now I see you. What in the world is going on?" Winged Kuriboh floated down and got right up in the blobs' faces causing them to fall back. "Way to show them who's boss, Kuriboh."

"Jaden Yuki." Jaden looked at Titan. The man's voice was strangely echo and his eyes were glowing red. "The shadows hunger for a soul. Only one shall survive."

Jaden rolled his eyes, "Oh come on now, red contacts? You really went overboard setting up for this, didn't you?"

The blobs backed up until they surrounded the Duelists in a circle. Dark Catapulter and Skull Archfiend of Lightning reappeared. "This duel shall now continue in the Shadow Realm."

"So you're sticking with the Shadow Realm thing, huh? Fine, as long as we get to finish our duel. I play the spell card Monster Reincarnation, now by discarding one card from my hand, one of the graveyard monsters comes back and I choose everyone's favorite golden boy, Sparkman!" Jaden summoned him in defense mode. "You remember him, don't you?"

"Very well then," Titan said. "My turn."

"Yeah, but don't forget, Mister Tall-Dark-and-Scary, without your Pandemonium field card in play, having an Archfiend monster out costs you 500 life points per turn." Black smoke poured out of Titan's mouth.

(J: 600)  
(T: 1400)

"500 life points is nothing compared to a soul." Titan motioned to his Skull. "Now, Skull Archfiend of Lightning attack!" A bolt of electricity from the Skull's mouth obliterated Dark Catapulter.

"Whoa, you're really pulling out all the stops, aren't you?"

"Now I place one card face-down and summon a Desrook Archfiend in attack mode to end my turn." A tree husk with a skeleton face appeared.

Winged Kuriboh looked at Jaden firmly. "Don't you worry, Kuriboh," Jaden said firmly. "I'm totally still in this duel. Here I go!" He drew a card. _Okay, they say that the best defense is a good offense but what's cool about this card is that it can let me have both! _"Sparkman, I'm putting you in attack mode," Jaden said. Sparkman stood up. "And arming you with the spell card Spark Blaster." A pistol appeared in Sparkman's right hand. "It has three blasts and for each one it lets me switch a battle mode of a monster on the field. And I think I know just the monster to use it on first." Sparkman raised the gun towards the Skull Archfiend of Lightning.

"So be it, change the battle mode of my Skull Archfiend of Lightning," Titan said. "His 1200 defense points should make for easy conquest unless my roulette negates your effect again."

"Sorry, but that's not the monster I was talking about," Jaden said. "In fact, my Sparkman isn't even going to use the blaster yet. Static Shockwave!" Sparkman fired lightning from its hand and destroyed Desrook Archfiend.

(J: 600)  
(T: 900)

"Oh, and as for who I'm going to use the Spark Blaster on… the Sparkman himself!" Sparkman aimed the blaster downward and shot it. Immediately Sparkman got down on one knee on a picture of his card.

"Coward," Titan insulted. "Using him to destroy my Desrook Archfiend just to get at my life points then using that blaster to shift its mode just to protect your own. But it matters not." Titan activated his trap card. "Nothing can protect you from this: the trap card Battle-Scarred. With it, the 500 life point cost of my Skull Archfiend of Lightning affects not only me but you too and for as long as he's out on the field."

(J: 100)  
(T: 400)

"This is bad, I won't be able to last another turn." The blobs started to close in on Jaden again but backed off when Winged Kuriboh intervened. "You tell them, little guy," Jaden told Winged Kuriboh. "It's all good, we still have Sparkman."

"Wrong again. Skull Archfiend of Lightning, destroy that beast with Blast Stream of Fury!" Once again the lightning shot out and once again Sparkman was destroyed.

"Next I place one card face-down and activate Double Spell! Now by discarding one of the spell cards in my hand, I'm allowed to use one of the spell cards from your graveyard and I select Emergency Provisions." The card suddenly appeared in his hand. "Now I sacrifice one meaningless card and gain back 1000 life points." Titan's face-down card disappeared.

(J: 100)  
(T: 1400)

"Your fate is sealed, you have not a single card remaining in your hand. Battle-Scarred will take the last of your life points next turn, and then you'll join the rest of the students I've taken… in the Shadow Realm!"

* * *

"What is that thing?" Chumley wondered.

"Whatever it is, it's got Jaden," Syrus said.

Arthur stared at the black orb and looked down at his crystals.

They were glowing.

Arthur kept shifting his glance from his crystals to the orb and knew what he had to do. He slowly approached the orb.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Stand back, you don't know what that thing is!"

"But Syrus has a point," Arthur said solemnly. "No matter what it is, it has Jaden and I have to do whatever it takes to get him out." _No matter what it does to me. _Arthur made a fist and slammed it against the edge. Lightning danced all around Arthur. He smelled something burning and realized it was coming from his hands. The electricity generated from the meeting of the dark orb and the crystals was cooking his hands. Arthur tried to drown out the pain and just kept pushing.

* * *

"Better make this trick count," Jaden said as Winged Kuriboh held off the blobs again. "Because one way or another, it's going to be my last. Here I come!" He drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (7) in attack mode!" A squatty man in blue armor and helmet appeared. "Now Bubbleman will just burst if he's left all alone. So if he's the last card in my hand when I summon him, I get to summon another monster! And there's more, you see if he's the only monster I have on the field when he's summoned, I'm allowed to draw two more cards." Jaden snapped two cards off of his deck. "And what do you know, I drew his favorite: Bubble Shuffle! Actually, it's more of a two-step, you see it works like this: I switch Bubbleman and one of your monsters to defense mode." Bubbleman landed on the ground. "Then I sacrifice Bubbleman and I can summon a hero."

"If my Skull Archfiend's counter effect doesn't render your spell card useless that is," Titan said motioning to the recently appeared circle of numbered balls. "If it lands on a 1, 3, or 6, your Bubble Shuffle spell fails to activate."

"I've had bad luck with this thing," Jaden complained. The fireball went from number to number, finally…

stopping…

on…

a…

2.

Titan gasped in horror.

"All right," Jaden cheered as Bubbleman knelt down and crossed his arms. "Finally, I win!" Skull Archfiend of Lightning's wings folded up around him as it also crouched down. "Now let's give a big Shadow Realm welcome to…" Bubbleman disappeared and a large golden-armored humanoid with horns and blades appeared. "Elemental Hero Bladedge (8)! I know what you're thinking, he looks pretty sharp. Well you're right, so sharp that when he cuts through your defending monster, all those extra attack points are dealt to do as damage. Bladedge, show him how you got your name. Slice and Dice Attack!" The golden armored hero dove down and seemed to go right through Skull Archfiend of Lightning. Titan could only watch as his monster fell to pieces.

(J: 100)  
(T: 0)

Immediately the blobs started to consume Titan who desperately called out for help, but Jaden knew that, whether in his power or not, he would resolve to leave Titan to his fate.

Although, his fate might end up being the same; because the blobs were about to make their way to him.

"Jaden!" Jaden and Winged Kuriboh turned to see Arthur ripping a hole in the "wall" of the dome that surrounded them. "Come on, illusion or not it's too dangerous to be around here."

"I'll drink to that," Jaden said. The two dove through the hole.

"Jaden!"

"Are you all right?"

"Never better, guys" Jaden said.

"What happened in there?" Chumley asked.

Before Jaden could reply, the dome where the final part of the duel took place in started to implode on itself. The process caused a huge wind to kick up almost blowing the casket Alexis was in away. As the others held on for dear life, Jaden struggled to hold the casket, and Alexis, down until the dark orb burst into particles.

Jaden stood up and clapped, "Awesome! I wonder what he does for an encore. Talk about a magic trick. There were all these little monsters and vortexes and…"

"Magic trick?" Syrus interrupted Jaden's half-explanation. "You don't think that was the real Shadow Realm?"

"Nah, it's all mirrors and fog machines, just like I said. Although…" Jaden scratched his head. "I'd give my entire deck to find out how he did it. I've never seen anything like it."

Arthur sighed.

* * *

Crowler walked through the hallway of the Millennium House, coming into the cave. "Little-Jaden must be paralyzed with fear by now. Oh, Titan, where are you, my friend? I'd like to hear every detail, every chat…" Crowler noticed a card on the ground and picked it up.

It was Pandemonium. "Titan would never leave this behind unless… he lost! Jaden Yuki has outwitted me again! But this isn't over yet, not by a long shot."

* * *

When Alexis awoke, she found herself in the forest with Jaden, Syrus, Arthur, and Chumley. "Where am I?"

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Jaden said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey, what kind of a thanks is that? We're here because we had to fight the bad guy and save the damsel in distress."

"Oh yeah, that strange man snatched me, but how did you know I was in trouble?"

"We found your card," Arthur said handing Alexis Etoile Cyber.

"And look at what else we found," Jaden said showing Alexis the photograph they obtained.

Alexis's eyes tear up, "It's… my brother!"

"So your brother is Atticus," Jaden said.

Alexis nodded, "I remember… one time I told him flat out I wished he would just disappear. When we first received word that he vanished, I thought it was my fault. My cousin, the one who seriously taught me to duel, convinced me to apply for Duel Academy. She said I would either find out where he was or honor his memory by becoming a dueling legend. But… this is the first time I've even seen him in a long time. Except…" She looked down at Arthur. "When I look at you, you remind me of him back in happier times."

"Alexis, don't worry," Jaden assured her. "If your brother is still alive, we'll help you find him. After all, we wouldn't want you getting locked in any more tombs looking for him."

"You… were really worried about me, weren't you?" Alexis asked. Jaden winked at him.

"Hey guys, check it out," Arthur said. "The sun's up."

"We better get back before they notice we're gone."

"Bye, Alexis."

"Good-bye, Sempai."

"See you in class," Jaden concluded. "Oh, yeah, and by the way, if anyone asks, we were never here."

_But you were here, _Alexis thought as she watched the boys depart. _And you didn't just save my life, you gave me something I thought I had lost long ago… hope, hope that my brother is still alive and that I'll find him. _"'To my biggest fan, Atticus.'"

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Desrook Archfiend  
Level: 3  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1800

(2)  
Name: Elemental Hero Burstinatrix  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800

(3)  
Name: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman  
Level: 6  
Type; Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1200

(4)  
Name: Dark Catapulter  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1500

(5)  
Name: Skull Archfiend of Lightning  
Level: 6  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1200

(6)  
Name: Winged Kuriboh  
Level: 1  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

(7)  
Name: Elemental Hero Bubbleman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 1200

(8)  
Name: Elemental Hero Baldedge  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2300

* * *

Next Episode:

Chumley: How totally unlicious, someone ratted out Jaden and Sy and now they're in danger of being expelled.

Alexis: It wasn't me.

Arthur: Me either, now all four of us have to duel to stay at the school.

Chumley: And what's even more unlicious is who you and Alexis have to duel.

Alexis: This won't go anyone's way.

Chumley: Next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends: Duel or Consequences

Jaden: Sy, you have a sweet card, why didn't you play it?

Syrus: I can't, my brother says I shouldn't.

Jaden, Alexis, Arthur, Chumley: Huh?


	11. Duel or Consequences

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

Alexis went out to the dock by the lighthouse. Zane was already there. The fog was very thick but you could still see the bridge near the Slifer dorm. As Zane cast a side glance at his fellow Obelisk, he noticed something about her. There was something different about her. Finally, his curiosity came out, "Alexis, are you all right?"

Alexis nodded and turned towards the Kaiser with tears in her eyes. "Zane, I found something."

"Something?"

"Something I thought I had lost long ago."

"And what's that?"

"Hope."

* * *

It was early morning when a truck filled with soldiers pulled up to the Slifer dorm. Professor Banner exited his room, "Who's playing King Kong at this time of day?" He wondered. He looked up to see the soldiers rapidly ascending the steps. "Oh no, it's the Disciplinary Action Squad! They only show up when a student is in serious trouble, and they're heading right for Jaden's room!"

Inside said room, the three boys were sound asleep when a loud banging came from the door. A harsh female voice called out, "Open this door! Open it right now or we'll break it down!"

The ruckus stirred Jaden, though he only heard the last four letters. "Break it down, huh? You and what army?" He asked irritated that someone disturbed his beauty sleep.

"The Disciplinary Action Squad army."

"Disciplinary Action Squad?" Jaden never heard of that name before but the woman sounded like she meant business. He ran to open the door.

The woman had short hair. Her uniform was similar to Obelisk Blue but the color was a little bit darker. On her head was a beret. She was flanked by two guards dressed the same way except with sunglasses. "You must be Jaden. And that must be Syrus." Jaden cast a side glance at Syrus who was just waking up. "You both are under campus arrest."

"What for?"

"That will be made evident at the inquiry. Now get dressed and come with me."

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other confused.

* * *

Arthur was tuckered out when he returned to his dorm room last night. His duel with Jaden, Alexis's kidnapping, and Jaden's duel with Titan was all overwhelming. Arthur threw off his uniform and collapsed onto his bed.

* * *

It was the dream again, the dream where he was lying on the battlefield. A couple of different faces passed his vision before he felt his body being moved.

"We must get him to the island," Arthur heard a female voice said.

"They've seen us," another voice said. "They're coming this way."

"Once we set sail, the fog should protect us." Arthur felt himself laid down on wood. "Hold still, sire, you will be all right."

"Look, the Dark Witch has sent allies to help us."

Arthur felt his "bed" rock which could only mean that he was on a wooden boat in the water. His vision went blurry and he felt himself being pulled upward. This part of the dream he remembered, but this time it was accompanied by loud bangs.

"Arthur! Open up, Arthur, it's an emergency!"

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes, "Sempai?" He went over to his door and opened up. "Sempai, what's wrong."

"Jaden and Syrus have been arrested and… um… Arthur, aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur looked down and saw that he was in his boxer shorts.

"GYYAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Episode 9: Duel or Consequences

* * *

After Arthur got dressed, he and Alexis made a mad dash towards the main building. "They know?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, someone tattled on the faculty and said that Jaden and Syrus were in the Millennium House last night!"

"But I didn't tell anybody!"

"Neither did I and I don't think Chumley did either."

"But then who else knew we were going to be there?"

"I don't know, but we better tell Chancellor Shepherd quickly before they're expelled!"

* * *

"Expelled?" Jaden and Syrus said at the same time.

"That's right," the Disciplinary Action Squad member said from a large monitor. Jaden and Syrus were in a dark room while Chancellor Shepherd, Dr. Crowler, and the other faculty members talked to them from monitors. "That's what I suggest. You trespassed in the forbidden Millennium House. An anonymously-sent faculty memo confirms it. You must be expelled as an example to the rest of the students."

"But what kind of example are we setting?" Dr. Crowler asked. "That we are a bunch of hard-hearted tyrants? I propose we arrange something more sporting."

"Sporting, what do you mean by that?" Jaden asked.

"Well, Jaden, off the top of my head, how about… you partner up with Syrus in a tag duel. Win and you're cleared, lose and you're expelled."

"Sounds sweet," Jaden said excitedly.

"I second Dr. Crowler's idea," another faculty member said.

"Chancellor," Dr. Crowler addressed, "The board has agreed on the proposed challenge and the accused have accepted."

"Fine, then I'll arrange some opponents," Shepherd said.

"Oh, now, Chancellor, don't you fret about that. I'll take care of all the particulars for the event."

The only one who looked apprehensive was Syrus.

* * *

After the inquiry, Chancellor Shepherd met with Chumley in his office.

"But Chancellor why can't I be Jaden's partner, I was in the Millennium House too!"

"As were we," Alexis said walking in with Arthur. "Chancellor, the Slifers came into the Millennium House to save my life! Arthur will vouch for that, he was there too. Please, let me return the favor by dueling along side Jaden."

"No, Alexis, let me, I was the one who led them there."

"No, let me be Jaden's partner," Arthur said. "I was really the one who led them there."

"But you were the one who tried to stop Jaden from entering," Alexis pointed out.

"I still think I should be the one."

"Enough!" Shepherd put his elbows on his desk and sighed, "Look, I appreciate the fact that you're concerned about your friends, but the tag team has already been decided by the committee."

"Indeed," Crowler said walking in. "And decisions made by the committee can not be changed by anyone, not even the Chancellor." He looked down at Arthur. "I'm glad I found you, Arthur Yu."

"You are?"

"Yes, I have something for you." He handed Arthur a piece of paper.

"An expulsion notice?" Arthur asked, his eyes bugging out.

"That's right," Crowler confirmed. "You have just admitted that you were in the Millennium House as well, and anyone who trespassed in the Millennium House must be expelled!" Crowler walked around to the side of Shepherd's desk. "You'll find that over ninety-five percent of the committee has signed it making it impossible to veto."

Alexis slammed her hands on the desk, "Then expel me too!"

The two grown-ups gasped. "But Alexis," Crowler said. "You're…"

"I'm what? An Obelisk? A girl? You said it yourself that anyone who was caught trespassing in the Millennium House would be expelled. Well I was inside the Millennium House too. Granted it was against my will but I was in there! Why shouldn't I suffer the same fate as Jaden, Syrus, and Arthur?" Shepherd was amazed Alexis had never stood up to the Obelisk Head before.

"Fine then," Crowler said firmly. "I'll give you the same option Jaden and Syrus, were given: a duel. The winner shall stay and the loser shall be expelled."

"And who will we be dueling?" Alexis asked.

"Why each other of course."

_I'm… dueling Sempai? And if I win, I get to stay, but she gets to go. But if she wins, she get to stay and I get to go. _"I… I…"

"We accept," Alexis said.

"We do?" Arthur asked.

"Fine then, your duel shall take place before the tag match. I suggest you prepare your decks wisely."

* * *

Arthur, Chumley, and Alexis left the main building. "Sempai, why did you do that?" Arthur asked. "We all know I wouldn't stand a chance against you."

"Don't say that," Alexis said. "I know you'll do your hardest."

"Of course I will, but I won't win! You're the Queen of the Obelisks! You're one of the best Duelists at the school! I'm just a lowly Slifer who didn't even pass his entrance exams!"

"True, but you saw my deck during my duel with Jaden, you could probably come up with ways to counter it. Arthur, I'll only be disappointed if you don't try your very best to beat me." Arthur fell silent. "Good, well until then, you better practice a lot, because I won't go easy on you just because we're friends." She smiled and gave him a wink and then left.

"Chumley, how do I get myself into these messes?" Arthur asked.

"Karma."

"Thanks for that."

* * *

When Chumley and Arthur returned to the Slifer dorm, they were met by Syrus who literally threw himself at Chumley crying into the older Slifer's jacket. "So did he say yes? Please tell me he said yes! If I'm Jaden's partner, I'll get us both expelled."

"I tried, Syrus, I even lied and told him I was the one who led you guys to the Millennium House."

"Well you did lead us to its cafeteria," Jaden said while looking over his cards.

Syrus turned to Arthur. "Arthur, Arthur, I need a huge favor for you, I want you to become Jaden's partner for the tag duel."

"I wish I could, Syrus, but I'm caught in my own duel."

"Arthur has to duel Alexis and the winner of the duel gets to stay and the loser gets to go home," Chumley explained.

"What, you get to duel Alexis?" Jaden asked looking up. "That's sweet!"

"No it's not," Arthur said. "If I couldn't even beat you, Jaden, what chance do I have against Alexis?"

"Uh… I think you got that backwards, pal," Jaden said. "First of all, I beat Alexis. And second of all, you had some good moves." He patted Arthur on the shoulder. "I'm sure we'll all do fine."

"Jaden, aren't you afraid that I'm going to get us kicked out?" Syrus asked.

"Nah," Jaden replied. "I wouldn't want any other partner."

"What are you, nuts?"

"Look, Syrus, we're going to go in there, do our best, and win the match and do you know why?"

"Because you're making Arthur your partner?"

"No, because you and I are going to work out our kinks right now, now go and grab your deck, buddy, because we're going to duel!"

"Come on, Arthur, you might learn some new strategies," Chumley said.

"Okay."

* * *

Behind the Slifer dorm was a large cliff and below that cliff there was a rock outcropping. Jaden and Syrus stood on the rock outcroppings while Chumley and Arthur stood on the cliff. "Remember guys, this is just practice," Chumley reminded them.

"Yeah, so try to go easy on each other," Arthur added. Despite Arthur's warning, Jaden was smiling and laughing.

"You know, Arthur, I don't think Jaden knows how to go easy."

"That's probably a good thing."

"Sempai!" Alexis walked up to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax, we're going to duel, not get married so it's okay if we see each other before our duel."

"What did you mean it's probably a good thing?" Chumley asked.

"It means I know Dr. Crowler and he's not going to be matching them up with any pushovers."

"Wait, so Crowler's the one's who orchestrating all this?" Arthur thought.

"That's right," Alexis confirmed.

Arthur scratched his chin, "How odd," he muttered.

"Both Syrus and Jaden are going to need to be at their very bests, because if they're not, they both are going to be expelled."

"All right, Syrus, get your game on, and lets have some fun."

"Sure, fun," Syrus grumbled. "I guess we should squeeze some fun in before we get kicked out of here."

"What was that?" Jaden asked.

"Uh… nothing."

"Then let's duel."

"Right, duel."

(J: 4000)  
(S: 4000)

"Here I come, Syrus," Jaden announced drawing a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1) in attack mode." The green avian warrior did a loop before settling on the ground. "And I'll also throw down a face-down. Your go."

"All right, let's see…" Syrus drew a card. _Oooh, my Patroid's _(2) _attack points can beat Jaden's Avian!_

"Hey, what's that smile about, got something?" Jaden asked.

"Uh… yeah, I think so. Patroid, attack mode." A police car with eyes for headlights, a hat on top, and its front axels acting as arms appeared. "Go, Siren Smasher!" Patroid's siren wailed as the monster headed right for Avian.

"Not so fast," Jaden called. "I got a trap: Negate Attack!"

Arthur growled, "I hate that card, I fall for it every time!"

"Well that's why it's a trap card," Alexis pointed out.

Patroid was forced back to Syrus's side of the field. "Aww man, I should've guessed your face-down card was a trap."

"Duh, Sy walked right into that one," Chumley said. Pharaoh rubbed up against Chumley and the boy picked up the cat.

"This isn't a good sign," Alexis said. "There's no way they'll withstand a tag match if Syrus plays like that."

"But I always fall for that trap card," Arthur pointed out. "So why aren't you scolding me?"

"Because you don't have the advantage Syrus's monster has."

"Huh?"

Syrus drew in the ground. "Don't you think dirt is just the best, Jaden?"

"Uh… Sy, focus!" Jaden called. "I don't think our opponents would be too happy if we spent all our time drawing in the dirt. You just made one mistake."

"Yeah, coming to this school."

"No, you just forgot to use Patroid's special powers; that's all. He lets you check out one of your opponent's face-down cards once per turn, you could've seen my trap."

"Is that the advantage you were talking about earlier, Sempai?" Arthur asked.

"Sure is."

"Yeah, I know I'm no good. I don't belong here."

"Whoa, slow down, I didn't mean anything like that."

"Yeah," Arthur agreed. "Besides, if anybody's going to be the depressed moody one around here, it's me."

"Not the type of thing you would want to brag about, Arthur," Chumley said. Pharaoh meow an agreement.

"I know you didn't mean that, Jaden," Syrus said. "I know you were just trying to help, it's just that…" Syrus trailed off.

"No, look, you're right, I shouldn't butt in. We're opponents right now and from here on out, we're going to act like that. Game on!" He drew a card. _Syrus is in for a shock in more ways than one. _"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (3) in attack mode!" Sparkman literally leapt from his card landing next to Avian. "And now, I'll have my Sparkman attack Patroid!" Sparkman formed a spear of lightning and threw it at Patroid destroying the car.

(J: 4000)  
(S: 3600)

"And now Avian, attack Sy directly! Talon Claw Strike!" Avian dive-bombed Syrus striking him with his claws.

(J: 4000)  
(S: 2600)

"Last, I'll throw down a face-down and that's it."

"Can I crack up now?" Syrus asked. "I just got nailed on both of our turns. I can't win!"

"Of course you can win, Syrus," Alexis called. "You just have to believe in yourself!"

"She's so right, don't give up, that's the first thing they teach you in freshman dueling class. I should know, I took it twice!"

"He's right," Syrus realized. "I can't give up this early in a duel, especially since I'm not just dueling for myself, but for Jaden as well." His hand clenched in a fist, Syrus stood. "And the best thing I can do for him right now is take him down!"

"Come on, Syrus, we believe in you!"

"That's right, you just have to believe in yourself, I mean duh!"

"You know what, Chumley, you have a way with words of encouragement."

"Yeah, well, I have all kinds of books on self-motivation. For some reason, my Dad keeps giving them to me."

"Yeah, I wonder why," Alexis said dryly. "Anyway, at least Syrus is playing in a duel rather than the dirt. Now the only question is how will he play?" Syrus drew the spell card Pot of Greed. _I don't have a monster that can take on Jaden so I'll have to use a different strategy. _"I'm throwing down the spell card Pot of Greed!" A grinning green pot appeared before breaking into pieces. "And now I'll use its magical charm and draw two additional cards from my deck." The two cards Syrus drew were both spell cards. One was Polymerization and the other…

_Power Bond!_

_Judging by Syrus's look, he must've just gotten a sweet card._

_Power Bond's like Polymerization but better. Whatever machine-type fusion monster I summon will have its attack points double! The only problem is… I'm not good enough to play this card, at least not according to my brother._

Jaden noticed that Syrus was still struggling with his move. "Hey, are you all right there, Sy?"

Syrus shook his head clear, placed Power Bond with his other cards and took out the other card he drew with Pot of Greed. "I'm going to play this spell card," he said holding up Polymerization. A portal appeared in front of him. "And I'll use it to fuse the Steamroid (4) and Gyroid (5) I have in my hand to create… the Steam Gyroid (6)!" The train and the helicopter, each with cartoonish faces, appeared and flew into the portal. The resulting monster was Steamroid but it had propellers around its waist. "All right, Steam Gyroid, it's time to go loco-motive! Attack, Train Twister!" Steam Gyroid blew off some steam and then used the propellers to focus it into a cyclone which plowed into Avian causing both it and Jaden to cry out in pain.

(J: 2800)  
(S: 2600)

"All right, gotcha," Syrus said. "Had enough practice yet?"

But Jaden just laughed, "What are you talking about, 'have you had enough?' You know the old saying, no pain no gain and with what I've got, you stand to gain a lot. You may be one of my best friends, but now we're rivals and now I have the cards to treat you like one. Brace yourself, because now I activate the spell card Polymerization!" Now the portal appeared on Jaden's side. "Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman (7) unite!" The two monsters ascended into the sky as dark clouds gathered over their dueling field. Lightning lashed down as Jaden cried out, "Here he comes, the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (8)!"

Pharaoh leapt out of Chumley's arms and scampered off.

"That cat has the right idea," Alexis said.

"Oh please, Alexis, it's just another monster."

"No, it's not, Chumley. Thunder Giant can destroy one monster on the turn it's summoned if the monster's attack points are lower than its own."

"That's right, Thunder Giant was the monster Jaden used to beat you, Sempai," Arthur pointed out.

"I guess practice is getting out early for Syrus."

"All right, Thunder Giant, destroy Steam Gyroid!" Thunder Giant shot lightning into the air and sparks rained down on the machine destroying it.

"Oh man, that leaves me defenseless," Syrus complained.

"Yeah it does," Jaden agreed. "But I'm not done yet. Burstinatrix, I summon you in attack mode!" Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (9) flew around Thunder Giant looking rather dwarfish compared to the fusion monster. "Now comes the double attack. Thunder Giant, Voltic Thunder!" Thunder Giant shot lightning at Syrus.

(J: 2800)  
(S: 200)

"Now, Burstinatrix, Flare Storm!" Burstinatrix gathered fireballs in her hands, combined them, and then blasted Syrus sending the boy to the ground.

(J: 2800)  
(S: 0)

"And that would be game," Jaden said pointing at Syrus with two fingers. "That was a good duel there, Syrus."

"I don't know about that," Syrus said. "I didn't put up too much of a fight, Jaden."

"What are you talking about?" Jaden asked walking over to Syrus. "I mean sure I was able to pull it out in the end but you made some sweet moves. You ought to be proud."

"Yeah, proud," Syrus muttered.

"Although, I am kind of curious about something, that other card you drew with Pot of Greed, the one that you were so ga-ga over." Jaden took Syrus's hand and looked at it. "Whoa, Power Bond? Why didn't you use it? You would've doubled Steam Gyroid's attack points, you would've had one tough monster. You know, on second thought maybe it was lucky for me you didn't use it."

"You don't understand," Syrus said standing up. "My Bro says I'm not good enough to use it and I'll probably never be." He snapped back the cards. "And it's clear you'll never be able to win the tag duel if I'm your partner." And he turned and ran off.

"Syrus!" Chumley and Arthur turned and ran after him. Alexis turned and looked down at Jaden.

* * *

Chumley and Arthur found Syrus huddling underneath the steps leading up to their room. "I'm worthless," he said. "I'll never be good, I don't even deserve to be here."

"That's not true, Syrus," Arthur said. "You did way better than me when I dueled Jaden. You got him to bring out one of his fusion monsters. I couldn't even get him to do that."

"My Bro was right, I'm not good enough to be a Duelist."

"Your Brother?" Arthur muttered. _Wait a second, Syrus's last name is Truesdale. Zane's last name is also Truesdale. Zane is Syrus's brother? Well, that explains a lot. _He turned and started to walk away.

"Arthur, where are you going?" Chumley asked.

"To prove something."

"To prove what?"

"To prove that no matter your skill, no matter what anyone else says, with just a little belief, you can be a winner."

"And how are you going to prove all that?"

"By winning my duel with Alexis!" And he turned and ran off.

* * *

Speaking of Alexis, she went to meet with Jaden on the dueling field after Syrus ran off. "I guess practice doesn't always make perfect," Alexis commented. "At least not when it's with Syrus, it seems."

"I just don't get it, he's such a cool guy, I just wish that he could see what I've seen: that the only thing holding him back is himself. I mean he had this primo card all set to play, but he doesn't use it and why? Because some brother of his said not to." Alexis reacted in shock and Jaden noticed it. "What is it, Alexis?"

"His brother… goes to this school."

"Come again?"

"Zane Truesdale, along with Chazz Princeton and myself, form the tree top students of Obelisk House. Chazz and I are good, but Zane… he's in a class all by himself. They call him the 'Kaiser' and say he's a shoe-in for the Duel Professional Leagues and some even think he's going to become the next King of Games. In other words, he's the big man on campus."

"Well, I'll tell you, Alexis, it doesn't sound like he's very good to his little brother." Jaden turned and stared off into the horizon. "I wonder what happened between those two."

"Jaden, don't pry," Alexis begged.

"Oh I won't pry, I'll duel this guy to find out what's up."

"Jaden, you don't get it, nobody messes with Zane."

"They do when they're tag team partner is not playing up to snuff because of him. Besides, I always wanted to see how I stacked up against the best."

Alexis decided that Jaden was going to go through with this and said, "You go get him, Jaden."

_Look out, Zane, because here I come!_

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Elemental Hero Avian  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000

(2)  
Name: Patroid  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1200

(3)  
Name: Elemental Hero Sparkman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(4)  
Name: Steamroid  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1800

(5)  
Name: Gyroid  
Level: 3  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000

(6)  
Name: Steam Gyroid  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine/Fusion  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1600

(7)  
Name: Elemental Hero Clayman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000

(8)  
Name: Elemental Hero Thunder Giant  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500

(9)  
Name: Elemental Hero Burstinatrix  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800

* * *

Next Episode:

Jaden: Geez, how hard is it to get a duel with one guy on this small of an island?

Alexis: When that guy is the Kaiser, very hard.

Chumley: We have bigger problems than that, Syrus's gone!

Jaden: Oh no, if he thinks he's going to get out of our tag duel by running away, he's got another thing coming.

Arthur: Next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends: Kaiser's Dragon!

Arthur: I never seen that combo of Zane's Cyber Dragons before.


	12. Kaiser's Dragons

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

Zane Truesdale was walking towards the main building when he heard a voice called out, "Activate trap card!" Zane turned and saw two Slifer Reds dueling. One of the Slifer Reds was Arthur. "Solar Ray! This trap card deals 600 points of damage for every light attribute monster on my side of the field. And with Divine Dragon Ragnarock (1), Element Dragon (2) and Mirage Dragon (3) that means you receive 1800 points of damage!"

"But I only have 1200 life points," his opponent complained. The revealed trap card launched a huge beam of light which engulfed the other Slifer.

(S: 0)  
(A: 200)

"How could you win, we're in the same dorm," his opponent complained. Arthur just placed his gloves back on. As he turned to walk into the main building, he passed by Zane. He gave the Kaiser a steely-eyed stare, not unlike Zane's own. Arthur then continued inside.

"Looks like the kid is finally getting a clue."

_I'm getting stronger, _Arthur thought as he headed for the research room. _But I need to get even stronger. I have to become strong enough to last in my duel against Sempai. _Arthur had a plan, he ascertained the situation and knew what he had to do. He would become strong, find some way to last more than five turns against Alexis. Then he would tell her something he never told anyone else before.

Then he would let her win the game.

Arthur realized that he wasn't cut out for Duel Academy. The students here were on levels he could never hope to ascertain. And Alexis had found a clue to where her brother was, she deserved to remain to look for him, to honor his dream to become a legend.

It was all for the best.

Arthur was passing outside a room when the doors opened and Dr. Crowler stormed out. "Miserable little upstart slacker," he grumbled. "Thinks just because he beat me once, that he can challenge anybody he wants, let alone the Kaiser."

_The Kaiser? _Arthur wondered. _Zane?_

Crowler noticed Arthur staring at him, "And what are you looking at?"

Arthur looked the teacher straight in the eye and said, "I have no idea." He then turned and walked away.

Crowler turned and started to walk away again when he suddenly skidded to a halt. "I think I was just insulted." He turned and stomped after Arthur. "I'll teach that miserable little freak to respect his elders." He saw Arthur enter the Resource Room and burst in, "All right, Arthur Yu, just what did you mean by that comment?!" Crowler then realized that he missed the Resource Room by one door.

He was in the girl's locker room.

* * *

Inside the real Resource Room, Arthur sat down at a computer and typed in 'Light Deck Strategies.' He ran through several articles until he came to one article that told about a light deck user who participated in Battle City. Arthur read over his strategies. "Hey, I have some of these cards. Maybe I could mimic one of his strategies."

"My, aren't you studious," Professor Banner said coming over to him. "Getting ready for your duel with Alexis?" Pharaoh, in Banner's arms, leapt onto the table and lay down.

"Does everyone know?"

"Of course, news travels fast, especially on an island and especially when a duel is involved. Would you like some help with your strategies?"

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all, that's what teachers are for, to help students learn. May I see your deck?" Arthur removed his deck from his necklace deck box and handed it to the teacher. Banner spread the cards on the table. "I see, your deck strategy is based on light attribute monsters." He looked over at Element Dragon. "Element Dragon, perfect, I think I have a card that might help you." He took a card out of his shirt pocket. "Look at this card."

"Homunculus the Alchemic Being (4)?" Arthur read the card's title.

"Once per turn, you can use this monster's special ability to change its attribute to any other attribute."

"And its base attribute is light?"

"Correct, if you use this in combination with your Element Dragon, you can use the dragon's effect to its ultimate potency and still maintain your deck's theme."

"Thank you, Professor Banner!"

Dr. Crowler came running into the room. His coat was dripping wet and he was covered in soap. "Mental note, make room labels bigger."

* * *

Episode 10: Kaiser's Dragon

* * *

Arthur walked through the campus staring at Homunculus the Alchemic Being and Element Dragon. "So if I switch Homunculus's attribute to fire, my Element Dragon gains 500 attack points. But if I switch it to wind, it can attack twice. But which ability should I use first?" Arthur stopped as he felt something fell on his head. He saw that it was a Des Wombat (5) card.

"Sorry, that's mine!" Arthur looked up and saw Chumley sitting in a tree branch.

"Hi, Chumley, what's up?" Arthur asked. "Uh… besides you that is."

"Very funny," Chumley said. "So what are you doing?"

"Trying to get stronger." He looked down at the Des Wombat card. "I have to put up a good fight when I duel against Sempai. The problem is, if I go around dueling, I might reveal some of my strategies. Is there a way to get stronger without dueling?"

"Get stronger without dueling, if there was, there wouldn't be any need for Duel Academy," Chumley cracked. "But I hear you, you might want to try the Duel Puzzles."

"Duel Puzzles?"

"They're like miniature duels. You're given a fixed set of cards and have to win by the end of the turn."

"Sounds hard."

"Not really, they're divided into skill levels. They're tricky but not unsolvable. Trust me, I've already solved them all."

"I don't know how I should look at that," Arthur said. "But thanks for the tip… uh… wait a second, I forgot to ask, where are the Duel Puzzles?"

"On your Duel Pilot, duh."

"So they're like video game dueling?"

"Again, I say duh."

"Cool, thanks again."

Chumley sighed, "Newbies." He then looked down at the card. "Okay, look, it's not you it's me, I need to make room for more Koala cards… fifteen ought to do… no, maybe I better may it twenty, I'll have to remove the rest of my trap cards though."

"Lousy Dr. Crowler, since when do Duel Request Forms need to be filled out in triplicate? And with a what kind of pencil?" Chumley looked down and saw Jaden stomping and grumbling to himself.

Which was a bad move since Chumley almost fell out of the branch he was sitting on.

Jaden felt some cards fall on his head. He looked up, "Hey, Chumley, hanging out, huh?"

"Very funny," Chumley said. "Do me a favor and gather up the cards I dropped, will you?"

"Okay." As Jaden placed the cards in a stack, he noticed their theme, "Wow, Chumley, there's like a zillion koala cards in here."

"Yeah, they're my favorite, want to have a pick up duel against them?"

"A pick up duel… what a great idea, thanks, Chumley!"

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Chumley asked.

"To have a pick-up duel with Zane?"

"With ZaAAIIIYYYEE!" Chumley fell out of the tree.

* * *

Arthur was almost back at the dorm when he realized he still had Chumley's Des Wombat card. "Oh, I forgot to give Chumley his card back… I'll just leave it in his room." He went up to Jaden's, Syrus's, and Chumley's room. He was about to knock when it opened up and Syrus knocked into him.

"Oh, Arthur."

"Hey, Syrus, going somewhere?" He noticed the small sack the boy was carrying with him.

"Uh… well… I was… um…" Syrus allowed Arthur into the room. "I'm just worried I might be weighing Jaden down."

"Weighing him down? What do you mean?"

"I'm useless, Arthur! I couldn't win against him in a practice duel."

"But isn't the whole point of a practice duel to practice?"

"What was I thinking coming here? I'm a no-good Duelist who can't even use one card."

_Wow, Syrus sounds exactly like me. _Arthur stood up, "Look, Syrus, wasn't the whole point of coming to Duel Academy to improve in the game? I mean if we were all naturally good, we wouldn't even be here! I think you just need to calm down. Look, why don't we have a duel."

"We?"

"I didn't win my duel against Jaden either. In fact, I did worse than you did in damaging his life points so you can't possibly be worse than me. And I really need to improve if I'm going to duel against Alexis.

Syrus sighed, "Fine, one more duel before I get kicked out of the Academy."

* * *

Syrus and Arthur got their Duel Disks and met in front of the Slifer Dorm. Arthur removed his gloves and hyper-shuffled his deck. "Let's just take this duel nice and easy, okay, Sy?"

"I guess."

(S: 4000)  
(A: 4000)

"I'll start by summoning Shining Angel (6) in attack mode and that's it."

"Then I'll summon Steamroid (7) in attack mode. When Steamroid attacks, it gains 500 attack points!"

(S: 1800-2300)

"Steamroid, railroad that angel!" The train with a face charged forward and literally ran over Shining Angel.

(S: 4000)  
(A: 3100)

(S: 2300-1800)

"Wow, down by almost 1000 on your first turn," Arthur said. "Very good, Syrus, but my Shining Angel also has a ability. When it's destroyed I can summon a light-attribute monster with 1500 attack points or less."

Syrus gasped, he knew what Arthur was about to do, it was his favorite strategy.

"I summon Queen's Knight (8) in attack mode. But that's not all, because it's my turn!" He drew a card. "I summon King's Knight (9) in attack mode and activate his special ability. If Queen's Knight is on the field when I summon him, I can summon Jack's Knight (10) directly from my deck. Next I play the spell card Banner of Courage. Now when my knights go into battle, they gain 200 extra attack points. Jack's Knight, attack Steamroid!"

(JK: 1900-2100)  
(S: 1800-1300)

(S: 3200)  
(A: 3100)

"I thought you said we were going to take this duel easy," Syrus said.

"Oh sorry, Syrus, I thought you would only lose 300 life points, not 800."

"That's because when Steamroid is attacked, it loses 500 attack points."

"Sorry, I didn't know. I'll tell you what I'll end my turn now."

"Thanks, I think," Syrus said glumly as he drew a card. "I play the spell card Shallow Grave, now we each get to bring back a monster in defense mode." Steamroid and Shining Angel reappeared. "Next I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards. Okay, now I play the spell Polymerization! And I'll use my Steamroid on the field with the Gyroid (11) in my hand to form Steam Gyroid (12)! Now attack his Queen's Knight!" The propellers around the train started to spin. A twister formed and blew back the Queen's Knight.

(S: 3200)  
(A: 1400)

_Now that he has that Steam Gyroid on the field, not even Banner of Courage and Jack's Knight can stop it._

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

Arthur drew a new card. "I play Pot of Greed so I get to draw two cards." One of the cards that Arthur drew was Fusion Recovery, and the other… _It's the card that was left in front of my room. _He looked around to make sure there wasn't any Obelisk Blues watching who might reveal his plan to Alexis. _I can use this to… wait a minute, Syrus's face-down card. Whenever someone placed a face-down card against me in the past it turned out to be Negate Attack. Could that be what this card is? _"Okay, time to try out the new card. I play the spell card Solar Flare!" From the card burst an orb of light which hovered in the air.

Syrus shielded his eyes, "I never even heard of that spell card before."

"Cool, isn't it? Well with it, I can summon any light attribute monster from my deck."

"Any monster? Oh man, there better be some big cost."

"Actually, there is a cost, half my life points."

(S: 3200)  
(A: 700)

"So here it is, one of my favorite monsters: Thunder Dragon (13)!"

Syrus breathed a sigh of relief. "Thunder Dragon doesn't have nearly enough attack points to take on my Steam Gyroid."

"So how about a monster with the force of two Thunder Dragons?"

"Say what? Oh no, you can't be."

"Yup, I'm combining the two Thunder Dragons in my hand with Polymerization to form Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (14)!"

"But I don't understand, if you already had two Thunder Dragons in your hand, why did you summon your third with your Solar Flare spell card?"

"All in good time," Arthur said as his monsters finished fusing. "Next I play the spell card Fusion Recovery."

"But wait, that allows you to take back Polymerization and a monster used in a fusion." Syrus gasped.

"You're starting to catch on." Polymerization and a Thunder Dragon came out of the graveyard and into Arthur's hand. "Next I play Polymerization once again and I'll use it to combine the Thunder Dragon I have on the field with the one in my hand to form another Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon." A second one appeared along side the first. "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon #1, attack Steam Gyroid with Bi-Polar Blast!" The two dragon heads each let out a stream of lightning that destroyed Steam Gyroid.

(S: 2600)  
(A: 700)

"And with that, I… huh?" Arthur noticed that Syrus was laying his hand on top of his Duel Disk. "Syrus, what are you doing?"

"I'm forfeiting the duel, that's what."

"Whoa, calm down, I wasn't going to deliver the final blow, Syrus, just end my turn."

"It doesn't matter, I know when I lost."

"But you have almost four times as many life points as me, besides, how do you know the next card wouldn't be a help?"

Syrus drew the top card from his deck. "This card," he said but it was almost like a hiss.

"What is it?" Arthur asked looking over Syrus's shoulder. "Power Bond, it can fuse machine monsters and doubles their attack points. You even had another Steamroid and Gyroid in your hand, so what…"

"My Brother says I can't play the card."

"Huh? Back up a second…" Arthur deactivated his Duel Disk and sat down with Syrus. "What did he mean by that?" Syrus didn't reply. "Okay, let's try this, what happened to make him say that."

Syrus sighed, "It was back in grade school. I was dueling this really mean bully. Our life points were even, he had one warrior on the field while I had two machines. It was my turn. I drew Power Bond and was getting ready to play it when Zane interrupted us. He scolded me for not knowing how to use a card or something like that."

"I see," Arthur said neutrally.

Syrus stood up, "Don't you see, I can't be a Duelist, I can't even use one stupid card!" He turned and ran back up to his room.

"Syrus, wait!" Arthur called back but Syrus had already slammed the door. He sighed again, "Geez, what do I do now?"

* * *

The sun was just setting as Alexis headed for her normal rendezvous with Zane. As she came to the bridge, she saw Arthur standing there. For a while, the two stared at each other, then as Alexis walked until she was perpendicular with Arthur, Arthur said, "It's Syrus. He seems to think that Zane thinks he doesn't deserve to be a Duelist."

"I'm not surprised," Alexis said. "Zane doesn't think Syrus doesn't deserve to be a Duelist, he thinks he doesn't deserve to be at this Academy."

"Like me, huh?"

Alexis turned to look at her friend. "He… uh…"

"If Syrus doesn't get his confidence, Jaden could be expelled from the Academy." And he turned and walked away leaving Alexis bewildered. She thought back to her last conversation with Jaden.

Suddenly she knew what she had to do.

* * *

Arthur was on the landing outside his dorm when he saw Jaden and Chumley walk up. "Jaden, you're soaking wet," he noted. "What happened?"

"Don't ask," he said. Arthur ran into his room and came out with a towel for Jaden.

"Hey Arthur, do you have my Des Wombat card?" Chumley asked.

"Oh yeah, I left it in your room."

Jaden opened the door and saw a lump under the covers. "Sy, are you still in bed? Look, I know you're down but that's no excuse to act like some lazy slug. I mean even Chumley got up today."

"Lousy bladder," Chumley groaned.

"Uh… Jaden, I saw him earlier and he wasn't exactly in the best of moods."

"Have you ever seen him in the best of moods?" Chumley asked.

"Good point."

Jaden pulled back the covers to reveal an empty bed. "Where'd he go?"

"Maybe he really did get up today," Chumley said.

Arthur leaned on the desk and his hand touched a piece of paper. He picked it up. "Jaden, take a look at this," he said. Jaden read the note.

_Dear Jaden,_

_I'm leaving Duel Academy, don't try and stop me. I'd only be holding you back if I staid. It's for the best._

_Syrus_

"Oh no, this is my fault," Arthur said. "I challenged Syrus to a duel and I guess I went harder on him than I expected.

"Nah, Syrus would blame himself if he was dueling a two year old," Chumley pointed out.

Jaden crumpled up the note, "If Syrus thinks he's get out of our duel that way, he's got another thing coming. Chumley, Arthur, let's go."

"Can't we stop him after dinner? It's Grilled Cheese."

"If we don't hurry, it'll be Sy's last day!" The three Slifers ran along the coast line looking for some sign of Syrus and calling his name.

"Syrus!"

"Sy, where are you? It's Grilled Cheese day!"

"Syrus, I'm sorry I beat you in a duel, just tell us where you are!"

"Sy, come back, we miss you… we'll miss dinner too if we don't find him before the kitchen closes."

* * *

In an alcove of rocks, Syrus finished tying the last bit of string that held his makeshift log raft together. "So long, Duel Academy."

* * *

Jaden ran along the bottom of the cliff looking for Syrus, Arthur and Chumley right behind him. "Sy, where are you!" His deck box started to glow and Winged Kuriboh (1) appeared on his shoulder. "Oh, it's you." The spirit cooed.

"Did I just see Jaden's deck box glow?" Arthur asked more to himself than to Chumley.

Chumley, who was behind Arthur, was panting. "So hungry… starting to hear… voices."

Winged Kuriboh flew up and started looking around. "Can you find where Sy's at?" The monster spirit cooed affirmatively and flew off. Jaden turned to the two others, "Come on!"

"Right behind you," Arthur said.

"Oh great, first no Grilled Cheese and now I got to run," Chumley complained.

* * *

Alexis went up to Zane who was in his normal spot at the lighthouse. For a while, the two didn't say a word to each other until Alexis said casually, "I saw your brother the other day."

"Oh did you?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, he lost in a practice match with Jaden Yuki."

"The kid who beat Crowler at the entrance exam?"

"Yeah, your name came up too and not in a good way."

"The big bad brother, so what, does Jaden want to scold me?"

"Actually, he wants to duel you." Zane looked at his fellow Obelisk. "The popular theory is that dueling you will help Syrus in the tag duel."

"No, stay back!" Alexis and Zane looked over at a rock outcropping and saw a teal-haired boy in red jacket.

"It's Syrus!"

* * *

"Go away!" Syrus pleaded but Jaden was still coming towards him at full speed. Syrus tried flinging a pebble but Jaden just dodged it. He quickly got onto his raft and pushed off. Jaden took a flying leap and landed on the front of the raft. The raft broke apart sending both Slifer boys into the water. "Help, I can't swim!" Syrus cried and clung to Jaden like he was a life preserver.

"And you were about to raft out onto the ocean, that makes sense," Jaden said sarcastically just before both boys were pulled under.

"Jaden, Syrus!" Arthur cried.

"Hold on," Chumley cried and jumped in.

The pool they were in was only two feet deep.

"It's shallow," Arthur said stunned.

Jaden and Syrus surfaced. Winged Kuriboh landed on Jaden's shoulder and disappeared. 'Why did you try to stop me, Jaden? I stink!"

"After your recent dip, I'd say you smell like a half-dozen roses," Arthur cracked.

"Arthur, not helping," Chumley said.

"Oh, sorry."

"They'll assign you a new tag partner and you'll have a much better shot at winning the match."

"I don't think it works that way, Sy," Arthur said. _If what I suspect about who set us all up is true._

"Sy, that's your brother talking! Come on, you got to believe in yourself."

"You got to believe me," Syrus argued. "I'm a lost cause."

"He's right you know." The four Slifers turned and saw Zane and Alexis standing at the top of a hill.

"Sempai… and Zane!"

"So that's the school's top Duelist," Jaden said.

"You dropping out?" Zane asked Syrus.

"Yeah… well… kind of."

"Well it's about time."

Syrus sniffled, and then climbed onto one of the logs and started to paddle away.

Jaden glared daggers at Zane, "You're his big brother, how can you say that?"

"Because I know him," Zane simply said. Even Alexis was taken aback by the calmness in that statement.

"Well I bet you think you know it all but guess what, you don't! And I'm gonna prove it right now! So let's duel!"

A little smile actually crossed Zane's face, "Sure, why not, after all it's been a while since I went slumming."

"Then get your game on!"

"Jaden, he's good," Syrus pointed out.

"I'm sure he is," Jaden said sincerely.

* * *

It was nighttime as Jaden and Zane met at the pier. Alexis, Arthur, Chumley, and Syrus stood off to the side.

"Duel!" They both cried inserting their decks into their Duel Disks.

(J: 4000)  
(Z: 4000)

"Oh man, my Big Brother taking on my best friend," Syrus moaned. "There's no way this can turn out good."

"Sempai, has Zane ever lost a duel?" Arthur asked.

"Not in the years that I've known him," Alexis replied.

"Now we get to see what's up with Sy and his bro," Jaden said. "And how I stack up against the best. Here I come, Zane!" He drew a card. "First I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian (2) in attack mode! And I think I'll go and throw down a face-down while I'm at it."

"That's all, huh?" Zane asked drawing a card. "Okay, for my first move I summon Cyber Dragon (3) in attack mode." A metallic serpent similar to Arthur's Thunder Dragon appeared.

Jaden gasped, "How can you bring out a level 5 monster on your very first turn?"

"I can play Cyber Dragon because it's my first turn, Jaden. With no monsters out he requires no sacrifice. And now I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card." Just like that, a tornado destroyed Jaden's face-down.

"That was fast."

"Not as fast as your life point meter will go down. Cyber Dragon, attack. Strident Blast!" The Cyber Dragon shot out fire which destroyed Avian.

(J: 2900)  
(Z: 4000)

"Next I activate the spell card Different Dimension Capsule," Zane said. A strange casket appeared. "It allows me to pick up any card from my deck." Zane slid a card out from his fanned-out deck. "Then I place the card in the capsule and in two turns I get to place it back in my hand." The card was shown going into the capsule and the capsule descending into the ground.

"Man, that's got to be the best card in his entire deck," Jaden said. "I can't wait to see what's going to come out of it."

_I can, _Syrus thought. _Because I know it's not going to be pretty._

"It's your move, Jaden."

_Yeah, and I better make it count because I'm getting the feeling that not only is he as good as everyone says he is, he might even be better. But still, that doesn't mean he's better than me. _"All right, round two!" Jaden drew a card. "And first, I'll rock Polymerization." Jaden's fusion card appeared and started producing a black hole. "And next I'll roll out the Elemental Heroes Sparkman (4) and Clayman (5)." The two monsters were pulled into the hole produced by the Polymerization card. "And fuse them together to create… the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (6)! And since his special ability destroys monsters with less attack points than him, your Cyber Dragon is vaporized!" The Cyber Dragon was engulfed in lightning. "Looks like Thunder Giant just made the Big Man on Campus a little bit smaller, wouldn't you say? And the best part is since that blast was Thunder Giant's special ability, I still get to use his attack! And since you're defenseless I get to use the attack on you!" Zane just stood there as the blast hit him.

(J: 2900)  
(Z: 1600)

"You could at least flinch a little. Oh well, maybe this face-down will get you to later." He set a face-down non monster card.

_Yeah, if Jaden lasts long enough to use it_, Syrus thought.

"Nice moves, kid," Zane said drawing a card. "But since my field is empty I get to throw out another Cyber Dragon." A second one appeared. "Or better yet, two, I play Monster Reborn. And with only one monster in the graveyard, you can guess who's coming back." The Cyber Dragon destroyed by Thunder Giant's special ability reappeared. "But neither will be here for long in present form." He held up Polymerization. "Dragons unite!" The two dragons were pulled into a vortex. "Now, Cyber Twin Dragon (7) emerge!" Zane's metallic two-headed serpent burst out of the vortex.

"Jaden, watch out," Arthur called. "That monster can attack twice!" Chumley gasped.

"That's right, which means double the trouble for your monster and your life points. Twin Dragon, attack!"

"Not so fast, I have a trap card, A Hero Emerges! Now normally you would have to pick a card in my hand and if it's a monster, I get to summon it to the field. But since I only have one card, lets get right to it, shall we? Wroughtweiler (8) in defense mode." A robotic-looking dog appeared.

"No big deal. Cyber Twin Dragon, Double Strident Blast!" Jaden's monsters were blown away but Jaden only suffered from his Thunder Giant's destruction.

(J: 2500)  
(Z: 1600)

"I'm glad he did that," Jaden said. "Because when Wroughtweiler is destroyed, his special ability activates. It brings one Elemental Hero and one Polymerization card back from the graveyard and into my hand. And just when you thought you didn't have to worry about it, huh, Zane?"

"I don't worry."

Jaden laughed gleefully, "Man, you're chill! Not worrying, not even flinching, you ARE good!"

"You too, Jaden."

"Zane's not big on small talk, is he," Arthur commented.

"Yeah, but when he does, he says what he means," Alexis said.

_That's weird, Zane never gives props, _Syrus thought.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was about to summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (9) in attack mode. And since Bubbleman is the only monster out on my field, I can use his special ability to draw two more cards to my hand."

Winged Kuriboh appeared on his shoulder again and let out a coo. Jaden looked at the cards he drew, Transcendent Wings and Winged Kuriboh. _It's the cards I used to clobber that Dragon Catapult Cannon _(10). _An evolved Winged Kuriboh would turn Zane's Cyber Twin Dragon into a pile of cyber junk. Then it's attack points would be dealt to him as damage. That would be enough to lower his life points down to 0 and win the duel. But I can't summon any more monsters this round so I'm just going to have to wait until my next turn. Still, I won't have to wait until next turn to use a different card. _"All right, Zane, I play Polymerization and fuse my Elemental Hero Clayman with my Elemental Hero Bubbleman. Now, Elemental Hero Mudballman (11) rise in defense mode!" The monster literally had a ball-shaped body, shoulders, arms and head. It wore a blue helmet that covered half its head.

"Licious," Chumley said. "Mudballman has 3000 defense points that Cyber Twin Dragon's attack won't get through!"

Syrus couldn't believe it. _Jaden might actually win!_

"Now give me your best shot, Zane!"

"My best shot? You got it!" Zane drew a card. The casket that took a card from his deck three turns ago reappeared. "It's been two turns since I activated my Different Dimension Capsule and now I can take the card that I put into it and add it to my hand." Zane took the card. "You played well, but not well enough."

"Give me what you got, I'm ready!"

"I'm sure you are. A good Duelist is ready for anything, and that means not just knowing how to use all of your cards but knowing how to play them too. And you played your cards well, Jaden."

_Knowing how to play your cards? _Syrus parroted in his mind.

_That's a nice compliment, _Jaden thought. _But even better advice. Hope Sy's listening._

Syrus was not only listening, but understanding. _Knowing how to use your card and knowing how to play it are two totally different things! That's what Zane was trying to tell me! I get it now._

"First I'm going to activate this De-Fusion card, this splits my dragon back into two separate Cyber Dragons." The dragon separated. "Next I'm going to activate the magic of Power Bond!" He inserted the card into the spell/trap slot. "With this card I can summon a machine-type fusion monster and with another Cyber Dragon in my hand as well…"

"He has three?" Arthur gasped.

"I can fuse three of them together to create… the Cyber End Dragon (12)

A large explosion of energy produced a gigantic three-headed metallic creature. Its wings covered the entire field. "Plus its attack points double thanks to Power Bond's effect."

(CED: 4000-8000)

"And keep in mind that when Cyber End Dragon attacks, the difference between its attack points and your monster's defense points are dealt to you as damage."

"Just hang tough!" Chumley called. "If you can survive this attack, you can win for sure because of Power Bond's nasty side effect."

"Power Bond has a side effect?"

"Chumley's right, Arthur," Alexis confirmed. "At the end of the turn Power Bond is used, the player who activated the card receives damage equal to the attacking monster's original attack points."

_Yeah, but that won't matter if it is played right, _Syrus thought. _And Zane has. I just wish it didn't have to be at Jaden's expense._

"Cyber End Dragon, attack Mudballman. Super Strident Blaze!" Each of the dragons' three heads let out a blast of energy which engulfed both Mudballman and Jaden. When the blast subsided, Jaden was on his knees.

(J: 0)  
(Z: 1600)

"Jaden, no!" Chumley cried.

"I can't believe he lost," Alexis said.

"Zane's incredible, no wonder they call him the Kaiser," Arthur said.

"NOOOOOO!" Syrus cried running to check on his friend.

But Jaden just lifted his head and smiled, "Thanks for a great duel, Zane."

Zane just nodded and turned to leave. But before he did, he cast a side glance at Syrus. The little boy was staring at the Kaiser firmly.

With understanding in his eyes.

As Zane left, Alexis ran to catch up with him, "So, Zane, what do you think?"

"I think Sy chose good friends, Alexis."

Alexis chuckled.

"Your brother's got mad skills," Jaden said to Syrus as they watched the two Obelisks walk away.

"Well at least I got the looks," Syrus said. The two laughed before Syrus asked, "What's so funny?"

"Come on, let's go home and work on our decks," Jaden said. "And I say we finally arrange yours so you can use that Power Bond card."

"For sure," Syrus agreed. "Now I know how to play the card, not just use it."

A loud growl made the Slifers turn to look at Chumley's stomach, "Well you know what I can use? Some Grilled Cheese Sandwiches."

Jaden's and Syrus's stomachs also growled. "Not if I scarf them all down first, Chumley," Jaden said and took off.

"Hey wait up!"

"Aww, do we have to run again?"

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley ran off while Arthur watched them. He then turned and stared into the distance. _Maybe now Jaden and Syrus will stand a chance in their tag duel. But I'm still worried about who told the committee about us. I think I know who, and if I'm right, then Jaden and Syrus are going to get railroaded. I have to stop this harassment of Slifers once and for all._

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

Arthur's duels

(1)  
Name: Divine Dragon Ragnarok  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1000

(2)  
Name: Mirage Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 600

(3)  
Name: Element Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(4)  
Name: Homunculus the Alchemic Being  
Level: 4  
Type: Plant/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600

(5)  
Name: Des Wombat  
Level: 3  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute; Earth  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 300

(6)  
Name: Shining Angel  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 800

(7)  
Name: Steamroid  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1800

(8)  
Name: Queen's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(9)  
Name: King's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(10)  
Name: Jack's Knight  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1000

(11)  
Name: Gyroid  
Level: 3  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000

(12)  
Name: Steam Gyroid  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine/Fusion  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1600

(13)  
Name: Thunder Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1500

(14)  
Name: Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Thunder/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2100

Jaden vs. Zane

(1)  
Name: Winged Kuriboh  
Level: 1  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

(2)  
Name: Elemental Hero Avian  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Cyber Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1600

(4)  
Name: Elemental Hero Sparkman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(5)  
Name: Elemental Hero Clayman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute; Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000

(6)  
Name: Elemental Hero Thunder Giant  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute; Light  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500

(7)  
Name: Cyber Twin Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2100

(8)  
Name: Wroughtweiler  
Level: 3  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 1200

(9)  
Name: Elemental Hero Bubbleman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 1200

(10)  
Name: VWXYZ (V to Z) Dragon Catapult Cannon  
Level: 8  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2800

(11)  
Name: Elemental Hero Mudballman  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute; Earth  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 3000

(12)  
Name: Cyber End Dragon  
Level: 9  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 4000  
DEF: 2800

* * *

Next Episode:

Jaden: Chumley, you're leaving Duel Academy?

Chumley: I have to, my Dad says I'm not amounting to anything here so I have to go.

Jaden: But don't you want to stay?

Chumley: Of course I do!

Jaden: Then tell your Dad that you belong here with us.

Chumley: Sorry, Jay, what my Dad says goes.

Jaden: You have to prove that you have the passion to be a Duelist, Chumley, even if it means challenging your father to a duel!

Chumley: Not licious.

Zane: Next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends: Hi-Ho-Huffington Away.

Arthur: Professor Banner, are you who I think you are?


	13. Hi Ho Huffington Away

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

It was a dark and foggy night as a small wooden boat moved across the ocean. The single man manning the tiller was exhausted, having paddled all night. The burly man in the front just stared ahead with a look of steel determination.

* * *

Arthur was leaning against the lighthouse playing with his Duel Pilot. "Hey, I just got another one," he said excitedly. "Man, these Duel Puzzles can get pretty easy once you get the hang of it." He looked up and saw the starry sky. "I didn't realize how late it was, I better get back before Professor Banner notices I'm gone. I'm already in deep trouble over entering the Millennium House, I don't need anything else held over my head." He put away his Duel Pilot and dusted off his butt. 

"Hey, you, kid!" Arthur turned around and saw a burly man in a wife-beaters and black pants stepping onto the dock from a wooden boat.

Arthur prominently noticed his large oval-shaped nose small tufts of black hair. _Is he… _Arthur wondered.

The man noticed Arthur, or more specifically, his uniform. "That uniform… by any chance do you know a kid named Chumley Huffington?"

"Yeah, I know him. You… want me to get him for you?"

"No, in fact I want you to take me to your dorm master."

* * *

Episode 11: Hi-Ho-Huffington Away

* * *

Duel Academy students attended school five days out of the week as opposed to the six days that normal students attended. But every student had at least one day of rest, and Jaden was using that day to its purest intent. He was resting under a tree near a cliff. 

"This is the life," Jaden said. "Green grass, some warm sunshine, just peace and quiet."

"JADEN!"

"Spoke too soon," Jaden said as Syrus come running up to him.

"Jaden, you have to come quickly, something terrible has happened."

"Failed Crowler's Traps Test?"

"Actually, I got a B," Syrus said rather proudly. He then got serious again. "But that's beside the point. Chumley's dad is here!"

"So what? Did he raid our fridge?"

"No, Jaden! He came here to force Chumley to drop out!"

"No way, not our buddy!"

Jaden and Syrus ran to the Slifer dorm where a group of Slifers, Arthur included, were peeking in on Professor Banner's room.

"Is that Chumley's Dad?" Jaden asked Arthur.

"Yeah, he came in on a boat early this morning," Arthur informed them.

"He looks more like a bodybuilder," Syrus commented.

"I guess if you were carrying around Chumley as a baby, you'd have to be," Arthur cracked as they continued to listen in on the grownups' conversation.

"I mean don't get me wrong," Mr. Huffington was saying. "If Chumley was any good at dueling, that'd be one thing. But he's clearly not, he's wasting his time here. It's time for him to give up dueling and come on home." Jaden, Syrus, and Arthur all gasped.

"I see your point," Banner said neutrally. "Chumley is a bit… uh…"

"You can say it, he's a dunce. That's why I want him to come on home and join the following business."

"And what business would that be?" Banner asked.

"The hot sauce making business, you do like hot sauce don't you?"

"Oh, of course, I can't get enough of it."

"Well then here," Huffington said bringing out a tall bottle. "Free sample."

"Oh no I couldn't," Banner said nervously.

"Think of it as an apology for wasting your time with Chumley."

"So he's really dropping?" Syrus asked.

"I guess…" Arthur began.

"Not," Jaden interrupted. "Come on, guys, we need to talk some sense in to him." The three ran up to Jaden's room. When they got to the room they saw Chumley packing things into his backpack. "Chumley, what are you doing?" Jaden asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Chumley asked harshly.

"It looks like you're giving up, that you're taking everything you ever worked for and throwing it all away! Like you're abandoning all of your dreams and you don't even care!" But as Jaden grabbed Chumley's shoulder, the older Slifer turned around, the other three saw tears in his eyes. "Chumley!"

"He does care," Syrus realized.

"No, I just have something in my eyes is all." He rubbed his eyes, "Now just leave me alone, will you? I mean it's not like I'm worth wasting your time on anyway, at least not according to my Dad."

"That's a lie!" Arthur snapped. The three roommates turned to look at him surprised. "Chumley, I know you can be a great Duelist, you helped me a lot in preparing for my duel with Alexis."

"You must have one talent that's dueling-related," Syrus said.

"Well… actually, I do. Sometimes, I can hear spirits in the cards talk to me."

"You talk to Duel Monster cards? Hey, me too!" Arthur said remembering hearing a dog barking during his duel with Charlie.

"So did you tell this to your father?" Jaden asked.

"Of course not," Chumley said tears streaming. "Everything to him is just hot sauce, hot sauce, hot sauce."

Jaden had heard enough. He grabbed Chumley by the arm. "Come on."

* * *

The Slifers went to see Chancellor Shepherd to explain the situation. Also there were Professor Banner and Mr. Huffington. "So there you have it," Jaden finished. "Chumley can't be allowed to drop out, he has a gift." 

"Yeah, a gift for eating grilled cheese," Mr. Huffington jabbed.

_That idiot, _Arthur thought. _Chumley may like grilled cheese but that's beside the point. He has no right to talk about Chumley like that._

"Look, I know Chumley, I'm his roommate," Jaden vouched. "Not to mention his friend."

"Yeah, me too," Syrus agreed.

"Ditto," Arthur threw in.

"Look, boys, I respect you sticking up for your friend like this," Shepherd said. "But I'm afraid that this is a personal matter that has to be settled between Chumley and his father without any interference from outsiders."

"That's right, it's family business," Mr. Huffington said. "And I know Chumley a lot better than any of you do. I know his real worth and right now, the only worth he has is to bottle hot sauce at the family factory."

"Shut up!" Arthur snapped.

"Arthur, calm down," Shepherd said.

"No I won't calm down! I can't just stand by and let him insult Chumley like that!" Arthur turned back to Mr. Huffington. "I don't care if you are Chumley's father, you have no right to talk to him like that! Chumley has been a big help in my training for my duel against Sempai Alexis! He's very knowledgeable about the game. He does have a gift, a gift that's a lot more useful than hot sauce making!"

"Bad move, Arthur," Chumley muttered.

"I won't let you disrespect the business that has been in the family for generations! I challenge you to a duel."

"No!" This time it was Chumley who said it. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"You're challenging me?" Mr. Huffington asked.

"You said it yourself, this is family business, so this duel will be settled between you and me. If I win, I get to stay here."

Mr. Huffington laughed. "Fine, but if I win, you're coming home." He cast a side glance at Shepherd. "Is that fine with you, Chancellor?"

"Agreed," Shepherd said. "It'll be first thing tomorrow morning."

"See, guys, what'd I tell you?" Jaden asked as they all left the main building. "I knew it'd be a piece of cake to convince Chumley's dad to let him stay at the Academy."

"Jaden, we just convinced him to a duel, Chumley still has to win if he's going to stay," Syrus pointed out.

"Yeah, but come on Chumley's Dad doesn't know how to duel. He's an amateur."

"Actually, he's three-time state dueling champion," Professor Banner said. The kids gasped.

"Are you kidding us, Professor?" Arthur asked.

"Why do you think he was so insistent on sending Chumley to Dueling School? To become more like him, and wait until you see his deck."

"As you probably figured out, he makes a living off his special hot sauce. Well his deck reflects the kick of this sauce. Just as it can take you out in one sip, so can his deck take you out in one turn." The kids gasped again. "And oh, the morning after."

Jaden, Syrus, and Arthur all face-faulted. "Too much information, Professor," Arthur said.

"Oh, sorry, Arthur."

"So Chumley challenged his father to a duel knowing all that?" Jaden asked. He looked at Chumley who had a determined scowl on his face. They smiled, "Chumley, you must really want to remain here, huh? Now come on, let's go get your deck ready!" He pulled Chumley along back to the dorm.

"It's hard to believe I was ever that young and ambitious," Professor Banner said. As Arthur stared at Professor Banner's back, he suddenly remembered their ghost telling tale. _Wait a second Professor Banner was the one who first mentioned the Millennium House to us. Did he somehow know we were going to investigate it? Was he the one who sick Titan on us? Was he also the one who told the Disciplinary Committee? This could get complicated._

"Hey Arthur," Syrus said. "What was going on back there?"

"What was going on where?" Arthur asked.

"With you and Chumley's dad, I've never seen you so angry before."

"I… uh… was just upset that Chumley's dad was stopping him before he even had a chance to fail, that's all." But Syrus, gullible as he was, could tell that there was a hidden reason behind Arthur's outburst.

* * *

Arthur was lounging on the beach at night. He hated blowing off Syrus like that but he didn't want to tell him. 

He didn't want to tell him of the past twelve years of his life, how he spent it almost literally alone. How the people who raised him (he didn't dare call them "parents" for fear of jinxing it) kept him alone, locked up like a science experiment. He didn't want to tell him how any attempt to make friends ended horribly by those who looked down on him just because of his hands. Since then, he despised anyone who put down others. That was why he was so upset at Mister Huffington was acting like Chumley was worthless, because that was how people treated him and he for one hated it.

"I thought I might find you here." It was Zane. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your duel? Negligence on the knowledge of a card could cost you dearly."

"I studied all afternoon, I was just taking a short break," Arthur said. "Zane, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you focusing so much attention on me? Logic would suggest that you would try to train your brother."

"I've been training Syrus since he was five. But I had a feeling that you have nobody to train you."

"To be blunt, Zane, I've had nobody period." Zane was (a little bit) surprised by that comment. Arthur was silent for a moment. "Zane?"

"What?"

"Tell me something, Zane, you seem to be a loner. Is loneliness a weakness or strength?"

Zane pondered that question for a minute before replying, "I suppose… it's both. It's a delicate balance knowing when to take care of things and when to ask for help."

"But how does one know the difference."

"I'm afraid that's something no textbook or class can teach you, it's something you'll understand when you understand it."

"I see." Arthur stood up and dusted himself off. "I never could ask for help before, but now… maybe I can."

"Maybe you should think about staying in this academy before you do that," Zane suggested.

"Maybe," Arthur agreed.

* * *

As Arthur returned to the Slifer Red dorm, he noticed two lights on. One was on the bottom floor where Professor Banner's room was. The other was Jaden's room. Arthur took a peek in Professor Banner's room. He saw Banner and Mr. Huffington sharing a drink. 

"Another sip, Professor?"

"You're too kind, you have my thanks."

"And your cat from the look of things."

"Yes, good thing I stocked up on kitty litter."

_Neanderthal, _Arthur thought as he headed up and went inside Jaden's room.

"What's with all of Chumley's cards?" Jaden asked. "They're all Koala cards."

"Koalas are my favorite, duh," Chumley snapped.

"No offense, Chumley, Koalas are cool," Syrus said. "But…"

"But can you win with them?" Jaden asked. "After all, isn't that the point of a Duel Monsters game, to win?"

"I can't believe I'm the one who's saying this," Arthur said. "But Chumley needs to escape from the format of using all koala cards."

"Here, try this," Syrus said. He handed out a card with a picture of a kangaroo dressed like a boxer on it. "I got it a while back but never used it, maybe you can use it."

"Really, Sy?"

"Yeah, if you join it with one of your Koalas, you'll have a deck from down under."

Outside, Mister Huffington heard the boys talk.

* * *

The next day, the boys joined Professor Banner and the Huffingtons inside a practice room. "All right, Chumley, Mister Huffington, you both know what the stakes are of this match," Professor Banner said. "If Chumley wins, he gets to stay at school. If he loses, well, he gets to go home." 

"That's right," Mr. Huffington agreed. "Or my hot sauce won't chap your lips."

Banner turned to look at Chumley, "Chumley, are you sure you want to go through with this, going to work at your father's factory. Chapped lips."

"I can handle anything right now."

Banner nodded his head, "Now without further ado, lets begin the duel, gentlemen."

The two activated their Duel Disks and it was go time.

(C: 4000)  
(D: 4000)

"Here I come," Chumley announced as he drew a card. "Licious, I'm going to play Des Koala (1) in attack mode." A koala with brown and white fur wearing leaves for a belt appeared.

"In attack mode? Don't you know that if you set him in defense mode first and then flip him into attack mode later, Des Koala's special ability deals me 400 points of damage for every card in my hand?"

"Duh, of course I know that… now."

"Well now is too late, you should've taken your studies more seriously." His father drew a card. "Maybe now you'll learn."

"Watch closely children," Professor Banner said to Jaden, Syrus, and Arthur. "You may learn something."

"Seeing as how he's a state champion, I don't doubt it," Jaden said. "I just hope it isn't tha tone turn finisher he's known for."

Syrus and Arthur gulped.

"Ready, son, because here I come! I summon Dizzy Tiger (2) in attack mode!" A humanoid tiger wearing a pair of wife beaters, khaki slacks and a girdle and holding a bottle appeared. Immediately it started twirling around uncontrollably.

"Weird," Jaden commented.

"So what's it dizzy from?" Syrus asked.

"The hot sauce I gather," Arthur guessed.

"But that doesn't mean that beast has some bite left in him."

"Dizzy Tiger, attack! Hot Sauce Slash!" The tiger threw out a paw which slugged the Des Koala into oblivion. The palm strike then continued on to Chumley which became something odorous.

"That's hot sauce all right," Chumley said covering his mouth.

(C: 3300)  
(D: 4000)

"That stinks," Jaden said.

"But his attack sure didn't," Syrus added.

"I was talking about his attack," Jaden pointed out.

"At this rate, we'll be home just in time for dinner… which is hot sauce, I might add."

"I'll tell you what you can do with your hot sauce," Chumley snapped.

"Hey, keep your cool there, Chumley," Jaden called.

"It's nice that he's standing up for himself in front of his Dad though," Syrus commented. Upon receiving Mr. Huffington's dirty look, Syrus ducked behind Arthur who used a stare he picked up from Zane a few days ago.

"Chum, fight back," Jaden cheered.

"I know," Chumley said exasperated as he drew a card. "Yes… yes, that could work. Okay, I activate the spell card Koala March. This lets me summon a koala monster back from my graveyard as long as it's a level 4 or below." Des Koala reappeared.

"Check it out, Jaden, now Chumley has his Des Koala on the field again."

"That's true, I just hope he can work it better this time around."

"Not it, them," Banner corrected. "Koala March also lets him summon a monster from his hand as long as it's the same one he brought back from the graveyard and if I know Chumley…"

"I summon another Des Koala in attack mode!" A second one joined the first. "I sacrifice both to summon Big Koala (3)." A giant blue-furred koala appeared.

"That is a BIG koala," Arthur said staring at the monster wide-eyed. Jaden and Syrus could only nod.

"Not bad," Mr. Huffington commented.

"No duh not bad. Now, Big Koala, attack Dizzy Tiger!" Big Koala charged towards the Dizzy Tiger on all fours. "Take Down from Down Under!" Big Koala lifted Dizzy Tiger into the air and did a reverse suplex on it.

(C: 3300)  
(D: 3100)

"Dizzy Tiger's gonzo!" Chumley announced.

Chumley's friends cheered.

"So you want to fight? Well let's fight. I call Dizzy Angel (4) to the field." A man (I think) in a white suit with long scraggly blond hair and a large bottle in one hand.

"He reeks of hot sauce too," Chumley commented. "And from the looks of it, he's been hitting it hard."

_"I'm not as think as you drunk I am," _Dizzy Angel said.

_How weird, _Chumley thought. _I'm hearing those voices again._

"I activate the spell Hot Sauce Bottle!" A large red bottle appeared in front of Dizzy Angel who all but made love to it. "And I also activate the spell card Flipping the Table!" The ground underneath the dueling field became a low-leg table. Mr. Huffington flipped it sending both monsters into the air. Big Koala fell to the ground so hard it broke apart. Chumley's dad laughed, "What a card, it destroys everything on my field… except for itself that is. Then you get the same number of cards on your side of the field destroyed. Now you're left defenseless."

"That must be the one-turn finisher Professor Banner was talking about," Arthur said.

"I don't know if I like it," Jaden said. "It totally resets the field, it's hardly fair!"

"That's just like you," Chumley said. "You don't like something so you trash it!"

"I didn't get to be state champion three years in a row by being nice, son."

Suddenly Dizzy Angel appeared and started doing weird walks. "What's Angel doing back?" Chumley asked. "Shouldn't he have been destroyed by Flipping the Table?"

"Wishful thinking, you see Dizzy Angel has a special ability. It can't be destroyed by the effect of Flipping the Table."

"Oh great, this guy's going to continue to weird me out," Chumley grumbled.

"It gets worse, because when my one Hot Sauce Bottle is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, its special ability activates dealing you 500 points of damage!"

(C: 2800)  
(D: 3100)

"But I'm not done yet. Dizzy Angel, go in for your attack! Hot Sauce Sizzler!" The Angel fired a blast from its bottle that left Chumley dazed.

(C: 1000)  
(D: 3100)

"I just can't win!"

_Don't worry, son, this will be over soon. _"Make your move, why don't ya?"

"But make sure you think it through, Chumley," Professor Banner advised as Pharaoh yawned. "One wrong move and you'll be back home bottling hot sauce."

"Duh, I know," Chumley said as he drew a card. It was the card Syrus gave him last night. And he also had the Polymerization card Arthur lent to him. _I guess now is as good a time as any. _"First I play the spell card Silent Doom! With it, I can bring a monster back to the field from my graveyard! And I choose Big Koala!" The koala appeared in defense mode. _I won't get kicked out without a fight. _"Next I activate Polymerization. With it, I'll fuse the Big Koala I have out on the field with the Des Kangaroo (5) in my hand!" The two beasts came together. "To create the Master of Oz (6)!" The new monster had the body of a kangaroo with the head of a koala.

_Like I didn't see that coming, _Mr. Huffington thought as he recalled what he learned while spying on the boys.

* * *

_"By the way, Chumley, I have something for you too," Jaden said as he held out a fusion monster card. "After all, with 4200 attack points, it packs a pretty good wallop."_

_"Well if Chumley is going to do some fusing, he's going to need Polymerization," Arthur commented. "Here, you can use mine for the duel."_

_"Thanks, you guys," Chumley said. "You really helped me out."_

* * *

"Now go, Oz," Chumley commanded. "Out Back Attack!" The Master of Oz let out a tremendous punch which blew Dizzy Angel back. 

(C: 1000)  
(D: 700)

"I'm still here."

"So bring it!"

"Oh man, Chumley almost had him," Syrus grumbled.

"This is close, Jaden," Arthur commented.

"Yeah," Jaden agreed. "It's going right down to the wire."

"Chumley, you fought a good duel, but you lost."

"What are you talking about? Master of Oz has 4200 attack points!"

"That doesn't matter. You forget, with one flip of the table he'll be gone."

"That card doesn't scare me because I know its weakness!"

"Flipping the Table has a weakness?" Jaden asked.

"That's right. After you use it, you can't summon up another monster. And that means you'll be defenseless, Dad!"

"Not bad, son," Mr. Huffington said eerily calm. "You spotted the card's weak spot. I'm very impressed with you. But still, it won't change things! You see, it doesn't matter if I'm defenseless, because I have this! Two Hot Sauce Bottles!" Two more bottles appeared on the field.

"Wait, if one Hot Sauce Bottle deals 500 points, of damage, then with two on the field…"

'It'll be bad," Jaden finished Syrus's math.

"I activate Flipping the Table!" Master of Oz and the two Hot Sauce bottles were destroyed as the table flipped up.

(C: 0)  
(D: 700)

"I don't believe it, Chumley lost," Syrus said.

Mr. Huffington just stared at his defeated son with a serious look. He then turned and left the room. Chumley glumly followed.

"Chumley, wait!" Jaden called as he and Syrus ran after their friend.

Professor Banner was about to leave too but noticed that Arthur hadn't gotten up from his seat yet. "Arthur, is something wrong?"

"Professor Banner," Arthur said solemnly. "I need… I need to know the truth."

"The truth, about what?"

"About you!"

Professor Banner looked surprise. "Arthur, please tell me what you are talking about," he said.

"Professor, are you… were you the one who sent that Shadow Duelist Titan to kidnap Sempai to lure Jaden into a duel?"

Professor Banner was surprised by Arthur's question. He then gave Arthur an assured smile. "No, Arthur, I can honestly say that I did not send this Shadow Duelist to the Millennium House. I don't know anyone by that name. In fact, I had no idea you five would venture into the Millennium House."

"Then… you weren't the one who told the Disciplinary Committee that we went inside?"

"I was not."

"I don't get it, I remember Titan mentioning money so that meant he didn't come here on a whim, someone sent him to challenge us. But who and why?"

Banner scratched his chin, "Whoever sent Titan must've known you were going to visit the Millennium House."

"Which only proves it wasn't you," Arthur said. "We only discussed entering the Millennium House after you left."

"And even if I heard you, why would I try to subject you to a Shadow Duel? You know Shadow Duels can be dangerous, even deadly."

"I know that now, ever since the school year began, Jaden, Syrus, and I were all targeted or trapped in one way, shape, or form. Someone has it in for us Slifers."

"Has it in for Slifers?" Banner pondered that statement. "I see. Do not worry, Arthur, whoever masterminded this obviously failed. And if these problems keep persisting, you know you can always talk to me."

Arthur finally stood, "Thank you, Professor Banner."

As soon as Arthur left, Banner said, "Pharaoh, I think I know who's behind all of this, but I need proof. I need you to do what you do best."

Pharaoh meowed.

* * *

That night, under the cover of moonlight, Pharaoh ran up to the Millennium House. He got in through a cracked window and proceeded to look around. He ran to the common room then down the tunnel into the cavern. Nothing had changed from when Jaden, Syrus, Arthur, Chumley, and Alexis were there. Even the casket that Titan used to hold Alexis was still there. It was the casket that was Pharaoh's target. Pharaoh leapt into the casket and walked around like he was going to make it his new cat bed. He then reached down with his tail and used it to pick up a piece of rope. It then leapt out and encircled the casket ten times before digging into the nook between the casket and took out a card. But it wasn't a Duel Monster card, but a business card. Pharaoh took the card and the rope and left.

* * *

Arthur awoke to a loud scratching at his door. He opened it to see Pharaoh sitting behind two objects, a piece of rope and a business card. Pharaoh meowed and ran off. 

"Thank you," Arthur called back. He picked up the objects. He thought about them as he went into class. "Okay, these objects were found in the Millennium House. The rope is clearly the rope used to hold Sempai captive, but what is this? A Duel Academy business card?" For some reason the card felt crumbly. Arthur realized that something was coming off in his glove. It was a white substance. "Is this flour?"

"Since when do Slifer Reds wear make-up?" It was one of Alexis's friends, Mindy.

"Make-up?" Arthur asked. "Is that what this is?"

"Yup, it's powder, normally used on faces."

"That's strange, what kind of a person uses powder on a Duel Academy business card."

"I think you got the wrong question," Mindy said. "It's who would use so much powder that it would come off onto a Duel Academy business card."

* * *

"Oh dear, I'm out of powder again." Crowler threw the empty tin into the trash can and stood admiring himself in the mirror. "Crowler, you are one sexy man."

* * *

Arthur stared at the card. The white background, the 'DA' logo, the blue boarder… 

Blue boarder?

_That's it! _Arthur cried. _I think I may have solved this whole mystery. Now I just hope I can last long enough to tell somebody._

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database 

(1)  
Name: Des Koala  
Level: 3  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1800

(2)  
Name: Dizzy Tiger  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Big Koala  
Level: 7  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2700  
DEF: 2000

(4)  
Name: Dizzy Angel  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1000

(5)  
Name: Des Kangaroo  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1700

(6)  
Name: Master of Oz  
Level: 9  
Type: Beast/Fusion  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 4200  
DEF: 3700

* * *

Next Episode: 

Alexis: I hope you're ready to duel, kid.  
Arthur: I am.  
Alexis: Don't think I'm going go easy on you just because we're friends. That's not how we do things here at Duel Academy.  
Arthur: Compared to some of the duels I've been in, your dueling is actually quite mellow.  
Alexis: What?  
Mindy: Next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends: Elimination Duels Pt 1  
Arthur: Well, Sempai, I guess this is good-bye.  
Alexis: Let's not part so quickly.


	14. Elimination Duels Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

Dr. Vellian Crowler walked through the hallway of Duel Academy's main building, taking note of all of the red-coat students. _Just look at them, pathetic slackers littering the campus like vermin. The hallowed halls of MY Duel Academy are for the elite, not the lame. Not that wimpy Syrus Truesdale, not that light-loving freak Arthur Yu, and ESPECIALLY not Jaden Yuki. _"THAT SLIFER SLACKER HAS MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME FOR LONG ENOUGH!" Crowler cried causing several students to duck into a nearby classroom. "But soon he will pay most dearly for it. Soon, he will be the one who looks like a fool."

"Dr. Crowler."

Crowler turned to see Chazz Princeton walking up to him. "Ah, Chazz, how can I help you?"

"You can put me in the elimination duel against Jaden, that's how," Chazz said. "This time I'm sure I can beat him and send him packing."

"Sorry, Chazz but you're sitting out this time around," Crowler said. "I'm not taking any chances. Whoever the student that loses today will be expelled from the Duel Academy. So to make sure that Jaden Yuki is one of those students, I'm having him face the greatest tag Duelists in the world! I would suggest you worry about your own school status. That last report on why dragons are so effective was a little weak. 'Because I said so' is not a reason becoming of an Obelisk Blue." And he turned and walked away leaving Chazz angry and confused as to whom these great tag Duelists were and why would Crowler pass him up over them.

* * *

Episode 12: Elimination Duel Pt 1

* * *

"Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (1), attack!" Arthur commanded. "Bi-Polar Blast!' The orange twin-headed dragon launched streams of lightning which destroyed Chumley's Des Koala (2).

(C: 500)  
(A: 200)

"Nice try, but I reveal my trap card Sakuretsu Armor destroying your Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon."

"Not just yet, my Thunder Dragon still has a purpose left. I reveal my own trap card Solar Ray which deals 600 points of damage since my Twin Thunder Dragon is on the field." Chumley's field of vision was covered in a blinding flash of light.

(C: 0)  
(A: 200)

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. "Almost didn't make it that time."

"How many Duel Points do you have?" Chumley asked.

"Hopefully enough," Arthur said. "Let's go to the store." They ran inside the main building and up to the store.

"Excuse me, Sadie," Chumley said to Dorathy's assistant. "But does Arthur have enough points now?"

"Just a second, I'll check," Sadie the counter girl said as she checked the computer. "He has just enough to buy one pack."

"Finally," Arthur said. "I'll take it!" Sadie handed him a booster pack. Arthur tore open the package and skimmed through the pack stopping half-way through. "Chumley, look, I got a De-Fusion card!"

"Licious, that can definitely help you out," Chumley said. "De-Fusion can separate your fusion monster back into whatever monsters it made up."

_So if I use it on my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, it will become two separate Thunder Dragons _(3), Arthur thought. _That gives me an idea. _"It took me two days of hard dueling but I just barely got enough cards to form a side deck."

"Yeah, well, the fact that most of those duels were losing duels against Zane certainly didn't speed things up."

"That's true," Arthur agreed. "Hopefully with these new strategies I'll be able to last against Alexis."

"You don't expect to win?" Chumley asked as they left.

"Chumley, she's the Queen of Obelisk Blue. I'm a Slifer Red who couldn't even win the practical part of the entrance exam."

"Duh, Arthur, you were dueling the Kaiser."

"That doesn't change anything," Arthur said. "The point is she's good, probably one of the best Duelists in the school. If I actually try to win, I'll just end up getting my butt kicked. My best bet is to last at least ten turns against her." _Long enough to tell her the truth about me, _Arthur mentally added.

"Well, good luck, Arthur," Chumley said as they arrived at the Slifer Red Dorm. They went into Jaden and Syrus's room where the two were going over their decks. "How can you guys be so calm?"

"How can we not be?" Jaden retorted. "Another day another duel right, guys?"

"But this isn't just another duel," Chumley said. "It's an elimination duels, and if any of you lose you'll be on the next bus out of here."

"Chumley, we're on an island," Arthur pointed out. "Bus?"

"What ev, maybe you guys should give me your meal cards just in case."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jaden said sarcastically.

"Well someone's got to eat your grilled cheeses if you go."

Syrus stared at the Power Bond spell card. _Maybe Chumley has a point, _he thought. _The last time I dueled, I was awful, just like my big brother always told me I was. If we're going to stay at the academy, I'm going to have to concentrate and not let anything get in my head, especially Zane._

Jaden stood up, "Guys, let's make a promise."

"A promise?" The others asked.

"No matter what, we'll duel our hardest and we'll win." He put his hand out.

"No matter what," Syrus agreed placing his hand on top of Jaden's.

Arthur felt for the objects Pharaoh brought him while adding his other hand to the pile. "No matter what," he said.

"Good luck, you guys," Chumley said. "I really want you to win your duels."

"Even more than you want extra grilled cheeses?" Jaden asked surprised.

"I'd rather have you guys as friends."

Arthur beamed,

* * *

Alexis wasn't a vane girl, she used her vanity for studying Duel Monster cards trying to pick up new strategies. Right now, she was deep in thought, something that her two roommates had noticed.

"I've never seen you work so intensely," Mindy said.

"I have to make sure there's no room for weakness," Alexis said. "One wrong move and I'm out of this Academy."

"What are you worried about?" Jasmine asked. "You're up against a Slifer Red kid. You'll win and he'll get booted from the Academy."

"Don't underestimate Slifers," Alexis said gathering up her cards.

"Since when do you stick up for those Red Rejects?" Jasmine asked.

"Since a Slifer beat her in a duel," Mindy pointed out. "Alexis isn't taking any chances this time."

Alexis cast a side glance at the photograph of her brother. _Now I know that Atticus is alive, I have to find him. But will it be worth it if Arthur gets kicked out of the Academy? _Alexis stood up, "It's time."

* * *

The main stadium of the Academy had random students in it. Chancellor Shepherd and Professor Banner sat down near the front as Crowler got onto the center of the stage.

Chazz was sitting near the entrance. He growled as he saw Jaden, Arthur, and Syrus enter. He kicked the back of the seat in front of him. "It should be me who eliminates those Slifer Slackers, and not some no-names. Oh well, as long as they're eliminated, I don't think it matters who does it."

"Wow, the acoustics in here are great," Jaden commented.

"Do you think they would count your echo as a partner?" Syrus asked nervously.

Jaden messed up Syrus's hair, "For the last time you're my partner."

"Yeah, sure, I know, couldn't hurt to ask though."

Chumley ran in and stood at the guard rail above the seats. "And I thought running was supposed to be healthy," he said panting.

Zane also stood at the guard rail but at a different location from Chumley. As Syrus came in, the two brothers shared a look. _Well, little brother, Arthur, time to see if either of you belongs at this academy._

Mindy and Jasmine took seats below Chazz's friends and saw Chazz's little tantrum. "What a baby," Jasmine said.

"I don't know, I think he's kind of cool-looking when he gets that intense look in his eye."

"Only you would think that," the red-head said.

"Let's get this double elimination duel started," Crowler cried. "First up, Slifer Sla… uh… Red student Arthur Yu will take on the Queen of Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes!"

"Remember, Arthur," Jaden called as Arthur walked up to the stage. "No matter what."

"No matter what," Arthur agreed. Then he saw Alexis walk onto the stage from the opposite side. _No matter what, neither one of us will be happy with the outcome of this duel. But with what I have, there could be at least a little closure._

"Step to the center of the stage and shuffle your decks," Crowler instructed.

Arthur threw off his gloves and hyper-shuffled his deck. "Don't think shuffling your deck really fast is going to intimidate me, Arthur," Alexis said.

"Actually, I'm giving you a fair shot at beating me," Arthur said passing his deck to Alexis. "The faster I shuffle my deck, the more random my initial hand is going to be, the more of a chance you'll have to come out on top."

"YOU'RE giving ME a fair shot?" Alexis asked passing her deck to him. "Well, you're funny if nothing else." The shuffled and return each other's decks. They then walked to opposite sides of the stage. "This is it, Arthur, one of us won't be staying at this Academy."

"I think the outcome of this duel just might surprise you," Arthur said cryptically as he activated his Duel Disk. Alexis did likewise.

(Al: 4000)  
(Ar: 4000)

"DUEL!" They both cried.

"This'll be exciting," Mindy said.

"This'll be short," Jasmine said. "I give him three turns, four tops."

"Ten turns, Sempai," Arthur announced generating a shock from Alexis, Jasmine, and Crowler. "That's how long this duel is going to take."

"What, are you going to forfeit after ten turns?" Alexis asked. Arthur's eyebrow twitched. "Fine then, if you're so confident, you won't mind if I go first!" She drew her sixth card.

"Do you really think Arthur can last ten turns against Alexis?" Syrus asked Jaden.

"If he has a lot of stall cards in his deck, then maybe," Jaden said.

_I should've expected nothing less from Xing Yu's son, _Crowler thought grinding his teeth. _Or should I say the son of Xing Yu and that old fossil._

"I summon Blade Skater (4) in attack mode!" Alexis's bald skater appeared skating around the field before stopping in front of Alexis. "Next I'll place this face-down and end my turn."

Arthur drew his sixth card and eyed his King's Knight (5). _King's Knight has 1600 attack points, enough to beat her Blade Skater. _Arthur then saw that the sixth card he drew was Shining Angel (6). _Wait a minute, Shining Angel also has 1400 attack points. So if I send him against Sempai's Blade Skater, they'll both be destroyed. But Shining Angel has a special ability that lets me summon a monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck when its destroyed. I can suicide my Shining Angel activating his special ability to summon Queen's Knight _(7) _from my deck. With no monsters to protect her, I could attack her life points directly. And even if Sempai does find a way to protect herself, then next turn I can just summon my other two knights and really let her have it. _"All right, Sempai, here I come," Arthur said. "I summon Shining Angel in attack mode! Now attack her Blade Skater!" The four-winged angel gathered energy into his hand as he flew towards Blade Skater.

"Sorry, Arthur, but I know about your strategy," Alexis said. "Reveal trap card: Double Passe!" Shining Angel blew by Blade Skater and struck Alexis with its orb.

(Al: 2600)  
(Ar: 4000)

"Why did Alexis do that?" Syrus wondered.

"So Arthur wouldn't be able to summon a stronger monster with Shining Angel's ability," Jaden explained.

"Sorry, Arthur, but I knew what you were planning on doing the moment you summoned that angel."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked. He then realized that Blade Skater was right in front of him. She slashed him with her skate arm then skated back to Alexis's side of the field.

(Al: 2600)  
(Ar: 2600)

"You were hoping on sacrificing your Shining Angel to clear my side of the field. That way, you could sick a stronger at my life points. But your plan only works if your Shining Angel is destroyed. So with my Double Passe trap card, not only was I able to keep both monsters out on the field, but attack your life points directly as well."

"Nuts," Arthur groaned. "I guess you found me out. I end my turn." _I can still make this work. She won't be able to resist attacking my defenseless monster._

_Still hoping on destroying your monster, huh, kid? Unfortunately for you I'm very patient. _Alexis drew a new card. "I place another card face-down and shift my Blade Skater to defense mode. That ends my turn."

_She didn't take my bait, _Arthur thought. _I'm beginning to see why they call her the Queen of Obelisk Blue. _"It's my move!" He drew a card. _Six more turns, then my real plan will get under way. I just have to hold on until then. _"I set a monster in defense mode and set another card face-down. That ends my turn."

_If he could power up that Shining Angel, it could become a big time threat for me, _Alexis thought. _And who knows what he set face-down. I have to find a way to destroy his monster without attacking it. _She drew a card. _And I can do that with this. _"Let me introduce a new monster, Arthur, Cyber Gymnast (8)!" A new humanoid monster reappeared. Her muscular physique was clad in a purple leotard. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail and on her face was a white mask. "And now it's time to activate her special ability. By discarding a card, I can destroy a face-up monster in attack position on your side of the field."

"You're destroying my Shining Angel," Arthur realized as his monster broke into pieces. "Since its special ability only activates when it's destroyed in battle…"

"Your knight strategy is gone," Alexis finished. "Now it's time to go on the attack. I switch Blade Skater to attack mode! Cyber Gymnast, attack his face-down card!" The only part of the monster that Alexis saw was a pair of wings. "Blade Skater, attack him directly!" Blade Skater charged forward and slashed Arthur across the chest.

(Al: 2600)  
(Ar: 1200)

"I guess that boast you made about lasting ten turns was a bluff," Alexis said. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"Why not," Arthur muttered. "Everyone else is breaking promises, why can't I do it too?" Alexis was surprised by Arthur's statement. "At least my Skelengel (9)'s special ability lets me draw an extra card." He took an extra card from his deck.

"Sorry, Arthur, but I know all your strategies, all your monsters, you won't be able to take me by surprise."

"That's what you think, it's my move," Arthur said drawing a card. _She claims she knows all my monsters. However, the one I have from Professor Banner is one she hasn't seen yet. And thanks to Skelengel, I just drew it. Time to spring a surprise on her. _"Four turns left."

"Huh?"

"I said I would last ten turns against you and I'm going to prove it. If I'm thrown out of this Academy, they'll have to drag my kicking and screaming carcass from this room! I summon Homunculus the Alchemic Being (10) in attack mode!"

"I've never seen that monster before," Alexis said.

"Where did he get such a powerful monster?" Jasmine asked.

Banner chuckled.

"With 1800 attack points, Homunculus is more than a match for either of your monsters. But I'm no idiot, I'll have it attack your Cyber Gymnast! Transmutation Bind!" Homunculus pressed his hand to the ground. A strange circle opened up under Cyber Gymnast. Vines lashed out and wrapped around her legs and arms. Cyber Gymnast was pulled into the circle.

(Al: 1600)  
(Ar: 1200)

"And with that, I end my turn."

Crowler turned to Banner furious, "Banner, this is your doing!"

"Whatever do you mean, Dr. Crowler?" Banner asked petting Pharaoh. "Arthur asked me for help and the job of a teacher is to help his students, especially if they are not learning anything."

"He is supposed to lose!" Crowler snapped.

"What do you mean supposed?" Shepherd asked.

Crowler gulped.

"Dr. Crowler, isn't the reason you arranged these elimination duels was to give the students a fair shot at remaining at this Academy? A teacher's job is to teach, not to punish."

"Don't you dare tell me how to do my job you four-eyed cat-loving freak!"

"Wow, Arthur's got some serious game," Jaden said conversely.

"I only hope we can do half as good in our duel," Syrus said.

"We'll do fine," Jaden assured the little boy.

_That Alchemic monster took me completely by surprise, _Alexis thought. _Right now, I don't have anything in my hand that can help me. But maybe my face-down card can. _"I switch Blade Skater back into defense mode and summon Cyber Tutu (11) in defense mode."

"What's with you Obelisks and Cyber monsters?" Arthur asked. "Is that what you need to become an Obelisk Blue?"

"Uh… well… I activate my trap card Spirit Barrier! Now as long as I have monsters on the field, I won't receive any damage to my life points. Now then, I place one more card face-down and end my turn." _With two monsters on the field, that should buy me enough time to figure out a counter attack._

_Her Spirit Barrier trap card only works if she has monsters on the field. So if I can draw…_ He drew a new card. _Element Dragon _(12)_, yes! Now I can use that strategy! _"I summon Element Dragon in attack mode. Next I activate Homunculus's special ability. Once per turn I can change his attribute. So right now I'll change it to a wind attribute monster."

(HAB: Light-Wind)

Homunculus's skin turned a light green.

"Next I activate Element Dragon's special ability. Since a wind attribute monster is on my side of the field, Element Dragon can attack twice!"

"Oh no!"

"But first I'll take care of your Blade Skater with Homunculus the Alchemic Being. Transmutation Blow!" A green circle appeared in between the two monsters. A powerful wind came out of it and blew Blade Skater away. "Now, Element Dragon, double attack!" The Element Dragon fired two bursts of green energy. One of them destroyed Cyber Tutu and the other struck Alexis. Alexis, for her part, could only cover her eyes with her arm from the attack.

(Al: 100)  
(Ar: 1200)

"No way," Jasmine gasped. "Nobody has ever been able to bring Alexis down so far before!"

"I told you this will be exciting," Mindy said.

_But it's impossible, _Jasmine was thinking. _First that Jaden kid, and now this Arthur guy, Alexis is going to be dethroned by two Slifers! _"Come on, Alexis, don't give up! Show that Slifer just how strong we girls are!"

Crowler heard Jasmine cheering. _At least somebody knows what the winning dorm is._

If Alexis heard Jasmine, she didn't show it. Instead, she smiled at Arthur. "Arthur, I can't believe it! Not too long ago, you were making tons of mistakes, but now look at you. You and I are trading blows to see who wants to stay at the Academy more. Perhaps if you were up against somebody else instead of Zane at the entrance exam, you would be in Obelisk Blue with me instead of Slifer Red."

"Thanks, Sempai."

"But still, that doesn't mean I'm just going to lie down and play dead like a dog. You're a true Duelist, Arthur, and it would be insulting if I didn't face you with my full power."

"Full power?"

"Up until now, I've been pulling my punches because I didn't want this duel to get over too soon. But now that I see what you're truly capable of, I know you can handle my full skills."

"Ho boy," Arthur groaned.

"'Ho boy' is right, Arthur, you're about to find out why they call me the Queen of Obelisk Blues and why I'm going to become the best female Duelist in the world!"

_Ambitious goals, 'Lex,_ Zane thought. _But be careful that it doesn't come back to bite you. _He watched as Alexis drew a card.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Thunder/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2100

(2)  
Name: Des Koala  
Level: 3  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute; Dark  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1800

(3)  
Name: Thunder Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1500

(4)  
Name: Blade Skater  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1500

(5)  
Name: King's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(6)  
Name: Shining Angel  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 800

(7)  
Name: Queen's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(8)  
Name: Cyber Gymnast  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 1800

(9)  
Name: Skelengel  
Level: 2  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute; Light  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 400

(10)  
Name: Homunculus the Alchemic Being  
Level: 4  
Type: Plant/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600

(11)  
Name: Cyber Tutu  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 800

(12)  
Name: Element Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

* * *

Next episode:

Arthur: For so long people have treated me two ways: like a science experiment or like a freak. Alexis, you were the first one to show me some form of kindness. Though you may have thought it was a meaningless gesture, to me, it was an act I will never forget. Before you win this duel, I will tell you something. My last name is…  
Jaden: Next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends: Elimination Duels Pt 2  
Alexis: That's what you think, Arthur, reveal trap card!  
Arthur: Huh?


	15. Elimination Duels Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends:

_"Hopefully with these new strategies I'll be able to last against Alexis."_

_"You don't expect to win?" Chumley asked as they left._

_"Chumley, she's the Queen of Obelisk Blue. I'm a Slifer Red who couldn't even win the practical part of the entrance exam."_

_Jaden stood up, "Guys, let's make a promise."_

_"A promise?" The others asked._

_"No matter what, we'll duel our hardest and we'll win." He put his hand out._

_"No matter what," Syrus agreed placing his hand on top of Jaden's._

_Arthur felt for the objects Pharaoh brought him while adding his other hand to the pile. "No matter what," he said._

_"Let's get this double elimination duel started," Crowler cried. "First up, Slifer Red student Arthur Yu will take on the Queen of Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes!"_

"_I summon Shining Angel in attack mode! Now attack her Blade Skater!" The four-winged angel gathered energy into his hand as he flew towards Blade Skater._

_"Sorry, Arthur, but I know about your strategy," Alexis said. "Reveal trap card: Double Passe!" Shining Angel blew by Blade Skater and struck Alexis with its orb. "You were hoping on sacrificing your Shining Angel to clear my side of the field. That way, you could sick a stronger at my life points. But your plan only works if your Shining Angel is destroyed. So with my Double Passe trap card, not only was I able to keep both monsters out on the field, but attack your life points directly as well."_

"_I summon Homunculus the Alchemic Being in attack mode!"_

_"I've never seen that monster before," Alexis said._

"_I summon Element Dragon in attack mode. Next I activate Homunculus's special ability. Once per turn I can change his attribute. So right now I'll change it to a wind attribute monster." Homunculus's skin turned a light green. "Next I activate Element Dragon's special ability. Since a wind attribute monster is on my side of the field, Element Dragon can attack twice!"_

"_Arthur, I can't believe it! Not too long ago, you were making tons of mistakes, but now look at you. You and I are trading blows to see who wants to stay at the Academy more. Perhaps if you were up against somebody else instead of Zane at the entrance exam, you would be in Obelisk Blue with me instead of Slifer Red. But still, that doesn't mean I'm just going to lie down and play dead like a dog. You're a true Duelist, Arthur, and it would be insulting if I didn't face you with my full power."_

_"Full power?"_

* * *

Episode 14: Elimination Duels Pt 2

* * *

Arthur shifted his weight to his Duel Disk arm. He looked like a boxer studying his opponent before moving in for the kill. Alexis just looked at the card she drew. 

(Al: 100)  
(Ar: 1200)

"We've known Alexis a long time," Mindy said to Jasmine. "Yet have you ever seen anyone bring her down so low?"

"Only Zane and that goes without saying," Jasmine replied. "However, I know Alexis will win. She wants to become the first Queen of Games, and Yu is not going to stop her now."

"Slifers," Chazz spat like it was a curse word. "They are the bane of my existence. I wouldn't love it more than to wipe the whole lot of them off the face of the map. Yet why, why is it that this particular Slifer ire me about as much as Jaden does? And how, HOW…?" The shout attracted Mototani and Torimaki. "Is he able to stand a candle to the fair and beautiful Alexis Rhodes?"

"Alexis is still going to win," Mototani assured Chazz.

"Yeah, she would never allow herself to be beaten by two Slifers in a row," Torimaki added.

"You idiots," Chazz insulted. "This kid is becoming a bigger thorn than I thought. He could prove a hindrance to me becoming the next King of Games. I either have to get him on my side or eliminate him!"

"Man, doesn't this duel get you so stoked, Sy?" Jaden asked. "I mean look at it, Arthur has Alexis down to 100 life points and he has two powerful monsters on the field. This could go anyone's way."

"Yeah, but don't forget, Jaden, that Alexis is in Obelisk Blue. She's known as their Queen. And I'm certain that you don't earn that title by good looks alone."

"So you think she's good looking, huh?" Jaden asked.

"You mean you don't?"

"To tell you the truth, I never thought about it."

Syrus sighed, "Figure."

_I don't believe it, _Arthur thought. _There's a chance that I could actually win! But Sempai is still looking for her brother and she can't do it if she's kicked off the island. Whatever you have planned, Sempai, I hope it's a good one._

"I set three cards face-down." Alexis placed three of the cards remaining in her hand face-down.

_That has got to be the oldest bluff in the book, _Arthur thought. _Even I know she's trying to psyche me out. I think it's time to end this with a bang! _He drew a card. "I activate my Alchemic Being's special ability changing his attribute to fire!" Homunculus's skin became a burning red. "Since he's now a fire type monster, Element Dragon gains 500 attack points."

(ED: 1500-2000)

"Element Dragon, end this now!"

"Not so fast, Arthur," Alexis said. "I activate my face-down card!"

"It's not Negate Attack, is it?" Arthur asked.

"Nope, it's Scapegoat!" Four sheep of different colors appeared. "When I activated this quick-play spell card, I can summon four sheep tokens to protect my life points. Of course, your attack still strikes." The yellow sheep was destroyed.

Arthur scowled, "Homunculus, attack another Scapegoat, Transmutation Blaze!" Homunculus burned the red one to a crisp. "That ends my turn."

_I saved myself, but barely, _Alexis thought. _He's probably going to switch Homunculus's attribute to wind again next turn and destroy the rest of my Scapegoats. I have to reinforce my life points. _Alexis drew a card, "I play the spell Dian Keto the Cure Master and reveal my other face-down card Serial Spell. Serial Spell has the ability to duplicate any normal or quick-play spell card that I play, so since I activate Dian Keto, that means I get 2000 life points."

(Al: 2100)  
(Ar: 1200)

"I knew Alexis could pull back from this one," Jasmine said.

"That's not all, I play the spell card Pot of Greed so I get to draw two extra cards now." She took two cards from her deck. "I play another spell card, Premature Burial. Now by paying 800 life points, I get a monster back from the graveyard." Blade Skater appeared.

(Al: 1300)

(Ar: 1200)

Arthur gasped, he realized what she wanted to do. "You're going to sic your fusion monster on me."

"Exactly, I play Polymerization so I fuse the Blade Skater on the field with the Etoile Cyber (1) in my hand to summon Cyber Blader (2)! And do you know about her special ability?"

"You mean how she can't be destroyed in battle? Yeah, I was there at yours and Jaden's duel."

"Actually, that's not her only special ability."

"Say what?"

"Cyber Blader has three special abilities depending on how many monsters are on my opponent's side of the field. If there is only one monster, Cyber Blader isn't destroyed in battle. If there are three monsters, Cyber Blader can negate any and all card effects."

"What about if there are two monsters on the opponent's side of the field?"

"I'm getting to that. If two monsters are on my opponent's side of the field, her attack points double."

"It can't be!"

(CB: 2100-4200)

"Cyber Blader, attack Homunculus with Whirlwind Wrecker!" Spinning, Cyber Blader moved to destroy Homunculus.

_No, it's too soon! _"Activate trap card: Enchanted Javelin!" A large spear appeared in front of Cyber Blader and started sucking up the energy field that surrounded her. "This trap card increases my life points by Cyber Blader's attack points!"

(Al: 1300)  
(Ar: 5400)

The spear broke apart and Cyber Blader finished her attack destroying Homunculus.

(Al: 1300)  
(Ar: 3000)

With Homunculus gone, both Cyber Blader's and Element Dragon's attack points went back down.

(ED: 2000-1500)  
(CB: 4200-2100)

_Nuts, she beat my new strategy, _Arthur thought.

_I never thought I would have to bring out Cyber Blader in a duel against Arthur, _Alexis thought. _Zane was right, there is special about him. _"Hold on, Arthur."

Arthur stashed his hand in the pocket of his Slifer jacket as Alexis walked across the field to him. "What is it?"

"Let me ask you something, why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't mean in an existential sense, I mean why you're at this Academy?"

Arthur thought it was an odd question. "I was told to come here."

"Told to? By who?"

"The people who raised me."

"Your parents?"

"They aren't my parents."

"They're not?"

"What are they talking about?" Jaden asked.

"Beats me, I can't hear," Syrus replied.

"What is this, an elimination duel or a therapy session?" Crowler muttered.

"I guess Alexis decided to get to the heart of the matter," Zane said.

"So the people who told you to come here raised you but they aren't your parents, is that right?"

"Hold on a second." Arthur counted on his hands. "Yes, it's been more than ten turns!"

"What does…?"

"This is why I was counting turns. I wanted to wait until we were well into the duel before I told you."

"Tell me what?"

"My story."

* * *

_I was raised by a scientist named Professor Bedford. He found me wounded and he and his sister nursed me back to health. Actually, I don't really think they were related, but she called him Big Brother all the time for reasons that I'm not sure of even today. But they did raise me, sort of. About five years ago, they started doing experiments on me. At first they were simple, a check-up here, an aptitude test there, I thought it was weird but didn't think much of it. Then they started getting serious. They hooked me up to these strange machines and subjected me to obstacle courses. They said they were testing my skills, it felt like they were training me to become a warrior or something._

_While my home life was rough, my school life was even rougher. People teased me and even beat me up for having crystals in my hands. Even after I started wearing gloves, they were spreading gossip around, saying I had some sort of disease. Children who became my friends were quickly pulled away from me by their uncaring parents. Several times, they called Child Services to take me away. But every time, Professor Yu, that was Professor Bedford's sister and the woman who raised me, would say something to make them leave. One day they left to go to some sort of archaeological dig in Ireland. Five months after, they sent me a letter saying that I was signed up to take the Duel Academy entrance exams. So I went down to a local game shop and formed a deck._

* * *

"That's pretty much where we met." 

"But did your parents… I mean the people who raised you… did they say why they wanted you to take the exams?"

Arthur shook his head, "No, but they said that something occurred at the dig and they would be there longer. I'm guessing they wanted to make sure I was taken care of."

"The nerve!" Alexis snapped startling Arthur. "Duel Academy is not a babysitting service! Nobody can just drop their child off here and pick them up at the end of the day! Students come to Duel Academy to become great Duelists, to see if they have what it takes to become the next King… or Queen… of Games. To use Duel Academy for such a selfish and mediocre reason is an insult!"

Arthur smiled, "You know what, Sempai, you're absolutely right. I really do have no right to be here."

"Whoa, hold on, I didn't say that!"

"Don't worry about it I'm used to people thinking such ways."

"But that really wasn't what I meant, what I meant to say was that it's not fair to you that Professor Bedford and Professor Yu would just toss you at Duel Academy. I just think you deserve better."

_Not that I know what deserving anything felt like, _Arthur thought.

"At any rate, I think we've stalled this for long enough," Alexis said. "We should continue the duel." She returned to her side of the field. "It's your move!"

"All right," Arthur said and drew a card. "I play my own Pot of Greed so now I get to draw two extra cards." He picked two cards out of his deck. _Awesome, I drew Polymerization and Thunder Dragon_ (3)! "I send my Thunder Dragon to the graveyard activating its special ability allowing me to draw two more directly into my hand." He searched his deck for the other two Thunder Dragons and added them to his hand. _As Chumley would say, licious. Now all I need to do is just combine them and… _suddenly Arthur remembered something. _Sempai says her monster's attack points double when there are two monsters on my side of the field. So if I summon my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon _(4), _I'll have two monsters on my side of the field which means her attack points would double and then I wouldn't be able to take care of it. I need to get rid of my Element Dragon somehow. _Arthur looked from his Element Dragon to his Thunder Dragon.

Suddenly it was like a light bulb went on in his head. _That's it!_

"Well, are you going to combine them or what?" Alexis asked.

"Not just yet," Arthur said. "First I'll summon my Thunder Dragon to the field by sacrificing my Element Dragon."

"But what's the point?" Alexis asked as Arthur's green serpentine dragon appeared. "Your current dragon isn't all that stronger than your previous one."

"That's true but let see what happens when I sic a monster on you with the force of two! I play Polymerization to fuse the Thunder Dragon on the field with the other one in my hand to form Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon." Arthur's orange two-headed dragon appeared. "There, now your monster's attack points won't double."

"That's why he summoned his Thunder Dragon before combining it, to get rid of one of his monsters so that he only has one monster out on the field!" Alexis realized.

"Right on the button," Arthur said. "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack Cyber Blader! Bi-Polar Blast!" Both of the heads released a steady stream of electricity which threw Cyber Blader back.

(Al: 600)  
(Ar: 3000)

"I'm back in the lead again!"

_I can't believe how strong Arthur's gotten with no help from me or Zane, _Alexis thought. "Well done, Arthur, looks like Zane was right."

"Zane was right? About what?"

"About you, he said he felt there was something special about you, and now after dueling you myself, I can see that he was right."

"Th… thank you, Sempai."

Alexis drew a card. "You're welcome, so don't feel bad when I do this, I equip my Cyber Blader with Fusion Weapon increasing her attack points by 1500!"

(CB: 2100-3600)

"Cyber Blader, attack Twin Thunder Dragon with Electric Slash!" Cyber Blader's hand transformed into a sword hilt and she skated forward and slashed Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon right down the middle.

(Al: 600)  
(Ar: 2200)

"I'll end my turn there."

Arthur drew a card. _If it wasn't for that Fusion Weapon, I might've stood a chance. But with only 2200 life points and all my best monsters destroyed, it looks like I'm at an end. _"I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

_Destroying his monster won't affect his life points but he could use it for a sacrifice if I leave it on the field. _Alexis took a card from her deck. "Cyber Blader, get that face-down monster. A strange insect monster appeared then disappeared.

"My Magical Merchant (5) allows me to draw the top spell or trap card from my deck."

"Hurry up and finish this duel so I can expel him, Alexis," Crowler called out.

"I'll go at my own pace, thank you very much," Alexis returned.

Arthur drew a card. _Okay, it's going to be difficult, but I think I can pull this off. _"First I play the spell card Re-Fusion, now by paying 800 life points, I can summon my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon back from the graveyard."

(Al: 600)  
(Ar: 1400)

"Next I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

_He's clearly setting a trap for me, but I wonder what kind of a trap. _Alexis smiled. _Only one way to find out. _"Cyber Blader, go in for an attack!"

"I reveal my face-down card De-Fusion," Arthur announced. "Separating my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon back into two separate Thunder Dragons."

"Your dragons are in attack mode," Alexis noted. "Which means I win! Cyber Blader, attack his Thunder Dragon."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, I reveal my other face-down card Mystical Space Typhoon which I'll use to destroy your Fusion Weapon equip spell." Cyber Blader's weapon was destroyed. Cyber Blader reverted to her original attack to destroy Thunder Dragon.

(CB: 3600-2100)

(Al: 600)  
(Ar: 900)

Alexis sat a card face-down. "Looks like we're just one turn away from this being over, kid."

"Looks like it," Arthur agreed.

"Tell me, something, do you enjoy this Academy?" Alexis asked.

Arthur started his turn as he replied, "Sure did, maybe I'll reapply next year and this time, get in through the right way without having to deal with any hard core Duelists. Sempai, thank you."

"For what?"

"You were the first person to be kind to me even after you found out about my… uh… deformation. But I'm not sure I deserve to be at this Academy."

"Huh?"

"They're right, I am a freak. Otherwise why would Professor Bedford and Professor Yu experiment on me like I was a lab rat? But I should just accept that fact and just try to make the best out of it."

"No, you're not a freak."

"Yes he is!" Chazz snapped which earned him a dirty look from Jasmine.

"I can't change who I am, Sempai, I can only live with it and the consequences that come with having… this." He held up the back of his hand to reveal my crystal. "I know your face-down card is designed to stop my attack and win the duel. And although I could side-step it, the truth is… I want you to win."

"You want me to win?"

"Sure, everyone here wants you to win. Look at you, you're strong, intelligent, popular, and not too bad looking if you don't mind me saying so." Both Duelists' faces turned red at that comment. "As for me, I'm a weak, freakish nobody. Nobody would be sad to see me gone but you're a spokesperson for female Duelists everywhere, a whole lot of people would be sad to see you gone. But there's one more thing I should tell you."

"What's that?"

"My last name."

"Huh?"

"At the entrance exam, I gave my last name as Arthur Yu, after Professor Yu, the woman who raised me. That's not my real last name. I used it because Professor Bedford told me if I used my real last name, it would make people upset. But since I'll no longer be at this Academy, I might as well tell you my real last name." Alexis listened intently. "My real name is Arthur Penn."

"Arthur… Penn," Alexis repeated. _Wow, I was afraid he was going to reveal himself related to Kaiba or Yugi Moto, but… some no-name? _"Thank you for trusting me with your secret."

"You're welcome. So I might as well go out the way I came in. I reveal my trap card: Solar Ray!"

Arthur was right about one thing, Alexis's face-down card was designed to stop any form of attack. It was Hallowed Life Barrier. By discarding a card, any damage would be neutralized. But as Alexis moved to press the activation button, she thought about everything she learned. She moved her hand away from the button. "No, Arthur, you deserve much more than you realize." The shaft of light struck her dead on.

(Al: 0)  
(Ar: 900)

Everyone stood up in shock. Alexis's head was down.

"Oh no, Alexis lost," Mindy gasped as she and Jasmine got up.

"I don't believe it, Alexis lost," Mototani said.

Chazz growled, "I'll butcher that freak!"

"My best female student lost to a slacker," Crowler said holding his hand to his forehead. "I think I'm going to faint!" He fell down.

"Are you all right?" Professor Banner asked.

"I've fallen and I can't get up."

Banner sighed.

"Man, that duel was sweet!" Jaden said. "Now Arthur gets to stay at the Academy!"

"But Alexis lost, so she's out of the Academy," Syrus pointed out.

"Oh yeah, in all the excitement I completely forgot."  
Syrus sighed.

"Sempai, you didn't activate your trap card," Arthur said. "Why?"

"Arthur, you're putting yourself down for no reason," Alexis said as Mindy and Jasmine came down to the stage. "If you spent as much time practicing as you did putting yourself down, you'd become a great Duelist. Look at what happened during this duel, you displayed talent that proves that you deserve to remain at this Academy."

"But… your brother…"

"I know now that my brother is still alive somewhere and that is good enough for me." She turned and walked down to her friends.

"Alexis," Crowler said. "It's time to go."

"I understand," Alexis replied.

_This isn't fair,_ Arthur thought. _Sempai gave her chance up to let me remain at the Academy, and there's nothing I can do to wait until… wait a second, the items from the Millennium House. _Arthur followed the group and caught them in the hallway. "Sempai, wait! There's one more thing I need to tell you."

"What else could he want to say," Jasmine wondered rolling her eyes.

"Maybe he's going to declare his undying love for her," Mindy squealed.

Jasmine gave the dark-haired girl a dirty look, "That's it I'm taking away your Shojo manga."

"What is it?" Alexis asked Arthur.

"I know the truth about who sent the Shadow Duelist!"

Crowler let out an eep.

"You mean someone sent him?" Alexis asked.

"Okay, come on, time to leave," Crowler said. "We need to get you packed and the boat won't be there forever."

"You should listen to the kid, Alexis." Everyone turned to see Zane standing behind Alexis, Crowler, Jasmine, and Mindy. "After all, since you were caught up in the middle of all this, you deserve to hear the truth." He cast a side glance at Crowler, "And you should hear this too, Dr. Crowler, to report to the Chancellor. After all, you are a person of authority."

"If Zane thinks you should listen, Alexis, then you should," Mindy vouched.

"Uh… well… how do you know someone even hired him?"

"I heard it straight from the horse's mouth," Arthur said. "This all started with a comment made by the Shadow Duelist."

* * *

_"No amount of money is worth this much lip from a rat half my age."_

* * *

"He's a mercenary and mercenaries don't act alone, someone deliberately hired him." The girls gasped. Crowler gasped too but for a different reason. "Zane, wouldn't you agree that mercenaries charge a lot of money for their services?" 

"Yeah, I would say they would."

"Well whoever hired the Shadow Duelist had to have a lot of money."

"But why would someone hire him?"

"Good question, the only reason anyone would hire mercenaries would be to eliminate someone without making them seem involved."

"Arthur, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That's right, someone hired the Shadow Duelist to eliminate Jaden!"

"But there's one problem with your theory," Crowler said. "How would Titan's backer know that Jaden Yuki would be at the Millennium House?"

"Because his backer is the same one who sold us out to the Disciplinary Action Committee and got us all in this mess!"

_I have to get Alexis out of here before this Slacker fingers me, _Crowler thought. "Well, interesting theory, I'll bring it up with the Chancellor, but I think it's time for Alexis to get her things and leave."

"But I haven't gotten to the best part," Arthur said. "Whoever hired the Shadow Duelist knew Jaden would have to be at the Millennium House which means he or she was listening in during our ghost stories the night before which means the backer meant to be on this island."

"But Arthur, do you think the backer knew what the Shadow Duelist could do?" Alexis asked.

"Not only did the backer know about the Shadow Games, but he counted on Jaden to be lost forever!"

"That's horrible!" Mindy gasped.

"Nobody deserves that, not even Jaden," Jasmine added.

"Wait a minute, what makes you think this backer even exists?"

Arthur reached into his pocket and took out the card and the piece of rope. "Sempai, do you recognize this?"

"It's the rope the Shadow Duelist used to tie me up."

"This was found in the Millennium House next to the rope," Arthur said showing Alexis the card.

Alexis held the card in her hand and noticed a white substance falling from the card. "Something's coming off in my hand."

"It's powder," Mindy said. "I'd know it anywhere."

"Exactly, someone who wields an overabundance of make-up powder and a grudge against Jaden Yuki set us all up." Immediately everyone looked at Crowler.

"Oh come on," Crowler said backing up against the wall. "All this is circumstantial, there's no way you can prove it was me."

"I don't need to, you already proved it!"

"WHAT?"

"When you asked about how the backer would know Jaden would be at the Millennium House, you called him Titan."

"So?"

"Well, I never told you what his name was. Did you, Sempai?"

"Nope."

"How did you know that was his name?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Crowler returned. "How do you know that is his name?"

"Because that's how he introduced himself! Ask Chumley, he heard the Shadow Duelist introduce himself as Titan as well. You were the one who hired Titan! You were the one who exposed us to the Disciplinary Squad!"

Crowler could see that the jig was up. "All right, what will it take to keep your mouth shut?"

"Allow Alexis to remain at Duel Academy."

"Done," Crowler said all too quickly. He wasn't planning on expelling Alexis anyway.

"And one other thing."

"What?"

"I know I can't stop this tag duel with Jaden and Syrus from going through, even if I go to the Chancellor with what I know. But I'll make a wager with you. If Jaden and Syrus win this duel, you have to promise to stop trying to expel Jaden from the Academy for as long as he's here!"

Crowler looked from Zane to Mindy to Jasmine to Alexis to Arthur. "Done," he said again. He and Arthur shook hands. _It won't matter, _he thought as he walked away. _There's no way Jaden will win. Syrus will be a hindrance to him and I was sure to hire the best of the best, the legendary tag Duelists. Jaden will lose and be expelled anyway. And I'll pay back Arthur Yu for the humiliation he gave me._

As Crowler disappeared and Zane returned to his spot in the stadium, Alexis turned to Arthur, "Arthur, I can't thank you enough for everything you did."

"Shucks, Sempai, it was nothing."

"No, it wasn't nothing, it was something. For someone who doesn't have any friends, you know how to be there for others. And given enough time, you can become a great Duelist."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I was lucky this time, but with my grades and dueling record, all it will take is one mess-up and I would be expelled for real. If I really do have potential like you and Zane say, then I should hone it. But I can't hone it by myself, I need help." He faced Alexis and bowed deeply. "Alexis Rhodes, it would be a great honor if you can help me hone my skills as a Duelist. I may not become the next King of Games, but I do want to become a great Duelist, and I can only do that with your help."

Alexis lifted Arthur until he was straight again. She then gripped Arthur's hand in her own. "It would be my honor to help you… Arthur Penn. Come on, we still have to see if Jaden remains at the Academy."

"You mean Jaden and Syrus, right?"

"Well yeah, of course, I mean Syrus too, but… uh… he's with Jaden so much that it's like he's a part of him." Alexis laughed nervously. "Come on."

"Right."

The two ran off leaving Mindy and Jasmine alone. "You know, at first I was skeptical about the kid," Mindy said. "But after seeing all this, who knows. If not the next King of Games, he could at least become a contender for position of next Kaiser."

Jasmine didn't hear her friend. _I don't like it, Alexis hanging around these Slifer boys. If Arthur thinks he can just act cute and innocent, he won't make Alexis his girlfriend that way. If he's going to be spending any more time with her, he's going to have to pass my test, to see if he's truly deserves to be by Alexis's side._

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database 

(1)  
Name: Etoile Cyber  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1600

(2)  
Name: Cyber Blader  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 800

(3)  
Name: Thunder Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1500

(4)  
Name: Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Thunder/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2100

(5)  
Name: Magical Merchant  
Level: 1  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 700

* * *

Next episode: 

Jaden: Who are these guys? They're bald, jump around like they're in the circus, and rhyme each other's sentences.

Syrus: Oh no! Jaden, those are the legendary tag Duelists! The only time they lost was to Yugi Moto.

Jaden: They fought the Duel King? Sweet! I can't wait to get my game on with them!

Syrus: I can, looks like this will be our last day at Duel Academy.

Jaden: Don't say that, Sy, I guarantee we'll do fine.

Alexis: Just wait until you see their trademark monster.

Jaden/Syrus: What?

Arthur: Next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends: Elimination Duels Pt 3

Jaden: Do these guys come with a mute button?


	16. Elimination Duels Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

_"Cyber Blader, attack Homunculus with Whirlwind Wrecker!" Spinning, Cyber Blader destroyed Homunculus._

_Nuts, she beat my new strategy, Arthur thought._

_I was raised by a scientist named Professor Bedford. He found me wounded and he and his sister nursed me back to health. While my home life was rough, my school life was even rougher._

_"The nerve!" Alexis snapped startling Arthur. "Duel Academy is not a babysitting service! Nobody can just drop their child off here and pick them up at the end of the day! Students come to Duel Academy to become great Duelists, to see if they have what it takes to become the next King… or Queen… of Games. To use Duel Academy for such a selfish and mediocre reason is an insult!"_

_Arthur smiled, "You know what, Sempai, you're absolutely right. I really do have no right to be here."_

_"Whoa, hold on, I didn't say that!"_

_"Don't worry about it I'm used to people thinking such ways."_

_"But that really wasn't what I meant, what I meant to say was that it's not fair to you that Professor Bedford and Professor Yu would just toss you at Duel Academy. I just think you deserve better."_

_Not that I know what deserving anything felt like, Arthur thought._

_"I can't change who I am, Sempai, I can only live with it and the consequences that come with having… this." He held up the back of his hand to reveal my crystal. "I know your face-down card is designed to stop my attack and win the duel. And although I could side-step it, the truth is… I want you to win."_

_"You want me to win?"_

_"Sure, everyone here wants you to win. Look at you, you're strong, intelligent, popular, and not too bad looking if you don't mind me saying so." Both Duelists' faces turned red at that comment. "As for me, I'm a weak, freakish nobody. Nobody would be sad to see me gone but you're a spokesperson for female Duelists everywhere, a whole lot of people would be sad to see you gone._

"_You're welcome. So I might as well go out the way I came in. I reveal my trap card: Solar Ray!"_

_Arthur was right about one thing, Alexis's face-down card was designed to stop any form of attack. It was Hallowed Life Barrier. By discarding a card, any damage would be neutralized. But as Alexis moved to press the activation button, she thought about everything she learned. She moved her hand away from the button. "No, Arthur, you deserve much more than you realize." The shaft of light struck her dead on._

"_You were the one who hired Titan! You were the one who exposed us to the Disciplinary Squad!"_

_Crowler could see that the jig was up. "All right, what will it take to keep your mouth shut?"_

_"Allow Alexis to remain at Duel Academy."_

_"Done," Crowler said all too quickly. He wasn't planning on expelling Alexis anyway._

_"And one other thing."_

_"What?"_

_"I know I can't stop this tag duel with Jaden and Syrus from going through, even if I go to the Chancellor with what I know. But I'll make a wager with you. If Jaden and Syrus win this duel, you have to promise to stop trying to expel Jaden from the Academy for as long as he's here!"_

_"Done."_

"_My real name is Arthur Penn."_

* * *

Episode 14: Elimination Duels Pt 3

* * *

"It's time to get the second bout of these Elimination Duels under way," Crowler announced. "Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale, please approach the stage." 

"All right, now it's our turn to get our game on," Jaden said punching his palm.

"Or get out of Duel Academy," Syrus added.

Up in the stands, Bastion Misawa crossed his arms. "All this is a tad harsh, I say."

"No joke." Bastion looked over and saw two kids sit down near him, a girl in Obelisk Blue clothes and a boy in Slifer Red. He recognized the red as Arthur Yu but the girl he only knew by name. "Your Bastion Misawa, a friend of Jaden's, right?"

"I suppose you could say that," Bastion said. "And your Alexis Rhodes, you two dueled an exemplary match. You know Jaden as well?"

"Boy, do I," Alexis said. "I'm the reason he's in this mess to begin with. He went into the Millennium House to save my life."

"I see, I heard that Crowler arranged for professional tag Duelists."

"There is professional tag Duelists?" Arthur asked.

"There is," Bastion confirmed. "And I only know of one group who fit such titles. They're dueling mercenaries who once worked for the creator of the game."

"Oh no," Alexis and Arthur said.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce our special guest Duelists," Crowler announced. Two men flipped onto the stage. They were both bald in Chinese robes, one wearing orange and the other green. They had strange markings on their heads. Alexis, Arthur, Bastion, Chazz, Chumley, and Chancellor Shepherd watched astonished as they flipped over Jaden and Syrus and landed on the other side. "The Paradox Brothers!"

"Salutations, you fools," the one in orange greeted.

"Are you ready to duel?" The one in green asked.

"Who are these clowns?" Jaden asked.

"These 'clowns' are the Paradox Brothers," Crowler introduced. "They have only lost one duel and that was to the Duel King himself."

"No way," Syrus gasped. "They fought Yugi Moto?"

"It is true," Para, the one in orange confirmed. "We once lost to the King of Games."

"But do not think you shall achieve such fame," Dox, the one in green continued.

"We have grown stronger since the good old days…"

"Now we work for whoever pays."

"Your teacher Crowler's the one who's paying us now."

"Yes, he is paying us big…"

"Just to bring you two down," they finished together.

Jaden pointed to them while saying to Syrus, "I like them they're silly."

"I've heard that these guys are the best tag Duelists in the world," Alexis said. "This is hardly fair."

"I think that was Crowler's point," Bastion said. "Statistically speaking, I put Jaden's odds at winning at one in fifty."

"Hey Chumley," Chazz called. "Looks like there's going to be a whole lot more room in your dorm. Your friends are toast."

"Not licious," Chumley groaned.

Zane was as stoic as ever as he looked at the opponents.

"Crowler," Shepherd called from the sidelines. "Don't you think this is a little much?"

"Not at all," Crowler protested. "Jaden and Syrus broke big time rules so they should duel big time opponents!"

_I guess if push comes to shove, I can only spring my trump card on Crowler, _Arthur thought. _But I have a feeling that… Jaden and Syrus are going to win this one. Please let me be right._

"Well, I guess it's all right I mean since Jaden seems so excited about it," Shepherd observed.

"Oh man, I can't believe I get to duel Duelists who dueled against the King of Games! This is going to be one of the sweetest duels I ever been in, right, Sy?"

"I don't know."

"See, even Sy's stoked."

"Huh?"

"Then I'll leave it to you, son," Shepherd said.

"These guys can't even beat male pattern baldness, there's no way they'll beat us."

"How clever," Crowler moaned. Out loud, he said, "Duelists, prepare to battle!" Everyone activated their Duel Disks. "The rules of this duel are quite simple. Each player's life points will accumulate into the overall team's life points."

(J/S: 8000)  
(P/D: 8000)

"There is no sharing of strategy, no sharing of advice, and no sharing of cards that aren't already in play. You can, however, use cards on your partner's field. Understand?"

"Breath, Sy," Jaden whispered. "We can do this."

"All right, then, duel!" Crowler leapt off the stage.

"Get your games on," Jaden said as everyone drew their initial hand. He looked at Syrus who nodded.

"Here I come," Syrus announced as he drew a card. "First I'm going to summon… Gyroid (1) in attack mode." A blue helicopter with eyes appeared.

"You must be joking," Para said. "I'm surprised that thing even has an attack mode. This, on the other hand…" He drew his sixth card. "Jirai Gumo (2), attack mode!"

"An overgrown bug?" Jaden asked as he drew his sixth card. "That's nothing that my deck can't squash."

"Doesn't that overgrown bug have 2200 attack points?" Arthur asked.

"Yup," Bastion and Alexis said at the same time.

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (3), defense mode!"

"The best defense is a good offense," Dox said starting his turn. "Kaiser Seahorse (4), attack mode!" A blue creature carrying a spear and shield appeared.

_Okay, if I know dueling like I think I know dueling, these guys are going to attack next, _Syrus thought.

"I choose to play a spell card from my hand," Dox announced startling Syrus. "Tribute Doll! To activate it, I must sacrifice one monster on the field. Good thing my brother is so generous with his." The brothers shared a look. "Farewell, Jirai Gumo." Black smoke gripped the spider and destroyed it. "Now I can summon a level 7 monster this turn and I choose Kazejin (5)!" The spider was replaced by a green pair of arms with a face and a Japanese kanji on it.

"He sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better one for the team, now that's tag dueling," Bastion said.

"Would you mind not sounding so impressed, Bastion?"

"Is that a rare monster?" Arthur asked.

"Super rare," Bastion confirmed. "And if what I suspect is true, we'll find out why soon enough."

"Do you actually think you know anything of this game?"

"You're losers, you're jokes, in other words, you're lame."

"And if they think this is starting to get grueling."

"Wait until I draw and give them a true schooling," Dox said. "I play Dark Designator. This powerful spell allows me to call out the name of any monster I can think of. And if it's in my brother's deck, it is added immediately to his hand. Now let me see… Sanga of the Thunder (6)!" He pointed to Para.

Para drew the card. "What do you know, it is right here, ready to tear them asunder."

_You've got to be kidding me, _Jaden thought. _Another level 7 monster?_

"The duel is just starting," Para announced.

"Yet it is almost done," Dox said.

They each pointed to the kids. "For your demise has already begun!"

Sy gasped.

"Don't worry, Sy, they're just saying that because it makes for an easy rhyme." _Now I just hope we don't make for an easy match. Okay, monster roll call. I got my Burstinatrix chilling in defense mode and Sy's got… well… his little helicopter thing. Not bad, but not good considering we're staring down some heavy competition including some level 7 green thing I've never seen before._

"What do you think, Jaden? If we quit now, we'll get some extra time to pack all our stuff."

"The only thing we're packing is some serious dueling punch," Jaden said. "I'm telling you, we'll beat these guys, Sy."

"You know what, Jay, you're right." _We ARE packing some serious dueling punch! _He cast a side glance at Zane in the stands. _Not only will I show the Paradox Brothers, but I'm going to show my brother as well. I want to remain at this Academy and that's what I'm going to do! _"All aboard," Syrus announced as he drew a card. "I summon Steamroid (7) in attack mode. And I also play this: Polymerization!" Syrus's two monsters are pulled into a vortex. "Check it out, I take Steamroid and Gyroid and fuse them together to create the ultimate engine that could: Steam Gyroid (8)! Now that's locomotion! You see you made a mistake with all that teamwork: by sacrificing Jirai Gumo, you left your brother wide open!"

"Uh… Sy."

But Syrus was too into it to hear Jaden, "And I'm coming in. Steam Gyroid, attack Para!"

"An attack?" Para asked surprised.

"Got that right!" Steam Gyroid rushed towards the orange-clad brother.

Alexis, Bastion, and Arthur gasped. Chazz and Crowler chuckled. Zane just scowled.

"Brother, if you would please," Para said.

Dox nodded, "It would be my pleasure indeed, brother." He then motioned to his monster. "Kazejin, defend with Squall Barricade!" A cyclone blocked Steam Gyroid and forced it back. "Our monster's special ability, do you like?"

"It reduces your monster's damage to 0 without even a fight," Para explained.

"So I goofed?"

"Do these two actually think they have a chance of beating Para and Dox? They stink worse than dirty socks… hah, now they even have me doing it."

"Forget it, Sy, no biggie."

"Yeah, right," Syrus said glumly.

"Hey, I'm serious, pal, just keep going."

"All right," Syrus said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"At last a smart move," Para said drawing a card. "I play Monster Reborn and bring back the frightful Jirai Gumo!" The spider re-appeared. "And I play a spell card, Tribute Doll!"

"Not again!"

"Yes again, and again I choose to sacrifice Jirai to summon a level 7 monster: Suijin (9)!" The new monster looked like a pair of legs with a mouth in a rather precarious place. "But I'm not done yet, mind if I borrow a monster, Brother?"

"Please, that's why he's there."

"I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse!" The monster was covered with dark fire.

"In case you did not know, when summoning a light attribute monster, Kaiser Seahorse's sacrifice counts as two instead of one which is why I can now summon Sanga of the Thunder!" The new monster was a dull bronze color and had a pair of arms.

"Now I place those odds at 500 to 1," Bastion said.

"What are the odds of you shutting up?" Alexis asked.

"Should I separate you two?" Arthur asked.

"No," the other two replied.

"Three monsters on our side, what could be better?" Para asked.

"I know, Brother, when they come together."

"Prepare yourselves! I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder so I can now summon the ultimate monster: Gate Guardian (10)!" In a huge burst of light, a compilation of the three monsters appeared. Sanga formed the head and arms, Kazejin the torso, and Suijin the legs.

"Gate Guardian!"

"He's gi-normous!"

"Wait until you see his attack. Go, attack Steam Gyroid! Tidal Surge attack!" Water and lightning lashed out at Steam Gyroid. The attack was so powerful that not only did it destroy Syrus's monster, but it hit him as well.

(J/S: 6750)  
(P/D: 8000)

"This isn't a duel its target practice for the Paradox Brothers. And Sy's the bull's eye."

"He's just made a few bad moves is all," Alexis said. "I'm sure he can come back… at least I hope he does. I mean Jaden's good but he's not good enough to win this thing by himself."

_This isn't right, _Arthur thought. _Crowler isn't a teacher, he's an executioner! And he's about to execute Jaden and Syrus from the Academy. I can't help but wonder… how far is he willing to go with this Slifer cleansing project of his?_

"I know it hurts…"

"But it's about to get worse."

"If it gets as bad as this rhyming then we're in serious trouble," Syrus commented.

Peeking up from the edge, Crowler chuckled as he thought _these two are dueling perfectly! They know just what to do and are doing it. After all, in a Tag Duel, once you eliminate the weakest link, the whole chain comes crumbling apart. And they certainly found just that, little Syrus. Poor little Syrus, he would be the weakest link on a plate of sausages._

_I hope Jaden has something special in that deck of his, or this matchc is over and so are our lives at the Academy!_

"Well, the bigger they are the harder they fall, so let's take this thing down," Jaden said. Syrus let out a doubtful groan.

"I'd like to see you try," Para said as he laid a card face-down.

"Then it's time to go to work," Jaden said drawing a card. It was Polymerization. "Sweet." He looked through his hand. "You're about to get called out, Big Guy. First I'm going to call out the Elemental Hero Clayman (11)! And next I'm going to play Polymerization!" Clayman and Burstinatrix leapt into the vortex. "I fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman together to form… the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (12)!" The new fusion giant looked a little bit feminine but wore a red helmet and carried a red shield. Jaden summoned him in defense mode. "He's bad!"

"Yeah, he's bad, but not as bad as that Gate Guardian. He has only 2500 defense points. That Gate Guardian's attack points are 3750. Blaster will be blasted!"

"No sweat, that's what his special ability is for, Sy. You see when he's in defense mode, Rampart Blaster can attack an opponent directly."

"Our life points!"

"Now go, Rampart Blaster, blast them with rampart barrage!" Rampart Blaster fired two missiles from its gun hand which struck each of the Brothers. "Sure it's only half the points you would normally lose, but hey it's a special effect, what are you gonna do?"

(J/S: 6450)  
(P/D: 7000)

"A lucky move," Dox growled.

"All right, we're back in this game," Syrus cheered.

"Sy, we were never out of it."

_Yeah, Jaden's right, we can win this._

"It's my draw," Dox announced. "I activate the equip spell card Fairy Meteor Crush! And I'm equipping it to the Gate Guardian. Now when the Guardian attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between his attack points and your monster's defense points, are dealt to you as damage!"

"Not so fast," Syrus called. "You forget, I have a face-down card." With a wave of his hand, the Slifer activated it. "Go, Mystical Space Typhoon! It destroys one spell or trap card on the field and I'm using it on the one you just played, Fairy Meteor Crush!" The tornado rushed towards the Gate Guardian.

"Right into my trap," Para announced. "I activate Judgment of Anubis! Foolish boy, this lets me stop your spell simply by discarding one card. Your typhoon has just been downgraded to a cool summer breeze." Mystical Space Typhoon slowly dissolved into nothing. "But wait, that's not all it does. Anubis also destroys one of your creatures."

"And then his attack points are dealt back to you, pretty cool special feature," Dox finished.

(J/S: 4450)  
(P/D: 7000)

"I know it seems like your back is to the wall, but in fact the wall is right in front of you, I play this and end my turn." A gray brick wall with pipes for arms appeared. "It's called Defense Wall (14), and as long as it's on the field in defense mode all the monsters you have got to attack him!"

"The Gate Guardian on offense and that wall on defense," Bastion commented. "Almost flawless."

"I get it," Alexis said irritated. "Now are you going to be quiet or am I going to have to move?"

"My duel was nothing compared to this," Arthur commented. "Those two are… legendary."

"They are considering their record," Bastion said. "The only one to beat them was the King of Games."

"My cousin told me that even the King of Games had trouble beating them on his own," Alexis commented.

"You think Yugi Moto had help?" Arthur asked.

"Considering the rules of a tag duel, I have no doubt," Bastion said. "But the only one who stands on par to the Duel King is Seto Kaiba and I heard that he wasn't even entered in the tournament where Yugi dueled the Brothers."

The corner of Alexis's mouth crept up to a smile, "You'd be surprised."

"It's your move," Dox told Syrus, "What are you waiting for?"

"To be honest, a miracle," Syrus murmured. He drew a card and frowned on it. "I… summon Cycroid (13) in… uh… defense mode." An orange bicycle appeared. He noticed Jaden staring at him. _Uh-oh, Jaden's looking at me, I know it was a weak monster but it was all I could do._

"You summon a bike, well it's about to get a flat," Para said drawing a card. "Gate Guardian, Tidal Surge Attack!" Water and electricity lashed out again. The bike braced itself but it was destroyed. "And don't forget the effect of Fairy Meteor Crush, the difference between my attack points and your defense points you take as damage." The Gate Guardian blasted Syrus.

(J/S: 1700)  
(P/D: 7000)

Chumley, Bastion, Alexis, and Arthur all gasped.

"Your life points are falling…"

"Your game play is appalling…"

"There is nothing to do except give up and start bawling!" Everyone looked at Jaden who had his face hidden from sight.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database 

(1)  
Name: Gyroid  
Level: 3  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000

(2)  
Name: Jirai Gumo  
Level: 4  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 100

(3)  
Name: Elemental Hero Burstinatrix  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800

(4)  
Name: Kaiser Seahorse  
Level: 4  
Type: Sea-Serpent/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1650

(5)  
Name: Kazejin  
Level: 7  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2200

(6)  
Name: Sanga of the Thunder  
Level: 7  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2200

(7)  
Name: Steamroid  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1800

(8)  
Name: Steam Gyroid  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine/Fusion  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1600

(9)  
Name: Suijin  
Level: 7  
Type: Aqua/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2400

(10)  
Name: Gate Guardian  
Level: 11  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 3750  
DEF: 3400

(11)  
Name: Elemental Hero Clayman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000

(12)  
Name: Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2500

(13)  
Name: Cycroid  
Level: 3  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 1000

(14)  
Name: Defense Wall  
Level: 4  
Type: Rock/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 2100

* * *

Next episode: 

Para: If Gate Guardian you truly fear…  
Dox: Then wait until our more powerful monster appears.  
Jaden/Syrus: More powerful?  
Para: Gate Guardian is strong…  
Dox: But in the past that strength has been proven wrong…  
Para: Our new monster has no equivalent.  
Dox: It is the most dangerous monster we've ever sent.  
Para: A monster immune to attacks.  
Dox: It can't be destroyed in case you asked.  
Para: Next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends: Elimination Duels Pt 4  
Jaden: I'd forfeit the duel just to shut them up.


	17. Elimination Duels Pt 4

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends:

_"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce our special guest Duelists," Crowler announced. Two men flipped onto the stage. They were both bald in Chinese robes, one wearing orange and the other green. They had strange markings on their heads. Alexis, Arthur, Bastion, Chazz, Chumley, and Chancellor Shepherd watched astonished as they flipped over Jaden and Syrus and landed on the other side. "The Paradox Brothers!"_

_"Salutations, you fools," the one in orange greeted._

_"Are you ready to duel?" The one in green asked._

_"These 'clowns' are the Paradox Brothers," Crowler introduced. "They have only lost one duel and that was to the Duel King himself."_

_"No way," Syrus gasped. "They fought Yugi Moto?"_

_"It is true," Para, the one in orange confirmed. "We once lost to the King of Games."_

_"But do not think you shall achieve such fame," Dox, the one in green continued._

_"We have grown stronger since the good old days…"_

_"Now we work for whoever pays."_

_"Your teacher Crowler's the one who's paying us now."_

_"Yes, he is paying us big…"_

_"Just to bring you two down," they finished together._

_"Prepare yourselves! I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder so I can now summon the ultimate monster: Gate Guardian (10)!" In a huge burst of light, a compilation of the three monsters appeared. Sanga formed the head and arms, Kazejin the torso, and Suijin the legs._

_"Gate Guardian!"_

_"He's gi-normous!"_

_"It's my draw," Dox announced. "I activate the equip spell card Fairy Meteor Crush! And I'm equipping it to the Gate Guardian. Now when the Guardian attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between his attack points and your monster's defense points, are dealt to you as damage!"_

_"Not so fast," Syrus called. "You forget, I have a face-down card." With a wave of his hand, the Slifer activated it. "Go, Mystical Space Typhoon! It destroys one spell or trap card on the field and I'm using it on the one you just played, Fairy Meteor Crush!" The tornado rushed towards the Gate Guardian._

_"Right into my trap," Para announced. "I activate Judgment of Anubis! Foolish boy, this lets me stop your spell simply by discarding one card. Your typhoon has just been downgraded to a cool summer breeze." Mystical Space Typhoon slowly dissolved into nothing. "But wait, that's not all it does. Anubis also destroys one of your creatures."_

_"And then his attack points are dealt back to you, pretty cool special feature," Dox finished._

_"This isn't a duel its target practice for the Paradox Brothers. And Sy's the bull's eye."_

* * *

Episode 15: Elimination Duels Pt 4

* * *

Jaden and Syrus stood side by side, each had their shoulders slumped, not even Zane could tell what they were each thinking.

(J/S: 1700)  
(P/D: 7000)

"Isn't there anything we can do to help them, Sempai?" Arthur asked.

"Even if we could, Arthur, I'm not sure how."

"Look at this logically," Bastion said. "It's two monsters to none. It's a simple calculation: they're knackered."

"Nice, Bastion, now you're putting them down using words I don't even understand."

"I'm sure we just have to believe in them."

"Right, kid, I'm sure Jaden has a strategy."

"Oh I'm sure he does," Bastion agreed. "It's Syrus I'm concerned about. He's walked into every trap, spell, and attack card the Paradox Brothers played. He's been horrible."

"On second thought, I liked it better when I couldn't understand you."

"Oh, sorry."

Chumley was silently begging them to win. _I'd cut out grilled cheeses for a week!_

_Finally, those Slifer Slackers are getting the beat down they deserve, _Chazz thought. _I can't wait until they lose and get expelled from the Academy, especially that loser Jaden, thinking he can become the next King of Games. That's my destiny! Those Slackers aren't even rich enough to afford a destiny. _He cast a side glance at Arthur. _And once they're gone, I'll take care of that Arthur kid. He doesn't deserve to be next to Alexis!_

"I'm a genius, a sheer genius!" Crowler said. "First I trap Jaden in the Millennium House and then I arrange this tag duel as punishment, and then I hire the best tag Duelists to ensure they lose and get expelled!" Crowler burst into laughter.

"So, Crowler, enjoying the boys' punishment a little too much, aren't we?" Crowler jumped, he forgot Chancellor Shepherd was sitting right behind him.

"Oh my no, you misinterpret," Crowler said. "I'm just laughing because I'm happy the duel's nearly done. I wouldn't want to prolong their suffering, they look all so weary."

"They don't look weary to me," Shepherd said. "In fact, Jaden looks like he's getting his second wind." Crowler looked at Jaden, the boy had a determined look on his face.

The Paradox Brothers noticed it too, "Well, well, the Slifer Red forges ahead," Para commented.

"When a smarter Duelist would have fled instead," Dox finished.

"Oh man, I'm starting to wish the Academy made us Slifer Orange then we wouldn't have to put up with so many of these awful rhymes," Jaden cracked. The Paradox Brothers actually looked insulted by that comment. Winged Kuriboh (1) appeared on Jaden's shoulder and cooed. "Yeah, I don't think they got it either."

"Forget about our rhyming…"

"Just concentrate on your card playing."

"For the partner you have…"

"To win, you have a long way."

Syrus looked hurtful at his friend. "Don't you listen to them, Sy," Jaden said.

"But Jaden, they're right."

"No they're not, and I know so… because you're the one who's going to take that thing down. So let's go!" He drew a card. "First I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (2) in attack mode and next I'll equip him with this, Spark Blaster! With each blast, I get to switch the battle position of one of your monsters. Gate Guardian, take a knee!" Sparkman fired the blaster. Blue energy showered over Gate Guardian forced the behemoth to drop to one knee and cross its arms.

"Well that was certainly an odd choice," Bastion commented. "Unless Jaden has something planned, he's wasted his move."

"You must be a fool, when Gate Guardian's on defense, he never tires. Your situation is just as dire."

"And though I hate to feed the fire, our Defense Wall you have yet to retire."

Jaden rolled his eyes, "Great, thanks, I'm just going to throw a face-down and end my turn."

"Very well, my draw," Dox said. "And I'll just play this face-down, no more, no less. Brother, you do the rest."

"Excellent decision, I think it's for the best. For next turn I'm sure to win us this contest."

Syrus groaned, "Jaden, you heard them, next turn they'll take us down. There's no point in me even drawing. I should just give up, at least then they'll let you have a rematch."

"Syrus, listen to me," Jaden said. "One draw, that's all it takes to turn this duel around. You remember the last time you had one draw, right?"

* * *

_"You're not getting out of this one, Sy."_

_"Yeah, you're right, I give, let's have a rematch. But first, let's see what I would've drawn first." Syrus turned over the top card in his deck. "Whoa, this would've changed everything!"_

_"Yeah, well, it doesn't change the fact that you already gave up the match, right?" Jaden asked nervously._

* * *

"You hear what I'm saying, Sy?" Jaden asked. "There's no such thing as a last draw because with the right card you can always get another draw."

"But…"

"No buts, you want to stay at this Academy, right? Then make your move, pal, it's all up to you."

_That's what I'm afraid of, _Syrus thought.

* * *

_"Whoa, that's a pretty sweet card," Jaden commented. "With the right combo, we can take down anything. So will you let me have it?"_

_"No!"_

_"Oh come on!"_

_"No, you always do this…"_

* * *

_That's it, that one card is our only chance we have. But if I don't draw it, we're done for, Jaden and me, all our hopes and dreams, everything we've been through, it would be for nothing. I do want to stay at this Academy, so let me draw it! _Syrus drew a card. He turned to Jaden and smiled, "Jaden!"

"Sy, did you draw it?" Syrus nodded. "Then show him the drill!"

Sy nodded, "First I'm going to summon Drillroid (3) in attack mode!" A cartoonish-looking purple drill came bursting out from the ground. "And guess what, when Drillroid fights a monster in defense mode, it's automatically destroyed!" The Paradox Brothers gasped. Drillroid rushed forward.

"Defense Wall!"

The brick wall jumped into the line of fire and Drillroid ended up destroying that.

(J/S: 1200)  
(P/D: 7000)

Chazz laughed, "Looks like those losers forgot that Defense Wall automatically intercepts any attacks."

"A nice try…"

"But not nice enough."

"Gate Guardian still stands…"

"Despite your best stuff."

"But that wasn't his best stuff, right, Sy?" Jaden asked. The Paradox Brothers gasped again.

"Yup, but now that your Defense Wall is rubble, you'll get it… well… a certain monster will anyway." Syrus slid a card into his Duel Disk. "I activate the spell card Shield Crush! And just like it's name suggests, it crushes any monster trying to hide in defense mode, like… the Gate Guardian!" The card let out a blinding flash of light which destroyed Gate Guardian.

"Gate Guardian's cooked!" Para cried.

"I can hardly look," Dox said.

"Nice going, Sy," Jaden congratulated. "The bigger they brawl, the harder they fall!" The two smiled at each other.

The crowd burst into cheer.

"All right, fried cheese here I come," Chumley cried.

Zane just grunted.

"No, this is impossible! They're not supposed to destroy Gate Guardian! They're supposed to lose! How can they be doing this?" Crowler asked.

"Simple," Shepherd replied startling Crowler again. "They're students at Duel Academy, and we accept nothing but their best. And these two have given it all and then some."

"Did you see that? Did you? Tell me you two saw that!"

"Bastion, we're right next to you, of course we saw it," Arthur said.

"But you know what amazes me more than even them taking down that Gate Guardian?" Alexis asked. "The teamwork they used to do it. "That's what it's going to take to win this."

"Yes, so let's hope they can keep it up."

"I play one card face-down and end my turn," Syrus said. He turned to Jaden. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Hey, thank you for the sweet move," Jaden returned.

"Mind if we join in on the praise, you two?" Para asked.

"Because for destroying that monster we should really… thank you."

Syrus looked confused.

"They say what does not kill you only makes you stronger," Para said drawing a card. "And it's true, after all, we're not beaten yet and we're about to become more powerful than ever! Dark Element! This spell card can only be played when Gate Guardian is in the graveyard. We pay half our life points…"

(J/S: 1200)  
(P/D: 3500)

"We can summon a monster that can't be destroyed in battle."

"Dark Guardian (4)!" The Paradox Brothers called out. Black smoke took shape and formed burly man holding an axe and riding a mechanical spider.

"Invincible in battle and has 3800 attack points?" Bastion asked.

Syrus was thinking along the same lines, "This is bad!"

"Guardian, attack Drillroid with Axe Slash Bash!" Dark Guardian swung its axe producing energy waves.

"That's it!" Bastion cried. "If this connects, Jaden and Syrus will lose!"

"Jaden!"

"Syrus!"

Chazz was the only one chuckling.

"Farewell," Para said.

"Not yet," Jaden cried. "I play my face-down, Hero Barrier! Sorry, fellas, but this lets me stop one of your attacks so long as there's an Elemental Hero out. And as you can see, Sparkman's standing strong!" The attack bounced off a shield producing wind that kicked up everything in the vicinity, and almost Arthur.

"Are all duels this crazy or is this a special occasion?" Arthur asked.

"Both," Bastion grunted.

"An impressive trap card."

"I'd never thought they would be so hard."

"I know, we bombard and bombard. Oh well, at least our precious Dark Guardian…"

"…Has kept up his guard."

"Quite right, brother, he will not be blasted to shards."

"He'll finish them off next turn…"

"And this duel will be ours!"

Syrus sunk to his knees. _Just when I step up my game, they step up theirs even more._

"Here it comes," Crowler said giddy. "The moment I've been waiting for: the moment these two losers get expelled!"

"Chin up, Sy," Jaden comforted his friend. "This match isn't over yet."

"But Jay…"

"But nothing, pal, stand up." _Because you're going to want a good view for what I'm about to pull._

Syrus struggled to stand.

"Looks like the boy still wants to proceed."

"Really, I thought for surely mercy he would please."

"No, he would need smarts to want to concede."

"Can it, you two," Jaden said. "It's my turn!" Jaden drew. "I play the spell Pot of Greed, this lets me draw two cards and next I play Fusion Gate!" Jaden slid a spell card into the field spell drawer. "With this, I don't need Polymerization, I can bring out all the fusion monsters I want. And I think I'll fuse Elemental Hero Avian (5), Bubbleman (6)…" He motioned to his Sparkman. "And why don't we throw Sparkman into the mix as well." Sparkman turned into yellow light and joined the green light that was Avian and the blue light that was Bubbleman. "All to create… wait for it…" There was a burst of light. "And there he is, the Elemental Hero Tempest (7)!" The new monster was wearing blue armor and had wild green hair, a glass visor over his eyes, and green wings with white metallic feathers. One of his arms was a cannon.

"Fine creature," Bastion commented. "But it's still too weak to defeat their Guardian."

"Bastion, just whose side are you on? I hope Jaden knows what he's doing."

_Wow, I thought you could only fuse two monsters at a time, _Arthur thought. _Maybe I should see if I can get one of those._

"An impressive move, but it is useless, boy."

"Have you forgotten about Dark Guardian? He's still deployed. And since in battle he can't be destroyed…"

"Their beast is null and void."

"Void this," Jaden said. "Skyscraper!" Buildings started to appear around them. "Ever hear you should never play in a construction zone? Well it's true, because now my Elemental Hero gains an extra 1000 attack points because he's weaker than Dark Guardian!"

(EHT: 2800-3800)

"What the…"

"Now, Hero Tempest, attack Dark Guardian with Tornado Blast!" Tempest dove towards Dark Guardian and fired its cannon at point blank range.

"Didn't I warn you? In battle he can not be beat. Your Tempest has been wasted so just accept…"

"Your defeat," Dox finished for his brother.

"Sy, can you spare a card?" Jaden asked.

"Sure!"

"I use Tempest's special ability! Sorry, you guys, but as long as I banish one of our cards to the graveyard, Tempest isn't destroyed!" As the wind storm died down, both monsters remained.

"Nice work wasting your attack there, slacker," Chazz said snidely.

"I don't get it, was he hoping for a tie?" Alexis asked. The boys next to her shrugged.

"Clever," Zane said. The first thing he said since the duel began. "Just so long as Syrus knows what to do next."

"Jaden…"

"Hey, it's cool. Syrus, everything will work out if you play the right card come your turn."

"If he has a turn," Dox said drawing a card. "I play the trap card One-on-One Fight! Though I'm sure you'd rather run and hide, this forces both our strongest monsters to do battle. So I hope your Tempest is up for a rematch."

"But why, it'll be a tie again," Syrus protested. "So what's the point in attacking?"

"I have my reasons."

"Sneaky," Alexis commented. "In order for Tempest to keep matching Dark Guardian, Jaden's going to have to keep sacrificing cards."

"And whatever edge they give him," Bastion added.

"But except for Tempest, Jaden has only one other card out," Arthur pointed out.

"Well, I don't want to do it," Jaden said. "But I have no other choice. I guess I got to get rid of Skyscraper!" The buildings lowered and the audience appeared again.

"So you saved your monster," Dox said as shockwaves ripped through Tempest and into the Duelists. "But not your life points."

(EHT: 3800-2800)

(J/S: 200)  
(P/D: 3500)

"That's all for me."

"But I give you my guarantee."

"Next turn the duel will be ours."

"Just wait and see."

"All right, Sy, it's all up to you. If you really want to stay at this Academy, then concentrate and your deck will pull through," Jaden said.

_If I really want to stay at this Academy… _Syrus parroted in his mind. He then recalled something.

* * *

(5 months ago)

"Zane, I want to take the Duel Academy entrance exam."

"You do, do you?"

"Yes, I want to become a strong Duelist, just like you."

"Well I'm not going to stop you if that's what you want to do. But understand this: true dueling takes more than just strategy and skill. It takes desire. If you truly have a desire to become a great Duelist, then you'll get everything you need to do so. But if you duel for dueling's sake, then you'll lose all your battles. That's the real key to victory, desire."

* * *

_I want… I want to remain at this Academy… I want to win! I WANT TO WIN! _"It's my move, draw!" Syrus drew a card. "Okay, first I'm going to sacrifice Drillroid in order to summon UFOroid (8)!" The new monster was another cartoon-looking vehicle. "And next I play the spell Power Bond!"

Jaden nodded.

"Power Bond, what's that?" The Paradox Brothers asked.

"I'm glad you asked, it's a fusion card and I know just what monsters to use." Syrus turned to Jaden, "Jaden, do you mind?"

"Hey, what's mine is yours."

"Then I choose to fuse UFOroid and Tempest to form UFOroid Fighter (6)!" U.F.O.roid transformed into a hovering platform which Tempest was shown riding. "And it gets better, its attack points are the sum total of each individual monster's attack points."

(UFOR: 4000)

"It matters not," Para said. "So cease your useless bantle!"

"You know Dark Guardian can not be destroyed in battle."

"I know, but that doesn't matter! Because Power Bond has an effect that lets me double its attack points!"

(UFOR: 4000-8000)

"Sure, Dark Guardian won't be destroyed, but the same can't be said for your life points. Now, Roid Fighter, attack with Cosmic Flux Blast!" Tempest fired its cannon. The blue beam of energy blew through Dark Guardian and struck the brothers.

(J/S: 200)  
(P/D: 0)

"They won," Bastion said with a smile. "Well, well, I must say I'm getting more impressed every day."

"I'm just glad Jaden gets to stay at the Academy," Alexis said.

"Don't you mean Jaden and Syrus?" Arthur asked.

"Of course, I'm glad they're both staying," Alexis stammered. "I only said Jaden's name because… er… uh… well… come on, Arthur, lets go congratulate them." And she pulled Arthur out of his seat and down the aisle.

Chazz kicked the back of the seat in front of him so hard that it bent. He then got up and stormed off with Mototani and Torimaki following.

"No, it can't be," Crowler said falling to the ground. "They won, they bet the legendary tag Duelists! How could they have won?"

"Obviously it was because of your splendid teaching," Banner said kneeling down with Pharaoh. "Oh wait, they're in my dorm." Pharaoh licked Crowler's face.

"That fur ball just licked me. Does he have rabies? Let me see his papers! CALL THE POUND!"

"We did it, Sy, we won," Jaden said.

"Yeah, we… we…" Syrus sniffled. "We did it, we really won."

"Congratulations, you guys," Alexis said as she and Arthur came up to them. "You did it."

"Yes, you all did great," Shepherd agreed. "All four of you have proven that you have the skill and most importantly, the desire to stay at this Academy."

The four of them cheered. "Oh yeah," Jaden said like he remembered something. He pointed with two fingers at the fallen Paradox Brothers. "Dueling you two was a real honor, and if you ever want a rematch…" He winked at them. "Just holler."

"Well said, Jaden," Shepherd said. "I'm sure it'll be even better written."

"Huh?"

"I'd like a five page report from all of you on what you learned by dueling."

"What a bummer," Jaden said slumping his shoulders.

"Okay, then, how about ten pages, and single spaced." And he turned and walked away.

"TEN WHOLE PAGES?!" Jaden cried. "I never even read that much, and single spaced?"

"Well I already know what I've learned," Arthur said to Alexis and Syrus. "That when my chips are down, I know I'm not alone. Although some day I hope to strike out on my own and find my destiny. But until that day comes, I'll stay here and become a Duelist to be proud of."

"I'm sure you'll definitely be one of the greatest light deck users the pros have ever seen," Alexis assured him.

Syrus nodded then turned to look at Zane. _I'd like to think that I impressed you, Zane, that I proved that I have the desire as well as the skill to become a great Duelist like you. But I know that I still have a lot to learn. But at least now I can do it here at the Academy._ The shadow of a smile crossed Zane's face as he left.

Jaden was still ranting about the report Chancellor Shepherd assigned him until Alexis said, "Cheer up, Jaden, you've done something that has never been seen here at the Academy."

"What's that?" Jaden asked weakly.

"That even Slifers can be great Duelists if they try," Chumley said as he joined them.

"But who did he prove it to?" Arthur asked.

"Hello, look around." The five assembled on the stage looked around to see that the audience was giving them a standing ovation.

Finally, even Jaden lost his grumpy mood and gave them a two finger salute. "That's game!"

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Winged Kuriboh  
Level: 1  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

(2)  
Name: Elemental Hero Sparkman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(3)  
Name: Drillroid  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1600

(4)  
Name: Dark Guardian  
Level: 12  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 3800  
DEF: 3300

(5)  
Name: Elemental Hero Avian  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute; Wind  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000

(6)  
Name: Elemental Hero Bubbleman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 1200

(7)  
Name: Elemental Hero Tempest  
Level: 8  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2800

(8)  
Name: UFOroid  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1200

(9)  
Name: UFOroid Fighter  
Level: 10  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: (?)  
DEF: (?)

* * *

Next episode:

Crowler: Chazz is getting too big for his britches. Arranging duels after hours, ordering other students around, that's my job!  
Arthur: So what are you going to do, Dr. Crowler?  
Crowler: I know! Have him duel Bastion Misawa and if Chazz loses, they switch dorms.  
Chazz: Switch dorms? That's an insult! Do you know who I am? I'm the reason this Academy's going to become famous! I'm the next King of Games! I will not lose to some Ra reject, no matter what!  
Arthur: I see what you mean.  
Jaden: Next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends: Opposing Elements  
Alexis: Chazz, don't do it!  
Bastion: Don't worry, Alexis, my logic will beat out Chazz's fury any day of the week.

* * *

A/N: Okay, in case you guys were wondering, I looked up the term 'knackered' and found out that basically it's old British slang (yes, even Britain has slang words). It means someone's beat or tired. Makes sense, right? Well, there's another connotation to it. It also means when you're tired after having sex. I'm sure Bastion meant it in its loosest of terms when he used it to describe Jaden and Syrus. 


	18. Opposing Elements

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

A beeping awoke Arthur Penn from sleep. The clock on his Duel Pilot read 2:35 am. The reason his Duel Pilot was beeping was because he was receiving a text message.

ARTHUR YU, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT. MEET ME ON THE BRIDGE OUTSIDE THE SLIFER DORM.

ALEXIS

Arthur's brow dipped. He got dressed and put on his Duel Disk. He went out to the bridge. As he did, he was unaware that a certain fat cat was following him.

Stopping at the bridge, he looked around and saw nobody. He sighed and called out, "All right, Chazz, enough sneaking around, show yourself!"

"I guess you're not as half as dumb as you look," Chazz said stepping out from behind a tree to Arthur's back.

"The message called me Arthur Yu, Sempai doesn't call me that any more." He spotted Pharaoh behind Chazz. The cat took off again.

"I noticed how close you and Alexis have been getting. And quite frankly, it's pissing me off!"

"Why should you care? Alexis is my tutor, nothing more."

"I don't care, the fact that you're within ten feet of her is enough to make me call you out for a duel. The loser stays away from Alexis forever!"

"Sempai is not someone to be bartered with."

"I am going to be the next King of Games, Alexis is the Queen of Obelisk Blue, while you are nothing more than a peon!"

"Sorry, Chazz, but I'm not playing your game this time around." Arthur turned to walk across the bridge hoping to take the long way around.

But Chazz's two friends (flunkies were probably a more accurate term) were standing in his way. "You're battling Chazz or we take you for a swim."

_I don't have any choice, _Arthur thought. "Fine, let's go!" Arthur activated his Duel Disk. Chazz did likewise.

"Duel!"

(A: 4000)  
(C: 4000)

"Ready for a repeat of our last duel?" Chazz asked. "I summon Vorse Raider (1) in attack mode!"

_I can't be afraid, I can't be afraid, I can't be afraid, _Arthur thought as he drew his sixth card. He breathed a sigh of relief, his hand was probably the best opening hand he ever got. "I'll start off by discarding my Thunder Dragon (2) to draw two more Thunder Dragons! And I'll combine them with Polymerization!" Arthur's trademark monster, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (3) appeared.

"You're a one trick pony, you know that, Yu?"

"Then here's something new, I'm using it for a tribute."

"No, that's not possible! You're sacrificing a fusion monster?"

"That's right, to summon Luminous Soldier (4)!" A bronze-skinned armored knight appeared.

"You idiot! You don't sacrifice stronger monsters for weaker ones! This just proves you don't deserve to be at this Academy!"

"You're the idiot! Always talking like you're better than anyone else! I'd say you're no better than the Slifers, but I don't want to insult Jaden or Syrus."

"How dare you talk to me that way!"

"How dare you talk like your king of the world! It's because of you that I lost the most powerful card in my deck!" _That I can play, _Arthur mentally added remembering the mystery card. "It's because of people like you that I lived in fear for most of my life! But I won't stand for you any more! I play Re-Fusion! By giving up 800 life points I can summon my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon back from the graveyard!"

(A: 3200)  
(C: 4000)

"And I play another spell card, Solar Flare! By giving up half my life points, I can summon a light attribute monster from my deck!"

(LS: 2100-2600)

"And I choose Chaos Command Magician (5)!" A green clothed magician appeared. "And don't forget my Luminous Soldier's special ability! When he battles a dark attribute monster, he gains 500 attack points!"

(A: 1600)  
(C: 4000)

"Luminous Soldier, cut Vorse Raider down to size!" The soldier swung his two swords in a cross formation quartering the beast-warrior.

(A: 1600)  
(C: 3300)

"Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack! Bi-Polar Blast!" Chazz was engulfed in a blast of electricity.

(A: 1600)  
(C: 500)

"Chaos Command Magician, finish him off!" The magician fired a magical blast right through Chazz.

(A: 1600)  
(C: 0)

Arthur gawked, "Did I just win that?" He smiled. "I did it, I beat him and in one turn! Seiyaryu (6), I've finally avenged you." He walked past Chazz.

"Hold it!" Chazz was getting up. "We're dueling again!"

"But I just won!"

"We're dueling, and we'll keep dueling until I run you into the ground."

"If you want a rematch, fine, but I'm not dueling you any more tonight."

Chazz gripped Arthur's shoulder, "The Chazz doesn't take no for an answer."

"Let me go," Arthur protested.

"Not until you duel me again!"

"No, I won't!"

"Banner, is your cat…?" Dr. Crowler came around the bend and saw Chazz and Arthur. "What is going on here?"

"Dr. Crowler, we just caught this slacker sneaking out after curfew," Chazz said.

"That's not true," Arthur protested. "I was called out here by Alexis, but Chazz was waiting for me." He tossed Dr. Crowler his Duel Pilot. "Here's the proof."

"Oh please, Dr. Crowler, he just made that message himself to justify breaking school rules. I'll be more than happy to throw him off the island for you."

"Be quiet, both of you," Crowler snapped. "Both of you know very well that anyone caught outside after curfew is subject to disciplinary action. However, I'm feeling lenient tonight so I'll let you two off with a warning. Arthur Yu, don't think just because you won your duel with Alexis that you're going to receive special treatment for me. You may be a first year student, but I expect even first years to know the rules and follow them, understand? Now return to your dorm!"

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir." Arthur took back his Duel Pilot and ran off.

Crowler turned to Chazz, "As for you, Mr. Princeton, this scheming of yours is getting out of hand. If I want a Slifer expelled, I'll do it under my terms, not yours. And I'll tell you the same thing I told Arthur Yu with some variation, who your family is doesn't guarantee you special privilege, or excuses you for sneaking out at night."

"But Dr. Crowler, we saw Yu breaking the rules and wanted to take him to you. Tell him…" But as Chazz turned around, he saw that his friends have vanished.

"In case you haven't noticed, you are an Obelisk Blue and as long as you wear blue, you must present yourself as befitting an Obelisk. And I won't have any of my Obelisks acting like ruffians! If you're going to result to the antics of a thug, maybe I should demote you." Chazz growled. "Now return to your dorm!" And he turned and walked away leaving a fuming Chazz and Pharaoh, who was napping in a tree.

* * *

Episode 16: Opposing Elements

* * *

_Chazz's ego is becoming too big for this school, _Crowler thought as he walked through the gym where some students were playing baseball. _As much as I would love to see Arthur Yu thrown out of this school, the backlash of such an action could cost me my job and my spotless reputation. Plus he knows I'm the one who sent Titan after Jaden Yuki so I can't raise a hand against him. Also, since Jaden won the duel against the Paradox Brothers, I promised I wouldn't try to expel any Slifers. I may be a creep but I always keep my word. But Chazz on the other hand, if his family wasn't so famous, I would throw Chazz out for defying me. There must be a way to teach him who is the master and who is the stud…_

"Look out!" Crowler turned just in time to get beamed by a baseball.

"Heads up!" Crowler looked towards the source and saw Jaden and Syrus.

"IT'S YOU! WHO ELSE WOULD CAUSE SUCH INTENSE PAIN?!" He cried.

"That's keeping your eye on the ball," Syrus cracked.

"Sorry," Jaden said. "It was…"

"My fault!" Bastion Misawa came up to them. "I was the one who hit the ball."

"Of course," Crowler said, his personality doing a one-eighty. "Here I was looking for a new protégé and here it hits me right in the face (well technically the eye, but that's beside the point)."

"Dr. Crowler, accept my apologies."

"No, no, no, I've been meaning to have my contacts refitted for ages and now I have the perfect excuse." _And a new student to mold in my image to replace the out-of-control Chazz Princeton._

"Huh?"

Crowler jumped, he forgotten that Jaden and Syrus were still there. "DO YOU TWO SLACKERS MIND?"

"Sorry," they said. "Keep the ball." And they ran off.

"You really shouldn't be associating yourselves with those slackers," Crowler said. "I think it's time you associate yourself with someone more on your level… like me."

* * *

Chazz entered the classroom and sat down towards the top of the stadium-style room. "It's good to be the king. Yo, back rub and a drink, pronto," he commanded snapping his fingers.

"Get it yourself, clown," a student snapped.

"What did you call me?" Chazz asked the Obelisk. "Go on, say it again, I don't think I heard you."

"Chazz, what are you doing?" Another Obelisk student asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Chazz asked rhetorically. "I'm sitting in my seat."

"That's not your seat any more," the Obelisk informed him.

"You idiot, this seat is mine, it even says so…" But when Chazz looked again, the name tag that he put there personally to show everyone that only he was supposed to sit there, was gone! "What, it's gone! My name is gone! Where did my name go?"

"Down there." The Obelisk pointed to a seat towards the bottom.

"No way, this has to be some mistake! The next King of Games shouldn't sit with the slackers!" It was then that Dr. Crowler, sporting a shiner from being hit with the ball, walked in. "Dr. Crowler, what's the meaning of this? I don't deserve to sit with the peons!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that, Chazz," Crowler said. "After all, it was a peon that beat you… what was his name… oh yeah, Jaden Yuki, a Slifer!"

"But… but… but…. You were beaten by a Slifer too!"

"True," Crowler admitted. "But I was beaten only once at the entrance exam because the student used an unfamiliar card. While you were beaten by two slackers, including one who didn't even pass the practical part of the entrance exam, that's why tomorrow you're going to duel Bastion Misawa and if you lose to him as well, you two switch dorms!"

"You mean… I'd become a Ra reject?!"

"I guess you're not as half as dumb as you pretend to be, Chazz."

"You… you… you… ARRRGGGHHHH!" With the rest of the class laughing, Chazz fled the room.

* * *

"Okay, so maybe that last one wasn't a foul ball."

"Jaden, over the center field fence normally isn't." Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion walked up to the Ra dorm.

"Deducing the equation needed for a perfect hit wasn't really hard," Bastion said showing the two Slifers some formula he wrote on his bat. "You see, first I studied the dimensions of the ball and Jaden's physical compression. Then as Jaden threw the ball, I drew an perpendicular angle from the pitcher's mound to home plate. After that, it was a simple matter of using Newtonian laws and statistical probability to project the ball into the horizon."

"You thought all that just by studying how I threw the ball?" Jaden asked.

"I play like I duel," Bastion explained. "You see, I find that statistics, geometry, mathematics, we use all of them in our daily lives. Whether we're counting life points, or home runs, or just how many helpings of dinner we have."

"Yeah, Chumley and Jaden do that every night, and Chumley usually wins."

"You know, I never thought of it that way," Jaden said to Bastion. "So do you have a formula for everything?"

Bastion chuckled, I'll show you."

While the Ra Yellow dorm wasn't the posh mansion that the Obelisk dorm was, it was still better looking than the Slifer Red dorm. Bastion led Jaden and Syrus to his room which was on the second floor. It looked mostly like a hunting lodge.

When Bastion opened the door to his dorm room, Jaden and Syrus let out a gasp. The walls and ceiling was covered with equations and formulae. "Welcome to my dorm room," he said. "Also my lab and my workshop." He pointed to the wall his desk was up against. "Over there is formula for trap cards." He swung his hand to point to the opposite wall and ceiling, "Over there is for spell cards." His hand swung again this time pointing to the wall with the window. "And that's… well you get the idea. In here I've cracked the ability to beat almost every card ever made, but as you can see I'm running out of room. So…" He held up a mop and paint bucket, "Mind helping?" The three set out to whitewash the walls of Bastion's dorm.

"Hey check it out, I'm Michelangelo," Jaden said while standing on a step ladder. "You know, because I'm painting on the ceeiLLLIIIIEEE!" Jaden lost his footing and his hold on the brush. The brush went flying right into Syrus's face.

"You do realize, Jaden, that this means war," Syrus said.

"Look, Sy, it was just an accident!" But Syrus was already picking up a paint bucket and getting ready to throw it.

"That's enough," Bastion scolded. "Now give me that paint…" Syrus threw the paint at Jaden but Jaden dodged and the paint covered Bastion's face instead. Jaden burst into laughter. "Oh, funny is it?" Bastion smacked Jaden's face with a paint rag. That got Jaden steamed who immediately fought back with his paint brush.

It pretty much degenerated after that.

Through some divine grace, the three got done painting Bastion's room and after cleaning up themselves, Bastion invited his two "helpers" to the Ra Yellow cafeteria. "I don't think I ever had such a good time painting," Jaden said as he stuffed some fish into his mouth. "You're all right, Bastion."

"Yeah," Syrus agreed. "And so is Ra Yellow's food!"

"Oh, you flatter us," Bastion said bringing over his dinner. "But I'm sure it's not all that much better than Slifer."

Jaden and Syrus's eyes bugged out upon seeing the lobster. "Trust me, the closest thing we have to fish is Banner's cat's breath," Jaden cracked.

"Speaking of bottom dwellers," Syrus said. "What were you talking with Crowler about back at the ball field?"

"Actually, he wants me to test to be an Obelisk."

"Are you serious?"

"Is that why you were cleaning your room, because you were switching dorms?" Jaden smiled, "Well congratulations, Bastion, you deserve it."

"Again, you flatter me."

"But you deserve it! I saw you duel at the entrance exam…"

* * *

_"I choose to reveal my trap card!" Bastion cried as he activated Ring of Destruction. "You see, with Ring of Destruction, I can destroy one of my monsters and then we both take damage equal to that monster's attack points." The ring attached itself to Vorse Raider's neck. The monster exploded._

_(B: 1300)  
(P: 0)

* * *

_

"You kicked that Duel Proctor's butt, you'll be a shoe-in to pass Crowler's test!"

"Well thank you." As the three first-year students dug into their respective meals, Bastion just looked at there with an oblong, almost sad smile on his face.

* * *

"Got it, Chazz?"

"Yeah."

"I can't hear you."

"I said I understand!" Chazz rolled his eyes. His eldest brother Slade was almost as irritating as Jaden. Apparently, someone had gotten word to Slade as well as Jagger that his position among the elite was in jeopardy and they called to "check up" on him.

"Well you better understand," Slade threatened. "The Princeton Group has a plan. Your brother and I are already going through with our ends of it."

"And you had better be following through with your end as well," Jagger spoke up. "Just think of it, Little Brother, the world of politics, finance, and Duel Monsters! If the Princeton family rises to the top of all these things, we will control the world! The future of the Princeton family relies on you."

"Be the best no matter what!"

Chazz clicked off the video communicator. _Be the best he says, _Chazz thought snidely. _How can I be the best? _He got up and went to the window. In the distance he could see Jaden and Syrus. _When there are lucky punks like those guys out there? _He then saw Bastion walk up to them before all three of them took off down the path that led to the Slifer dorm. _Looks like Bastion's heading off to spend the night at the Slifer dorm. That means that his dorm room would be empty! _Chazz had an idea.

* * *

When Arthur battled Alexis, he only won because she let him win. When he battled Zane, he got the crap kicked out of him. So when the two teamed up against him in a tutoring exercise, the outcome was as obvious as the sun rising in the east.

Arthur fell to his back, his vision exploding into white spots due to the direct attacks from Zane's and Alexis's monsters.

"Get up," Zane commanded. "We'll have one more duel before you turn in."

"I would if I could," Arthur replied, his voice hoarse. "But… I can't even move my arms."

"Zane, maybe we should stop for the night," Alexis said turning off her Duel Disk. "There's no point in dueling someone who can't duel back."

Zane sighed, "Fine, Alexis, but I expect you to run him through in preparation for his ritual test the day after tomorrow."

"All right, but you're helping me carry him back to his dorm."

Arthur tried to stand but all he could move was his eyes. Alexis and Zane each draped one of his arms across their shoulders and they started out back to the dorm.

"Hey, what's that?" Arthur was too weak to even point but he spotted a shadow moving between trees.

Zane's eyes narrowed. "It's Chazz."

"What's he doing?" Alexis asked.

"Probably nothing good," Zane replied dropping the arm he was carrying. "I'll check it out, see you back at the dorm, Alexis."

"Zane… better be careful," Arthur said sleepily. "Last night… Chazz lured me… into another duel… but I won."

"No need to worry about Zane," Alexis said. "He can take care of himself. But why am I always the one to carry you back to your dorm?"

"Sorry."

"Forget it, at least I get to see J… uh… Pharaoh."

Arthur was confused but was also too tired to care.

* * *

If Jaden and Bastion were alike in any way, it was in their sleep demeanor. Meaning they both snored like chainsaws. And because the Slifers' bunk was so small, the mattress had to be moved out so that both would have something soft to sleep on.

"Hey Syrus, what's that Ra doing here?" Chumley asked.

"He just had his room painted so we're letting him crash here for the night," Syrus explained.

"But what if he wakes up and starts to make fun of us… or even worse… duel us."

"Bastion's okay, Chumley, besides he let us eat at the Ra Meal Hall."

"Oh… he can have my bed then."

* * *

Chazz went up to Bastion's dorm room. He put his hand on the door knob when he noticed the desk up against the wall next to the door.

Zane saw all of this from around the corner out of Chazz's line of sight. He scowled at the other Obelisk.

* * *

The next day, Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion were awaken by a slamming on their door. "Jaden! JADEN!"

Jaden opened the door and saw Dorothy, the owner of the card shop. "What is it, Ms. Dorothy?"

"I was unloading some supplies from the docks when I saw them… cards everywhere!" The three boys immediately took off towards the pier.

Dorothy was right, there were cards in the river, and prominently among them…

"That's Ring of Destruction!"

"And Vorse Raider!"

"Bastion, these are all of your cards," Jaden identified.

"It's my own fault," Bastion said. "This deck was in the desk I moved out to the hall while we were painting yesterday."

"Who would want to do something like this?" Syrus wondered.

"Someone who doesn't want you to be promoted to Obelisk Blue," Jaden said. He looked up at his friend, "What are you going to do? Your promotion exam is in less than an hour."

Bastion stared at the cards then picked up one of the cards. "Leave it to me."

* * *

Arthur was also pulled from his sleep by a banging on his door. "Arthur, are you awake?"

"Sempai, I just got up," Arthur said opening the door. "What's wrong?"

"Zane found out that Chazz was breaking the school rules last night. He wants us to meet him at the main entrance so… um… Arthur…" Alexis pointed down and Arthur looked down.

He was in his underwear again.

"GYYYYAAAAAHHHHHH!" Arthur slammed the door.

"We seriously need to get you some pajamas," Alexis said.

* * *

Bastion, accompanied by Jaden and Syrus, came into the main duel arena where Dr. Crowler and Chazz were waiting. "Ah, Bastion, you made it." He regarded Jaden and Syrus and snubbed his nose, "And I see you brought some friends."

"I hope you duel better than the company you keep."

"Wait a second, Chazz is your test opponent?" Jaden turned to Bastion, "Bastion, he must be the guy who chucked your cards into the ocean!"

"Pardon?" Crowler asked.

"I don't know what he's talking about, Dr. Crowler, I didn't do a thing."

"Oh, is that so?" Everyone turned to see Zane, Alexis, and Arthur standing at the entrance. "We saw you enter the Ra Yellow dorm and take the deck from the desk. And throw it in the water! Normally, I don't like to snitch but you don't mess with someone's deck."

"I guess he didn't learn from tearing up Arthur's card," Zane said.

"Hmmm," Crowler said.

"That's low, Chazz, even for you," Jaden said.

"Oh come on, how do you know I wasn't throwing away my own cards? I guess Bastion and I just have similar decks; that's all."

"Liar!" Arthur shouted. "After tearing up my most powerful card and luring both Jaden and I into midnight duels where we might get expelled? I'd say stealing and throwing away someone's deck is something you would do!"

"Nobody calls me a liar, and nobody calls me a thief, least of all some snot-nosed Slifer!"

"Fine, you're not," Bastion said. "Let's just get on with our duel, shall we?"

"But Bastion what about your deck?" Jaden asked.

"A good Duelist always keeps a spare deck on hand, or a few." Bastion unzipped his yellow jacket. "You two saw all my formula on the wall, right? Well…" He spread his blazer to reveal a vest with six card pouches on it. "They were for all my different decks! Behold, the Decks of the Six Attributes: Earth, fire, wind, water, darkness, and light!"

Chazz cringed, his plan for keeping Bastion from participating in the exam had failed. "Fine, keep your six crummy decks, I need only one, a deck of fury which I'll unleash on you for thinking you're better than me."

"I think therefore I am," Bastion quoted as he removed one of his decks. "And I also think that the tranquility of my all water attribute deck is sufficient to beat back your fury, Chazz." Bastion activated his Duel Disk and inserted the deck. "You're a theorem to be solved, a code to be cracked, you're finished!"

"Bring it, you worthless Ra!"

"DUEL!"

(C: 4000)  
(B: 4000)

"Get ready because here comes the hurt," Chazz said starting off. "I summon Chthonian Soldier (1)!" He then took another card from his hand. "And a card face-down, that'll do it for now."

"Oh will it now?" Bastion asked.

"Sounds like Bastion has something up his sleeve," Jaden commented.

"He works quickly," Alexis said as she, Arthur, and Zane came up to stand besides Jaden and Syrus.

"I summon Hydrogeddon (2) in attack mode! Hydrogeddon, arise!" A geyser of mud produced a gray and brown dinosaur with an amphibian tail. "Now attack Chthonian Soldier! Hydro Gust Attack, destroy him!" Bastion's monster let out a blast that was the same colors as it was and destroyed the soldier.

"Thanks, you just activated my Soldier's special ability! It causes you to take the same amount of damage to your life points as I do!"

(C: 3600)  
(B: 3600)

"Not bad," Zane commented.

"Bastion walked right into that one," Jaden said.

"I activate a special ability also," Bastion said. "You see, Chazz, when Hydrogeddon successfully destroys a monster in battle, I'm allowed to summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck. So rise, Hydrogeddon!" Bastion took another Hydrogeddon card from his deck and summoned it. "And my battle phase continues which means that now I can wage a direct attack on you, Chazz. Go, Hydrogeddon, Hydro Gust Attack!" The new Hydrogeddon fired an attack. Chazz screamed as he was knocked down by the attack.

(C: 2000)  
(B: 3600)

"I see," Arthur said. "Bastion must've known about Chthonian Soldier's special ability. But he went through with it anyway just to activate his Hydrogeddon's special ability and wage a direct attack."

"That's right, kid," Zane confirmed. "It's not dissimilar from what you do with your knights and angel."

"You'll pay for that," Chazz said getting up. "I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted, this lets me summon a monster back from my graveyard and the monster I choose is… that's right, Chthonian Soldier!" A burst of electricity reproduced the Chthonian Soldier. "Next I activate the spell Infernal Reckless Summons! With this, we must summon in attack mode, all monsters from our hand, deck, or graveyard that match the monsters we currently have on the field.

"It doesn't matter how many of those things Chazz summons," Alexis said as Bastion summoned a third Hydrogeddon. "They still won't have enough attack points to beat those Hydrogeddon."

"Not by them selves," Zane said.

"I activate the equip spell card Chthonian Alliance! The monster this card is equipped to gains 800 attack points for every monster on the field with the same name as it." The Chthonian Soldier on Chazz's left growled as it was covered in dark energy. "That brings its attack points up to… well you're the math nerd, you figure it out."

(CS: 1200-3600)

The spectators gasped.

"Attack, Chthonian Soldier!" Chazz commanded. The super-powered Chthonian Soldier slashed the Hydrogeddon. Bastion grunted from the backlash.

(C: 2000)  
(B: 1600)

"Oh no!"

"Bastion's life points have gone down by more than half!"

"He's losing the duel!"

"Bravo, good show," Bastion said drawing a card. "But it will be short-lived. Rise, Oxygeddon (3)!" A Pteranadon made of water appeared in a geyser of the same. "Now attack the 1200 point Chthonian Soldier with Vapor Stream!"

(C: 1400)  
(B: 1600)

"Forgot? When my Soldier's destroyed, you take the same amount of damage as I do!"

(C: 1400)  
(B: 1200)

"My turn's not done yet. Next my Hydrogeddon will attack your other Chthonian Soldier!" Once again, the Soldier was destroyed and once again its special ability caused both players to take the same amount of damage.

(C: 1000)  
(B: 600)

"I knew it, you're a loser you all are losers!"

"Oh man why does Bastion keep attacking when he's hurting himself more than he's hurting Chazz?"

"He's fine," Jaden assured Syrus.

"He's playing smart," Zane added. "The Chthonian Soldier with the equip card has 3600 attack points. Bastion would have to summon an incredibly powerful monster to beat him. Unless however…"

"Wait, I see, unless he takes out the other Chthonians and lowers the big one's attack points!"

(CS: 3600-2000)

"Right, Sy, so if Bastion's going to win this, he's going to have to give up some life points."

"Last, I'll place this card face-down. That'll do for now."

"Will it? I doubt it, Wiz Kid, I sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier and all the cards in my hand in order to summon Infernal Incinerator (4)! Bet you didn't see that coming."

Once again the others gasped at the large spider with the Chthonian Soldier on its head.

"What is that thing, Zane?" Arthur asked.

"Infernal Incinerator, a lethal monster that draws its strength from the opponent."

"Oh no!"

"Better break out your calculator because if you can't figure out a way to beat this guy, you're through! Face it, Bastion, you have no chance against Infernal Incinerator. Especially since he gains 200 attack points for every monster you have on the field."

(II: 2800-3400)

"That thing has 3400 attack points?" Jaden gawked. "That means no matter which monster receives the attack, Bastion's through!"

"Infernal Incinerator, attack with Firestorm Blast!" The monster opened its mouth revealing a row of sharp teeth and launched a huge ball of fire at Oxygeddon.

"Bastion!"

"I activate my trap card Amorphic Barrier!" A wall of ice rose up around Bastion's monsters. "When I have three or more monsters, this trap card stops my opponent's attack and ends the battle phase. But good try, Chazz."

"Who cares? One turn, that's all it buys you and then you'll be all mine!"

"I'm afraid there won't be a next turn."

"What?"

"You heard me, and I activate the spell card Bonding H2O. I sacrifice two Hydrogeddon and one Oxygeddon and summon Water Dragon (5)!" A large serpentine-dragon made of water appeared. "And since the number of monsters on my side of the field has decreased, so does Infernal Incinerator's attack points."

(II: 3400-3000)

"It doesn't matter, my monster's attack points are still higher than yours."

"Better double check your work," Bastion warned. "Because I've done all the math!"

"Done all the math?" Crowler questioned. "Does that mean that…?"

Jaden confirmed Crowler's suspicions. "Bastion had this planned from the beginning."

A large tidal wave washed over Infernal Incinerator.

(II: 3000-0)

"No, it's attack points!"

"Indeed, that's Water Dragon's special ability. You see when he's out on the field, the attack points of fire attribute and pyro-type monsters automatically becomes 0. Now Water Dragon, attack! Tidal Blast!" The blast of water surged over Infernal Incinerator again this time destroying it and knocking Chazz from the stage.

(C: 0)  
(B: 600)

"A well played duel, Chazz," Bastion said when Chazz surfaced and the water started to recede. "But not well enough."

"Pure luck," Chazz spat (along with some water). "You drew a lucky card and stumbled into victory!"

"Perhaps, but I find that luck tends to favor the prepared," Bastion said. "And I was prepared to defeat you with half a dozen other cards as well, just as I was prepared for your suspected sabotage of my deck."

"What do you mean, Bastion?" Arthur asked.

"It's elementary, my dear Arthur, you see the moment I learned that Chazz was going to be my opponent, I was prepared to face the same underhanded trickery that plagued you. So before I left last night, I made sure that all my best cards were with me and the only cards in the deck in my desk were cards I could afford to lose. I had hoped I was wrong, that you wouldn't stoop to such villainy to keep us from switching dorms, but I guess that hope was moot."

"How can you even prove it was your cards that got thrown in the ocean?"

"Simple," Bastion said removing a wet card. Immediately, everyone noticed that there were some math equations on the card's' face. "This card I retrieved from the water with a formula I wrote on it. I suppose you could've written it but then the math would've been wrong, and it's not. Chazz, you cheated, you lie, you stole, you loss. You deserve to be demoted." Chazz screamed in fury.

"Bastion Misawa," Dr. Crowler said. "Welcome to Obelisk Blue."

"Thank you, Dr. Crowler, but I'm afraid I can not accept such an invitation at this time."

"What? But why?"

"When I entered this Academy, I made a promise that I would only enter Obelisk Blue when I become the number one student in the freshman class. Jaden, of all the new students, I think that number one student is you."

"Hey thanks, does that mean you want to settle this right here? I mean seeing you guys duel really made me want to get my game on."

"Sorry, but not now."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a lot of work to do before I duel you, many formulae to write, theorems to solve, equations to bounce. You're a good Duelist and I want to be ready."

"But what about the deck you just used?" Arthur pointed out.

"The Six Attributes Decks that I carry are simply practice decks. I can see that if I want to beat Jaden Yuki, I'm going to have to prepare a special deck."

Chazz seethed, "What, you mean he beat me with a practice deck? How stupid is that?"

"Don't worry, Jaden, soon my dorm room walls will be filled with new problems and equations and we will have our duel. Just be prepared for it to turn out like that ball game… you know, the one where I struck you out."

"You just keep dreaming, Bastion. Baseball's a past time, but dueling's my life! Until then, pal!"

"Until then."

* * *

_Jaden and Bastion seem to have a different kind of relationship than they do with Chazz, _Arthur thought as he left the school building._ They're friends but they're also rivals. I hope I can find someone like that some day, someone to test my limit, but who I can also trust with my heart._

Suddenly a strange shadow filled Arthur's line of sight. He looked up to see Jasmine at the other end of the path, the one that led to the side of the island where the Slifer dorm was.

"Jasmine?" Arthur said questioningly. He then noticed that she was carrying something.

A Duel Disks.

"Arthur Penn," she said. "Prepare to duel!"

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

Arthur vs. Chazz

(1)  
Name: Vorse Raider  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Thunder Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(3)  
Name: Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Thunder/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2000

(4)  
Name: Luminous Soldier  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1400

(5)  
Name: Chaos Command Magician  
Level: 6  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1900

(6)  
Name: Seiyaryu  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000

Chazz vs. Bastion

(1)  
Name: Chthonian Soldier  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1400

(2)  
Name: Hydrogeddon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dinosaur/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Oxygeddon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dinosaur/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 800

(4)  
Name: Infernal Incinerator  
Level: 5  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1800

(5)  
Name; Water Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Sea Serpent/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2600

* * *

Next episode:

Arthur: What's the deal with Jasmine? She's acting like Alexis's bodyguard!

Mindy: She does consider herself Alexis's bodyguard. Any boy who attempts to get closer to her and she has to test them. Most boys run from her.

Arthur: What will it take for her to understand?

Mindy: I don't know, maybe… get kidnapped by a cyborg monkey or something.

Arthur: Hah, what are the chances of that happening?

Bastion: Next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends: Monkey Business.

Syrus: Guys, Chazz's gone!

Arthur/Mindy: What?!


	19. Monkey Business

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

The sun was starting to set as Arthur and Jasmine stood facing each other.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Penn, we're going to duel."

"You and me? But why?"

"I've noticed how close you and Alexis have been getting. Well I've got news for you, she's only into skilled Duelists, and you're not one."

"What I do is none of your business," Arthur argued.

"When that involves Alexis, I make it my business."

"Hey, Arthur, what's the commotion?" Jaden asked as he, Syrus, and Bastion all came outside.

"Jasmine wants to duel me," Arthur informed him.

"So what are you waiting for, Arthur, get your game on!" Jaden said.

"I don't want to duel her," Arthur protested. "And even if I wanted to, I don't have my Duel Disk."

"Hey Bastion, could Arthur use yours?" Jaden asked.

"I suppose so," Bastion replied.

"Hold on, have any of you been listening to me?" Arthur snapped. "I don't want to duel!"

"Arthur, you'll never grow as a Duelist if you don't gain some experience," Bastion said. "And you can't gain experience in dueling unless you duel."

Arthur sighed defeated. It seemed that he was the only one who wanted to duel."

* * *

Episode 17: Monkey Business

* * *

Arthur removed his gloves and hyper-shuffled his deck. Bastion gave him his Duel Disk and Arthur stood waiting for the duel to begin.

_Time to see what Alexis sees in this kid, _Jasmine thought. "Time to duel," she announced.

(J: 4000)  
(A: 4000)

"I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok (1) in attack mode," Arthur began.

"Just as I thought, no skill," Jasmine said. "I summon Battle Ox (2) in attack mode, now attack his dragon!" The humanoid bull swung its weapon and cleaved the dragon.

(J: 4000)  
(A: 3800)

"Next I play Polymerization to combine it with Mystic Horseman (3) to form Rabid Horseman (4)!" A four-legged version of Battle Ox appeared. "Next I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Jasmine's monster looks brutal," Syrus observed. "But it doesn't look that strong."

"The problem is Arthur," Bastion said.

"Yeah," Jaden agreed. "His heart just isn't in this duel."

"Come on, he can beat a monster with 2000 attack points," Syrus said. "Can't he?"

"I play Solar Flare. Now by paying half my life points, I can summon a light attribute monster from my deck."

(J: 4000)  
(A: 1900)

"So come on out Luminous Soldier (5)! Now attack Rabid Horseman!"

"Reveal counter-trap, Negate Attack!"

"God, I really hate that card," Arthur grumbled.

"Then you're not going to like what happens next," Jasmine said drawing a card. "I play the Quick-Play Spell Rush Recklessly which increases Horseman's attack points by 700."

(RH: 2000-2700)

"With one swipe of the axe, Rabid Horseman destroyed Luminous Soldier."

(J: 4000)  
(A: 1300)

"Next I play De-Fusion to separate my fusion monster!" Mystic Horseman and Battle Ox reappeared. "Mystic Horseman, finish him!" The centaur trampled over Arthur.

(J: 4000)  
(A: 0)

"I knew it, you have no skill at all," Jasmine said. "You're better off staying away from her."

"And who gave you the power to decide who should and should not be near me?"

"Hey Alexis," Jaden greeted her.

Alexis ignored the three first-year students instead going up to her roommate.

"Alexis, this kid has no dueling skill, I think you deserve much better company than this."

"Gee, a Slifer without any skills, who would've thought," Alexis said sarcastically. "Jasmine, you're my roommate, not my bouncer. I'll decide who I should be around, okay, not you! Now come on, it's almost time for dinner." And she led (more like pushed) Jasmine down the path.

Arthur turned to Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion, "Sorry, guys," he said.

* * *

The sun had gone down as Jaden, Syrus, and Arthur headed back to the Slifer dorm. "So what happened back there, man?" Jaden asked. "Is Bastion right? Was your heart just not in the duel?"

Arthur nodded, "I don't know, but I didn't want to duel to be tested to see if I'm worthy enough to hang around with Alexis."

"You're right," Jaden said slapping Arthur on the back. "If you should duel, you should duel for the fun of it, not at the whim of somebody else."

"You know, you were very influential in convincing Arthur to duel, Jaden," Syrus commented.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." The three arrived at the dorm and walked up the stairs. "Hey Arthur, want to crash with us for the night?"

"No thanks, I got a Rituals test tomorrow and I want to do some last minute cramming. Good night."

"Night," the other two boys said.

"You know, Sy, I don't think Arthur has had any fun in his life."

"Yeah, if he keeps working himself like that, it could be the end of him," Sy commented.

* * *

In the middle of the night, in a remote corner of the island, a hidden facility suddenly came to life with alarms and sirens.

"Code red, I repeat code red!"

The Security Chief said, "We must hurry, the specimen can't be allowed to escape. Notify Mr. Tanner and ready the guns!"

The specimen in question ran through the hallway towards the elevator. The doors opened revealing a guard with a gun. The guard fired but the specimen was too fast for it. It leapt into the elevator then onto the roof of the car. It rode the car to the top where it broke a window and escaped into the night.

* * *

The next day, Arthur tried to avoid looking up towards the top where Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy, Alexis's other roommate, sat. He could almost feel the scowl from her towards him. He slump his shoulders and tried to act invisible.

Suddenly Syrus ran into Dr. Banner's class. "Jaden, Jaden, it's awful! He's gone!"

"Huh, who's gone?" Jaden asked.

"It's Chazz! He's gone!"

"What, Chazz is missing?" Immediately the class started muttering.

"Zane said he never showed up for gym today!"

"Hey you know what," Torimaki said. "I saw Chazz packing his stuff last night."

"I guess he didn't want to show his face after losing to Ras and Slifers," Mototani said.

"I say good riddance," another Obelisk Blue said. "We don't need scumbag like him cluttering up Obelisk House."

"Sheesh, with friends like those, who needs enemies," Arthur muttered.

"Jaden," Syrus said. "I know Chazz has been a pain to us in the past, but what if he's in some serious danger? He might need our help!"

"You're right, Sy, let's go look for him! We're not going to let Chazz run away without a fight!" The two Slifers left the classroom.

"Run away?" Arthur muttered. He then remembered something that happened long ago.

* * *

_When Professor Xing Yu opened the door, Arthur stood there with a guilty face, behind him stood a police officer. "Oh God, Arthur, what did you do?"_

_"Actually, Mrs. Yu, he didn't do a thing except find himself in a bad part of town," the officer said._

_"Thank you for bringing him back, Officer."_

_"My pleasure, ma'am." And the officer left._

_"Arthur, what did you think you were doing?"_

_"Running away," Arthur said. "Nobody would miss me!"_

_"That's not true, Professor Bedford and I would miss you terribly and so would your friends."_

_"My 'friends' all think I'm a freak."_

_"And you think running away is going to solve that problem? Running away is no way to solve your problems. Arthur, no matter how fast you run, you'll never be able to escape your problems. The only way is to face them head on."

* * *

_

"I guess birds of a feather really do flock together," Torimaki said as he watched Jaden and Syrus leave.

"Yeah, especially if those birds are cuckoos," Mototani cracked.

Arthur slammed his hands on the desk top and stood up, "Running away is no way to solve your problems," he said firmly and he also left the classroom. Alexis, Mindy, and even Jasmine stared at Arthur's retreating form.

* * *

Jaden, Syrus, and Arthur snuck out through a hole in the wall. The three Slifers got up and dusted themselves off.

"You know, the school does have regular doors." The Slifers let out a scream. They were caught by Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy.

"Oh, hey, Alexis," Jaden greeted, 'We were just… uh… getting an early start on our homework."

"Yeah, right," Alexis said sarcastically. "You were going to look for Chazz."

"Uh… yeah, we were. Are you going to stop us?"

"Oh we have no intent on stopping you. In fact, we're going to help."

"Since when do you care about Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"I don't," Alexis said. "But Chazz is an Obelisk Blue and we look after our own."

"Well that's good enough for me."

The three Slifer boys and three Obelisk girls took off through the woods looking for Chazz.

Arthur was looking behind some bushes when he heard Jasmine's voice say, "Don't think for a second this expedition means you can pal around with Alexis whenever you want. I'm keeping my eye on you."

Arthur gulped. He guessed that a normal guy would feel honored, even proud, that a girl was eyeing him. But Arthur wasn't a normal guy, and when the girl in question was the hot-headed Jasmine, well… Arthur cleared his throat and called out, "Chazz, are you here?"

"CHAZZ, YOU LITTLE TOAD, YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW BECAUSE IF THIS IS A TRICK, YOU BETTER HOPE WE DON'T FIND YOU!" Alexis screamed at the top of her voice.

The others cringed away from her. "S… Sempai," Arthur said nervously.

"Yeah, threatening him, that'll bring him out," Jaden said sarcastically.

"I would call Chazz a lot of things," Arthur said. "But a coward isn't one of them, he doesn't seem to be the type who would just run away."

"I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason for Chazz disappearing," Jasmine said.

"Yeah, like maybe he snuck out to get me some flowers," Mindy said. "My Chazz-y is so romantic."

"Chazz-y, romantic?" Jaden asked.

"You like Chazz?" Jasmine asked. "Last week, it was Bastion. Your tastes change like the seasons. Who's next, Little-Syrus?"

"Well he is kind of cute. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, I saw how you keep staring at Arthur." Arthur took that as his cue to slip over behind Jaden hoping to put up some sort of barrier in case Jasmine goes postal on him.

"I'm staring at him because I don't trust him," Jasmine said tossing her hair to hide the slight blush in her cheeks.

"Anaka said the same thing about Koshiro right before they ended up spending the night together," Mindy said with a mousy expression.

"We really need to take away your Shoujo manga," Jasmine said rubbing her temples.

"What is it?" Jaden asked Alexis. Everyone noticed that she was staring intently at a bush.

"Something's moving," she said. Everyone followed her glance to see something rustling in the bushes.

"Chazz-y?"

"All right, game's over, we found you," Jaden said as they all walked towards the bush.

Something leapt from the bush and plowed into the group. It was a small furry beast making inhuman screams and wearing some type of harness and helmet.

Only Arthur escaped the chaos. The beast then took off with something in its arms.

"Not Chazz," said Syrus.

"Not human either," Alexis amended.

"What was that thing?" Mindy asked.

"I heard it."

"Where'd it go?"

"There it is!"

"Move!"

Three men wearing suits burst from the unbeaten path. One of them was wearing sun glasses and holding a gun.

They heard a scream and the five remaining kids realized just what or rather who was taken from them.

"Jasmine!"

The creature, which everyone could now see was simian, was leaping through the trees with Jasmine in paws. Arthur instinctively took off.

"It's what she always wanted," Mindy muttered. "Some guy sweeping her off her feet."

"Yeah, some guy, not some monkey," Alexis pointed out.

"What's going on?" Syrus wondered.

"Who cares, it's got Jasmine, we have to save her," Jaden said. The four kids took off.

* * *

Arthur was surprisingly fast. _I guess all that time Professor Bedford put me on the treadmill is paying off, _Arthur thought. He saw the monkey holding Jasmine just above him. Arthur didn't see his crystals glow underneath his gloves as he leapt up and latched on to the monkey's tail.

But the monkey also had surprising feats as one flick of the tail sent Arthur crashing into a tree.

"Arthur!" Jasmine gasped more out of surprise than anything else. Arthur felt his head explode in pain. He shook off the pain and still continued his pursuit finally trailing the monkey to the edge of a cliff where he sat Jasmine on the tree.

It was the men who caught up to them first. "Take aim and fire!"

"WAIT!" Arthur leapt into the line of fire much to everyone's surprise. "If you do that, it might drop Jasmine!"

"He's right," the man holding the gun said. "I can't shoot him without harming the girl."

It was then that Jaden and the others arrived and Jaden noticed that besides the weird helmet and harness, "Hey, that monkey's wearing a Duel Disk!"

"That's no ordinary monkey," the short old man said. "His name is Wheeler and he's a trained Duelist."

"A dueling monkey, no way!" Arthur said. "Still, Jasmine…"

"Somebody help me!" She cried.

Arthur sighed. "If you're telling the truth and that monkey really knows how to duel, then the only way to settle this is with a duel." He stepped towards Wheeler. "Wheeler, you have our friend and we want her back, so I challenge you! If I win the match, you free Jasmine, but if you win… um…"

"Jasmine marries a monkey," Syrus offered.

"Sick, Sy," Jaden said. "Very sick."

"If you win, I become your hostage as well."

"Arthur!" The others gasped.

Wheeler let out a bunch of screeches and flipped.

"Looks like he accepted your challenge, pal," Jaden said. "So go ahead and get your game on!" Wheeler let out some more screeches. "Looks like he's ready."

"How can they understand each other?" Mindy wondered.

"Maybe all that training has made Wheeler learn how to understand humans," Alexis theorized. "Or maybe Jaden's a monkey."

"It would explain why he never cleans up after himself," Syrus said.

Wheeler set Jasmine towards the top of the tree than leapt onto a rock. It screeched as the Duel Disk flicked on.

"Wow, he really knows how to work that thing," Jaden said handing Arthur his Duel Disk.

"I have a clear shot," the man with the gun said as he took aim.

"No, wait," the old man said. "This could be the field test we've been waiting for." He turned to the third man, a tall man wearing glasses. "Record the data and prepare a report for Mr. Tanner."

"Right."

"All right, time to duel," Arthur announced.

"Duel!" Came a digitized voice from Wheeler's helmet.

"It can talk?" Sy asked, just as flabbergasted as Alexis and Mindy.

"Please, that would be completely unrealistic," the old man said. "The helmet reads his mind and talks for him."

_This is insane! _Jasmine thought. _Before, Arthur couldn't even stand a chance against me, and now he's going up against a dueling monkey. And why is he helping me?_

(A: 4000)  
(W: 4000)

_This is going to be weird, _Arthur thought as he started his turn. _What kind of a deck would a dueling monkey run? Guess there's only one way to find out. _"I summon King's Knight (1) in attack mode! And that's it." Arthur's vision became distorted for a second. _Guess I banged my head pretty hard back there._

"Wheeler saw Arthur's moves, now he needs to do his own." He turned to the others. "Get it, monkey see, monkey do?"

"Don't quit your day job," the other three told Jaden.

"My turn, my turn," Wheeler "said." "Draw. Berserk Gorilla (2), attack mode!" A large gorilla roaring appeared.

"What is he, family?" Jaden quipped. "Guess we now know who got the looks."

"Berserk Gorilla attacks Knight!" Wheeler let out some more screeches as Berserk Gorilla slugged King's Knight.

(A: 3600)  
(W: 4000)

"One card face-down," Wheeler said. "End turn. Monkey see, monkey duel!"

"And you call my puns bad?" Jaden asked.

"I stand corrected," Alexis said.

"A monkey monster, I should've seen that coming," Arthur said heaving a sigh. His head was swirling from being clobbered in that tree.

"Arthur doesn't stand a chance against that monster," Jasmine said. "My Rabid Horseman has the same number of attack points and Arthur couldn't even beat it. And it looks like he's still hurting from being knocked into that tree." She sighed as well. "Looks like I'm getting married to Cheetah."

"Don't you mean monkey?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden, focus on the duel," Syrus said. "You two can talk movies later."

_Jasmine's right about one thing, _Arthur thought. _Berserk Gorilla does have the same number of attack points as her Horseman. Last time, I couldn't lay a hand on it. But now, maybe I'll stand a chance. _"I play the spell Solar Flare! Now I can summon any light attribute monster from my deck as long as I pay half my life points."

(A: 1800)  
(W: 4000)

"That won't work!" Jasmine said discouraged.

Arthur ignored her, "So now I summon Cybernetic Magician (3)!" An humanoid covered in silver magician's robes and holding a small scepter appeared. "Next I'll normal summon Outstanding Dog Marron (4) in attack mode." A little dog appeared. "Now I activate my Cybernetic Magician's special ability! By sending a card in my hand to the graveyard, I can make one of my monster's attack points 2000! How about it, Marron, feel like a boost?" He slid Solar Ray into his graveyard.

(ODM: 100-2000)

"Cybernetic Magician, attack Berserk Gorilla with Cyber Scepter!" Cybernetic Magician fired a blast from his scepter which destroyed Berserk Gorilla.

(A: 1800)  
(W: 3600)

"Marron, sick him!" Marron used Cybernetic Magician's shoulder like a trampoline. The dog curled itself into a ball and bounced off Wheeler's head sending the monkey off the rock.

(A: 1800)  
(W: 1600)

"He did it," Jasmine said wide-eyed. "He actually did it."

"Awesome, Wheeler lost 2000 life points," Syrus said. "Good for us!"

"Yeah, not so much for our furry little friend," Alexis commented.

"Does that mean he's giving up?" Mindy asked.

"Oh please," the old man said. "He just made one mistake, that's all. Back at the lab, if he made one mistake, we would punish him for it." The kids gasped. "No, he won't make mistakes again."

"Hey Wheeler, are you giving up?" Jaden asked.

"No surrender, no surrender!" Wheeler screeched.

"Looks like it's game on," Jaden said.

(ODM: 2000-100)

"I summon Acrobat Monkey (5) in attack mode!" A blue metallic monkey appeared.

"I know someone who had a bad experience with that monster once," Alexis said.

"What happened?" Syrus asked.

"Trust me, Sy, you're better off not knowing."

"Reveal trap, reveal trap, DNA Surgery!"

"DNA Surgery!" Jaden gasped. "That turns every monster on the field into whatever type that monkey wishes!"

"I choose beast type, beast type!" Since Marron was already a beast monster, he was unaffected, but Cybernetic Magician beame a silver wolf-like animal and Acrobat Monkey looked like a real monkey wearing armor. "Now I play Wild Nature's Release!"

"Wild Nature's Release," Alexis said aghast. "That spell increases the attack points of one beast-type or beast-warrior type monster on the field by the value of its defense points! Wow, this monkey is good!"

"And it looks bad for Arthur," Jaden said.

"Acrobat Monkey, power up, power up!" Wheeler ordered. Acrobat Monkey shed its armor until it was only wearing its helmet.

(AM: 1000-2800)

"Go, Acrobat Monkey! Attack Magician with Somersault Smash!" In a style similar to what Marron did, Acrobat Monkey pounded Cybernetic Magician.

(A: 1400)  
(W; 1600)

"Ha-ha, that monkey goofed," Syrus cried out. "If he attacked Outstanding Dog Marron instead of Cybernetic Magician, Wheeler would've won the duel!"

"I don't think he did, Syrus," Alexis said.

"Huh, why?"

Acrobat Monkey held its head in pain before it shattered.

"What just happened?" Syrus asked.

"When Wild Nature's Release is used on a monster, that monster is destroyed at the turn's end," Alexis explained.

"But that means Wheeler is defenseless," Syrus said.

"True, but he also brought some time," Jaden said.

"Huh?"

"Jaden's right. You see, Syrus, if Wheeler did attack Marron, Arthur would've used Cybernetic Magician's ability to raise the attack points to 2000 therefore he would only lose 800 life points, not the full 1800. But by destroying Cybernetic Magician, Wheeler prevented Arthur from powering up any more of his monsters making poor Marron less of a threat."

"Wheeler probably knew about Wild Nature Release's cost effect," Jaden continued. "So by allowing Arthur's weakest monster to remain, he made sure he would lose the least amount of life points and live for one more turn."

"In that case, Arthur should sacrifice Marron right away to summon a stronger monster," Syrus advised.

"There's only one problem," Alexis said. "With the exception of his fusion monster, Arthur's strongest monsters all have 2400 attack points. And the chances of him drawing one are pretty slim."

Arthur drew a card. _I don't have any more monsters I can summon, but I still have Marron so I can attack with him. Except if Wheeler summons a monster during his next turn, it's all over for me but the crying. No, I've cried too much in my lifetime, I have nothing left to cry over. Shut up, Arthur, think of Jasmine. Sure she's rude, harsh, and borderline abrasive but you promised you would rescue her and rescue her you shall! And with this trap card, I just might have a chance._

"Whatever made Arthur think he could rescue me?" Jasmine thought out loud. "He should've let Alexis or Jaden do it. Looks like I better get used to eating bananas."

"Trust me, Jasmine!" Jasmine looked up at Arthur. "Jasmine, I made a promise, and I'll be sure to keep my promise or die trying! Marron, attack!" Outstanding Dog Marron pounced on Wheeler again.

(A: 1400)  
(W: 1500)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Wheeler drew a card. "I win, I win, I win!" Wheeler shouted doing back flips. "I summon Bazoo the Soul Eater (6) in attack mode! Attack Outstanding Dog Marron for game!" The purple baboon charged towards the little dog.

"It's all over," Jasmine said and looked away. A strange glow made her turn back.

Bazoo was being repelled by a strange glowing force. As Bazoo fell back to its original position, Arthur's face-down card was revealed.

"It's… Waboku?" Jasmine gasped.

"No fair, no fair!" Wheeler jumped around like a monkey possessed.

"That's right," Arthur said. "Thanks to Waboku, my monsters are safe and any damage is negated. And now that your turn is over, I'm ready to turn this duel around and win!"

Winged Kuriboh (7) appeared and tapped on Jaden's shoulder. It let out a coo and pointed to some rocks nearby. Jaden followed its glance and gasped. "Guys, look over there!"

Hiding behind the rocks was a group of about a dozen monkeys.

"Uh-oh, more monkeys!"

"There must be a whole tribe of them!"

Winged Kuriboh let out a series of coos and Jaden turned to look at Wheeler. "Is that why you escaped, Wheeler, to get back to your family?"

Wheeler nodded, 'Miss friends, miss family," the helmet said.

"Wheeler, I know how you feel," Arthur said. "I miss my home too. But I made a promise that I would rescue Jasmine by beating you in a duel, and if there's one thing I never do, it's go back on a promise! So, I play the spell card Monster Relief! With this spell card, I can switch a monster on my side of the field with one in my hand. So I'll take back Outstanding Dog Marron and summon Queen's Knight (8)!" Marron disappeared and Queen's Knight took its place.

"Don't forget, don't forget, DNA Surgery! Knight turns into beast!"' Queen's Knight became a fox wearing Queen's Knight's clothes.

"I'm not worried, because I'm also playing The Warrior Returning Alive! And since there's only one warrior monster in my graveyard, it shouldn't be too hard to guess who. Next I'll normal summon the King's Knight I got back from the graveyard." As soon as King's Knight appeared, DNA Surgery transformed it into a lion wearing King's Knights clothes. Arthur ignored the literal animals his monsters had become, "And that's not all, I also activate King's Knight effect! If I summon him while Queen's Knight is out on the field, I can summon Jack's Knight (9) from my deck!" Jack's Knight was transformed into a gazelle (not the Duel Monster, the actual animal). "Jack's Knight, destroy Bazoo!" The gazelle leapt over the baboon and kicked its hind legs at the monkey destroying it.

(A: 1400)  
(W; 1200)

"Queen's Knight, end this!" The fox charged forward and grabbed Wheeler by the tail throwing it off the rock.

(A: 1400)  
(W: 0)

"That's game," Jaden cheered.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. His head was still pounding but at least now he could pass out knowing Jasmine would be safe, which reminded him, "We made a deal, Wheeler, so time to release Jasmine."

Wheeler picked Jasmine off the tree and put her on the ground. Jasmine got up and ran to the others where she was met in an embrace by Alexis and Mindy. She then turned to Arthur, "Arthur, I… um… don't know how to repay you."

"You don't have to," Arthur said. "I would've done it for anybody."

_Arthur may have poor skills, but what he lacks there, he more than makes up for it in heart._

"What about Wheeler?" Mindy asked. They turned and stared at the monkey.

"I know it kidnapped me, but even I think it deserves more than being somebody's science experiment."

"All right, you flee-ridden failure," the man with the gun said. "Let's go."

"Hold on," Jaden called. "Wheeler doesn't belong with you, he belongs out here with his family."

"You know what," the old man said. "The boy has a point Wheeler does belong with his family. So we'll just take the whole gaggle of them!" Immediately he and the other man took out guns and aimed them at the monkeys.

But now it was Arthur who stood in their way. "Step aside," the tall man with the glasses ordered.

"Forget it!" Arthur said. "If you want them, you're going to have to go through me. And when I say through me, I mean 'through' me. You're not getting to them until there's a big gaping hole in my body!"

"That can be arranged," the old man said and aimed his gun at Arthur.

"Arthur!"

The pitter patter of little feet preceded a pudgy cat which leapt up on the men and made them all fall into each other.

"Good job, Pharaoh." Everyone turned to see a tall man with long hair and bifocals. "You'll have to forgive Pharaoh, he's gets testy when animals… and humans… are threatened."

"Professor Banner!"

"Who are you?" The old man asked as if he didn't hear what the kids were saying.

"Oh just your average teacher, Duelist… animal lover." Still holding Pharaoh, Banner kicked one of the dropped guns over the edge. "Now, I don't think your boss would like it very much if he found out you three were involved with threatening children, nor would the authorities."

The old man growled and as he turned, Arthur saw a symbol on the sleeve of his jacket, a 'T' with a circle around it.

* * *

After the men left, the kids removed the armor from Wheeler until all he was wearing was the Duel Disk. The humans watched as Wheeler was reunited with the other monkeys. "It's like a family reunion," Syrus commented.

"Hey Wheeler, let's duel sometime," Jaden called out. Wheeler let out a barrage of monkey sounds while waving. Jaden did his trademark pose. "Me too."

"Uh… Jaden, his talking helmet is gone, you know."

"Duelists can understand each other even without words, Sy."

"That was a close one," Mindy said. "If the Professor hadn't showed up, both Arthur and Wheeler would be dead meat."

"How'd you find us, Professor?" Alexis asked.

"Like I said, I love animals," Banner explained. "Plus it wasn't so hard with a cat who can track as well as Pharaoh."

"But why were you looking for us?"

"Well, children, I wanted to tell you that Chazz is just fine."

The kids smiled, "That's great news," Jaden said.

"Yes, but… there is some bad news as well, follow me please." Banner led them down to the dock. "You see, early this morning, Chazz came to me and asked… well demanded actually… that I call a boat for him to take him to the mainland."

"Well that's a shame," Jaden said.

"He did make things interesting."

"My Chazz-y," Mindy sighed. The others sighed too but for a different reason.

"Hey cheer up everybody," Jaden said. "I'm sure he'll be back again some day."

"You're probably right, Jaden," Arthur said. "One thing Chazz never does is give uhhhhh…." Arthur's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards, blacking out before he even knew what hit him.

* * *

When Arthur awoke, he was in the Infirmary. Miss Fontaine came in. "Oh good, you're awake."

"Miss Fontaine, what happened to me?"

"You suffered a mild concussion," the woman explained running a light through Arthur's eyes. "Fortunately, it looks like you're going to recover. It was very fortunate that your friend was able to get you here in time."

"Yeah, remind me to thank Jaden," Arthur said.

"Oh, it wasn't Jaden who brought you here."

"Alexis-sempai?"

"No, it wasn't her either. It was some red-headed girl."

"Red-headed… Jasmine? But… we're not exactly friends."

"That's how she introduced herself, as your friend."

"She did?"

"She also told me to give you this." Miss Fontaine handed Arthur a slip of paper then exited the room. Arthur opened up the piece of paper. On it were three words.

_I trust you.

* * *

_

Jasmine stood at the edge of the lake thinking about Arthur, more particularly how he appeared after playing Waboku.

He looked... heroic.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

Arthur vs. Jasmine

(1)  
Name: Divine Dragon Ragnarok  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1000

(2)  
Name: Battle Ox  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Mystic Horseman  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1550

(4)  
Name: Rabid Horseman  
Level: 6  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Fusion  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1700

(5)  
Name: Luminous Soldier  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1400

Arthur vs. Wheeler

(1)  
Name: King's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(2)  
Name: Berserk Gorilla  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 400

(3)  
Name: Cybernetic Magician  
Level: 6  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: Outstanding Dog Marron  
Level: 1  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 100

(5)  
Name: Acrobat Monkey  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1800

(6)  
Name: Bazoo the Soul Eater  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 900

(7)  
Name: Winged Kuriboh  
Level: 1  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

(8)  
Name: Queen's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(9)  
Name: Jack's Knight  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1000

Next episode

Arthur: Zane, Bastion, and I undertake a dangerous mission to find and shut down the lab which created Wheeler. Once there, we have to fight our way through all these Duelists who use Beast-type decks just like Wheeler. I just hope I'm strong enough to take on their leader.

Bastion: Next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends: The Beast Wars

Arthur: Hey, why aren't Jaden and Sempai with us?

Zane: They have gym.

Arthur: Either play tennis with them or undertake a dangerous mission. Some choice.


	20. The Beast Wars

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

"You have failed me, Joseph," the red-headed man said from the monitor.

"I apologize, sir. Though we did underestimate Wheeler's strength and effectiveness in escaping, that is still no excuse for what we've suffered."

"I've spent much resources setting up this lab and getting you the materials you need. And now, our presence has been discovered. And by Duel Academy no less, do you know what kind of Duelists they produce."

"Yes, sir, we had seen that for ourselves. What are your orders?"

"Now that Duel Academy is aware of us, we have to make every effort to protect our investment. Triple the guards around the perimeter. And if anyone from Duel Academy comes sneaking around… destroy them!" The monitor clicked off bathing the room in darkness.

The man named Joseph, who had once been Wheeler's caretaker, turned and left the room saying, "I shall do as you command, sir."

* * *

Episode 18: The Beast Wars

* * *

Arthur was in Chancellor Shepherd's office staring at the wide screen monitor as it flashed different symbols. Shepherd and Dr. Crowler were also there monitoring a different computer screen.

"Stop!" Arthur announced. "Go back one." Shepherd freeze-framed on a symbol of a 'T' in a circle.

"Is that what you saw, Arthur?" Shepherd asked.

"Yes, that's the one."

"Hold on a minute, let me bring up the profile… here it is, Tanner Industries, a technology conglomerate. It has no main branch, just subsidiary branches all around the world. Much like Kaiba Corp., it started out as a manufacturer of arms and heavy munitions but soon branched out into other fields. Their CEO is a man named Jeremiah Tanner, age 37."

"My word, he looks like quite the ruffian," Crowler commented.

"He wasn't one of the guys who were after Wheeler," Arthur said staring at the picture of the red-headed man.

"No, most likely the three you saw were just employees."

"Chancellor, why would they be on our island?" Crowler asked.

"I don't know, but if their business is anything like what they did to that poor monkey, then they need to be shut down. I've already sent several squads of guards to locate the facility and shut it down. I should be hearing from them soon."

"Chancellor!" The three turned to see Zane Truesdale and Bastion Misawa enter carrying a woman dressed in a security uniform with a dark blue beret on.

"My goodness, what happened?" Shepherd shouted.

"She staggered up to the front door of the academy and demanded to see you," Bastion explained. "She refused to be brought to the Academy Infirmary."

Shepherd looked down at the woman, "What happened?" He asked.

"Chancellor, we discovered the lab in question," the woman said. "Unfortunately they were ready for us. Most of us were wounded severely I barely got back in time."

Shepherd bit his lip and turned to Crowler, "Crowler, get her to Miss Fontaine in the Infirmary stat!"

"Yes, sir!" As Crowler picked up the woman, something fell out of her uniform pocket. Bastion picked it up. It was a map of the island with a red circle around a forested area near a cliff. Bastion handed the map to Shepherd.

"Four squads suffered all to bring us the location of Tanner Industries Lab," Shepherd moaned.

"Excuse me, Chancellor," Zane said. "But I think the fact that you sent so many was the reason for their predicament."

"What do you mean, Zane?"

"Because you sent so many out, the enemy could see them coming and was able to prepare. If you're going to have any hope of taking them down in the future, less is more."

"I see," Bastion said. "Military tactics 101."

"Unfortunately they'll be prepared for us next time."

"Send me, Chancellor," Zane instructed.

"But Zane, you're my best student!"

"Which is precisely why I can do it, I'm the best chance of getting in there and taking them down."

"As good as Zane is, it is unadvisable to go alone," Bastion said. "I shall go with him."

"You, Bastion?"

"I'm taking Advanced Duel Tactics, I have the knowledge needed to back Zane up."

"Let me go too," Arthur said. "I've memorized the symbol, I could tell if that lab really belongs to Tanner Industries."

Shepherd sighed, "You three are dead certain on bringing about justice, aren't you? I just hope you don't end up like the security guards. Fine, the mission should you three choose to accept it, is to infiltrate and shut down the Tanner Industries Lab. I'll be waiting for your success."

"Shouldn't we get Jaden and Sempai involved? They would be a big help."

"They have gym right now and after the way you guys snuck out to look for Chazz, I wouldn't recommend a repeat performance," Zane said.

Arthur slump his shoulders in shame.

A while later, Arthur, Zane, and Bastion were in Bastion's room watching the Ra genius at his computer. "Based on Arthur's testimony as to the harness controlling Wheeler and on Chancellor Shepherd's profile of Tanner Industries, I have deduced that the technological capabilities of the lab make hacking it from the outside gammy."

"What?"

"Bad," Zane translated.

"Oh."

Bastion removed a CD-ROM. "With their technology, they probably all sorts of failsafe tactics to make sure they stay in operation, but with this they'll be out of business faster than you can say 'Bob's your Uncle.'"

"Where do you come up with these saying?"

"What is it?" Zane asked Bastion ignoring Arthur's question.

"A computer virus, an extremely powerful one, once installed it will overload their mainframes. Once that happens, Chancellor Shepherd will send back-up security guards to apprehend whoever tries to escape."

"Then let's do it," Arthur said.

"Kid, I think you should stay here," Zane said. "I'm not sure you're strong enough to deal with these guys."

"Zane, Chancellor Shepherd gave the mission to all three of us so all three of us will carry it out."

"Fine, but if you get captured, you're on your own."

For some reason, Arthur believed Zane when he said that.

Getting their Duel Disks and decks the three set out on foot following the map.

But little did they know that they were being watched.

* * *

Joseph's chief of security walked in to the control room. "Sir, our spy has reported that Duel Academy is sending some people against us."

"How many?"

"Three, sir; children."

Joseph cursed. "They think we wouldn't dare strike hands against children."

"What should we do, sir?"

"Have guards switch to secondary combat. We'll keep them here if possible. If push comes to shove, I could always use some human specimens."

* * *

Arthur, Bastion, and Zane quietly crept up to the lab. Scoping out the area, they noticed only one entrance with two guards posted. Both the guards were wearing Duel Disks.

"Those guys are brandishing Duel Disks like they're armed weapons," Bastion commented.

"Looks like we're not getting in that way," Arthur said.

"Look!" Bastion pointed to a sheet of plastic over a window. The three boys climbed up a tree and leapt from an extending branch onto the roof. Zane used his Duel Disk to rip a hole in the plastic sheet revealing a broken window. An elevator car was about twenty feet below their location. The boys slid down an elevator cable to the roof of the car. They opened up the access hatch and dropped down." Bastion pressed the button and the elevator started descending.

"Bastion, I want you and Arthur to find the control room while I handle any guards."

"But…"

"Arthur, don't worry," Bastion said. "Zane's the Kaiser, I'm sure he can handle himself."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

The boys were staring at the backs of two guards. Arthur slammed the "Close Doors" button just as the guards were turning around.

"So, Kaiser, what do we do now?" Arthur asked.

Zane turned on his Duel Disk. "Get ready to open the doors on my signal." He placed his Cyber Dragon (1) card just above the tray. "Now!"

The guards had been staring at the door with their own Duel Disks ready. When the doors opened, they came face to face with a large serpentine monster. The monster roared. They screamed and ran away.

"Good hope is so hard to find these days," Bastion commented.

"We better hurry, they'll probably alert others."

* * *

The security chief came into the control room. "Two of our guards reported seeing a large metal dragon in an elevator."

"So they already got in, fine, if you want something done right, do it yourself." He got up. "Come with me."

* * *

Zane, Bastion, and Arthur arrived at an intersection. "Where do we go?" Arthur asked.

"We'll have to split up," Zane said. "If any of you get in trouble, sound an alert through your Duel Pilots."

"Right," the two said.

The three separated and quietly searched through room after room. Arthur was about to turn his sixth door knob when he heard voices coming from down the hallway. He quickly ducked into the room and locked the door. He heard voices pass by the door then continue in the other direction. He breathed a sigh of relief then looked around

The room he found himself in was an office. The walls were beige and the carpet was red. A brown oak desk sat near a far wall. A computer and printer was on the front of the desk.

"Must be some kind of office," Arthur guessed. "Maybe I can find out what they have planned." He sat down and booted up the computer noting with a little interest the picture of two people on the table. Both were redheads but only one he recognized as Jeremiah Tanner. He shrugged off the picture and turned back to the computer. He cursed when he came upon a password entry screen. He tried entering 'Tanner.' No luck. He tried entering 'Animal.' Still no luck. Arthur scratched his head, "Where's Bastion when you need him?" He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what the password would be.

* * *

_"Who are you?" The old man asked as if he didn't hear what the kids were saying._

_"Oh just your average teacher, Duelist… animal lover." Still holding Pharaoh, Banner kicked one of the dropped guns over the edge. "Now, I don't think your boss would like it very much if he found out you three were involved with threatening children, nor would the authorities."_

_The old man growled and as he turned, Arthur saw a symbol on the sleeve of his jacket, a 'T' with a circle around it.

* * *

_

Arthur's eyes snapped open, "Could it be that simple?" He hit the 'Caps Lock' button and hit the 'T' key. He then pressed the 'Enter' key.

There was a small ding as the desktop appeared. "The password was literally right in front of me," Arthur said. "Now let's see what exactly Tanner Industries is doing here on Academy Island." He opened up the desktop and began going through the files.

* * *

Bastion came upon a set of metallic double doors. "This must be the control room." He then saw a security camera above the doors aimed directly at him. "Oh no, they spotted me! Well, looks like it's time for a confrontational exchange using cards of magic and monsters, or in other words, time to duel!" Bastion ran inside.

The inside was stacked with several monitors. Technicians worked fervently.

"Hold it you!" Two guards approached Bastion. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Oh really?" Bastion asked with a smile. "What do you say to a little sport? If I win, you leave, but if you win, I'll surrender."

"You're on," the guard said activating his Duel Disk. "I summon Mad Dog of Darkness (1) in attack mode!"

(B: 4000)  
(G: 4000)

"Quite impatient, aren't we?" Bastion asked. "Let's see, my earth attribute deck should suffice. I'll start by summoning Moai Interceptor Cannons (2) in attack mode and play the spell Shield and Sword to exchange each of our monsters' attack and defense points."

(MDD: 1900-1400, 1400-1900)  
(MIC: 1100-2000, 2000-1100)

"Moai, take aim at his Mad Dog, and attack!" The three Easter Island statues fired an energy blast from their mouth.

(B: 4000)  
(G: 3400)

"Next I play the spell Ectoplasmer and end my turn." His Moai Interceptor Cannons disappeared and the guard was dealt 1000 points in damage."

(B: 4000)  
(G: 2400)

"I play Premature Burial, now by giving up 800 life points I can resurrect Mad Dog of Darkness, now attack him directly!" The ravage dog leapt forward and bit down on Bastion's leg.

(B: 2100)  
(G: 1600)

"Good show," Bastion said. "But it was for naught, for I remove Moai Interceptor Cannons from play to special-summon Gigantes (3) in attack mode. And I sacrifice Gigantes to summon Criosphinx (4) in attack mode. And now I'll sacrifice Criosphinx to bring out the headliner of my earth attribute guard, Exxod Master of the Guard (5)!" A large golden monster, vaguely Egyptian looking, appeared. It was so big that it caused the room to shake. "But that's not all, I play another Shield and Sword, now our attack and defense points are switched. Oh, by the way, Exxod has 4000 defense points."

(EMG: 0-4000, 4000-0)  
(MDD: 1900-1400, 1400-1900)

"I win," Exxod fired a beam of energy right into Mad Dog of Darkness. The guard was blown back into the wall and fell unconscious.

(B: 2100)  
(G: 0)

Finished, Bastion turned to the technicians, "If any of you know what's good for you, you must leave this facility now." Not wanting to provoke the Duel Academy student's wraith, the technicians all ran out. "There, now I can work in peace." He sat at the control panel. "If I study the flow of the algorithms I can deduce what kind of security system this operating system has." He looked at a monitor and saw Zane descending in another elevator.

* * *

The elevator Zane was in was descending into a large forested area. If it wasn't for the lights high above and the view windows built into a rock face, Zane could've sworn he was outside. Zane wondered how such a facility could be built without Chancellor Shepherd knowing about it, or maybe it was always here.

Zane's elevator stopped at the ground and Zane exited. All around him he could hear animal sounds. Screeches, howls, roars, and squawks surrounded him but Zane kept up his firm look.

Suddenly Zane heard several thumps. A kangaroo hopped out of the bush. But Zane noticed that this wasn't a normal kangaroo, it was wearing a metallic harness and helmet, similar to Arthur's description of what the monkey Wheeler was wearing.

"Duel!" The kangaroo cried out.

"I don't have time to deal with you," Zane said activating his Duel Disk.

(Z: 4000)  
(K: 4000)

"Summon Kangaroo Champ (1) in defense mode."

_Better make this quick, _Zane thought as he drew a sixth card. "I play Polymerization, fusing my three dragons together to form the Cyber End Dragon (2)!" Zane's large monster appeared. "When Cyber End Dragon attacks and destroys a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack points and the destroyed monster's defense points, are dealt to my opponent as damage! Cyber End Dragon, attack with Super Strident Blast!" The dragon obliterated the kangaroo.

(Z: 4000)  
(K: 700)

"I play De-Fusion separating my monster." Zane's dragons reappeared. "Finish it!" The metallic dragon fired an energy blast which sent the kangaroo running (or rather hopping).

(Z: 4000)  
(K: 0)

"Must've been one of their defective versions," Zane said. Just then, a panda appeared and summoned Frenzied Panda (3) in defense mode. "I don't have time to deal with you freaks now!" He turned to face his new opponent, his dragons did likewise.

(Z: 4000)  
(P: 4000)

"Go, Power Bond!" Cyber End Dragon reappeared, this time with double its attack points.

(CED: 4000-8000)

The panda was blasted into a bush.

(Z: 4000)  
(P: 0)

"They're trying to stall us," Zane said. "But why?"

* * *

If Arthur was reading the documents correctly, then Tanner Industries was commissioned to try to create animal Duelists. If they could be taught a simple game like Duel Monsters, they could be taught other things (at least that was the explanation the computer gave Arthur, but it sounded weak to Arthur). Arthur couldn't find out who commissioned Tanner Industries but he hurried to print out as much documents as he could.

Suddenly Arthur felt something jab into his neck, a needle! His vision got blurry and he blacked out.

* * *

Bastion was about to input the final commands when he decided to contact Zane. "Zane, it's Bastion, I'm ready to input the final commands."

"Good, any word from Arthur?"

Bastion was surprised, "No, why, wasn't he with you?"

"I already tried contacting his Duel Pilot but there was no answer. Something might've happened to him."

"Should we hold off?" Bastion asked.

Zane pondered that.

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and something was on his stomach, hands, and feet. "Professor Yu, can I take off the electrodes now?" He asked groggy.

"I'm afraid the electrodes are staying on, young man."

That brought Arthur to full waking status. He was trapped on some sort of table in his boxer shorts. Electrodes were strapped to the crystals on the back of his hands as well as his chest and head. Through a window was the old man who watched his duel with Wheeler.

"What do you want with me?" Arthur asked.

"I was planning on just leaving you, but then I saw the crystals on your hand, and they intrigued me. There is something inside of them, so I thought I would dissect you to discover it."

"Dissect me?!" Arthur squirmed as he tried to escape. "Look, trust me, people have tried to figure out my crystals before with no results."

"Yes, but how many have actually cut your hands off." Joseph flicked a few switches and a buzz saw lowered. "You should be honored you will be a huge contribution to science."

"I don't want to be a contribution to science!" The buzz saw turned on and started lowering to Arthur's left hand.

* * *

"We can't wait for Arthur," Zane decided. "Activate the virus."

"Roger," Bastion replied.

The buzz saw was three inches above Arthur's skin when it suddenly clicked off. The lights clicked off.

"What in the world?" Joseph wondered. He left the room for a second and Arthur seized his chance. Remembering a scene from a movie, he rubbed his bond against the still buzz saw. Slowly, the threads of the bond pulled apart until Arthur ripped his hand free. He quickly undid his other bonds then dove for his uniform. After dressing, he tried the door and to his surprise, found it unlocked. He exited his prison and ran down the hallway. It was dark but guards were running all over the place. Arthur kept to the walls as he looked for a way out and eventually found it.

Or so he thought.

"I've found you!" It was Joseph, standing in the center of a circle. The lights clicked on again. "Back up generator," Joseph explained. "Now join me, will you?" No sooner had Arthur stepped onto the platform then the platform started to go up. "Tanner Industries is at the forefront of technology, including an ascending duel platform."

"This is just a helipad," Arthur protested as the roof above them opened.

"It's a multi-purpose pad," Joseph said. "Perfect for our duel."

"Us, duel?"

"You're pretty slow," Joseph said. "Yes, we are going to duel. If I win, you and your crystals are going to become my new guinea pig."

"No way that's going to happen," Arthur said removing his gloves. His crystals flashed and his deck jumped from the neck case he wore into his hands. He hyper-shuffled it before inserting it into his Duel Disk. "Let's duel!"

(A: 4000)  
(J: 4000)

Bastion and Zane exited the facility and saw Arthur and Joseph. "Not good, Arthur's dueling!" Bastion said. "We have to get up there!"

"No," Zane said.

"But Zane…"

But Zane was thinking, _Let's see what happens when the kid is up against someone who's on his level._

"My turn, draw," Joseph announced. "I'll summon The All Seeing White Tiger (1) in attack mode. Next I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

Arthur drew a card all the while thinking _His tiger doesn't have any special ability plus it has only 1300 attack points. So the key to his strategy must be his face-down card. I better not risk bringing out my stronger monsters until I know precisely what I'm up against. _"I summon Element Dragon (2)! Since there's a wind-attribute monster on the field (namely your tiger), Element Dragon can attack twice! Element Dragon, attack!"

"I reveal my trap card Threatening Roar!" Joseph cried. The tiger let out a loud scream and Element Dragon was stopped. "Threatening Roar stops your attack cold."

"Nuts, fine, I end my turn."

Joseph drew a card, "I summon my Gene-Warped Warwolf (3) in attack mode."

"A level 4 monster with 2000 attack points and no cost effect? It can't be."

"But it is true, boy. Warwolf, attack Element Dragon." The werewolf punched Element Dragon with all four of its arms.

(A: 3500)  
(J: 4000)

"White Tiger, attack him directly!" The tiger slashed its claws across Arthur's chest.

(A: 2200)  
(J: 4000)

"Shouldn't we help him now?" Bastion asked. "Now that he has lost almost half of his overall life points."

"No," Zane replied.

"Do not worry, boy, there will be some slight momentary discomfort, but you'll get used to it."

"I won't need to get used to it, because I won't lose!" Arthur drew a card. "I activate my Thunder Dragon's (4) special ability by sending him to the graveyard, I can draw two more." Arthur searched his deck for the cards. "Next, I play Polymerization combining them together to form Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (5)! Now attack his All-Seeing White Tiger! Bi-Polar Blast!" The two-headed dragon fired lightning from both of its mouths and destroyed the tiger.

(A: 2200)  
(J: 2500)

"I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Joseph started his turn. "I play two spell cards: Forest, and Rush Recklessly. Forest gives all beast-type monsters a 200 attack and defense point boost and Rush Recklessly raises the monster's attack points by 700 for this turn only."

(GWW: 2000-2900, 100-300)

"Now attack his Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!"

"I activate my face-down cards: Solar Ray and De-Fusion! First up in De-Fusion which returns my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon to my Fusion Deck and summons my two Thunder Dragons from the graveyard in defense mode!" The orange two-headed dragon was replaced by two green serpentine dragons. "Now I can use Solar Ray! This trap card causes 600 points of damage for every light attribute monster on my side of the field, in other words, you get hit for 1200 points of damage!" Joseph was blinded by a shaft of light.

(A: 2200)  
(J: 1300)

"Gene-Warped Warwolf, attack his Thunder Dragon!" One of Arthur's Thunder Dragons was destroyed. "Next I summon Abare Ushioni (6) in attack mode and activate its special ability." A blood-red bull appeared. "I flip a coin and if I call it right, you get 1000 points of damage, but if I call it wrong, I get 1000 points of damage." A holographic coin appeared and shot into the air. "Heads!" The coin spun and twirled as it landed in the center.

Right on heads.

Arthur's Duel Disk literally shocked him.

(A: 1200)  
(J: 1300)

"Perfect," Joseph said. "I can't wait to dissect you."

"Over my…" Arthur stopped as he heard a strange barking sound. He looked down and saw Zane and Bastion. Zane, as usual, had his arms crossed. _Zane's probably waiting for me to lose so he can return to Chancellor Shepherd. Well I'll show him that I can be just a strong a Duelist as he is._ "It's my move," he said.

(GWW: 2900-2200)

"I play the spell Fusion Recovery!"

"Fusion Recovery?" Joseph asked horrified.

"That's right, with Fusion Recovery, I can bring Polymerization and a Thunder Dragon back to my hand. And you know what's coming next. Fusion Summons! I fuse the Thunder Dragon on the field with the Thunder Dragon in my hand to form Twin Headed Thunder Dragon!" Arthur's headliner monster appeared. "Now, attack Abare Ushioni with Bi-Polar Blast! I win!" Arthur attacked Joseph's weaker monster winning the duel.

(A: 1200)  
(J: 0)

The platform lowered back into the ground. Arthur ran through the building and came out on ground level where Bastion and Zane were. "Jammy win, Arthur," Bastion congratulated. "You shattered that daft prat."

"Uh… subtitles, please," Arthur said.

"Good job," Bastion said.

"Oh, thank you."

"You meddling kids!" Joseph also emerged from the building with his team of guards. "Everything is ruined because of you! All my work, all my research, all the animals are gone!"

Arthur looked at Bastion who just said, "We made a little pit stop along the way."

"Oh."

"Looks like you're just out of luck," Zane said.

"No I'm not, with the resources of the head office, I'll start anew, make more animal Duelists; maybe even start on genetic mutations! How would you three like to be my first experiments?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" It was Chancellor Shepherd along with Dr. Crowler and more security guards who started subduing and arresting Joseph and his men. Shepherd turned to the three students, "Because of you, I don't foresee anybody using this facility ever again. Well done!"

"Yes, well done, Zane," Crowler congratulated.

"I can't take all the credit, Dr. Crowler," Zane said. "Bastion was the one who took inserted the virus and Arthur subdued their boss."

"This isn't over yet!" Joseph cried as he was being hauled away. "Once the boss hears about this, you will all pay for your interference, pay most dearly!"

"I wouldn't worry about him," Shepherd said. "I've decided to excuse you three from the rest of your classes for the next day, you definitely deserve it."

"Thank you, Chancellor," the three said.

* * *

As Arthur and Zane headed off for the main building, Arthur said, "Sorry, Zane."

"For what?" The Kaiser asked.

"I know you wanted to see me lose to teach me another lesson but…"

"Actually, I knew you would win."

Arthur skidded to a halt. "You did? Because my opponent was so weak?"

"Correct… and because you have gotten stronger. But trust me, kid, you still have a lot to learn."

Arthur lowered his head, "I understand, Kaiser-Sir," he said.

"But… you have improved since your duel with Alexis. You're definitely stronger than who you used to be."

"Thank you, sir," Arthur said beaming.

Suddenly the two heard grumbling. They turned to see Alexis stomp out of the main building. They looked at each other concerned before running after her.

"Alexis!"

"Hey Sempai!"

Alexis stopped as she heard their voices, but she didn't turn to face them but it looked like her shoulders were shaking.

The two boys shared another concerned look before Zane asked, "Alexis, is something wrong?"

"Sempai? Please, speak with us, is something wrong?"

Alexis finally turned to face them. Her face was enraged. She blurted out, "HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A FIANCEE IS!" And she turned and walked away.

Arthur was about to call out to her again when Zane put a hand on his shoulder stopping him, "Forget it, kid," he said. "Some stuff we're better off not knowing."

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Cyber Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1600

Bastion vs. Guard

(1)  
Name: Mad Dog of Darkness  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1400

(2)  
Name: Moai Interceptor Cannons  
Level: 4  
Type: Rock/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 2000

(3)  
Name: Gigantes  
Level: 4  
Type: Rock/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1300

(4)  
Name: Criosphinx  
Level: 6  
Type: Rock/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 2400

(5)  
Name: Exxod, Master of the Guard  
Level: 8  
Type: Rock/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 4000

Zane vs. Kangaroo and Panda

(1)  
Name: Kangaroo Champ  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 700

(2)  
Name: Cyber End Dragon  
Level: 10  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 4000  
DEF: 2800

(3)  
Name: Frenzied Panda  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1000

Arthur vs. Joseph

(1)  
Name: The All Seeing White Tiger  
Level: 3  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 500

(2)  
Name: Element Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(3)  
Name: Gene-Warped Warwolf  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 100

(4)  
Name: Thunder Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1500

(5)  
Name: Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Thunder/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2100

(6)  
Name: Abare Ushioni  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Attribute; Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1200

* * *

Next Episode:

Alexis: Arthur, what are you doing over Christmas Break?

Arthur: Staying here.

Alexis: What?!

Arthur: It's no big deal, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and even Professor Banner are staying as well.

Alexis: But what about your pa… I mean Professor Bedford and Professor Yu, aren't they going to be missing you?

Arthur: Probably not, they'll probably be busy on a dig like always.

Syrus: Next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends: Arthur's Christmas Carol.

Me: Merry Christmas, everybody.

Everyone (me included): And a happy new year too!


	21. Arthur's Christmas Carol

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends

A tug boat pulled up to the docks of Academy Island where Dr. Crowler awaited. "Morning, Dr. Croissant."

"It's Crowler," the teacher corrected, his eyebrow twitching.

"Sorry, Doctor Cruller, but I have your mail here." He tossed a pile of letters into Crowler's hands. "And I also have a package here for someone on your island." He placed a package on top of the letters. "Feels heavy," he said. "Well see you, Dr. Krueger."

"It's Crow…" But the mail boat was already backing up. "Never mind." He looked down at the package. "Now who would be sending that slacker a package?" He took a look at the return label and his jaw dropped.

* * *

Episode 19: Arthur's Christmas Carol

* * *

"Before we all enjoy our last day of classes before Christmas vacation," Professor Banner said at breakfast. "I would just like to remind you all that those who plan on staying here must submit both their request forms and permission slip or letter from their parents to Chancellor Shepherd's office by four o'clock. Exceptions will be made but only based on good reason. 'My parents don't know how to write' is not one."

"Excuse me, Professor Banner," Crowler said walking in. From the disdain look on his face, Crowler did not want to be here surrounded by so many red coats.

"Oh, good morning, Dr. Crowler," Banner said, his smile never leaving his face. "How may I help you today?"

"I'm afraid that a package for one of your…" He cast his eye around at the kids in the room. "Students, has come across my hands by accident."

"Well as you can see, Dr. Crowler, all the Slifer Red students are present here so you can just hand it to the student."

"Yes." Crowler walked between the student tables, making the Slifers cringe at his very passing finally stopping at the table where Arthur was eating breakfast with Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley.

"Wonder what he wants," Chumley whispered.

"Don't know," Jaden said, his mouth full of noodles. Crowler removed the package and dropped it on Arthur's lap. Going to the door, Crowler said, "Don't let me interrupt your…" he shivered. "Meal." And he shut the door to the cafeteria.

"Wow, Arthur got a package," Syrus said.

"Who's it from?" Jaden asked.

Arthur looked at the return label. "No way!" Arthur said. He got up. "Excuse me, Professor Banner." He grabbed his package and ran out. Jaden and Syrus looked at each other before running after him.

They caught up to him as Arthur was about to enter his room. "Hey Arthur, what's up?" Jaden asked.

"Who did you receive a package from?"

"Professor Yu."

"Who?"

"No!" Arthur stared at the package. "Professor Xing Yu, she raised me for the past twelve years."

"So she's your mother?" Jaden asked.

"No, she wasn't the one who gave birth to me, but she did raise me."

"Well that's cool, you got an early Christmas surprise from your step-mom," Jaden said.

"You're wrong, Jaden," Arthur said. "It's not a surprise, she does this to me every year, it usually means that… I'm not going home for Christmas break." And Arthur went into his door and shut it leaving two bewildered Slifer Reds standing there.

* * *

"He's not going home?" Alexis stared at Jaden bewildered. "Are you sure that's what he said, Jaden?"

"Yup," Jaden replied. "I don't get it either."

"Even if he was telling the truth, there's no way he would be able to get his slips in on time," Bastion pointed out. The five (Chumley and Syrus were there too) were discussing Arthur's behavior. Arthur himself was nearby and had a feeling that they were talking about him.

"Arthur and I were going to have a tutoring session this afternoon," Alexis said. 'I'll find out what the deal is there."

"Good morning, class," Dr. Crowler said walking in. "Now today we'll be going over some advance fusion techniques."

"Hey, fusions, my specialty," Jaden said.

"Indeed," Crowler said dryly. "Then, Jaden, perhaps you can tell me of a card other than Polymerization that allows you to summon fusion monsters."

"That's easy," Jaden said leaning back in his chair. "Fusion Gate. I can summon all the fusion monsters I want."

"And what else?"

"Huh, you mean there're more?" Jaden asked causing some of the others to laugh.

Crowler sighed, "Slacker," he moaned.

"Jaden," Syrus whispered. He held up one of his cards.

"Power Bond?"

"Good, what else?" Crowler asked. Both Jaden and Syrus were silent. Crowler sighed, "Fine, let's call on someone with some intelligence… on second thought, maybe later. Arthur Yu!" Arthur didn't hear Dr. Crowler, he just stared at his desktop. Crowler grabbed a ruler and slammed it in front of Arthur startling the boy. "If you can spare us some of your busy time, name us a fusion card other than Polymerization."

"Um… Fusion Gate."

"Already mentioned, try again."

"Power Bond?"

"Also already mentioned. Mr. Yu, my patience is not without limits. If you're going to keep wasting my time, maybe you don't…"

"Excuse me, Dr. Crowler." Chancellor Shepherd's face appeared on the monitor screen. "Would you please send Arthur Yu to my office immediately?"

Crowler sighed again, "As you wish, Chancellor Shepherd." He looked down at Arthur, "Well don't just sit there like the sap you are, get a move on." Arthur quietly got up and left the classroom aware of the stares the others were giving him, some concern, others disdain, others just annoyance.

* * *

"So it's okay with you?" Shepherd asked.

"I don't have any choice in the matter," Arthur pointed out.

"Very well then, I'll talk to Professor Banner about arranging for a chaperone."

As Arthur opened up the door to Shepherd's office, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Bastion fell into the doorway.

"What are you four doing here?" Shepherd asked.

"Uh… this isn't the bathroom," Jaden said.

"Arthur, is it true?" Syrus asked. "Are you really staying here for Christmas break?"

Arthur reflexively stepped back. He didn't want to confront the others about it so soon. He ran through them and out the door.

"Man, Arthur is acting more alone than usual," Jaden commented as they left.

"I agree," Alexis said walking up to them. "And I'm worried. My cousin once told me about a friend of hers who was acting the same way. One day… he tried cutting himself!"

The boys gasped. "But… Arthur would never do anything like that… would he?" Syrus asked.

"And even if he is willing to do it, why would he?" Bastion added.

"Both of those I intend to find out," Alexis said.

* * *

It was a brisk day as Arthur joined Alexis by the old well. "I'm here, Sempai."

"Good, I thought we would have a duel today."

"A duel?"

"The best way to learn is by doing," Alexis said. "So, are you ready?" Arthur nodded.

The two took their usual places.

(Al: 4000)  
(Ar: 4000)

"I'll start by summoning Gemini Elf (1) in attack mode."

_A monster with 1900 attack points, I can't summon any monster like that, _Arthur thought. He started his turn. _Or maybe I can. _"I play the spell Solar Flare. I pay half my life points to summon a light attribute monster from my deck, and I choose Jack's Knight (2)!"

(Al: 4000)  
(Ar: 2000)

"Too bad," Alexis said. "You spent half your life points and our monsters' attack points are the same."

"Not for long, I play another spell card, Banner of Courage, now when my monster attacks, it gains 200 attack points. Jack's Knight, attack Gemini Elf!"

(JK: 1900-2100)

Jack's Knight got both elves with one swipe of his sword.

(Al: 3800)  
(Ar: 2000)

"Next I sacrifice Jack's Knight to summon Luminous Soldier (3) and end my turn."

"Bad move, kid, you should've attacked with your soldier instead of your knight." Alexis drew a card. "I play Polymerization combining Blade Skater (4) with Etoile Cyber (5) to form Cyber Blader (6)! Now attack Luminous Soldier!"

"Too bad, my Luminous Soldier gets stronger from battling a dark attribute monster."

"Too bad my monster's an earth-attribute monster." Arthur gasped, he didn't know that. Cyber Blader spin-kicked her adversary, sending him almost colliding into Arthur. Fortunately, he disappeared before he collided with the Duelist. "I'll end my turn there. Hey kid, how about a deal?"

"A… a deal?"

"If I win the duel, you tell me what was in that package and why it means you're not going home for Christmas." She smiled at him.

"I… I guess so."

"Good, it's your move."

Arthur drew a new card. "I play Polymerization, fusing my two Thunder Dragons (7) together to form Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (8)! Attack her Cyber monster!"

(THTD: 2800-3000)

The two-headed dragon fired bolts of lightning. When the blast subsided, Cyber Blader remained.

(Al: 2900)  
(Ar: 2000)

"Forgot? When there's one monster on your side of the field, Cyber Blader can't be destroyed!"

"I haven't forgotten," Arthur said.

(THTD: 3000-2800)

"In fact, I'm counting on Cyber Blader remaining, because then I can keep hitting it to cause 900 points of damage to you."

"Oh, you think so?" Alexis asked drawing a card. "Because I'm about to blast your theory to pieces, I play the spell card The Shallow Grave!"

"Shallow Grave?"

"With this, we each take a monster from our graveyard and set it face-down on the field."

"But why would you do that for me?"

"Have you forgotten Cyber Blader's other abilities?" Alexis asked. "When my opponent controls two monsters, her attack points double."

"D… double?"

(CB: 2100-4200)

"Cyber Blader, attack Twin Thunder Dragon with Whirlwind Wrecker!" Cyber Blader became a whirlwind and quickly engulfed Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon.

(Al: 2900)  
(Ar: 600)

(CB: 4200-2100)

"Doesn't look good for you, kid."

_Yeah, it doesn't, _Arthur thought as he started his turn. "I'll flip-summon the monster I got back thanks to Shallow Grave, Luminous Soldier! Now attack her Cyber Blader!"

(LS: 2100-2300)

(Al: 2700)  
(Ar: 600)

(LS: 2300-2100)

"Now you're showing some bite," Alexis said drawing a card. "A shame it's too little, too late. I play the equip spell card Fusion Weapon!"

"Not that!"

"Now my Cyber Blader gains 1500 attack and defense points."

(CB: 2100-3600, 800-2300)

"Cyber Blader attacks Luminous Soldier for game!" Cyber Blader fired a spiral-shaped lightning blast which engulfed Luminous Soldier.

(Al: 1900)  
(Ar: 0)

Arthur's Duel Disk deactivated and he sunk to his knees.

* * *

A little while later, Arthur and Alexis were on the roof of the main building. "It's always the same," Arthur began. "They mail me my Christmas presents. Well… technically, I guess its Christmas present; they always send me one thing. Last year it was a spelunking lamp, and the year before that a pair of jeans, and the year before that it was… heck, I forget, one Christmas is just like any other."

"What did they send you this year?"

"A book on the Dark Ages, probably something they picked up on their most recent expedition."

"Haven't you ever had a normal Christmas?"

"You mean with a tree, cake, decorations, and all that? Yeah, I did once. Eleven years ago."

"I'm surprised you even remember that one."

"So am I,' Arthur said but he agreed for a different reason than Alexis. "Anyway, every year they mail me my present as a sign that they won't be able to come visit me for Christmas."

"So then what do you do?"

Arthur turned away from the edge and shrugged, "Nothing."

"You do nothing?"

"Yup, not a thing."

"But Christmas is supposed to be a season of happiness that everyone should experience."

"Then I guess I hadn't experienced true happiness. Excuse me, Sempai, I have to get back for dinner."

Alexis stared at Arthur.

* * *

"A party?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, a small one, tomorrow, before the boat leaves," Alexis explained.

"Hey, I'm always up for a party."

"We know," Syrus said. "That's why Dr. Crowler's having us stay here over the break."

"Are you three that behind?" Alexis asked.

"Hey, I'd do anything to get out of eating my Dad's hot sauce soufflé," Chumley said.

"I think we'd rather NOT hear about that," Jaden said.

"So what do you say, can you guys help out?"

"For Arthur, sure."

"I still can't believe he's never had a real Christmas," Syrus said.

"It's true," Alexis said. "Arthur doesn't lie."

"If you ask me," Banner said suddenly appearing behind Alexis. "A Christmas party sounds like a great idea."

"Do you really mean that, Professor Banner?" Jaden asked.

"Of course, I have some old decorations in my closet. And everyone should have at least one Christmas party in their life."

"But what about presents?" Syrus asked. "I mean it's not like the mall is just a bus ride across town."

"Sy, this is Duel Academy," Jaden pointed out. "We can all get him some rare cards."

"Well I'll be," Banner said. "Jaden actually had a good idea."

The others had a good laugh at Jaden's expense.

* * *

Arthur sat on the beach, staring at the ocean. Talking with Alexis had brought up all the memories of all the Christmases he had since he could remember. And except for the first one, none of them were very good. He noticed the ocean and how inviting it looked. He just wanted to just walk out until he drowned. Maybe that was for the best.

* * *

Everyone had a job to do to get ready for the party. Alexis and Chumley were assigned to make Christmas Cake and cookies.

They were having a little difficulty.

"Chumley, that's the third egg you dropped. Here, you stir the flour and sugar, I'll get the eggs."

* * *

Staring at the ocean, Arthur felt lulled into a trance. He's never known a real Christmas. Christmas was supposed to be the season of happiness. Did that mean that he had never known happiness? Arthur got up.

* * *

Jaden and Professor Banner were setting up decorations. But Pharaoh complicated things when he got entangled in the lights and, as a result, so did Jaden and Professor Banner.

"Can't breathe," Jaden gasped as he struggled to get the string of lights away from his neck.

* * *

Arthur was now at the edge of the water. The tide was going out. He wanted to follow it.

* * *

Bastion and Syrus went to the card shop. When Dorothy and Sadie learned what they were doing, they were glad to donate some cards.

"Figuring out the right support cards for a deck that encompasses monsters of a single attribute is a difficult formula to crack," Bastion commented.

"Why can't he just speak in English," Syrus wondered.

* * *

Arthur's feet were wet, his shoes were getting heavy. He kept going.

* * *

"Hey, something's burning," Chumley said sniffing the air. He and Alexis turned to see smoke coming from the oven. The two older students screamed.

* * *

Arthur was now up to his pelvis. He kept going.

* * *

"Jaden, hold the ladder steady," Professor Banner instructed as he struggled to drape a string of lights around a protruding hook.

"Have you ever thought of getting a metal ladder?" Jaden asked. "Or at least as one that's bigger than me." It was then that the rickety wooden ladder gave away and Professor Banner fell to a comfy landing on Jaden's back. "At least now I know what to get you for next Christmas."

* * *

Chumley and Alexis let out a collective sigh. They were able to salvage the cake, but the cookies were hopelessly burnt. "I told you that was 350, not 550," Alexis said.

"Sorry, I failed math."

"And now we know why."

"So what do we do now?"

Alexis made a show of pushing up her sleeves (even though her uniform didn't have any sleeve). "Chumley, get a new bowl, we're going to do this again."

"Again?" Chumley moaned.

"It's for Arthur, Chumley."

Chumley's tired look suddenly transformed into one of determination. "Let's do it!"

* * *

Arthur was now up to his chest. His gloves were becoming heavy taking in all the moisture. He kept going.

* * *

Syrus, Dorothy, and Sadie were getting irritated at Bastion's decision, or lack thereof. "JUST PICK ONE!" They finally snapped.

"Genius can not be rushed," Bastion said.

"But you can," Syrus said. "We'll just take any light attribute monsters you've got."

* * *

Arthur was literally up to his neck in sea water. As he went under, he felt himself black out. _I'm done.

* * *

_

"We're done," Jaden finally declared.

"Indeed we are," Professor Banner replied.

* * *

"We're done," Alexis said happily looking at the newly-finished cake.

"Good, can we go eat now?" Chumley asked. "I'll settle for some Grilled Cheese." Alexis gave him a dirty look.

* * *

"Finally we're done," Syrus said as he and Bastion left the Card Shop.

"I still think we were being a little rash in our decisions," Bastion said.

"Knowing Arthur, he'd probably like them anyway."

* * *

_After falling in battle, the legend's body was brought here, sealed beyond time and space, guided by the Four Maidens. Two who supported him, one who opposed him, and one who loved him. He will remain here beyond human reach until such time as he will be needed again, sent forth from the island to protect the world of man from a threat beyond space, beyond time._

_Three times he will fall, three times he will rise. But only by descending into darkness will he truly see the light.

* * *

_

Arthur awoke with a fright. He found himself back in his room again. His uniform was hanging on a hook in his open closet. "I… must've been dreaming," Arthur said to himself. He got his uniform on. As he was zipping up his jacket, he heard a tap on his door.

Actually, it sounded more like a scratch.

Arthur opened the door to discover Pharaoh holding a piece of paper in his mouth. Arthur took the piece of paper from the cat's mouth and opened it. Inside were two words:

_Follow me._

Arthur turned to look at Pharaoh but the cat was already taking off. Just before it reached the top of the stairs, Pharaoh turned back to look at Arthur and meowed.

Arthur looked from Pharaoh to the paper. "Okay, if you want me to follow you."

Arthur went down the stairs with Pharaoh to Professor Banner who was waiting outside the cafeteria. "Ah, Arthur, did you have a good nap?"

"Professor Banner, what's going on?"

Banner smiled, a tiny glint in his glasses. "I'll show you." He slid the door open. "After you."

Arthur gazed at the Professor oddly before entering…

And stopped immediately.

The wall and ceiling of the meal hall were decorated in multi-colored strings of lights. Wreaths were scattered throughout the room. Several of the tables were pushed together at the center where a half-eaten cake lid as well as cookies and other various goodies. Slifers and even a few Ras mingled here and there.

"Wh… what's going on?" Arthur gasped.

"It's a Christmas party, Arthur," Banner said. "We have decorations, music, cake and cookies, even gifts."

"We even have a tree," Jaden said pointing to a two-foot fern with two Christmas ornaments and a star on top. "Best we could do in four hours."

"There was only one thing that was missing," Banner said.

"And what was that?"

"You, Arthur."

"Yeah, it's no fun unless everyone's here to celebrate!"

"You guys… were waiting for me?" Arthur asked still trying to ingest everything that was happening.

"That's right, Arthur," Alexis said. "We even saved you a slice of cake. I thought that since you haven't had a real Christmas party, this would be as good a time as any."

"You guys… did all this… for me? But… why?"

"Because that's what friends do," Jaden said. "So come on, Arthur, and get your party on!"

"Thank you all," Arthur said solemnly. "Even if… even if I don't have another Christmas party again, I'll always cherish this one."

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of Christmas parties, Arthur," Chumley said.

"Including this year," Alexis said as a slight blush crept into her cheeks. "I… uh… called home and… I would really like it if you would spend Christmas with me and my family. With my brother gone, having a friend around is more important than ever to me."

"Me? Spend Christmas with you? I… uh… don't know what to say."

"Yes sounds like a good start," Jaden said.

"Um… okay, I accept! Sempai, I don't know how I could thank you."

"It's Christmas, Arthur, the season of miracles."

Arthur's eyes started to tear up. He ran to Alexis and threw his arms around her sobbing into her mantle. "Thank you, Sempai, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, no more tears," Jaden said handing Arthur a slice of cake. "Let's celebrate, it's Christmas after all."

"Right," Arthur said drying his eyes.

"Sorry we're late," Syrus said as he and Bastion came in. "Bastion couldn't figure out what to get."

"I'm a thinker, not a doer," Bastion said.

"Here you go, Arthur," Syrus said handing Arthur something that was wrapped in white paper. Arthur tore off the paper to reveal a stack of Duel Monster cards.

"Thanks, everyone, I'm just sorry I didn't get you anything."

"We'll all get presents at home," Syrus said. "But you deserve something much more than spelunker lamps or books on the dark ages."

Alexis noticed that the top card was a light attribute monster that she recognized all too well. _He's one step closer to doing it, _she thought. _He just needs one of the key cards to do it._

Arthur smiled, "I guess, the only thing I can give you guys in return is my thanks and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," everyone said.

"Banner!" It suddenly got very cold in the room as Dr. Crowler walked in. "I saw two of your slackers walking…" He stopped when he saw the party. "What is going on here?"

"It's a Christmas party, Dr. Crowler," Banner replied. "You're more than welcome to join us."

Crowler's face got pale (well, paler) at that notion. "I would never stoop so low as to mingle with the commoners. And he turned and walked out."

"I guess he isn't filled with the Christmas Spirit," Chumley said.

"Who cares about him," Arthur said. "Let's just enjoy the party while we can. After all," he smiled at Alexis. "I have a boat to catch in the morning."

"Yeah!" Everyone cried and the party resumed.

Crowler could hear the ruckus from outside. "Humbug," he said and stomped away.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Gemini Elf  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 800

(2)  
Name: Jack's Knight  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Luminous Soldier  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1400

(4)  
Name: Blade Skater  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1500

(5)  
Name: Etoile Cyber  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1600

(6)  
Name: Cyber Blader  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 800

(7)  
Name: Thunder Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1500

(8)  
Name: Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Thunder/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2100

* * *

Next Episode:

Syrus: Isn't it exciting? Yugi Moto's deck is coming to Duel Academy!

Jaden: Hey, he's the guy who gave me Winged Kuriboh.

Everyone: Yugi Moto gave you Winged Kuriboh?

"Heh-heh-heh, the legendary deck is now mine!"

Arthur: Who's that?

Bastion: That's Dimitri, he duels using other people's decks, he's known as the Copycat Duelist.

Dimitri: I'm not Dimitri, I'm Yugi! And now that I'm back with my deck, nothing can stop me from being the best.

Syrus: This guy's gone bonkers!

Bastion: Yeah, Dimitri does get caught up in the deck.

Jaden: Next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends: The Legendary Deck Pt 1

Chumley: Dimitri took Yugi's deck!

Dimitri: Took it back, you mean.

All (save Dimitri): Ho boy.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas, everybody. In celebration of the holiday season, I have given you not one, not two, but THREE new episodes of GX Legends as well as a revamped and new episode of Avatar. And I'm giving myself a present too: a couple months off. I need a break after cranking out four chapters in the span of a few weeks. Also, in case you were wondering, in Japan they celebrate by eating special Christmas cake, which has lots of frosting and strawberries on it. I've heard it's quite good. 


End file.
